The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
by Ruby-of-Red
Summary: ...pretty creative tittle ain't it? It's only for now and this is the novelization of the one and only SKyward Sword! DadadadadadaDAAAA. Do enjoy, Zelda fans! T for violence I suppose.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: DadadadadaDAAA it is Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword! Welcome, welcome! This will be a novelization of the game, naturally. So I do hope that you will enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Nope; I don't own everything.

Prologue:

It was nothing but blackness but throughout the dark place, a small voice could be heard.

"This is a tale that you humans have passed down through uncounted generations… It tells of a war of unmatched scale and ferocity, the likes of which would never be seen again."

Brightness entered through the dark void. But, something continued to ripple through the light, trying to erase it until a reddish color escaped which had formed a distorted figure.

"One dark, fateful day, the earth cracked wide and malevolent forces rushed forth from the fissure."

Two demon eyes appeared on the figure, looking menacingly and before it, stood many others that looked just like it. It looked as though it was its minions.

A raging battle was upon the surface.

"They mounted a brutal assault upon the surface people, driving the land into deep despair. They burnt forests to ash, choked the land's sweet springs, and murdered without hesitation."

The raging fire was blazing throughout the place; the screams of the people echoed.

"They did all this in their lust to take the ultimate power protected by Her Grace, the goddess."

A beautiful figure was formed and she looked like she was holding a weapon and a harp. The foul enemies were behind her as if to attempt to capture her.

She then raised the harp, and a sudden bright light that looked like it was the sun came out from behind her.

"The power she guarded was without equal."

Another picture was forming and it resembled a temple with many people worshipping. There were few tall columns but in the middle of the temple, looked like a base stand.

"Handed down by gods of old, this power gave its holder the means to make any desire a reality."

The strange orb glowed, giving out small dusts of sparkles.

"Such was the might of the ultimate power that the old ones placed it in the care of the goddess."

It glowed radiantly than before and with such intensity that it looked like it can blind any people.

"To prevent this great power from falling into the hands of the evil swarming the lands…"

The young figure still held the harp while there were people behind her.

"The goddess gathered the surviving humans on an outcropping of earth. She sent it skyward, beyond the reach of the demonic hordes. Beyond even the clouds."

A cliff was shown, having the odd orb glow intensely. As it went further away, it became smaller and smaller until it vanished.

"With the humans safe, the goddess joined forces with the land dwellers and fought the evil forces, sealing them away."

Horrible screeching noise of agony echoed as the demons were being demolished from the power. And then, the foes vanished to a sealed place from the glowing orb.

"At last, peace was restored to the surface."

"This is a tale that you humans have told for many ages, generation to generation…"

A new surrounding was taken place; bright blue sky with many clouds.

"But there are other legends, long hidden away from memory, that are intertwined with this tale. Now, a new legend bound to this great story stands ready to be revealed. A legend that will be forged by your own hand."

Trees came into the view and it looked like night would be setting in soon. It was all quiet until a sudden tremor shook the ground, ripping it apart. It trembled violently, revealing a massive horrible monster that roared. The skin was dark with many sharp teeth showing; there was also some "spikes" that looked like waves on its long body. It roared again…

Author's Note: And there you have it! The prologue of Skyward Sword! Till next time!


	2. The Troubled Wing

Author's Note: Welcome, welcome! I hope you enjoyed the prologue! This chapter might be a little longer than the other one. But first things first, Dixxy I haven't abandoned MBC: The Laser Tag Game, I am also working on that as well. Guess you could say, multi-task time! That oughta be fun! Away we go! Thanks to Guest for reviewing!

Chapter 1: The Troubled Wing

Something in the blue sky was flying. A red-white creature to be exact. It flew proudly, flapping its gorgeous wings with the sun beaming down at it so that it looked like fire. Another same creature was beside it but it had purple-white skin instead of red-white.

As they were flying, a proud looking kingdom was shown. As the strange birds were passing by the platform, small kids would jump off to ride on them. A medium-size rock cliff floated on the ground, having a waterfall cascading down. There was a building that looked like a cottage with trees at the side of it. Continuing up front, had what it looked like a bridge that allowed the people to cross to the other side where a statue stood above all.

In front of the majestic statue, a beautiful melody was played by a figure. The statue was standing there as if it was watching the entire kingdom.

The purple bird landed in front of the person, reaching out for the letter in which the person gave to it.

It took it and flew off.

The figure smiled, watching it fly. She then resumed playing the harp.

* * *

A green orb entered the dark room, revealing a person. It opened its brilliant blue eyes and when it did, those eyes were filled with alarmed as it started to examine the new place.

Where am I?

A sudden great roar interrupted my chains of thoughts and I gasped at the ferocious beast. But a purple light intruded as if it was trying to erase the beast.

"Rise, Link…The time has come for you to awaken…"

What does that mean? Who is talking to me?

I honestly didn't have a clue. I looked up to see a blinding glowing orb that had nearly blinded me temporarily.

"You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny, and it will soon find you…"

Great destiny?

"The time has come for you to awaken… Link…"

Finally, the fiend couldn't take it anymore and it raised its head up, roaring as it hoped that it will destroy the purple orb. The orb vanished, only to reveal the place with no light at all. I who was named Link couldn't feel the warmth going through my body only coldness. Harsh coldness.

I shook in fear and I hoped that I would get of this nightmare. But, I looked to see what was going on. There was another screeching sound and I looked left and right, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from.

I then turned my face but to find a large orange object right into my face. The figure gave out a screech of fright that could alert any people in the Kingdom.

A sudden thud came which indicated that something fell and it did.

I was sprawled out on the floor, glancing up at the ceiling before closing my eyes and then opened them. I examined my new environment but I found out that I was back in my room. As I did, I noticed the large bird was sticking its head out of the window.

The bird was curiously staring at me before it spat out something at me. I figured that it was a letter and then the bird flew away.

Getting up, I massaged my neck while picking up my letter to read it. It told me that how much I like to sleep in and it guess that the letter will be my alarm clock this morning. I snorted at that. It continued to say how today is the Wing Ceremony and how I promised the figure that I was supposed to meet the person before it started.

_You'd better not keep me waiting._ It wrote.

And of course, the letter was from Zelda. I who was still sleepy blinked my eyes and smiled when it was from Princess Zelda. A sudden flutter was inside my body but I ignored it.

Realizing that there is no point in going back to bed, I yawned and stretched before I exited out of my room. I was then greeted by the guy that was named Fledge.

"Good morning, Link!" the guy greeted me. "Today's the big Wing Ceremony, right?"

"It sure is!" I replied.

"I wanted to fly too, but I…I didn't make the cut, so I'm stuck back here at the academy."

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

The guy waved his hand as in to dismiss it. "Do not worry about it. Plus, I've got to move these barrels over to the kitchen. I was hoping to at least be able to cheer you on, Link, but… I guess that's the way it goes. Go out there and wow them, buddy!"

I smiled. "Thanks; I will. Good luck with those barrels."

I exited out of the building, being greeted by the sunlight that beamed down. I sprint down the path but someone yelled at me.

"Hey, Link! Up here!"

I turned around and saw that there was man, standing on top of the building I had exited previously.

"Hi." I called.

"Good morning to you, Link! Today's final the day of the long-awaited Wing Ceremony! Are you feeling ready?" Horwell asked.

I nodded. "I can't wait to get it started!"

"That's good. Oh, but it's a little silly to carry on a conversation from this distance. Why don't you come join me up here?"

I noticed that there were four wooden boxes that were stacked against the wall which would be good enough to get to the man. I jogged faster towards the boxes and then dashed them on it to reach to the top. Once I was on the top, I turned to my left to climb on a small hill. I aimed myself in front of the hill platforms, jumping across to reach to the person. It was then that I had reached the person.

"So what are you up to? Rushing to get some last-minute bird-riding practice in this morning, Link?"

I chuckled. "Guess you could say that. But, on the other hand, maybe not." I winked.

He smiled. "Oh? You have someone to meet?"

"Indeed. Zelda."

"Ah, she's waiting for you, isn't she?" I nodded. "Perfect timing, then! You see, Zelda's father—Headmaster Gaepora—has a pet named Mia, and well…she's scampered off again."

"Look!" Horwell shouted. We turned around and saw the pet, lying on the rooftop. "Over there! Do you see her?"

"Yes I do."

"The headmaster is so busy working with Zelda preparing for the ceremony…" the guy continued. "I thought that maybe I should feed her but the ceremony is about to start and I just put on a fresh set of clothes and, well…you see…Will you help me out and go retrieve Mia for me?"

"I'm on it." I replied.

"Fantastic! So you'll do it?! I know you're in a hurry, so I really appreciate your taking the time to help." Horwell responded.

"No problem. I like to help people." I stated, earning a smile. I then started to run towards the wall that was behind the guy and I dashed on the wall to get to the "rail" that was around the wall. Hanging on to it, I started to move towards the platform.

When I was on the platform, I jumped to the next one until he reached the last one. I then ran on the vines to the top of the roof. I noticed that there was a box that would maybe help me to get on the rooftop.

I pushed the box against the wall and started to climb the wall to reach the pet. The cat meowed as I picked it up and I started to head back to the guy.

"Nice work! You've brought her back safe and sound! Sorry for troubling you with this, I know you're busy, Link! I suppose I should feed Mia now." he said. "Please tell the headmaster that we found his pet. He should be up by the statue of the Goddess. I believe Zelda is there with him, so you should hurry along."

The name Zelda instantly brought a smile to me. And with that, I set off to cross the bridge to reach them. But before that, I made my way towards another person who was in front of the gate.

"Mornin, Link. How's life? Did you manage to get even a wink of sleep last night?" Jakamar questioned.

"I guess you could say that."

"Figured you might've been tossin' and turnin' all night thinkin' about the big ceremony today."

"Can't wait to start. What are you doing, today?" Link asked.

"Oh, just fixin' this gate here…It's been squeaky lately, and we can't have that on the day of the ceremony! Hey, you haven't already forgotten to send your prayers to the goddess this morning, have you?" Jakamar quizzed.

"I almost did." I replied. It was true though; the dream from yesterday made me to think about it. I still didn't understand what the dream was about. Awaken? What does that mean?

"A prayer in time saves nine, if you know what I'm sayin!"

I went towards the statue and whispered a prayer, saying how everything would be alright for today and I hoped I wouldn't mess up.

When that was done, I made my way towards the bridge and entered through a doorway I saw. I found Zelda standing in front of a circle, playing the harp.

"Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess…Unite earth and sky…Bring light to the land…" I was awed from the voice of Zelda who sang. I walked towards her, hoping to hear some more. But, Zelda noticed something and she turned around and saw me who was smiling.

"Hey! Good morning, Link. I'm glad to see my Loftwing got you out of bed. I was pretty sure you'd sleep in and forget to meet me this morning."

"I might've if you didn't do it." I chuckled.

"But look at this instrument! And look at this outfit! They're mine to use today in the ceremony, since I'll be playing the role of the goddess."

"Wow! It looks really nice on you." I said, earning a blush from her.

"Aren't they beautiful? Especially this instrument! They tell me it's just like the one the goddess was said to have in the legends. It sounds gorgeous too. I asked Father about it and he says it's called a harp. And look at these clothes!" she rambled, saying how that she made this to wrap herself and she gets to use it in the ceremony. She continued to talk how will she make a great goddess today and I couldn't agree more.

"I got you up early this morning because I wanted you to be the first to see me like this, Link! So…how do I look?"

I smiled. "It's beautiful!"

"I think so too!"

Another voice announced, making us to turn. "Ah, there you are, Zelda. Are you all prepared for today's ceremony?"

"Oh, hello, Father." Zelda greeted.

"Hello headmaster." I spoke.

He smiled, making his way towards us. "Ah Link, you're here too. Outstanding. It's encouraging to see you up so early, given your capacity for sleep." I laughed sheepishly. "No doubt today's ceremony had you too excited to close your eyes for once!"

"Yes sir!"

"If you win today's ceremonial race, you'll get to participate in the postrace ritual with Zelda, so give it your best out there."

"I will sir. I will do my best."

"Yes. About that…" Zelda bowed her head down, as if she was upset. "Father, I don't know if he can do it!" I was a bit shocked that she would say something like that. Zelda told him how I haven't been practicing much at all for the ceremony. She then explained that even if I was out riding my Loftwing, I was just lazily gliding around, probably daydreaming. I bowed my head in ashamed.

The headmaster talked about how there is no need to worry. He told us how today's Wing Ceremony tests the skill of the rider as well as his bond to his bird.

"Victory will not come easily." he said.

I slightly gulped as the headmaster said that he hadn't seen me practicing hard as some of the other students.

"But you've known him since you were both very little. You should know better than to fret about him! You see, Link and his Loftwing share a special connection. I've never seen anything quite like it."

He continued to talk about how each of us in Skyloft is but one half of a pair. He told us that they are only made whole by their Loftwings, the guardian birds that the goddess bestows upon each of us as a symbol of her divine protection. When we were young, every one of us meets our Loftwing under the great Statue of the Goddess. It was quite a big moment.

"Ahh, but that first meeting between Link and his Loftwing was extraordinary. The bird that came to him was a Crimson Loftwing. It is a breed so rare we were sure for some time that it had vanished from the line."

I also remembered the extraordinary moment all too well.

"Yes, and the boy and his bird seemed to share a profound connection from the moment they met." Link rubbed his neck, being a bit too embarrassed that they were talking about it. "Do you recall when Link and that Loftwing of his first met? What a sight!"

They continued to talk about me. Zelda was staring at me with awe. Things would always come so easy for me.

"And judging by how jealous you were that day, I'd say the friendship he shared with his bird didn't go unnoticed by you, my dear."

I closed my eyes, remembering the meeting. I then opened my eyes to hear the headmaster talking and chuckling, saying that he was sure that Zelda wasn't the only one who was envious of the powerful bond shared by me and my bird.

Zelda bowed her head before she shouted angrily at her father. "This contest is nothing to laugh at, Father! This ceremony is part of the final test for those training to become knights of Skyloft! If Link doesn't fly fast enough during the race…What if Link messes up his big chance…What if he's not allowed to become a knight?"

"Zelda…" I spoke. She turned around to face me. "Trust me; I know I will win this."

"Listen, Link. You'd better fly your heart out today. At the very least, you need to squeeze in a little practice time before the race!"

Zelda ran towards me and dragged me so I can practice. Once they reached the edge, Zelda continued to push me but I kept my balance.

What was she doing? Trying to kill me?

"Wait but Zelda! I can't sense the Loftwing!"

"Nice try, but you're not fooling me."

Finally, Zelda pushed me and I gave a shout as fell down. I continued to fall down until I whistled to call my Loftwing. Nothing happened for a while which made me to panic. Where was my Loftwing? If it doesn't come, I was going to die for sure!

The headmaster joined Zelda, watching me falling down.

"Hmm…His bird sure is taking a long time to get here…" the headmaster spoke.

Zelda gasped. "Something's wrong!"

She jumped off, executing a perfect dive and she whistled to summon her Loftwing. A beautiful purple Loftwing flew towards her and she landed on the back.

"Hang in there, Link! I've got you!"

She flew towards me and caught me, having me safely on the land.

"Are you two all right?" the headmaster spoke.

"Dandy." I spoke.

Zelda continued to rub her bird's wing. "I'm sorry friend. I didn't mean to push you so hard. You didn't sprain your wing, did you?"

The headmaster talked how it was odd that my Loftwing didn't showed up.

"I don't know…"

He frowned. "For a bird to ignore the call of his master…it's unheard of!"

The headmaster resumed talking about the odd scene that was displayed not a too moment ago.

"Link, when you said you couldn't sense your Loftwing, well…I should have believed you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." I replied.

Zelda then said how she needed to tend her own Loftwing and how I better go on ahead and see if I can find where my bird went.

We then heard something. It almost sounded like a bell that rang throughout the place, alerting the people. Gaepora said how it was late and if he remembered correctly, the Instructor Horwell is presiding over the ceremony. He then said how I should explain the situation and see if he's willing to delay the race a little so I can find my bird.

I nodded but before I went, Zelda mentioned how her father is the headmaster of the academy. If I asks the Instructor, he'll probably just come talk to him about it. Realization came to him and he pointed it out how Zelda makes an excellent point as usual.

He then requested I to tell the Instructor to come see him in his quarters. I ran towards the path that leads to the knight of academy. I reached the small man who didn't look happy when I started to talk about my Loftwing.

"I'm a little busy here, so buzz off!" With that, I descended down the stairs, only to find another person in the classroom. I explained to him that my Loftwing wouldn't come when I called it.

"For a Loftwing to ignore it's master's call…something must be very wrong…" Owlan also mentioned about Horwell and if I had talked this to him. I told him that the headmaster was aware of the situation and I was sure that the headmaster will delay the ceremony for me.

I exited out of the room but I was still worried about my bird. Why didn't it came when I called it? What had happened to it? I was busy running to get to the plaza but I halted when someone called my name.

I saw that it was the short guy by the name of Gully who needs my help by rolling into the tree. I did that and the short guy exclaimed about how there was a sky stag beetle. He then started to chase the beetle. I then resumed running to the plaza. I came across three people and paused to listen to the conversation.

"…You know, Groose, that sure was a pain, what with all the scratching and pecking."

Pecking?

"Course it was. You thought a big Crimson Loftwing like that was gonna go down without a fight?"

I was alarmed when this Groose mentioned about the Loftwing. Groose mentioned how he didn't care how tough those birds are supposed to be. Groose stood up, stretching and the two boys turned around and gasped as they saw me. Groose then turned and was shocked to see me angry.

"Whoa! Link! So, uh…yeah. Just how long you have been standing there?" Groose asked.

"Long enough to know that you guys stole my Loftwing!" I exclaimed, angrily.

"Well then. You're here to talk about today's race. I can see it in those dopey eyes of yours." Groose said, changing the subject as he circled me. He taunted me how I can find it in my heart to let him win today.

"No way." I replied, sternly.

Groose smiled crookedly. "You're just desperate to win so you can get some alone time with Zelda up on the Statue of the Goddess at the end of the ceremony."

I clenched my fists tightly, trying to control my anger.

"Well, sorry, pal. Groose doesn't do charity for wimps. My advice? Work hard and wish with all your heart. You might even come in second."

Why that little rascal!

"…Say, come to think of it, how come I don't see your bird? Where is that scruffy pile of red feathers?" he smirked.

"You guys stole it! Give him back!" I shouted.

"Huh? I've got no idea what you're talking about." he then pointed his finger at me. "You know, we're all getting tired of how you never let anyone forget you and Zelda go way back."

I smirked. "Jealous?" I taunted back.

Groose growled. "You've been friends since you were kids? Big deal."

"Really? That's why it's been a big deal for you." I shot back.

"Dopes like you are dragging our honored academy through the mud."

I wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face. Just before I could do it, a voice spoke out.

"And just who might you be talking about, Groose?"

"Oh…" Groose stammered, seeing Zelda with her hands on her hips. "Zelda. Hey, nah…it's…uh…"

Zelda marched towards Groose and shoved me out of the way. "Don't even try it, Groose! You're picking on Link again, aren't you? He's a student at the academy, like all of us. Why do you insist on bullying him around so much?"

"Because he's jealous that he doesn't have natural talent like me." I stated, sneering. Zelda threw me a look that said now it's not the time.

"Yeah…I suppose…" Groose started.

"You suppose? Suppose what?" Zelda asked, her eyes narrowing. Something changed Groose as he said.

"I…suppose…you…er…pfft! Forget it. I wasn't supposing anything, ok?" he then turned to walk off.

They were at the edge but before Groose jumped, he shouted at me saying that he hopes I will find my bird or else I am gonna have to sit out today's race.

They then jumped off and flew on their Loftwings.

I was still angry and upset that Groose would even do something like this. Yet again, he would do anything to make my life miserable. As they flew, Zelda spoke.

"I hate to say it, but I'm beginning to suspect that those blockheads had something to do with your Loftwing's disappearance."

"They did. Groose stole it." I said, angrily.

"What? Oh Link! I'll fly around Skyloft and see if I can spot any trace of your bird." she also mentioned that her Father would talk to the Instructor about the delay. Having that only in mind, Zelda jumped off the platform to call her bird and left me on the land.

Author's Note: Wow, quite a long chapter. Sorry about that. So there was a LOT of talking in here and I apologized for it and I did, changed some things around. Like when Zelda suspected how those blockheads did something with his Loftwing, I put Link to say that Groose stole it. Till next time.


	3. The Wing Ceremony

Author's Note: Hello! Here's another chapter of Skyward Sword! This one oughta be fun and Zelda is crazy with always pushing Link of the platform 0.o

Chapter 2: The Wing Ceremony

I searched far and wide for my Loftwing but I couldn't find the crimson bird. I even asked the few people that were on the bridge however all they ever talked about was how they had to laundry and such.

I spotted Orielle, standing on a few stairs.

"What's up, Link? You seem to be in a hurry…"

I nodded. "Have you seen my Loftwing? When I called to summon the bird, he didn't answer."

"Oh that unusual Crimson Loftwing… Have I seen him? I'm sorry. I haven't."

I lowered my head, upset.

The girl seemed to have an idea since she said that to go to look for him by the Statue of the Goddess. "It'll have a good view of the whole town from way up there."

"Thanks, Orielle."

"Not a problem."

I started to run up and down but when I reached the small cliff that I can run up, I saw the kitty again. Nevertheless, I ignored it. I ran even faster when I saw that the Statue of the Goddess was near and just as I was about to reach to the top, a voice called. In result, I halted.

"Hey, Link!"

I turned to see two guys standing near the building. "Over here!"

"I have some information about your Loftwing. Come over here!" Hope had risen inside of me and I jogged down to reach them.

"Fledge? What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised. Fledge looked down, ashamed. I looked at him curiously and turned towards Pipit.

"Hey, Link! I was just looking for you. I heard your Loftwing has gone missing, so I thought I'd join in the search."

"Please tell me you have found him." I pleaded.

"We have found the location of where your Loftwing is. Fledge here started to act weird if he knew where your Loftwing is."

"Fledge?" I asked, a bit shocked.

"I'm so sorry, Link! I really wanted to tell you, but…if Groose found out I told you…"

Groose. How I hated that guy.

"It sounds like Groose forced him to keep quiet about it." Pipit continued which made me to frown. "Go on! Tell him the truth." Pipit urged him.

Fledge told me how when he was cleaning the dining hall, Groose and his buddies came in. When they didn't notice him, they started to talk about their plan to hide my Loftwing.

"I wanted to warn you, Link. But just as I tried to sneak away…Groose and his gang grabbed me." he resumed talking about how they threatened him saying if he ever told me, they'd make sure he would never be able to ride a bird ever again.

"I understand, Fledge. But thank you for telling me." I said.

Fledge put on a smile. "Thanks for accepting."

"It sounds like Groose and his buddies had a plan to capture your bird and hide him near a waterfall." Pipit interrupted our conversation of apologizes.

"Waterfall?" I repeated.

"Yes; well, near a waterfall would mean…" Pipit then told me where the waterfall was.

"Forgive me, Link! I can't help being such a coward…I'm really sorry."

"It's ok Fledge. The important thing was that you told the truth and if anything, it's Groose that is the coward."

I then ran off but before I did Pipit warned me how there are some dangerous things there; mostly creepy, crawling things. He told me how I needed a sword to carry. Pipit also mentioned that he saw the Knight Commander in the Sparring Hall.

"You should go ask him if you can borrow one!"

Heading to the building which was next to us, I was greeted by the Commander Eagus.

Eagus greeted and told me how he was impressed that I still wanted to learn some sword skills even though today is the Wing's Ceremony. After grabbing the sword from the back room, the Commander began to explain the basics of the sword. He told me how there was a vertical slash, side slash, thrust and a spin attack.

I faced a log that a vertical line between it. Taking out my sword, I swung my sword in a vertical way. The log was cut clean as it fell down in half. I made my way to the next where it had line in the middle. I used the side slash and like before I cut it cleanly.

I continued to do this and after I destroyed all the logs, I went up Eagus and Eagus told me if I was ready to a spin attack. I nodded and the Commander explained that he would surround me with logs and naturally, I would need to cut them all without moving from that spot in which I was in the circle that was in the middle of the room.

Tall logs surrounded me and I was prepared. Focusing on it, I swung my sword around and it eliminated all the logs.

"Good one!" Eagus shouted, proudly. "That sure looked like it felt good!"

I smiled. "It did."

Frankly, I was releasing my anger on the logs and I had imagined that the logs were Groose.

I proceeded to do a fatal blow on the log that was in front of me. I did a side slash and half of the log fell down to the ground. I leaped into the air and struck the log cleanly, straight in the middle. In result, the log was split apart. I then did a flip backwards, going away from it.

"That's the way! A fatal blow is also an effective move to use right after you've used your shield or a well-placed spin attack to knock an enemy on its back. Oh, but monsters don't say down for long, so you'll have to swing the sword quickly before they get back on their feet!"

I said my farewell and made my way towards the door. But the Commander caught me, saying how I can't take swords outside of the Sparring Hall.

"But sir, I need it." I started. "You see, my Loftwing went missing and I need to go look for it."

"Oh? Well I guess I could make an exception just this once. But remember that Skyloft is a peaceful place. Only knights carry swords! So I don't want to see you swinging it around like crazy out there! I don't want to get in a ton of trouble over this, so here's the deal…" he began to explain if I do plenty of practice on the logs first and once I get outside with that sword, I only have to use it when I absolutely need to.

I exited out of the room but before I could go further a bizarre odd-like stone emerged out of the ground. It had one pink eye while there were a few intricate patterns that were imprinted on the stone.

"Hey, friend! Walk yourself on over here and say hello."

I cautiously took a few steps toward the weird-like figure. "Hi?"

"How do you do? I'm what you call a Sheikah Stone. Glad to meet you!"

"Me too, I guess."

But the stone seemed to ignore the comment since it continued to talk.

"I'm a stone of few words, so I'll get right to it. You're going to find yourself in puzzling circumstances as you make your way through this world. If you should find yourself stuck and you have no idea how to move forward, come see me. I've got nothing for you right now, but down the road when you're feeling stuck, the things I'll show you may just get you back on the right track. Good luck out there, friend!"

Weird.

Shrugging, I continued through the path to find my Loftwing. When I reached the nearby waterfall, I jumped on the rock platform to the next until I was on the other side. I turned to my right to climb the hill and I noticed that there were wooden bars that blocked the entrance to the cave.

Hurriedly, I ran towards it and once I came to it, my eyes went wide as I saw my Loftwing being stuck in there; it was more like a "vision". Determined, I broke the bars and entered inside.

It wasn't much, other than being dimly lighted and some strange weird-like creatures infested this place. Strange bat-like creatures would come to attempt to assault me but they would be easily be dispatched as I did a quick spin attack at them. I resumed walking but it wasn't until then that a peculiar blue-monster that seemed to be made out of water by itself latched onto my legs, sinking its teeth at one of my ankles.

I attacked it and slightly ignored the pain in my ankle; the blood continued to bleed out. Nevertheless, finding my bird was more important right now and I would get that ankle fixed up, I suppose.

As I continued, I spotted a small shadow that was crawling around and it seemed to be underneath the ground. I ignored, thinking that it wouldn't harm me. More of those, blue and the bat-like monsters appeared as I ventured further in. This time, I was careful as I battled them which lead me to be in victory.

Further and further in, there would be sharp pointy rocks that would stick out from the ground that sort of resembled like a stalagmite but the downside way with the base on the ground. Small, medium and large puddles would scattered every now and then but it gave me an idea that maybe this place had been flooded but somehow the water was out of the cave but leaving only medium size puddles.

On occasionally, there would be some vines in which I had to climb onto them but usually, it would be just a flat solid surface. I destroyed those pesky creatures that would be shown up from time to time. I would wince as I needed my injured foot to help me up.

The light came into the view, indicated that I was at the end of the cavern. I was still worried about my Loftwing and I wondered if the Loftwing wasn't hurt or anything. Groose would pay big time if anything had happened to my crimson bird.

I exited out of the cavern and a voice called to me.

"Link!" I turned towards the sky and saw the familiar purple Loftwing, descending to the land of where I was.

"Zelda." I began.

"Hey, Link. I was hoping I'd find you here. I heard you'd gone searching for your bird around the waterfall, so I thought I'd fly around and help you look. How's your search going? Any sign of your Loftwing?"

"I saw a vision, I guess you could say that. It was being trapped inside the cave but I didn't find it so I guess it's along that path." I pointed to my right.

"Oh, I see. Well, let's not lose hope yet. There's a place up ahead that Groose and his gang are always hanging around. Maybe we'll find something there!"

"I hope so too." I replied, upset. I really wanted my bird back.

"Huh…?"

Zelda then looked down at the clouds. A strange voice was whispering at her and she was listening intently. Was someone calling her? If so, who was it? It wasn't Link for sure.

It sounded more feminine…

"Who's…who's that? Who's calling for me?" Zelda asked, particularly to no one.

For a moment, I had a feeling that maybe she had forgotten that I was still here so I cleared my throat.

"Zelda? No one is…?" I said but I wasn't so sure myself.

"Oh, sorry, Link. I got distracted for a moment. Let's go!" I descended the downhill to reach the other side but as soon as I did, I gasped.

"Look! There he is!" Zelda pointed it out. "No doubt that's your Loftwing, Link!"

In front of us, was indeed my crimson Loftwing but he was encase in a small cave that was on the underside of the island. I dashed towards my caged bird and I took out my sword. However, I noticed that there were ropes on the wooden gate. I cut the ropes and carefully destroyed the gate which in the end, released my Loftwing.

The bird gave out a small screech, alerting its master that he was alright. He then released his beautiful wings, giving out another screech. The bird lowered his head and I patted its head, happy that I had found it.

"Hey beautiful. I've found you." I whispered in its ear.

The Loftwing gave a playful nudge to its Master and I chuckled. He flapped its wings, creating small dust and I used my arms to shield my face so it won't go into my eyes. And then, the magnificent bird took off, stretching out its wings.

I ran ahead, grabbing the view as the bird flew. The Loftwing flew gracefully as I watched and I smiled at it.

"We should hurry, Link. Now that your Loftwing is free, you should fly to the ceremony…" Zelda said, walking to me.

"I believe we should."

Just as I was about to jump off, Zelda started to speak.

"But before you go, I have to ask you something. I…I heard this voice a few moments ago. Did you hear it too?"

"I'm not really sure…" I replied.

Zelda gazed out beyond the clouds, feeling the wind's breeze brushing our clothes and hairs.

"It's been happening a lot lately. It's the strangest feeling… Almost like someone is calling out to me."

I was almost reminded painfully as the dream from last night flashed back inside my mind. The tiny voice kept on saying how it is time to be awakened. Zelda's voice brought me back to reality.

"Have you ever wondered what's beneath the clouds?" she wondered.

I did remember reading about that and it was called the surface. Zelda began to explain how some people say that it's an empty, barren place or even that there's nothing at all down below, but she just have this feeling that they're wrong. She told me how some of her father's old texts talked about a place called the surface.

"The old tales describe a whole world under there, far more vast than Skyloft!" she stated, excitedly. "The thing is, no one's ever been down there to see it, and our Loftwings won't fly through the cloud barrier…But I can't help imagining the wild things that might be waiting below. Someday, I want to see for myself."

"Maybe you will." I responded. "But just not now." I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell my odd dream yet.

It was silent as we gazed out in the clouds. It was then Zelda interrupted it.

"Oh, sorry Link. We don't have time to talk! Let's get going. Look; your bird's waiting for you! Your bird will catch you for sure this time!"

With that, Zelda jumped off the edge and whistled. Her bird gracefully caught her and she began to swoop through the air. I also jumped off the edge and whistled. This time, my crimson bird indeed came, catching me

"Race you!" I called which made Zelda to giggle.

"Ok!"

We raced. Zelda was ahead of me but I was sure that I wasn't going to let her beat me. Sensing the master's urgency, the bird flew faster than before and the wind was beating against my face. I really loved my bird. Before Zelda knew it, she turned to face sideways and blinked with surprise as she saw me beside her.

I smiled but behind that smile, it was a smirk.

No sooner or later, I had won the race as landed on the ground with Zelda following me.

"Ha! I beat you!" I exclaimed.

She laughed. "Alright, you! Your Loftwing looks like he's flying great. My father and the others are probably worried about your bird, so let's go give them the good news! I'm going to fly back and tell Father what happened."

She then took off.

Unaware, someone started to walk towards me.

"Well, well, if it isn't Link!"

I whirled around and saw it was Groose; I really shouldn't be so surprised though.

"What do you want?" I said a bit coldly.

"Word around the plaza is that you found that dumb bird of yours."

"He's not dumb!" I snapped.

Groose chuckled low. "Well, that's just great. Because you and your dumb bird can't tell time, all the prerace warm-ups me and the guys did were for nothin'. Now I'm all stiff."

"Aww poor you." I mocked.

He rambled on and on how it was delayed and it was for me. "I don't get it. The big flake gets special treatment?" he then scoffed angrily. "You're almost a man, and yet you still can't seem to go anywhere without Zelda."

I smirked. "Jealous much? Besides, I would much rather have Zelda to hang out with me than a clown like you."

He snarled. "Why you! I bet you can't even decide what to have for lunch on your own, huh? And don't think we haven't noticed the smug looks. 'Ooh, Zelda and I are _best_ friends. We go everywhere together.' Ugh! You think you're pretty suave, don't you? Well? Don't you?!"

"Well, I _am_ a better person."

"Yeah right."

The two cronies talked behind his back, saying how Groose had been going on forever about he's gonna be the one to be with Zelda and such. The two cronies after laughed.

"I hate to break it to you, but today's the day I bust up this adorable little fantasyland you're living in."

I groaned inwardly. Won't he _ever_ shut up? I could honestly care less about this but I do care about Zelda. I don't want the clown to be with her.

I laughed inwardly when Groose stated that he will be the one to claim that sailcloth, not some scrawny clown.

Well then.

"Oh yes, that Sailcloth—Zelda's Sailcloth—will be mine! Duh huh huh…"

Freakzoid.

i almost gagged when Groose said how he bet she was thinking about him when she was stitching it. I stifled my laugh.

He rambled on and on how it would be their special moment alone with nobody stopping them from having their moment. He laughed happily at the scene that was going on his mind.

"Groose! Psst, Groose!" One of his cronies said. "Behind you! Right behind you!"

"_What_?! Can't you two see I'm in the middle of—"he gave out a gasp of surprise to see Zelda standing behind him, looking unpleasant.

"Care to explain just what you meant by 'our special moment alone'"? Zelda asked, her hands on her hips. I snickered as he was busted.

"I…uh, nothing big, really. Just…Just…"

I was deeply amused from the scene being displayed.

"Link!" I blinked with startle. "Yeah, I was just telling my buddy here how glad I was he found that red bird of his. Boy, am I looking forward to a fair race."

Buddy? I had an incredulous look. _Looking forward?_

"Now wait a minute-"I started but got cut off by Groose.

"Anyhow, later Zelda. Look for me during the race. I'll be the one pulling off all the dangerous moves."

They then walked off which left me to steam badly. "Dangerous moves? Yeah right! He wouldn't be able to pull it off! He would probably fly off his bird! And I wonder how his bird can even carry him due to his weight!" I exclaimed, furiously.

"Yeah, I know. The chances of that happening are just about less than zero." Zelda said, unaware that I had insulted Groose but she may have heard it. "Either way, don't let those fools get you down, Link! Just get out there and fly the best you can! I know you've got these guys beat, and deep down I think you do too."

I seemed to be cooled off and smiled. "Thanks, Zelda. I know I can do it."

The bell rang with a voice shouting.

"The Wing Ceremony will now begin! Participating students, please assemble!"

After saying good luck to me, I took off to join the other students.

The sun was beating down hotly and there were three Loftwings with green, red and purple streaks trailing behind them going in straight lines. They then separated from their Master's orders. One of them came from the downside while the other two came from left and right and then with perfect timing, they zoomed towards the sky.

"Your attention, please." Owlan said. "At last we are ready to begin the Wing Ceremony. I was beginning to worry that we'd have to proceed without Link, but luckily that is no longer a concern." he then went on to explain the rules for the competition.

He had attached a small statuette to this bird which he will release to the sky. On his signal, we will dash and dive off the ledge. Once we are in the air, we would mount on our Loftwings.

"Remember to call your bird promptly once you dive off the edge."

He continued to explain that whoever catches the bird and claims the statuette will be this year's champion. That had got all of us to be excited but Groose smirked since he knew that he would be the champion this year. He finished talking about the rules and he told us how that today's champion will graduate to the next class, bringing him one step closer to knighthood.

"He will also receive a gift from the young woman chosen to play the role of the goddess in this year's ritual. Today is a special day for many reasons, but it is also the 25th anniversary of our fine institution. To celebrate the occasion, today's champion shall also receive his gift high atop the Statue of the Goddess."

Zelda giggled when her name was mentioned when Owlan said that the role of the goddess will be performed by her. Groose chuckled whereas I rolled my eyes as Owlan began to clarify if anyone was caught interfering with the other riders, we will answer to him.

"That goes double for you, Groose!" the headmaster shouted sternly, startling Groose.

I smirked. The bird took off as Owlan spoke.

"All right, gentlemen, line up. At my command, the competition will begin!" we lined up, having determined faces.

"GO!"

We raced towards the ledge and jumped off. We called our birds and each of the birds caught us. Automatically spotting the golden Loftwing, I urged my Loftwing to go faster. I did some swoops and dives. Groose noticed this and humphed while muttering "show off."

I gazed at him and sneered as I made a dive downward.

However, when he muttered, he found that I was gone and grinned widely since he thought that I had probably got lost or whatever. Just then, Groose gave a shout of startle as something swooped up beside him and he was nearly knocked off.

I chuckled as Groose spotted me.

"Sorry; I didn't see you there!" I shouted, making Groose to be angry. I dashed faster and saw that the bird was only a few meters away. Seeing this, Groose made his bird to go faster and once he was beside me, the boy shoved my bird roughly to the side which caused me to almost lose my balance.

I glared at Groose who was taunting me. We both made our birds to go faster and at last, I noticed that I was so close to grab the statuette so I strained my arm.

The bully shoved me again and that made me to lose my path, causing me to go off course. Quickly, I was back in the game and was once again close to the bird with Groose not too far behind me.

"Hey! Don't you know this is my day to get all the glory?" Groose yelled but I was hardly paying attention to him since I was more focused on getting that statuette.

Groose flew towards me and promptly knocked my bird off so that I wouldn't be able to catch it.

"Yeah, you heard him! Let's see how you fly with egg on your face!" one of the cronies replied but I had forgotten his name. Luckily, I dodged all of the eggs and continued to fly.

A few more strains and I narrowly missed the flying egg and…

At last!

I grabbed the Bird Statuette. A goofy smiled was plastered on my face since I knew that I had won.

"Link!" Zelda shouted.

"I won Zelda! I won!" I yelled with victory. "I wo- ZELDA!" I swooshed hurriedly to catch Zelda who had just jumped off the edge.

Just in time, I caught her.

"What were you thinking?"

Zelda giggled. "Don't worry—I'm fine! Great flying, Link! Congratulations! Now we'd better get on with the ceremony!"

We kept on flying until we reached the Statue of the Goddess and landed.

"Link, hand me that Bird Statuette you grabbed in the race. I must offer it to the goddess." she said and I gave it to her.

Zelda placed the small bird in a hole of the statue that was fit enough. She took out her harp and sweet indescribable music filled the air and I was slightly swaying to it. Zelda put it back and took her hand out. Instantly, I placed my hand on hers and went down on one knee.

"Great goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this ceremony. Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk…In accordance with the old ways…I now bestow the blessings of the goddess upon you."

Zelda untied the knot from the white cloth and folded neatly. The emblem of the triforce was in the middle of the cloth. I looked up to see the cloth.

"The blessings of the goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass on to you." I then took it, doing a dramatic pose. "Link! Quit goofing. This is supposed to be a sacred ritual, remember?"

I chuckled. "I know." But I can tell in her eyes that she was amused.

"You know, they say that the goddess gave the Sailcloth to her chosen hero long ago. Of course, the one you're holding isn't the same one. I've been working hard to finish making this Sailcloth in time to give it to today's champion."

"Well, it's beautiful." I commented.

She smiled. "I'm really glad I got to give it to you, Link. Make sure you take good care of it, ok?"

"I will; I promise."

She then thanked me for making it up here to do this with her today like I promised. I nodded, smiling.

"Now we should really finish this ritual. You…do know what happens at the end, right?" Zelda asked, coming a bit closer to him.

"Um no I don't know." I replied, cautiously.

"Really? Huh. I thought you would've figured it out by now." I was still confused since I didn't know where this was going. Zelda came close to me and I leaned back a bit. Without a warning, Zelda shoved me and I turned around.

"You have to jump off the statue!"

I blinked. "What?" I said, staring down below me.

"Look down. See that big, round design on the courtyard below? To finish the ceremony, you need to drop down right into the center of it! But don't worry! You will have your Sailcloth to prevent painful landings."

The word painful landing brought me back to where the creature had bit my ankle. I looked down at my ankle and saw that there was only dry blood. I had completely forgotten about it since I was so focused on the race today.

After Zelda said that I would wait until the last second to use my Sailcloth, she asked me if I was ready to jump. I didn't had enough time to answer since Zelda pushed me off the ledge.

Flying down, I observed that my landing was a bit too off and didn't made the landing the first time. After calling my Loftwing from jumping off a ledge nearby, I was on the top of the platform where Zelda said that she wouldn't push me this time. I glanced down and aimed my landing. When I was sure that I had got it, I jumped off.

I flew a bit to the right when I noted that I was a bit off but I fixed it. At the right moment, I used my Sailcloth and I landed on the middle.

Zelda came off her Loftwing and ran at me.

"That was perfect! You're amazing, Link!"

My heart fluttered when she said that. "T-thanks."

We stared into each other's eyes while my bird flew down beside me.

"You know, Link, seeing as how you won today…And with the weather being so nice…You think maybe you'd like to you know, go fly around the clouds together?"

I smiled. "Of course."

She giggled and we were on their Loftwings, gliding beside each other. We were quiet, enjoying the wind blowing at our faces. I was glad that I had won otherwise I wouldn't enjoy this beautiful moment.

"Link…" Zelda called my name. I turned around to face Zelda. "Today was amazing. Watch you win the race and performing the ritual together…I'll always remember this."

I smiled softly. "It was more amazing when I had the time to spend it with you."

Zelda blushed slightly and she looked away to hide the blush. "It really was wonderful. You know…Link…There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about…"

I stared at her but before she could finish the sentence, a sudden blast interrupted her and the blast alerted the birds.

"What is that?"

A huge dirty-color tornado appeared right in front of us and it seemed to be drawing us closer to it but we were trying to hold it back.

"What's going on?" Zelda gasped, trying to save herself and the bird.

"I…I don't know!"

It seemed to be drawing Zelda closer as she was being pulled towards it. All of a sudden, Zelda got thrown back from her Loftwing and she fell down to the tornado. She screamed for me who was shocked and wasted no time. I automatically flew faster, hoping to get Zelda back. Suddenly, almost as if it was an invisible force, it blasted me right off my bird and the world was beginning to spin around and around…

Until I knew no more.

Author's Note: Dun dun dun… Oh boy; Zelda's gone and Link's unconsciousness! Yay Link won! Another chapter being long! Score! The next one will be long too! I think…


	4. The Awakened Hero

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back! And aww, this scene is cute! You will know which one and holy crap, Zelda's crazy 0.o

Chapter 3: The Awakened Hero

Although I was knocked out, I knew that I was still falling down. But what I didn't know was that I was being in a place of darkness.

I kept on falling and falling until a voice called out to me.

"Link…?" the sound of the voice made me to open my eyes. There it was again! Where was it coming from?

A bright purple glow was glowing brightly and I looked up, noticing it. However, inside of the light looked like a figure. I wasn't sure if it was flying or floating.

The figure was blue with a strange outfit with a mixture of blue and purple that adorned it and in the middle of it, there was a jewel placed in it.

"I am waiting for you. The time has come for you to awaken. You are vital to a mission of great importance. Link…"

An image of Zelda was in front of me.

Zelda!

I tried to reach out of her but I realized I couldn't. No, please! Zelda! However, it was then that I realized that I was flying upside down and the scene flipped over. I reached my hand out one last time to attempt to grab her. I almost got her but as soon as my fingers brushed hers, it slipped away, letting Zelda to fall and right into the beast's mouth.

The only thing he could hear was Zelda screaming.

Gasping, I shot my eyes open and quickly pushed myself up.

No, Zelda!

But, I knew that she was gone. More than ever, I hoped that she would be alive…

"…Ah, you're awake." the sudden voice snapped me back to reality and I turned to see the headmaster. A lump was in my throat and I found it hard to swallow it.

"H-headmaster…"

"When your Loftwing carried you back, you were limp and unconscious. I feared the worst. Fortunately, you don't appear to have any serious injuries…other than your ankle."

I then realized that my ankle was bandaged up. "Where did you get the wound?"

"Um…I was inside the waterfall cave and some blue monster sank its teeth into my ankle…"

For a moment, the headmaster didn't spoke and it looked like he was in deep thought.

He nodded as in to confirm the situation. "Very well."

Everything's not alright. Zelda…Zelda's…gone. I turned my head away and bowed mournfully.

I should've tried at least to rescue her again or maybe even hold my bird tightly. I felt miserable with myself and I didn't want to talk at all. It was my fault that Zelda wasn't here…my fault.

"But, Link…Where's Zelda? She was with you, was she not?"

The lump in my throat was still there…a lump of guilty. I shut my eyes closed and the flashback of Zelda falling into the tornado would be replayed.

"Link…" the headmaster spoke quietly. "Please…what happened to my daughter?"

"Sh-she…" I started, his voice shaking. "She…she's gone…"

"Gone? Whatever do you mean?"

I forced myself to explain all the events that had happened. I told him from the ritual to the peaceful flying the two had and then…to the horrid tornado. It took Zelda away and I couldn't save her. A sudden blast that almost felt like an invisible force knocked me out and I was in here.

I wasn't sure if I should tell him about the dream with the strange blue-purple figure that keeps on telling me to be awakened.

"A black tornado, you say? Hmm, that was no ordinary storm."

"It wasn't? That what was it?"

The headmaster seemed to ignore it purposely since he walked away. Staring at the ground, I made a silent decision. I began to get off the bed however, the headmaster stopped me from continuing.

"You must not push yourself. You're still recovering." he said.

"I don't care. Zelda's out there somewhere and I need to go and find her before something bad will happen to her. It's my fault that I didn't rescue her. I was taught everything and yet…" I trailed off. I hated myself for not being able to get her…

The headmaster was silent for a moment. "Very well. But before you go, tell me. When you saw Zelda today, did anything about her seem…off?"

I explained to him how she heard a voice calling to her and she talked that she wanted to find what's beneath under the clouds and she told me how that the land was called surface. I also told him about the strange dream.

"I see. She was talking about the surface then?" I nodded. "And you've been having dreams about a 'great mission'? How interesting…"

"Do you know what does it mean?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." he placed his hand on my shoulder. "I was lost in thought there for a moment. It's all very strange, but I doubt there's much of a connection between these things. I'm concerned for Zelda, but so long as she's with her Loftwing, I'm sure she'll be fine. Either way, daybreak has yet to arrive. It would be very difficult to spot on girl and her bird in the night. It would also be very dangerous."

"I guess so." I stared at the floor, hoping that I was able to go now. The pain in my ankle didn't hurt me as much as it did before.

The headmaster walked out of the room, leaving me to be in my own train of thoughts. So much had happened today. Nonetheless I wish that it didn't. I want Zelda back…I want her now. However, what the headmaster said was true, it will be dangerous to go out in the night but I couldn't waste another day go by.

Before the headmaster could completely exit out of my room, he stopped. "Rest now, Link. Zelda's going to be fine. She's out there alive. I know it."

He then exited out of the room.

As soon as he did, I got out of the room. However, I felt something that alerted me that there was something in this room. I turned to my right and saw that same blue-purple figure floating on the stairs. I ran towards the figure but she flew away which made me to follow her.

I had no idea who this was but I knew that she wasn't a threat to me. I went out of the academy and into the night, still following that mysterious figure.

"Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" I shouted as I followed her into the night.

Jumping down from a hill and down to a path, I had a feeling that she was leading me to the Isle of the Goddess. But why? Why would the spirit lead me there? Nevertheless, I continued to follow her.

However, when I was on a cliff area, I saw the kitten from before. Odd. Why was it here? I walked towards it but when I did, it stretched. In a flash, it turned into a demon with sharp claws and sharp fangs and the yellow eyes that glowed eerily. It gave out a yowl, indicating to step back.

I shuddered when it yowled an inhuman one. It leapt at me, scratching my cheek with its sharp claws. I got out my sword and started to attack it. I suddenly felt bad for attacking it but I guess I needed to. It whimpered and when I saw it, I left it alone since I didn't want to attack it anymore.

Leaving the cat alone, I continued to follow the blue spirit. I then climbed on the ledge that was against the wall to get to the other side. Walking up the small hill, those pesky creatures lunged (and flew at me) and I dodged their attacks. With a quick swift movement, they were destroyed.

Looking ahead, I noticed that there were other platforms to get to. I went back a little to give enough distance and when there was, I jumped. I dangled when I reached the first platform but I pushed myself up and resumed to dash.

Reaching to the very top, I was found in a circle path that leads me to the entrance of the Isle. On the walls, were cravings of birds and there was the triforce mark in the middle of the arched stone entrance.

The figure landed gently in front of the entrance before she floated again. She then flew backwards, vanishing into sparkles as she floated inside. She vanished in a purple smoke and the emblem pulsed, disappearing as it revealed a hidden path.

Surprised and curious, I went inside the dimly lighted tunnel. Inside, revealed a huge circular room. In the center of it, had a circular arena with torches around it. In the middle of the second circle, had a base with an object that looked like a Master Sword was thrust inside the base.

There were a few columns here and there.

I gasped at the object that was rested upon its pedestal. As I walked towards it, a sudden bright light emitted out of it and emerged that same figure who sat down on the rock base and she seemed to bow…?

I blinked with surprise as I was finally able to look at her face. It looked lifeless, her hair was near at the neck and everything was blue.

Her eerily enchanted voice spoke, echoing.

"The one chosen by my creator. I have been waiting for you. You will play a role in a great destiny. According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation. Fi is the name I was given. I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people."

She told me how she must aid me in fulfilling the great destiny that is my burden to carry. She told me that it is my destiny to take the sword. She talked about the strange dreams that troubled my sleep. Her sudden appearance and uncertainty surrounding the fate of one I hold dear.

That instantly brought me back to Zelda how she was being carried away from the horrid tornado. The thought saddened me and I want nothing more than to bring her back.

"Under the circumstances, it is only logical that you would exhibit some apprehension."

Narrowing my eyes, I stared at the glowing blue sword that stood proudly before us. She then went on about sharing some information. She stated that her projections indicated that the information has a high probability of altering my current emotional state. She smiled softly as she launched the next bit of information.

"The one you seek, honorable Zelda, is still alive."

Alarmed, I stared at her. Oh sweet Goddesses! Zelda…she's…she's alive! I knew it. The headmaster knew it! This was just great! But where is she though? My heart began to thump faster as she revealed more information about Zelda and how she is also part of the great mission.

"Therefore, should you wish to meet with your friend, I highly recommend you take up this sword before you set out to search for her. Does that information invigorate you? Are you ready to accept this sword?"

Nodding, I started to run towards it and the figure Fi flew up, staring at me.

"It seems that further persuasive measures will not be required. In the name of my creator, draw the sword and raise it skyward." I then ran towards the sword, examining and then I placed both of my hands on the hilt. I struggled a bit but I finally took it out, raising it skyward as she told me. As soon as I did that, a bright light flew in, illuminating the sword. The light traced the blade and made it to glow with the divine light.

"Recognition complete, Master…" Fi spoke. "Link…My Master."

I lowered it down, shocked that I was holding the sacred blade. Everything was blue; the hilt and the base was a darker shade of blue and teal. The blade was a light blue that was still glowing in the divine light. There was an intricate pattern in the middle of the blade and a small jewel was placed between the base of the sword.

I was staring at it, almost as if I was in a trance with it until a sudden voice made me to snap back to reality.

"Link!" Alerted, I whirled behind and saw stared at the headmaster.

"Sir…I…uh…" I stammered.

His eyes widened with disbelief as he saw me, holding the Goddess Sword.

"I've had my suspicions, but until now I wasn't sure."

"Sir?" I questioned, confused. Did he know all this time?

"Yet here we are in the chamber of the sword, the very place where it was foretold the youth of legend would one day appear. It is said that this place was left to our people by the goddess herself."

He continued to talk about how the very knowledge of the room's existence is a secret passed down to a select few each generation, along with a handful of words.

"When the light of the goddess's sword shines bright, the great apocalypse will wake from its long slumber. Do not fear, for it is then that a youth, guided by my hand, shall reveal himself in a place most sacred. "

He came towards me but I still held the sword, a bit too tightly. He launched an explanation of how that the sword he kept secret began to give off a faint, otherworldly light. He wasn't sure that if he saw was true but there was no other explanation. He told me how he had never dreamed the prophecy of legend would come to pass in my lifetime. He looked up as if to examine the strange figure that was floating.

"The words I have sworn to keep secret are coming true before my very eyes. The youth will be guided by one born of the blade—one who is also youthful in likeness yet wise with knowledge immeasurable."

"Ah yes, the oral tradition, one of the least reliable methods of information retention and transmission." Fi spoke after the long silence except when Gaepora spoke. I was still utterly confused as I had no idea what they were talking about. I was still shocked that the headmaster knew…about all of this.

Why didn't he tell me?

Fi then stated that the critical sections of the passage have been lost over the generations. The headmaster and I looked at each other; one with shock and one with confuse.

She floated down and resumed talking about the youth who draws forth guiding sword shall be known as the goddess's chosen hero, and it is he who possesses an unbreakable spirit. She told us that he shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from the land. Such is his destiny. Fi told us that I will soar over the clouds and plummet below with the spirit of the blade by my side. I would be united with the spirit maiden that will bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land.

I gasped at the information and a familiar flashback of Zelda flashed into my mind.

"_Some of Father's old texts talk about a place called the surface. The old tales describe a whole world below, far more vast than Skyloft!" _her voice echoed throughout my mind.

I stared at Fi who seemed to know what was going on.

"Master, you must embark on a great journey beneath the clouds to the vast realm of the surface. It is only through this journey that you can fulfill the mission set before you by my creator, the goddess. It is also the only method available for you to reunite with the spirit maiden, honorable Zelda."

The headmaster seemed to shake out of his place, saying that this would be no easy task and the world below is a forsaken place. To reach it, I must pierce the cloud barrier below.

"In living memory, no one has ever done this." the headmaster stated.

Fi brought her hands in front of her and a bright circle was formed between her hands. It floated towards me. It looked a broken tablet but as I studied closely, it gave me an idea that maybe it was a completed map but got broken. A green crystal was placed in the left corner.

"This tablet will illuminate a path through the clouds to the land below. Take it, and place it within the altar behind me." she explained to me that I must do hit the crest that is sitting in this room with skyward strike. She stated how that these blasts are formed of pure energy that charges within my blade when I lift it skyward. Once I have charged the blade, I would face the crest and swing my sword to send out a powerful Skyward Strike.

Walking towards the altar, I noticed the crest that looked like it was floating on a small base with carved patterns. I took out my sword, raising it skyward and then felt the divine light covering it. When it was ready, I slashed the crest. The Goddess crest spun around, giving out sparkles as it spins.

It stopped spinning, going back to the same position as it did before. It gave a pulse of energy in a flash and the small base started to rise up, revealing a relatively hole that was fit enough to fit the tablet in. I took out my tablet and placed it inside. The emerald crystal glowed.

Outside of the chamber, a blue streak started to fly diagonally and then it went downward, beneath the clouds. It rippled, having a blue column of streak emerging from the light while there was a green streak which was inside the column of light that seemed to grow bigger.

"Master Link, it is done." Fi said at last. "Until now, a cloud barrier created by the goddess has separated the world you know from the one below. The tablet you placed in the altar has opened a small rift in the barrier. You can use it to travel through the clouds to the realm below. I have recognized ou as my master, and so it is my duty to follow you wherever you may go."

She explained that she resides within my sword and will accompany me in my travels. Flying up, she vanished in a small blue of light that flew towards the sword. When it vanished, the headmaster walked towards me.

"Link, listen a moment. The nature of the great apocalypse mentioned in the old texts is a complete mystery to me. But whatever it turns out to be, it seems that both you and Zelda have big roles to play in the destiny of this land. Just think—if what this Fi says is true, Zelda is alive! Alive and no doubt coming to terms with whatever it is the goddess has in store for her."

"I know she's alive. I just have a feeling, sir." I spoke quietly. He smiled softly. He was concerned for me, I can tell since he doesn't know what dangers I would have to face. I nodded when he said if I decided to brave the unknown, find his daughter and bring her back to him.

"I will, sir." I nodded as he said please bring the legends true. I would make him proud. I swear it. I will bring Zelda and end this apocalypse.

As he turned away, I called out to him.

"Wait, sir…" I started. "Why haven't you told me this before? That you knew…"

He gazed at the floor before he spoke to me. "Like I said before, "he spoke softly. "I wasn't sure about my suspicions but until now, it has been proven. Another reason was that I didn't know how you would handle it. I didn't know you would believe me and you would probably ask for some prove."

He turned around but stopped himself again. "You do your people proud, Link."

"Thanks, sir."

After he told me that there was a uniform I need to claim, I made my way towards the knight academy and felt that the sun was rising. When I came to my room I saw the sturdy uniform as he would put it.

It was a green tunic with a brown belt across the waist with brown boots. There was a strap across my shoulder to hold the sword that was sheathed. I fixed my gloves after I had adjusted my belt. The green cap was now placed on my head. It felt weird to have a blue earring on my right ear.

The headmaster came in after I was finished and he smiled in approval.

"That green uniform is what our knights will be wearing this year. To be honest, I've had my doubts about the color. But oddly enough, seeing you wear this uniform, I can't imagine a more fitting color for you. It's as though you were born to wear it."

He continued to examine the uniform before he said. "Take care on your journey and be sure to stop by some of the shops at the bazaar here in town to equip yourself properly for the travels ahead."

I nodded. "Yes headmaster, I will."

After he said that he will look more for information he sent his prayers which made me to smile.

"You and Zelda shall be in my prayers. May the goddess watch over and guide you both."

"Thank you headmaster for everything. I promise to bring Zelda back to you."

He smiled. "I have faith in you, Link. I just know that you will. Be careful."

I nodded before exited out of the room. Before I could go any further, Fledge called out to me.

"Link! That green uniform looks so…adventurous! You sure look like a knight now."

"Thank you Fledge."

He smiled. "The headmaster said you're heading out to look for Zelda. You're really something else. I could never imagine myself doing what you're about to do. I put a lot of work into making this! You should take it with you."

He gave me a small decorated pouch which was brown and had some red linings on certain places.

"Wow! I like it! Thanks Fledge."

"You're welcome Link. Link! I just know you'll find Zelda for us."

When he was done, I walked away only to find one of Groose's cronies that was standing in the middle of the hallway. Honestly, I don't have time for them. The short guy told me that how come it was only me that got promoted to senior class?

"Talk about stupid calls!"

"I'm just special. Now move it!" I said.

"No way! On top of all that, Groose won't come out of his room and Zelda is missing. It's all your fault! Way to go there, buddy. Some senior-class guy you are!"

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously kid. I don't have time for you. If you would be so kind, can you move out of the way?" I repeated again.

He crossed his arms. "No!"

Annoyed, I shoved him out of the way as I was saying, "move!"

I could feel him glaring at me but I could honestly care less. Finding Zelda is more important. I exited out of the building and went to the sparring hall to have some sword techniques and a shield.

Before I actually went there, I saw Owlan and he told me about all of the things that he had heard. I confirmed to him that everything what he had heard was true. He also mentioned about the famous sword I had but he also told me that it won't go good if I don't have a shield to protect myself.

He gave me a polished gold and brown wooden shield with some orange tints to it. There was also a mark on the shield; it was light as well.

Owlan explained to me about the shield how it is maneuverable and the weakest shield of all of the shields and it is vulnerable to fire.

"Thanks Owlan." he smiled before I went to the Sparring Hall. The Commander greeted me.

"Link…The headmaster told me about Zelda. Poor girl…I'm worried about her…"

"I'm worried for her too. I don't how if she's alright."

The Commander seemed to be in a deep thought before he replied back. He then talked to me about the sword how it can only be wielded by the chosen hero.

"And since you happen to be the one carrying it, I guess I can figure out a lot of the rest of this crazy story…You know, Link…I just wish there was more I could do for you…"

He then said that this is a parting gift. "It's time to learn the secrets of defense."

He then began to explain to take out the shield but after giving him the look, he told me that I need to review the basics anyway. He went on how to explain on how to swing my sword or to put my sword and shield away entirely.

"Just be careful when trying to attack while on the defensive. Every time you swing your sword, you move your shield out of the way, lowering your guard!"

I nodded. "I will."

He smiled. "Why don't you try that first?"

I ran to have a good distance between him and I. Once on the spot, I took out the shield and sword and gave the shield a little push forward and then I placed them away. He seemed surprised and asked me if I was ready to talk more about the secrets of defense.

I told him that I was ready to learn about Practical stuff. He seemed to agree and began to explain. If I ready my shield right before an enemy attacks, the force from my shield arm will repel the enemy's attack. He stated that it was called the shield bash which will make the enemy recoil, giving me the chance to attack.

"In a real battle, pulling off a defensive shield maneuver requires perfect timing. Believe me, you really don't want to miss." I agreed with him. "Why don't you put what you learned to use with that defense-practice log?"

I went to the log that had a string attached to it. The Commander called out to me, saying that the long is used to practice defense. After he explained to me of what I'm supposed to do, I set out to the moves. I struck the sword which went back and then I pushed the shield forward, towards the log so it made a clang when the log had met with it.

I practiced a few times before I went back to the Commander and talked for a while before he suggested practicing it on the log. However, I thought mentally and went out the door building. I ran towards the bazaar to gather some few things I need for my journey.

As soon as I was about to take a step, Fi came out and I nearly crashed into her.

"Master, I have an update regarding the stone tablet and the resulting column of light it created. A column of light has appeared to the south of our location, and signs indicate that it has created an opening in the cloud barrier to the land below."

After she cautioned me with some words, I thanked her and then continued to locate the bazaar. I entered the bazaar and the aroma of potions filled the air, making me to be slightly dizzy since they are practically everywhere.

It was a relatively sized shop with full of decorations, making me to be comfortable in it. I stared in fascination as I went through the shops. To my right, I noticed that there were three bowls on the table that were filled with color liquids.

"Hello there!" the cheerful woman announced. I turned to see an elderly woman. "Oh…but before I get into my spiel, I should warn you that you need an empty bottle to buy anything here. Understand, dear? If you want to know more about how things work around here, just ask!"

"Oh…but miss!" However, I didn't think she had heard me since she continued to wander off…Jogging up to the front, she saw me and greeted.

"Hey! You there! Yes, you! The adorable boy with the golden hair!"

Um…okay…

"Welcome to the Potion Shop! You can drink our potions when you're injured to fill up your hearts. Hey, you're one of those knights, aren't you? Or one in training, at least, hmmm?"

"Training." I replied.

"That's nice. Let me tell you, one look at you and I can tell you'll need my potions by the cauldron full! So don't try to slink away without stocking up. Oh dear…I forgot to ask if you have an empty bottle. Just so you know, I can't sell you a potion if you don't have an empty bottle to pour it into!"

"Um…I don't have one…"

She smiled. "For some reason, I like you, though, so I'll give you a spare empty bottle I've been keeping here in the stall!"

"Thank you ma'am." I thanked her.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's my little gift! You won't hear my say this often, but you can put other things besides potions in an empty bottle, so it's a useful thing to carry around!" she then explained to me that if I don't have enough space in my Adventurous Pouch, I can always put things away in the Item Check. "So what would you like to buy?"

I went towards the slightly dark pink liquid. She told me that it is a Revitalizing Potion. All I have to do is to pour it on a broken shield and it will be as good as new.

Cool.

"Not only that, but this multipurpose mixture will even restore four hearts. So how about buying some, dear?"

"No thanks." As much as it sounds tempting, maybe next time…

She hung her head down. "Hmph! I don't need window-shoppers here, dear." I then went on to the almost clear light pink liquid. The women stated that the potion is a Guardian Potion. It will make me feel invincible and it's also a potion that reduces the damage. I declined after she asked me if I could buy it for 200 Rupees.

Well…

I then went to the red potion which was the Heart Potion! She said to me that it will replenish eight hearts.

"Why don't you pick some up for your adventure? It's only 20 Rupees. How about it?"

"Sure." I then filled the bottle with the potion.

"Thank you, sweetie! If you want a potion powered up, go see my husband at the end of the counter. He can mix something up for you."

Maybe next time.

I exited out of the bazaar the sudden sunlight blinded me temporarily but I quickly adjusted them. To my right, I noticed the long blue-green column of light and I knew that's where I needed to go now.

Zelda, don't worry. I'm coming!

Noticing the jumping platform ahead, I ran even faster and then I jumped off and called my Loftwing. He came, catching me and went towards the green-blue light.

Coming a bit closer to it, Fi appeared.

"Master Link…Observe. The green pillar before you is a column of light. It marks the point at which you can descend to the surface. It appears that you will be able to reach the surface by passing through the portal in the clouds at the column's base." she then vanished and I continued to fly towards the light.

It was a bit windy, making my cap and hair to fly. The breeze grew slightly stronger and I squinted my eyes a bit so it won't really make my eyes to go "blurry". As I flew closer to it, I could see the hole and some weird things down below.

At the right moment, I jumped off from the Loftwing and started to descend. I finally entered the hole…

Author's Note: Bambambambammm there you have it! Link's finally ready to rescue Zelda! Til next time! Well I forgot to update this one so now the story goes: prologue, chapter 1, chapter 2, chapter 4 etc so yes chapter 3 went missing and I shall fix it.


	5. The Journey Begins

Author's Note: N'joy!

Chapter 4: The Journey begins

I continued to fall down while taking in my surroundings. It was really weird, though. In the middle, it looked like it was a very deep circular ground with many platforms that can help you to come to the surface, if I had ever fallen in there though if I did I would fall in the middle of the circle.

A soft breeze filled the air and I took this moment to get out my sailcloth and thankfully, I did. I landed with a soft "touchdown". In front of me, it looked like it had some sort of black rail as if it was trying to keep people out from falling. There were tall and short stone pillars while hills were almost all over the place.

I didn't know if I should say it was beautiful or extraordinarily…maybe both? The silence greeted me which made me to wonder if it was always this silent.

A sudden scream erupted the place, giving me a double-take back. It was only then that I realized that it was Zelda's scream flashing back through my mind. I wanted to save her right now but I don't even know where to begin with.

I was about to take a step until Fi came out, telling me that we have arrived.

"This is the fabled surface that has long been part of Skyloft legend. By my calculations, you are currently positioned in a location known as the Sealed Grounds."

The Sealed what?

I blinked before looking over the rail. I suppose that was the Sealed Grounds. It was very large and very deep. It looked like it was in a pattern of a circle. However, something caught my attention down below. In the middle of the pit, I squinted my eyes to see a very faint black color; it looked like a mist…but I'm not really sure.

"Please proceed with caution, Master."

I nodded. "I will Fi."

She smiled before going back into my sword. I didn't know what to do or where to go. If I continued to go, it would just lead me into a one gigantic circle. I sighed before I decided to go straight.

I wasn't really paying attention since I was too focused on Zelda. How am I supposed to get her back if I didn't know where she was? I don't really know too much about this place. Just then, something hard rammed me into the chest which made me to fall to the ground. It slightly knocked the wind out of me but I could still breathe.

Getting up, I noticed that it was those weird Deku Babas; at least I think that it was them. Instantly, I rolled out of the way as it had lunged at me and I took out my sword and did a horizontal slash. Instantly, the plant disappeared into black-purpley goo that oozed onto the ground.

Disgusted, I carefully stepped over it. I did the same attack though it was a vertical one instead of a horizontal for the other plant that was behind the first one. More of these plants came a bit further ahead and I quickly did a spin attack.

Sheathing my sword back, I jogged a bit more before jumping off the ledge. I was met with the ground. I looked around my "new" surroundings. Strange old stoned gateway was in front of me and it looked like it wanted to fall apart but the vines was surrounding it so it prevented to do so.

There were couple of torches that were lit but the door was interesting though. It had many peculiar designs that were carved into such as the triforce being lined up and an eye in the middle. However, something pulsed a dark red and I narrowed my eyes.

What was that?

And then it was normal…at least I thought it was.

I walked almost to the ledge of the cliff and saw the black line of mist, clearly now. It looked like it was trying to come out of the circle since it kept going straight. I was confused since I didn't know what was happening.

A small tremble shook the ground and the sudden black mist zoomed towards me like a wave, enveloping me whole. I used my arms as if that will block me from it. When it was gone, I lowered my arms and saw that instead of the green scenery, it was filled with black and red scenery.

Curiously, I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. It was then that I looked down and saw a big black hole was coming. I felt as if I was stiff and I couldn't move as the hole kept on expanding…

Just then, it was formed into a huge mouth. As I was staring at it, I realized that it was that beast that kept on plaguing my dreams.

A sudden agony was in my head and it felt like it was going to explode. It felt like a horrible headache but only painful. The black mist was slowly coming towards me as the pain grew stronger. I wanted to scream but I knew that it wouldn't do any good.

The ground shook again and I gasped as the giant monster came out. I made my way to grab the sword but I had only grasped the hilt. Before I could take it out, the great monster suddenly fell towards me and I felt like I was being eaten.

* * *

I didn't know but I think I had a heard something crowing…I wasn't sure. I then lowered my arms, realizing that I was back on the solid firm ground.

What had happened?

I shuddered, hoping that I would never experience that again. It felt like a horrible nightmare and I couldn't wake up from it. The sudden blare of light greeted me and I blinked my eyes to adjust to it.

Just to make sure, I glanced down and saw that the black mist was still there…

However, a breeze came by, softly hitting my face and I closed my eyes as if it will erase the nightmare.

Was it really a nightmare? Had I been dreaming it or did that really happened?

I was so confused and I opened my eyes since I didn't want to continue to think about it. Leaves flew past by me and it looked like it was telling me where to go. I turned around and saw that same building, only I didn't know where would that building lead me once I step foot into it.

As I walked towards the building, I noticed that it was sealed shut completely which automatically gave me a dead end. I still didn't know where to go but it was then that I felt something pulsing. I glanced behind and saw that it was my sword.

"Fi?" I questioned.

The light from the sword had expanded, revealing Fi.

"Master, I have information to report."

"Please do."

"While these doors appear to have been opened recently, they are now sealed shut by a powerful unidentified force."

Well that explains why it didn't have a key to unlock it. Sighing, my only "destination" was that I had to jump to the very end of that pit. Not wanting to use the longer way, I decided to drop down. I landed safely when I had used the sailcloth.

Cautiously, I went towards it and it was then that I noticed that a small stone-like pillar was emitting that same black mist.

"…Young one…"

Curiously, I looked around, wondering who was talking to me.

"Child of destiny descended from the sky…"

Was that stone-pillar is talking to me?

"Raise the sword of the goddess skyward… Take aim at the evil aura and unleash its power…"

I suddenly felt odd about myself as if I was some kind of in a trance. Obeying what it told me, I raised the sword skyward. The light followed the line of the sword, enveloping it and then I struck the pillar.

It suddenly glowed blue and the evil mist vanished at least I thought it did. The glow died down and unexpectedly, eerie green erupted from it. I looked around as many of those geysers were sprouting from the ground.

"Master Link, I'm sensing a change in the area that was triggered by your Skyward Strike."

"What is it, Fi?" I asked, curiously.

"I have also detected an aura that correlates closely to your Sailcloth. I surmise this aura belongs to Zelda."

"Zelda?!" I exclaimed, surprised.

"I can lead you in the direction of this aura through a process known as dowsing. Would you like me to explain this process to you?"

Seeing that I had never done dowsing, I nodded.

"As you wish, Master. Dowsing is when I detect the presence of the aura of something you wish to search using the tip of the sword. The nearer you are to an object emitting the aura in question, the stronger the response will be. This response manifests itself through vibration and sound. The direction of the object emitting the aura is indicated by the purple pointer you see."

She talked more about how dowsing works until an odd diamond shape slightly filled inside of my head. It showed the picture of an eye at the bottom while the picture of Zelda was at the top.

She finished explaining and went back into my sword. Sometimes, I don't really know why she couldn't just hang beside me.

Deciding that I want to use the dowsing, I did as she had told me to do and a strange purple screen came into the view while there was a dot in the middle when I had pulled out the sword. I searched the place but nothing came out of it. No response of Zelda yet.

I placed the sword back and I used the geysers to fly back up (of course I had also used my Sailcloth).

I used dowsing again, hoping that my response will be stronger and I would be able to locate it. Just as I thought that nothing appeared, the circle suddenly started to pulse red and it looked like it was leading towards that odd door.

My idea was confirmed since the door glowed, lighting up the bizarre designs. It was then that I could finally opened the door.

I struggled a bit, noting that the door was way heavy. After a final push, the door opened and I went inside, hoping to find Zelda in there.

I was surprised to see that the place behind the door looked like some sort of temple. Ahead of me, had what it looked like the sun ray's striking the platform that had stairs leading to it. There were many tall columns while there was a relatively size tunnel.

I noted that the sun ray's was probably coming out from that hole that was opened above. I was so absorbed into this strange temple that I nearly forgot what I was supposed to do.

Maybe I was supposed to climb the platform?

Agreeing to the idea, I did just that. When I reached the top, I stared at a small pointy object with a puzzle look in my face.

What _was_ that thing?

"Ah…The traveler descended from the clouds above. I welcome you, child of fate." the voice made me to think that it was an old person.

"Um hi?" I said, not sure if I should greet the person.

"Tell me, what is your name?" it raised its head and I slightly was able to see it but it was covered by a top.

"Link." I answered, a bit hesitantly.

If it was shocked, it certainly didn't show it.

"Ah Link. Good. Very good. I sense you have already gained control over the sacred power that fills your sword when pointed skyward. The Skyward Strike is yours to command. It is proof that you are fit to bear the blade you carry, the Goddess Sword."

Uh thanks I think?

"I have sat here for many years waiting for you to arrive. All so that I could fulfill my purpose as your guide."

Guide? What sort of guide?

The light grew brighter, temporarily blinding me for a moment.

"You stand under the roof of the Sealed Temple, a place built by the goddess an eternity ago. You arrival here was predestined many, many years ago. The spirit maiden you seek arrived here shortly before you, descending to this land in a shower of light."

I slightly put my heart at ease. It was good that Zelda was still safe. But it would be better if I could find her right now.

"There's no doubting it. The gears of fate have begun to turn."

I wasn't sure if that odd man had spoken or someone else. Nevertheless, the golden light vanished.

"Yet all is not as it should be. The spirit maiden was not meant to reach this land in the manner she did."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

The short man gave me a small smile. "I feel an evil power working in the shadows. It moves to wrap the destiny of which you two are a part. Link…You are concerned for the spirit maiden and seek her whereabouts, yes?"

I nodded. "Please sir. If you know where she is, please tell me."

He gave a short thought before he spoke again. "…That is understandable but for now you must focus on moving forward. That girl has her own purpose she must pursue, as do you."

Move…forward? What? I-I can't do that! No I absolutely refuse! I mean, she is my childhood friend. How can I move forward?

At last, the man gave me the location of her. "She set out for Faron Woods to discover that destiny for herself, and you must follow. Show me your map."

I laid out the map and he marked where the Faron Woods is.

"The mark I had given you will lead you to Faron Woods. You will be traveling in unfamiliar land. Many monsters have settled here, and a map may not prove guidance enough for your journey. And so I will give you the power to create beacons."

He explained that when the beacon is marked, a column of light will stand at that location which will act as my waypoint from afar.

"Though you cannot see it from we are, a beacon stands outside to guide you. Leave the temple through the front doors, and see for yourself."

I thanked him before doing what he had told me. But before I walked away, he gave a call.

"Use your beacons well, and you will never fear getting lost. Go now and seek the spirit maiden of what you call Zelda. On your way out, take the contents of the treasure chest within this room. What you find there should prove useful to you on your journey."

The weird thing that was swaying back and forth now gave a trail of sparkles. I turned around and saw that the doorknob (which was ahead of me), sparkled which indicated that it was unlocked.

"You are ready. Leave through the door before you, and head into the woods. I wish you safe travel."

I thanked him once more and I walked towards my right once I descended down the stairs and opened the chest. It revealed that Revitalizing Potion—the one I saw from Bazaar.

And then, I set my way towards the door.

Zelda, I'm coming.

Author's Note: And there you have it! Link finally knows where the location of Zelda. But…will he be disappointed or not? Find out!


	6. Faron Woods

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the last one. Here's the next one.

Chapter 5: Faron Woods

True to his words, I found the blue column of light. Quickly, I ascended the stairs and ran nonstop towards the light. I must find Zelda as soon as possible.

I only hope that she is alright.

Unfortunately, as soon as I jumped off the platform, strange weird-like brown creatures with clubs; some of the clubs had spikes and some didn't. I remember reading them before in a book and I think they are called bokoblins. They seem to be attacking an almost huge creature.

"Hey!" I cried out. "Leave him alone!" I did a jump attack that automatically killed one of the bokoblins.

The strange creature cried out. "Out of the way!" I did a spin attack on one of the bokoblins that was trying to sneak up on me.

Not on my watch you don't.

"Look out!" the creature shouted. Just as I turned, something abruptly swung at me at my chest which caused me to fall on the ground on my side. Groaning, I saw that it was one of the bokoblins that did it. I was lucky that it held the club without the spikes.

I quickly got up and wasted no time by performing a vertical slash. It was instantly dead.

One of the bokoblins tried to attack me again but I moved out of the way and did an attack to it. But this was smart one since it saw that the attack was coming and it quickly blocked it from its club.

Great.

I noticed that there were only four of them left. When I was about to do a spin attack, the bokoblin swished its club, vertically at me and I leaned back and saw that the club was nearly close enough to strike my head but it didn't. Finally, I did a spin attack and it had ended them all.

"Whew! Thanks for jumping in there to rescue me, bud!"

"No problem."

The creature nodded. Now that I looked at it, it didn't seem huge. I have seen these creature somewhere…

"Just who were those red pests? I did not expect to run into a pack of them in this peaceful forest."

I let out a dry chuckle. "They're bokoblins."

"Ah I see. Same goes for you, though." I did a double take back.

"Sorry?"

"This is the second time I've bumped into one of your kind today. I tell you; all sorts of weird things are going on lately." the creature crossed its arm with angry on his face.

"Wait. I'm Link." I tried to reassure him that I wasn't bad.

"Hmmm…Well then Link I guess I owe you big for taking care of those guys, so let me tell you something fascinating." It was then that he motioned the statue behind him and we walked towards it.

"Hey, bud! I am Gorko the Goron. I am researching the ancient history of these woods here."

Goron…? Oh Goron! Now I remember! My Instructor would often teach us about strange creatures that are below the surface. One of them was the Gorons though I hardly paid attention in the class…

"According to the ancient texts, there is some kind of place up above called the Isle of the Goddess. Far up in the sky!"

"Really?" I tried to sound surprised even though inside of my mind, I was debating whether or not I should tell him that I was from the sky as he would put it.

He nodded. "Yeah; apparently, these old statues serve as landmarks to those traveling up to the sky or down from this Isle of the Goddess place. If you find one, be sure to examine it to tabs on the number of landmarks. They are rumored to be quite useful."

"I will."

"Good. However, this statue is special, supposedly as it is said to have the ability to activate all the other statues. The whole thing sounds a little crazy, I know, but I for one believe it to be true!"

I feigned a smile.

"Otherwise, why would all these statues be here all over the place?" he continued as I thought _why indeed?_ "It is real head-scratcher, bud. Makes you want to know more, does it not?"

I thought about it before nodding. I suppose it couldn't hurt…right?

The Goron made a happy noise. "Ah, sounds like I have a fellow connoisseur of ancient cultures here!" he smiled. "All right, bud, you had better brace yourself, because I am about to blow your mind!"

He told me that how the "sky people" lived on an island and they go around by using the birds that are way bigger than down here. He told me about how everyone reveres the goddess (this made me smile as I thought about Zelda) and the residents of all the islands in the sky in a perfect society.

"…totally free of conflict or unhappiness!"

I slightly smirked as that reminded me of Groose who was always grumpy no matter what. Except for Zelda. That was the only thing that made him happy. A feeling was boiling inside of me.

Was I jealous of him? I snorted at the thought. There's _nothing _to be jealous of Groose. I mean I had practically grown up with Zelda. Besides, Zelda deserves far better than Groose. Now, I'm not saying that I should be with her…great, you caught me.

So maybe I had developed a crush on her…for some strange reason, I always thought that it was weird to date your friend because sometimes it didn't really work out that well.

"But it does not even stop there, bud! This Isle of the Goddess has even more stuff to marvel at!" he exclaimed, loudly.

"Huh what?" I replied, startled when he yelled happily.

Oops…I guess I zoned out there a little so I just played along.

"Oh yeah! That was really interesting."

What was he talking about?

He smiled. "The place was crafted by the goddess herself, so it figures that it is filled with wonders we do not have here. The buildings are all made of gold! An endless spring of mystical water feeds a river through the place. One sip of that stuff, and you live forever!"

Now…that one was new. But I hardly doubt that it was true.

"The trees are heavy…

"You got that right." I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked, curiously.

I mentally slapped myself. "Uhh it's nothing. That was really interesting though."

He nodded. "Yeah and they even have magic wildflowers bloom everywhere! It sounds so fascinating! Oh but hold on, bud! The weather. Oh, the weather, bud!" he jumped excitedly as he described that it wasn't too hot or too cold. "No chance of sweaty heat in this garden paradise! That is the Isle of the Goddess…"

Garden paradise is right.

"Amazing, right?"

I found myself drifted into my thoughts about Zelda and wondering where she was in Faron Woods. Was she alright? I hope she isn't hurt. I would blame myself for tha-

"WRONG! IT IS BEYOND AMAZING!" he yelled which caused me to fall to the ground, startled…very startled.

I winced at the impact as I massaged my back bone. "Wow…you sure are enthusiastic about this."

He nodded furiously. "I hope I can visit there someday. It would be cool! Say…what are you doing on the floor?"

I blinked. "Huh? Oh I tripped…" I lied.

I didn't want him to tell that I was startled from his sudden loud of shout. I wasn't sure how sensitive Gorons were…or were they even sensitive?

"Oh?" he let out a chuckle before he helped me up. It felt like he was yanking my arm out. "But do you want to hear more about it, don't you bud?"

Uhh…

How can I say no without hurting the guy's feeling?

I changed my mind. "Sure."

"Oh…good. I can't get enough of this place! I am obsessed of it! Though, I wish I can tell you more about it. I would need to research more of these statues but I will give you the latest update once I had found some."

"Sure, thanks."

"Not a problem." I started to walk towards it but all of a sudden, the statue glowed a glassy color and an amazed 'ooh' came from the Goron.

Um oops?

The glow died down.

"WHOA!" the Goron exclaimed, amazed. "What in the world just happened? Did you use some kind of magic?"

"I…di-"

"The statue reacted the moment you got near it, bud. How crazy is that!?" he interrupted me.

I got closer to it and saw that some parts of it had orange.

Interesting…

"GORO!" I jumped.

Geez; he gotta stop doing that.

"What was THAT? The statue just reacted to you! What did you do? Come on; do not make a guy beg! I have got to know!"

"I don't know. Really!" I tried to explain but he kept on insisting that I used some magic to make it come "alive". "Uh…er…I have to go."

Quickly, I ran towards my left and entered through the arch doorway.

Whew that was close.

I was actually glad that I didn't tell him that I was from the sky. He would question me nonstop. But the thought was still inside of my mind. Why _did_ the statue react towards me?

Shrugging, I continued the path that leads me to who knows where.

I was happy to see that familiar column of light and I quickly dashed onto the cliffs when I had struggled to move that log. I was dangling on a cliff but I pulled myself up. I continued to run towards the path, knowing that I reached the Faron Woods.

As I ran, I felt guilt consuming me.

The Goron hadn't done any harm. He just wanted to know more about Skyloft. I felt bad that I had lied and hadn't told the truth. But when I see him again, I will make sure to tell him the truth.

I halted as I came upon the unfamiliar land. It had weird short-medium trees with small bushes, hills, rock cliffs and that statue.

"Master, you have entered Faron Woods." Fi replied. The rock cliffs looked stairs though it was almost made impossible to climb it. Large trees were also onto the next "land" and there was an interesting brown building but the more I look at it, the more I knew that it wasn't a building but a gigantic tree that looked somewhat old.

Soft breeze flew in the air as Fi continued to talk about this place.

"The plentiful water in this region clearly sustains a large diversity of flora, including this massive tree."

Small, medium odd mushrooms were also in the Faron Woods that showed a path.

"It is logical that the lush plant life and water resources have attracted animal species to the region. Looking at the probabilities, it is extremely likely that Zelda is somewhere in the area."

"I hope so too, Fi."

She smiled softly. "Don't worry Master; you will find her."

Before she left she recommended me to use the dowsing ability to search for her. She then disappeared back into my sword. I used the dowse after I had moved straight and waited for any signal. Curiously, the signal slightly pulsed when I aimed at a rock but it wasn't a strong one.

This had gotten me confused.

So…Zelda was inside of a rock?

I snorted at the ridiculous thought as I shook the thought out of my head. I gave myself enough distance and ran for the rope that was hanging. At the right time, I jumped and grabbed the rope. Successfully, I landed on the ground to the other side.

I continued to run down the path before find trees that seemed to block my path. Slashing it vertical, the path was opened. Upon entering, there were two bokoblins that had infested the grassy area and they looked like they were hitting a grass…?

Dumbfounded, I stared at them.

They were really dumb.

However, I squinted my eyes and noticed that the grass _moved._ I blinked back with surprised. It was then that I noticed that it had brown underneath and it quivered in fright. Unfortunately, the bokoblins detected me and made their way towards me but at least it was a good thing that they were away from the strange grass-thing…

After a few hits and blocks, they were finally dead. I smirked at how _easy_ it was to kill them.

I approached the strange thing carefully, not wanting to scare it. The small creature looked around, seeing that the two weird things were gone.

"Huh…? It's gone quiet."

"Um hey there…" I said, a bit quietly as I walked towards it.

The animal got up as so did the grass disappeared…Once it got up, it jumped as it saw me. This allowed me to see it clearly. It was shaped in a pear-shape kind and if I remembered correctly, it had a plant bulb on its back. Its front was in a light color while the back was in a dark shade of brown.

It quivered with fright. "Kwee-koo! Now there's a green one! I didn't even know they came in green!"

I cocked my head to the side, puzzled until it struck me.

It must've thought that I was one of the bokoblins.

"No. I'm not one of them." I started to reach out for the animal but it jumped back a bit.

"Don't hurt me, koo-weep!"

"I'm not going to hurt you." I tried again.

It then ran away with fright; I sighed. Poor thing.

"Master, I picked up a highly interesting spike in dowsing readings from the creature you just encountered."

I smiled goofily as I thought that maybe that was Zelda in disguise. I laughed inwardly, thinking that it was a cute disguise.

Wait did I just say _cute_?

As if Fi suddenly read my mind since she spoke.

"The probability of this life-form being Zelda is 5% so I must conclude that this is, in fact, not Zelda but a peaceful forest creature known as a Kikwi." I blushed beet red from embarrassment.

Could she really read minds?

I chuckled nervously. "R-really?"

"Kikwis are highly intelligent beings, capable of speech. Yes, upon further observation…clearly not Zelda. It is unclear why such a creature would elicit a dowsing response attuned to Zelda. You should follow the creature and investigate this phenomenon."

"Yes Fi…" I stammered.

Once she disappeared, I went up the path and continued to follow it. Nearly at the end of the path, I saw the creature. However, the Kikwi turned and let out a squeal of fear again and the plant bulb opened up again.

"Please…I'm not here to hurt you. I'm not one of those foul enemies…" I replied, cautiously going towards it.

Just as I was close enough, it ran away.

"Wait please come back!" I called but it was useless.

After defeating the deku baba, I continued down the path. I came across the plants which I quickly defeated it and observed that I now had two ways I can go to. Right or straight.

I chose to go straight, dodging the deku baba in the process and I hoped that I will find the little Kikwi.

Author's Note: Sorry folks, I had to end it here…ugh, my hands are sore but the Kikwis are soooo freakin adorable! D'aww they're soo cute! *ahem* anyways…


	7. The Hunt Begins!

Author's Note: So…hunting stuff in the Zelda series wasn't exactly my favorite thing to do. Ever since skullkid from Twilight Princess, I started to hate it. So thank you to johnw1 for favoring it the story! Kudos to you! Hehe see what I just did there? Kudo as in koodoo? No? Alrighty then…

Chapter 6: The Hunt begins!

I used the dowsing process and the signal got stronger as I pointed to one of those nearby mushrooms.

Huh.

I carefully struck the mushroom which revealed the Kikwi.

"Okay…" I let out a sigh. "Let's try this again. I am not here to hurt you. My name is Link and I only came here to find my childhood friend, Zelda. Have you seen her?"

And…

It ran away.

I groaned.

By the Goddess!

I wanted to scream but doing that won't get me anywhere so…I searched for it…again.

It was easy to find it now since I used the dowsing. It gave a shout of fright and it ran away again.

By the love of-

Relax, Link…you will get it…eventually.

This time I found it behind a tree and I carefully walked towards it.

"It spotted me again!"

"No please!"

It suddenly laid down on the ground, creating the bulb to appear as if it was trying to camouflage itself.

"Kweeee!"

It stayed for a few seconds, as it thought that I would hurt it.

"…."

"Huh?" it lifted itself off the ground. "You don't want to…eat me? Kwee…And come to think of it, why did you fight off all those red monsters?"

"Because they were evil and wanted to hurt you. So I killed them." I answered.

"Kee-paleep! I'm Machi. I'm a Kikwi. You seem ok, even though you're scary. Thanks for helping me!"

I blinked. Scary? "Uh no problem." I then lowered myself to meet at its level.

"I'm Link."

"That's weird, kee-koo."

"What's weird?" I asked.

"A little while ago, I ran into another funny animal like you, but that one was a girl."

I made a small gasp. "Zelda? You have seen her?"

"What's a Zelda? I didn't know who this girl was, koo-kwee, but she was in a bunch of trouble when I saw her."

Alarmed, I asked. "Is she okay?"

"You're a strange animal. A pack of those mean red guys were after her, kwee, but she escaped with the Kikwi elder."

I sighed with relieved. She was safe.

"Thanks. Can you lead me to the elder?"

Just before it started to speak, Fi came out which scared Machi.

"Fi…" I whispered.

Machi then went to camouflage itself.

"Master, we have obtained new information on Zelda's current status." she replied while looking at the Kikwi. "This information indicates that she was assailed by monsters but somehow evaded capture. However, I infer that she is still in significant danger."

She then took my map out.

"I have marked the position of the Kikwi known as Machi. Furthermore, my analysis suggests that this Kikwi most likely produces a false-positive dowsing reaction due to previous direct contact with Zelda."

Machi stopped shaking as Fi continued that she theorized there is an 85% chance that the Kikwi elder will also generate a dowsing reaction for the same reason.

"I propose you continue dowsing to search for Zelda." she then disappeared.

Machi got up after Fi left. "You really spooked me, kwee…You keep some very strange company, friend."

I laughed. "Her name is Fi. She's a very good friend."

"Kwee I see…Kee-paleep…it sounds like you're set on finding this friend and the elder. If you're heading that way anyway, kwee, would you mind telling our elder that I'm safe?"

I nodded, smiling. "Sure."

"Cheer up, koo-weep! I bet your friend is safe with our elder."

"I hope so too."

I sighed as I used the dowsing process. I aimed it straight and it gave me a stronger response which made me to smile softly. I ran towards the path hill, dodging the deku baba that was implanted in the middle of the path.

I continued to run through the tunnel that had emerged and there, I saw a beautiful waterfall, flowing down into the stream. An inhuman noise made me to be alerted and it caused me to look at the bokoblin that was heading towards me.

Using with a vertical and a spin attack, it was dead before it could even attack me.

Just as I walking, something made me to jump back, startled. It was that bush…but I laughed to myself, thinking that I got scared from a bush.

Shaking the amused thoughts out of my head, I continued to walk but I gave a sudden yelp as that bush popped out again.

However, it shot something at me and it rammed into my chest. I slightly winced in pain as it struck it. I waited for another one and this time, I deflected the attack by using my shield. When it came into contact, the strange bush died down.

Weird.

Nevertheless, I continued my path while defeating a bokoblin. However, this one seemed to block my moves for quite some time and I had finally defeated it. I was happy that I came here injury-free.

Well for now.

I then noticed a log to my right and decided to push it. It fell down with a THUD when it came on the ground. After doing that, I did a spin attack on the trees that blocked my path and resumed jogging while encountering with that bush monster.

Stopping for a quick rest, I used my dowsing process and moved it to the right. After I had got a stronger response, I followed the path of where the response had gotten stronger.

More trees, green grass and mushrooms came into the view as I descended down the path and I quickly defeated the deku baba.

Or so I thought.

I had just merely stunned the thing before it decided to stick its teeth onto my left shoulder. I winced in pain as it drew blood. Using my right arm, I slashed at it which went dead.

Glancing at the shoulder, I saw that it had three dots that were from the plant. However, I can still go on but only if I don't use that shoulder. When I decided what to do, I resumed.

Unfortunately, that plan didn't want to agree with me since there was a rope tied to a small branch and I cut it. Carefully, sheathing my sword and shield back, I made enough distance so I can make a jump.

I jumped off the platform and grabbed the rope. I winced as the blood started to pour out more. With the right timing, I made it to the other side.

I panted, heavily and fell to my knees, still feeling that the blood was continuously pouring out. I am going to lose a lot of blood if I don't get it fixed. On the other hand, I noticed something was lying on the ground and I realized that it was one of those Kikwis.

My eyes widened at how _huge_ it was. Way bigger than me!

I cautiously went towards it and it grunted, revealing itself. My mouth made a small 'o' as it stood up. Was that… a _moustache_?

"Kweeeee-heee…I am Bucha, the Kikwi elder."

Uh…

"I saw the way you spotted me through my ingenious camouflage. Kweee, you are clearly a master woodsman."

I still didn't say anything until I made myself to snap out of it.

"You mean…others like you?" I stammered a bit.

"What? You say you've met some of my people, kweee?"

I nodded mutely, not sure if that was a good idea or bad idea. However, that did remind me to do something.

"Oh Machi is safe, sir."

"Kweee…So Machi is safe, eh?"

I nodded.

"Ahhh, but the monsters! They are still lurking in the forest. I don't dare leave this spot."

"I know sir but-"

"And you're looking for one of your lost people as well?" the elder interrupted me.

"Yes. Her name is Zelda. Have you seen her? Machi told me that she would be with you…" I trailed off.

"Hmmm…yes. At one point during the monster panic here, I did speak with a blonde girl of your kind, kweee. But now is not the time for such talk. The forest is full of monsters, and I am worried about my missing tribe."

"Missing?" I asked.

"Kweee…The shock and worry has made my memories of the girl quite hazy…Three Kikwis are still unaccounted for. Could I ask you to search for them and make sure they are safe, kweee? I am worried sick for my fellow Kikwis. If you could calm my fears, I might be able to remember more about where the girl you seek went off to, kwee."

Just before as I went, Fi made another appearance which had surprised the elder.

"Learning that Zelda is no longer with the Kikwi elder is an unfortunate setback. But he may still have useful information. Taking this into account, I calculate an 85% probability that your quest will be aided if you find the lost Kikwis for the elder." Fi explained.

I stared at her shortly before thinking about it.

"To expedite your search for these forest-dwelling creatures, I have added Kikwis as a dowsing option."

"Thanks Fi."

"Do you need me to explain how to switch dowsing targets?" she asked.

"No thanks. I think I've got it." I answered. Besides, it was just like when I used Zelda as a dowsing process. It shouldn't be too hard, right?

"Additionally, I will mark any Kikwis you discover on your map and disable dowsing readings for them. That way, you will not revisit the same Kikwis. This concludes my explanation. When ready, please begin your search for the missing Kikwis."

With that, she vanished. I rubbed my neck, sheepishly as the elder stared at me.

"Um sorry about that. That was Fi…"

"I see, kweee. I am grateful that you are able to help me find my people. Thank you."

"Not a problem."

"However…" I paused in my tracks. "I see that you are injured and I ask you to heal the wound once you have found my Kikwis."

"Yes sir." I bowed my head before departing.

Oh did I mention that my ankle is getting healed? No? Well it's getting healed.

I used my dowsing process after I had selected the Kikwis. I carefully searched the place and I slightly moved ahead. It was pointing to a tree nearby which made me to jump off the hill platform and to move towards it.

The signal grew stronger and I went towards it after I had spotted it.

"It's good to hear the elder is ok! I can't believe he was hiding nearby all this time, kweee!" it spoke, happily once it spotted me. "Sorry to hear that girl you're looking for wasn't with him, though."

I let out a sigh. "It's okay…I really wish I could find her though."

The creature gave me a sad look before I took off to find the other creatures with the dowsing process.

I jogged to the mushroom and saw the other Kikwi. Like the one before, it told me to tell the elder that it was safe. As I went back, I found that there were three bokoblins and of course, they were charging towards me.

Sighing (since I really didn't want to fight them), I took out my sword and started to fight them. This time, they were much stronger and faster…and I suppose less stupid. Vertically, horizontally and even diagonally were the things I had thrown out to them but the one I am currently fighting blocked it with its damn club.

I tried to do a jump attack but…it also got blocked.

What is this?!

I noticed that the bokoblin was backing up which made me slightly to be confused until it suddenly brought out its club. Instantly, I brought my shield to protect me. But I didn't know but the sudden strong force just managed to make a crack on my shield.

I glared at it before I finally defeated it, leaving two bokoblins. I leaped out of the way to avoid the oncoming strike from the club that was swung at me. Though, the other bokoblin managed to hit me on the side which caused me to fall to the side.

Quickly, I used the shield to block the oncoming force. It was a strong attack since I felt the "vibration" from it. I looked at the shield and noticed that there was another crack. Another hit or maybe a couple more…it would be broken.

Striking it vertically, the bokoblin went down dead. The last one started to swing its club more violently than the previous ones, forcing me to use my shield. I was a bit worried that it would actually break, considering that it was one of the weak shields.

I still used the shield to block from the oncoming attacks but the last one was quite strong. So strong that it managed to break the shield. I cried out, falling to the ground while hearing a _crack_.

Quickly getting up, I did a jump attack to end the bokoblin. I panted a bit, hoping to catch my breath as I stared at my now broken shield.

Great.

I was debating whether or not if I should use the Revitalizing Potion but I decided against it. I will be getting a new shield soon…I think?

I ran towards the elder since the signal had gotten stronger. However, I had noticed that there was a hole on a tree trunk and this made me to think that maybe it is their home.

Walking to it, I crawled into it. As I got further in, there were strange plants and vines that led to the next "level".

I paused in my tracks to see a rope which led to the other side. Taking a breath, I started to walk on it but I was a bit wobbly. One time, I had misjudged my footing so I nearly fell to off the rope and I regained my balance after that. I slightly hissed when I felt the wound on my left shoulder was stinging.

Successfully, I was on the other side. I started to jog and saw that there was a bokoblin up ahead. Walking towards it, it let out an inhuman screech but it grabbed a horn and blew into it.

Numerous bokoblin came, racing towards my direction.

Well…maybe fixing the shield was a good idea at that time.

Too late now.

I was lucky that I was able to automatically defeat the bokoblin that was in front of me with a few quick hits. I then started to strike the one that was behind me, instantly. It must've been a powerful strike, since it died.

There wasn't that much left. But these ones proved to be rather difficult. I swiftly dodged the attack that came from the one I was currently fighting and I did a spin attack. It struck them but they weren't dead yet much to my dismay.

Walking back a bit, I created a vertical slash which struck the one beside me and right after that one, I struck the bokoblin with a horizontal strike. I was pleased to say that I only ended with one left.

Unexpectedly, something struck me from behind and I stumbled a bit. Turning, I saw another bokoblin.

So maybe two left.

Hit after hit, the bokoblin finally died which left me to have one left. This one seemed to be a bit bigger than the rest of them. Walking at the sides, I swiftly attacked it and the creature finally went dead.

I let out a shaky breath before I started to walk. However, a voice filled the air…it was a squeaky one.

"Kikwi!" I paused to look of where it's coming from. It wasn't until then that I spotted that it was on a tree branch and it seemed to be waving at me.

"Um hello there!" I called out.

"You fought off all those red guys. So does that mean that you're…a good guy?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"See I've got this problem. My legs have turned to jelly, and I can't get down. Think you could help me, kwee?"

Just as I was about to go help it, Fi came out.

"I detect no monsters in the immediate area and therefore conclude it is safe for the Kikwi to leave its perch. It seems that this Kikwi is unable to descend the tree. I suggest you find a way to expedite his dismount."

I walked back to give myself a good distance. I then ran before I rammed myself into the tree. The Kikwi started to fall off the tree and it landed on the ground with a hard THUD with face first; the plant bulb appeared.

I slightly winced from the impact.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked.

It then got up and seemed to be a bit dazed so I walked towards it.

"Ouch! That, uh…was effective. Anyway, thanks to you I'm saved, kee-paleep!"

I smiled. "Not a problem. That reminds me: the elder was worried for you."

"Really? The elder was worried about me? Well, I'm glad to hear he's safe, kwee-koo. My name's Lopsa. If you see the elder, can you please tell him where I am? Oh kwee…My legs are still shaking."

I smiled and Fi chose this moment to appear which caused Lopsa to be frightened.

"Fi…"

"Sorry master," Fi apologized. "I have marked the location of Lopsa the Kikwi on your map. However, dowsing readings indicate there are still Kikwis to search for." she then vanished.

Lopsa stopped shaking. "I thought you were another monster. Don't scare me like that, koo-kwee!"

"Sorry," I slightly chuckled. "That was Fi, my friend."

With that, I noticed that there was a green rope that was hanging from the branch. It must've fallen off when I rammed myself into the tree. Mind you, I still have a headache… I climbed the rope but it was a bit of a struggle. I was getting tired from climbing it but when I was at the right "spot", I started to swing myself so I can get to the other side.

Swinging back a couple of times, I decided that it was good enough. Timing it right, I let go of the rope and…unfortunately, it wasn't good enough since I missed it completely.

Frowning, I went back up the rope and tried again. Like before, I swung myself to give a good distance and I let go when it was the time. However, I dangled from the edge of the hill and pulled myself up.

It was then that I saw a log and pushed it down. I stared into the view before using my dowsing process. Moving it to the left, I got my signal that indicated which way to go.

I went towards that direction, going under a small tunnel-like cliff and continued to follow the yellow path. That bush-creature thing appeared and it spit out the brown ball so I used a spin attack to kill it. Going ahead, I climbed up the platform and went towards my left to walk on the bridge-like platform.

I went straight to the small platform-ledge after balancing on the rope and took out my dowsing. After getting the signal, I followed back.

This went on for quite some time until I spotted another Kikwi after accidentally picking it up.

"Don't eat me! I taste terrible! Let me go, kwee!"

After calming it down, the Kikwi told me its name which was Oolo and he told me to tell to the elder that he's here…er…

So I resumed my hunt for the Kikwis. I managed to find the last one, Erla and I went back to the elder.

Author's Note: Another long chapter is finished and tune in for another one!


	8. The Temple Beyond

Author's Note: Well hello and welcome to another chapter of Skyward Sword!

Chapter 7: The temple beyond

"Kwee! So all my fellow Kikwis are well. And they want me to stop worrying? Aha, excellent! They know me too well. You have a real talent for finding whatever is mission, kweee. I don't know who you are or where you come from, but you have my thanks."

"It wasn't a trouble at all, sir."

The elder nodded, understandingly. "Kwee hee hee. I feel much less worried now! I believe I just remembered where that young lady went!"

And that had gotten my interest.

"That young girl…Zelda—was that her name? Yes…it's all coming back to me. She said she had to travel to the temple deep within these woods, kweee… Oho! I tried to warn her about how dangerous it was there, but the clever little thing vaulted off my belly and ran off on her own just the same."

He then turned to another direction which told me to do the same thing. There, a streak from the sunlight rays was casted down and far ahead, what it looked an old medium-size temple with vines covering various parts of the temple.

"I think she headed down that way toward the temple, kwee…but be sure to take great care if you follow her. That area is crawling with monsters. Oho! I almost forgot, kwee! As a reward for finding all my fellow Kikwis, I will give you a precious Kikwi heirloom."

"Oh you really don't have to do that." I responded.

But he insisted and all of a sudden, I watch him cautiously as he suddenly leaned back and then my eyes widened as I realized that he was going to fall. Just in time, I moved out of the way and the elder fell down, creating dust to rise.

I stared at it not sure if I should be dumb-founded.

On its back, something popped out; it was an object.

I warily walked towards him and he told me to climb on his back to get the reward.

Okay…

I climbed on his back and got the reward which was a slingshot. After grunting a bit, he got up.

"With that slingshot, kwee, you should be able to find a path into the Deep Woods where that temple is." he then motioned me to look up at a branch to see a rope. "To start, why not try shooting that curled-up vine over there?"

So it was actually a vine…

"If you run out of ammunition, just grab some seeds from the fruit that grows on the trees over there. Now go find that girl! I'll be rooting for you. Kwee heh heh."

No offense but I was slightly beginning to be crept out from the elder.

Taking out my slingshot, I carefully aimed at it. When I was sure that I had the right aim, I fired the seed which struck the vine. It rolled down, creating a way to jump to the other side and I did just that.

I headed my way to the temple and it didn't take long to find it. I went to my right to climb the stairs and shot down the vine that will allow me to go across.

"Master Link, now would be an excellent time to arm you with additional information regarding the use of your items. You should be aware that you can instantly ready the slingshot you used a moment ago."

I continued my way up the rope and jumped ahead. I then entered the tunnel that was in front of me. However, I paused since I thought I had heard something it but I shrugged it off.

Little did I know, that something was indeed watching me. The minute it saw me that I had entered the tunnel, it disappeared into odd particles.

* * *

I was surprised to see the temple actually. The sunrays' burst from the leaves as if it was trying to light up the place as much as it could. This reminded me of a forest and ironically, I was in a _forest_ temple. Well, maybe not exactly a temple yet.

Out beyond this path, was a weird-like building with odd designs sticking out.

"I have confirmed the plant life of this area matches that of Faron Woods. We have reached the areas locally referred to as the Deep Woods. Now we should continue toward the temple in search of Zelda."

I trekked the path, only to find a bokoblin that had blew the horn and the bokoblin had quickly died down.

Man, I was getting good at this.

Narrowing my eyes at the oncoming army of bokoblins, I stifle a snicker before I released the battle cry with my sword up in the air.

Yes, I was charging at them. With a quick swift jump attack, I was delighted to know that the second bokoblin was vanquished which left me…two more to go.

That's weird.

Nevertheless, I did a spin attack, vertical and a horizontal slash on them. In result, it had ended them.

Unknowingly, I stopped to hear a _buzz_. Curiously, I suddenly stared at the sudden bees that were heading towards my way.

"Oh Goddesses!" I shrieked but it probably sounded like a girl shriek.

Eyes widened, I ran away from them. I halted to a stop and took a mighty swing at the two bees that were in front of me. Naturally, they dodged it but then again it made them only angrier though it seemed to be working since they were flying back from my sword attack.

Either that or they were just simply dodging.

I started to run away from them though one of them did manage to sting me at the arm which made me to do a swing attack.

"You know what…RUN!" I exclaimed, running away from them until a bokoblin was in my path and it soon led me to victory. Up ahead, I noted that there was yet another rope for me to get across. Before I went any further, I saw that there was a beehive so I used my slingshot to destroy it.

The bees flew towards their hive. I took a deep breath and then I started to balance on the rope. One wrong move and I would be sent down to the chasm below. Carefully balancing, I let out a breath of relief as I made it safely.

I was beginning to be annoyed at how there was almost a bokoblin at every path.

"Now, there is a face I know! Hey, bud!" I looked up to see that same Goron.

"Hey Gorko!"

"I got something I need your help with. Come over here and take a look!" Going down the path and turned to my right and after defeating a bush monster, I started to move across the ledge which was implanted on the cliff. Being the smart hero I am, I used my slingshot to paralyze the bokoblin.

When it was stunned, I went across the rope. Yet, something was attached to my leg and I started to shake it off until I fell off the rope. Luckily, I grabbed onto it and those shiny things were off my leg.

I was startled to see the bokoblin walking on the rope.

Didn't I just stun it?

Grinning evilly, I purposely made myself to tilt sideways so I was off the rope (but I was hanging on it). The bokoblin fell down to the chasm. With that, I climbed back on and continued to move across the rope.

I'm so smart!

Continuing down the path and in the process of demolishing a deku baba, I resumed my walking til I had to jump to go on a rope. I was barely hanging onto to it so I climbed up.

I didn't want to fall to my doom yet, thanks.

After getting to the other side, I picked up the trace.

It took quite some time to get to the Goron.

"Hold up, bud! I need to ask you a favor. I tell you, your timing could not have been better."

"Thanks I think."

"Look here! I stumbled onto one of these things just now, and it looks just like something I have seen in those ancient texts!"

I turned around and saw a huge box with many designs on it. Though, one of the designs had caught my interest which was the emblem of the Triforce.

"If I remember right…Yup, this is one of the things the goddess was said to have left behind for the hero of legend. Pretty amazing, right? I even thought up a name for these things. I have been calling them Goddess Cubes! Makes sense, right?"

I nodded.

He mumbled how the ancient texts said some real interesting stuff about those things.

"'Summon forth the light from a heavenly blade, and may that sword's master receive aid.' So there you have it. I see you got yourself a sword there. What do you say we try and crack the mystery of this cube together?"

I nodded. "Okay then…"

"Hey! Thanks a billion, bud!"

I took out my sword and pointed skyward so the light would bathe my sword. When the light vanished, I struck the metal cube.

The cube glowed brightly up until it vanished into a medium-size of a glowing orb. Something came out of the orb zooming towards the twilight sky.

"Whoooa! Did you see that?! The cube just shot up into the sky!" he said, amazed. "I think it reacted to that whirly-beam thing that shot out of your sword. And where do you think the cube shot off to, anyhow? This mystery just got a whole lot more, uh, mysterious."

He told me how that there are other cubes like this one scattered throughout the place. The Goron then made a deal with me whom I agreed to it and I was finally able to resume my mission which was heading to that brownish-white building. Before I headed to the building, I destroyed the metal cube.

"Master Link, I have detected Zelda's aura emanating from within this structure."

I noticed that the door was sealed shut and Fi asked me if I want to proceed because she had detected the presence of numerous monsters. I paused.

I think this is the right time for me to go and get a new shield so I said no.

"Do not feel embarrassed. Fear is a natural self-preservation instinct common among living creatures."

_Who said I was embarrassed?_ I grumbled in thought.

"Master, it appears you do not currently have a shield equipped. To reduce the probability of extreme bodily harm, I recommend carrying one at all times."

Heh…

I then turned to the bird statue and told in a whisper that I wanted to go back to the sky. The statue emitted a streak of orange towards the sky and orange sparkles were surrounding me. Before I knew it, a large circle appeared around me and then I took out my Sailcloth while the orange circle was following my trail.

* * *

With a proper timing, I let go of my Sailcloth and got out of the circle and then I whistled to call my bird. It caught me, leading me to home.

"Master Link. When you hit that Goddess Cube with a Skyward Strike earlier, I was able to detect a resulting energy reaction above the clouds. The location I have marked on your map indicates the spot where I sensed an energy reaction. I advise you to investigate the area around this location."

"Alright Fi."

It was then that I dived off my bird.

I enjoyed the breeze that was hitting my face until I suddenly remembered to bring out my Sailcloth; luckily, I landed safely.

Hey, maybe while I'm here, I can have the nurse* to take a look at my shoulder.

However after I jumped off a ledge and then called my bird, I saw a building on a little "island" that was distanced from Skyloft. Once I was on the ground, I noticed that there was a shiny treasure chest.

I opened it to be rewarded with a bigger size adventure pouch. I decided to enter the house which gave out a warm comfy feeling. It wasn't much; the inside was a relatively size room with wooden floors, rugs, tables and such.

To my right, there was staircase that was leading up. And far ahead, was a "tunnel-like" entrance that possibly led to the second floor. The place was named The Lumpy Pumpkin.

Nevertheless, I felt something was heavy on my shoulder. I glanced behind it and saw that I had gotten a new shield.

That was odd.

Where did that come from?

Shrugging, I went out of the building. Deciding that I was done here, I called my bird to go back to the Skyloft to have a look at my shoulder. When I did that, I gave my thanks to the nurse and it was then that I was finally being able to head towards the hole.

Where…

I could finally enter the building from the Deep Woods.

Flying down, Fi told me that it is possible to descend a specific bird statue on the surface after I had already visited it and she had memorized its location.

Damn, I really liked the girl.

Once I had told her where, I descended to that place. Walking towards it, it was indeed sealed shut so that means…

How was I supposed to get in there?

I studied the door for a while up until I looked around, hoping to have some kind of clue. Fi then told me to look up. Hanging from the ceiling, were pink diamonds. Thinking, I took out my slingshot and hit it.

It spun around, turning into a black-purple color. I walked towards it and the door opened slightly and paused.

I blinked.

Um…was it stuck?

But the question was answered when it started to be pulled back with a groan, revealing the entrance.

I then entered inside.

Author's Note: And there you have it! The very first temple of the Skyward Sword! Oh for the nurse thing, I randomly put it in there and felt that they should have one.


	9. Fighting to save a life

Author's Note: Thanks to James Birdsong for reviewing! Sorry I didn't give you a shout out since I had uploaded the chapter as I had gotten your review. However, this story is FAR from over. So sit back and relax and I welcome you to the first temple ever! Also, sorry if the title was random. I didn't know what to call it but maybe it's not really random... O_O

Chapter 9: Fighting to save a life

It was a bit dark, needless to say save for some glowing odd mushrooms. Dark branches from the trees loomed at the ceiling and at the sides of the brick walls, radiating out an ominous feeling that was sunk to my stomach. It gave out a feeling as though I shouldn't be here.

That, I should turn back.

I walked in further, ignoring the feeling; the sound of my footsteps was the only thing that echoed. I continued to examine the oddly place. Up ahead, seemed to have more light than the entrance and I saw that there was a door, meaning that I probably had to go in there…somehow.

"Master, I have bad news. The auras of many creatures reverberate throughout this temple."

"So what else is new?" I grimaced.

Fi gave me a sympathy look. "As a result, I can't isolate Zelda's aura. You will not be able to track her here."

"What?" I said quietly.

"I am sorry, Master. Given the situation, I suggest you look around to see where we should move next."

Disappearing back into my sword, I warily looked around. I had no idea where to even begin or what to start looking for. Sighing, I walked to the right and destroyed those bat-like creatures. In front of me was a web from a spider; maybe I should use a sword to destroy it.

After settling with the idea, I cut the strings from the web and I then destroyed the weird-like blue trees. I continued to go straight, cutting down the web, cutting down some trees that were in my path, and revealed a vine to climb up.

As I climbed up, something unexpected attacked me and it made me to plunge down. Walking away, I noticed that it was a deku baba so I used my sling shot to shoot it. Once it was stunned, I quickly climbed the vines and shattered the plant.

I also saw the same pink diamonds and like before, I struck it with my sword. It died down to a black-purple color and it indicated that something was opened. Going down, I went to the brown door that was sealed before and I entered inside it after I pushed it up.

Entering the room, the chamber glowed an eerie blue while it showed a staircase in front of me. I cautiously stared at something that was in front of me. It looked like an eye whereas the rest of the room had strange glowing mushrooms with some branches and trees.

I ascended the stairs and as soon as I did, the eye closed. Staring at it, I took out my slingshot and waited for it to open…it didn't.

When I put the weapon away, the eye opened.

This is really weird.

However, I noticed that it would follow my movements whenever I do something. I moved my sword around circles, only to have the eye following it.

After a few more circles, the eye began to be dizzy, going around in circles and having its eye color changed to red. The eye then burst into a red "star" before it slid down to the ground to reveal an entrance. The gate opened and I smiled in triumph.

Jumping down, I entered it which led me to the next room with a deku baba hanging from the ceiling and I shot it down with my sling shot and quickly defeating it. There were some strange, glowing objects on the floor but I wasn't sure if they were harmful.

Walking closely to them, one of them attached to my legs but I was too busy being occupied by the other deku baba. Destroying that one, I managed to shake it off.

There were also staircases everywhere with a few doors, here and there. The trunks and the branches were curled either against the ceiling or at the sides. There were also some small platform-like staircases that seemed impossible to get on them.

Hearing something crawling, I looked behind and saw a spider that was crawling on a vine. The two spiders were soon got demolished. When I looked up, I noticed that there was an upper level as well.

I climbed the vines, only to be blocked by a small wooden gate-like. With a swish of my sword, it was wrecked. I jumped down then ascended yet another small set of staircase. I accidentally stumbled on a trunk but I quickly got my balance back.

There was another staircase and I sighed, thinking that this led to the entrance.

Lovely, I got lost!

So I went back to the main entrance in which I landed on a bridge. Walking on it, I saw a figure that was swaying, only to find out that it was a bokoblin but it looked different. The head resembled more of a skull and the skin was green. With a few hits and some blocks, it was wiped out.

Or so I thought. I didn't know but the enemy knocked me down with its club but what I didn't detect that it had spikes. Naturally, one of the spikes had managed to be into my abdomen. Grimacing, I got up and did another strike. This time, it was dead for sure.

I fell to my knees while taking sharp breaths as I pulled out the spike. Fi came out, looking worriedly at me.

"Master…" Fi started. "You're hurt. You must rest or the chances of you falling into unconsciousness are high."

"I know Fi…" I gasped out. "But I must find Zelda."

"You come first." Fi ordered before telling me to fix the wound. My eyes started to flicker and the voice of Fi was nothing but a blur…

* * *

A groan came from my lips while my eyes flickered in return. I opened them a bit and it closed again. On the second try, my eyes were fully open to reveal Fi who was staring at me.

"Master…"

"Fi…please…call me Link. You're my friend and friends should address to each other by their first names." I mumbled.

"I am grateful for you to call me your friend, Master. But it is in need of must since I had recognized you as the chosen hero." Fi replied.

I sighed, thinking that maybe she just needs to be open up. After checking the wound (which it had stopped bleeding considerably), I continued my way of this room and I wanted nothing more than to get out of this temple as soon as possible.

I also noticed that were some small stream of water but it wasn't very deep, making it to resemble more of a large puddle.

So I got out of the room by going to the right after I had struck the diamond. Room after room, I saw that there wasn't much to go which made me to be thankful. However, while working through the place, this made me to wonder what will happen if I had found Zelda. Will things go back to normal?

I highly doubt that. But the place also made me to wonder why there were so many traps and puzzles. Perhaps it was to keep enemies in or out?

Being so deep in thought, I didn't notice until something greeted me in a rude way by knocking me down.

They had got to stop doing that…

Either that or I need to pay more attention.

It was a huge spider that was hanging from the ceiling. On the body, it had a mark of a skull that it appears to be on its abdomen. It was as if the mark was giving out some kind of a message but the only message that it gave out was to go back or something along those lines. It was all black, save for some yellow things on its legs and it looked like it had spikes on the neck but I wasn't sure.

After knocking it down with the slingshot and then with some of the sword techniques, it was dead.

I studied the writing that was imprinted on a stone.

_Two doors lead to rooms left and right, but they will only open when the gemstones are struck. One is above, one below._

Okay then…

After studying it a bit, I decided to look around for these…gemstones…

A while later had passed and I was beginning to feel frustrated. I didn't even know where they are! Or what am I supposed to do! I've searched far and wide, every little detail and I even visited the same spots, twice!

Until I noticed that there was a hole. Sighing, I crawled and entered a small room with a weird statue on the flat surface from the small set of stairs. Looking up, I saw that there were the…gemstones…

You freakin serious?!

I've searched far and wide; even the small little details and I missed this…hole!

How does that work out?!

Grumbling angrily, I took out my slingshot and struck the gemstones.

However, like before, I didn't expected to see the water rising.

So hitting that gem, only made the water the rise?

What's the point of that?

The water was a bit cold, making me to shiver so that being said, I wanted to get out of the water and plus, I wasn't sure about the wound since it stung a bit.

I glanced to my diagonally right and saw a vine (in which I didn't even saw before…wow…) so I climbed up and entered through a tunnel-like path which had led me to that stone thing.

Yes the one that had that riddle…

I still shivered from the coldness. After seeing that I couldn't do anything here, I went out of the room and I also saw that the water too had risen. I decided to jump in the water, much to my dismay. Maybe it will help…

After swimming for quite a bit, it was then that I saw the gemstones.

The closed door was now opened, creating me a new way to get out. However, Fi told me that I will be unable to use beacons here due to the indoor nature of this environment.

I trudged room after room and each room gave out a feeling that I shouldn't be here at all. But the feeling grew stronger after I went further in the temple. Throughout the rooms, I had also defeated various enemies such as the deku babas, the Quadro babas, Keeses, Bokoblins and such.

I was beginning to feel disheartened that I didn't find Zelda yet in this temple.

Maybe she wasn't in this temple?

I came across a very large arena and the moment I stepped into it, the gate was sealed shut by the metal bars. I narrowed my eyes, seeing a scattered object in the middle of the floor. I slowly walked towards it. Just as I did, I realized that it was bones…old, rotten bones just laying on the ground.

The thing about these ones was that it suddenly moved…yes, _moved_ as it was piecing back together; it gave an unpleasant sound like a _crack _and the room suddenly darkened.

I shivered unpleasantly as the two demonic red eyes were staring at me…almost into my soul. The bone creature held two swords and I sheathed my sword out after it gave an inhuman shriek that chilled to my bone.

The battle began as soon as I landed a strike on it.

Talk about lucky.

I managed to hit one more time before it blocked my other attack with its two swords. But then, it released its sword, taking a swing at me. It struck me at both of my sides and fell down to the ground.

I coughed, hoping that no blood came out. Seeing that I still had the wound, it started to bleed a little.

I got up and saw that the creature was holding both of the swords, upright so I did a vertical slash between it. I was pleased to see that it had hit it which created me the chance to strike two times in a row.

The enemy then blocked it by protecting itself before it attempt to swing at me. However, I dodged it luckily. Like before, I slashed it vertically just before it blocked my second oncoming attack.

I then did a back flip when it was attacking me.

However, the creature did a new strategy by placing the swords sideways. Thinking quickly, I smashed it horizontally.

The battle went for quite some time and at last after a few quick swings, the bones shattered which left them to rot.

I fell to my knees with exhaustion and the light came into the room. Though, there was a brighter light in the middle of the room, revealing a blue and gold treasure chest. Walking to it, I grabbed the item and stared at it curiously.

It looked very weird with the front, resembling almost like claws whereas there was a hole underneath it, giving me an idea that I'm supposed to place it on my arm. It was gold with a bit of green and blue. The face reminded me of a fish whereas the things that were at the side of the head looked like wings. The creepy part was that it had eyes…

"Hmm interesting…" I said.

"You have acquired a new item. Analysis of this object's insect-like profile and wings indicates it can fly. The sharp structure on the front of the device can sever threads and deliver a blow to smaller objects."

After leaving me alone, I decided to call it a Beetle.

Deciding that I wanted it to try it, I aimed at an object. I gave it a powerful launch and it started to fly. I grinned goofily as I controlled it by going through the web to knock the spider down. After I put it away, I grinned since I knew that I was going to have a fun time with it.

But then I realized that putting it away was stupid since I saw that there were some gemstones that needed to be hit. With that in mind, I controlled the Beetle in the direction of where those gemstones were. After hitting one of them, the metal bars went back up, revealing my way out.

Which I then got out of the arena.

I hit a couple more of those gemstones, creating another way out. After getting out of the arena and through another door, the sudden door suddenly slammed shut and I looked back to see that it was locked from the metal bars.

I ran towards the bar-like "jail" and in it was guarding a chest. Running to it was probably a bad idea since I got slammed down by the gigantic spider I had fought previously. I started to attack but it seemed that it wasn't harmed by it. I walked backwards and abruptly it opened its mouth, tying me in its web of strings.

It crawled towards me while I was struggling to get loose. At last (and just in time), I was free from the web and I jumped sideways just as the spider was about to attack me. I dodged the web attack but I went to close, hoping that I would attack.

Unexpectedly, it leapt at me, holding me in its place as I felt its pointers digging into my flesh. I struggled here and there, trying to get loose and at last, I was freed from it. I collapsed to my knees, checking the weird dots that were on my body; I suddenly felt weak.

Nothing seemed to be working for the spider until I gave a strong blow which it got knocked backwards and I was finally able to deliver the fatal blow and that resulted to end the battle.

I slightly moaned at the discomfort, not sure if it was the venom that was coursing through my veins. The door was unlocked but I was too tired to move and that had led me…

To fall into unconsciousness.

Author's Note: …hope you like it! The next chapter will be the boss! Now I was about to write something so now I forgot…


	10. Out of Jail

Author's Note: Well hope you enjoyed the temple and now I welcome you to the boss! Well…not yet… Sorry for the randomness of the tittle…

Chapter 10: Out of Jail

"Master…"

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of the voice. At first, I was confused where I was until I suddenly remembered: I just defeated the "mini" boss and that horrid spider.

"How are you feeling?" Fi asked.

"I guess…okay…" I answered.

After resting for a few minutes, I decided that it was time to go even though I really didn't want to but I _did _want to get out of this place as soon as possible.

Once I had opened the gate of where it held the chest, I got the object which was a key. I got out of the room, hitting the gemstones and in return it let the water rose higher than it was before.

This made me to wonder.

What was the reason of letting the water to rise?

Well other than, getting to places that I couldn't reach before…but I wonder…

Entering through the door that was once locked, the sudden bar gate suddenly slammed down, instantly locking my way out. I narrowed my eyes, carefully watching for the danger that lurks in the room. Upon entering the chamber that was a relatively size, in the center of the room, a strange creature was walking around.

It was a three-headed dragon with skull-like faces and each of the heads has one blue glowing eyes. In my opinion, I didn't like them one bit…When I walked up to them, they immediately started to lunge at me and quickly, I avoided it. With a quick slash across the three heads, they were gone which led the locked doors to be unlocked.

It was…easy, making me to be suspicious… Normally whenever I battle with an enemy, they would always have something "unexpected" to be launched at me. After waiting for a couple of seconds, nothing happened and I was thankful for that.

Getting out of the room, ascending the stairs while defeating the bokoblin, demolishing a spider that was ahead of me, striking the gemstone with the Beetle (the item had turned to be quite useful, going to the places where I couldn't reach and plus, I was enjoying the item immensely), I sensed the feeling of 'turn back' was getting stronger.

Well, it's too late and I'm not going anywhere until I find Zelda.

Jumping on the ropes to get to the other side, I gathered the boss key.

Or maybe not…

I stared at it curiously. It was gold and it was shaped…strangely…

I honestly didn't know what it was.

However, I did saw a big door on the other side. Maybe this thing will unlock it?

My idea was proven right as I was trying to fit it in the hole. After I had gotten it, it went in while the medium-size also went in, allowing the bigger circle to spin in circles. With a hard snap, it let the door to be opened with a creak.

I let out a breath and entered inside the dark entrance…

I continued to walk until a sudden blare of light burst out which caused me to shield my eyes. Once it died down, I lowered my arm to see a figure standing in front of a golden door, I assumed.

The figure had white hair and it looked like the person was a humanoid being with flashy clothing that was covered in diamond patterns. I stared at it, not sure whether to be shocked, surprised or some other emotions…

"…who are you?" was the first question that came to my mind.

"Well that was rather rude." it said in a calmly voice. I realized that it had a sword and with a swing, a black "mist" had followed the sword path. I wasn't sure why it was facing the door and the cape was blowing as if some kind of invisible breeze made it to. The sword went black all of a sudden, dissolving into small black particles that surprised me.

"Look who it is…" it began and then he faced me. I was a bit startled by its appearances. It had pale skin with a purple color that was underneath the eyes. The bangs from the hair were covering the other eye.

"I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are. Not in pieces." it scoffed while having a dark tone.

Tornado…?

"It was you?" I asked. "Why did you send it? What was the purpose?"

"I just said that, didn't I?" it snapped. "Not that your life or death has any consequence."

I started to wonder if he had purposely ignored my question.

"It's just the girl that matters now, and I can sense her here…just beyond this door."

I snapped back to reality as it said the girl. Zelda!

"What do you want with her? Leave her alone!" I said.

The figure chuckled lowly. "Yes, we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds, and now she's ours."

"She will never be yours. Not while I'm around." I replied, confidently.

"Oh?" it seemed surprised that I was saying such a thing. "Oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you took down upon, this world you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim."

I narrowed my eyes, as I got the feeling that I didn't like this guy. "Well good. At least I know now the name of who I will be taking down!"

He rolled his eyes. "In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy."

Growling, I took out my sword so I can prepare to fight him.

"Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish boy."

"You're the foolish one."

"Touché." he then turned around, chuckling. He bowed his head as he continued to speak. "By all rights the girl should have fallen into our hands already. She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away."

I cautiously looked around, noticing how the room was turning dark then back to light. He tightened his fists, indicating that he was angry. "Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside?"

"Nope and I honestly I could care less. At least I know that Zelda is safe."

"Furious!" the room went dark. "Outraged!" the color of the room pulsed again. "Sick with anger!" he screamed, dissolving into particles.

I blinked.

Where was he?

I turned around as I heard his voice but I didn't found it. "This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed." it chuckled darkly. What I didn't know was that he was behind me. "Still…it hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all of my anger out on you." the sudden voice made me to be startled as I suddenly saw his head from behind.

Well talk about creepy.

"Which is why I promise up front not to murder you…"

I suppose that was nice…?

"No, I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!" he suddenly opened his mouth, revealing his long red tongue and I cringed at the sight of it. I moved out of the way as I felt it "slithering".

He laughed as if he was amused. Ghirahim suddenly let out a scream of shout; his cape was flying wildly. The familiar particles were starting to come out of his cape until the cape was no longer there.

His body was even whiter, save for some strange clothing and a diamond belt. Ghirahim stared at me, murderously. The Lord slowly came towards me, raising his right arm. His hand started to glow a red color.

Before he could even attack, I managed to land a strike on him. He swiftly dodged my next attack by jumping backwards. He repeated the process, emitting the red color out of his hand. This time he did attack, striking me hard as I was send flying through the air and finally landed hard on my back; it knocked the wind out of me.

I stayed there, suddenly finding hard to breath until I coughed. Getting up, I noticed that he was about to strike again. Quickly, I struck him before he avoided my next one by ducking down. He jumped again to escape my attack.

The process continued; I struck him again and he struck me but this time it was a bit more painful than the previous one. I groaned, getting up while I was getting ready to strike him and that I did with a jump attack. Thinking quickly, I decided to try using the Skyward technique. It proved to be futile when the Lord practically _held _the tip of the sword, pushing me backwards; I regained my balance after that.

This went on for quite some time. However, I observed that he was slightly changing his strategy. Everytime my sword would face him, he would hold the tip of it. I struggled to get it loose since he was holding it tightly. Finally, the sword broke from his grasp and that allowed me to take a hit on him.

I was starting to have an upper advantage until he suddenly _vanished_.

I blinked…

Well…

I turned around, searching for him until I spotted that he was behind me with a good few centimeters. I raised the sword up, allowing the blue light to bathe it. He missed it but he did take this opportunity to grasp the tip of the sword into his hand again. This time, however, the sword flipped out of my hand and into his.

Well shit.

"Hah, quite the sword you have here. But so long as you telegraph your attacks like the novice you are, you'll never land a blow."

I groaned, mentally cursing. He raised the sword and plunged it towards me. I took out my shield, hearing a _clank _and it fell down to the ground. Though, the sword went back to him (since the sword was deflected from the shield) and he picked it up.

"Give me back my sword!" I exclaimed, angrily.

He smiled evilly, preparing another attack. He ran towards me, doing a couple of swings at me plus I was thankful because I dodged all of them; I even used my shield to block some of the attacks. Ghirahim jumped back, giving a good enough distance between us. Like before, he raised the sword.

The lord threw it; this time I dodged it. Quickly, I went to the direction of where the sword had landed. Just as I was about to pick it up, something was coming my way and it was fast. Having no time, I barely dodged the oncoming attack…just an inch and it would've struck me while at the same time, I rolled towards my sword and picked it up.

Once I landed another hit at him, he jumped back and paused. I was disgusted as he licked his lips with his horrid tongue. With a snap of his fingers, the black sword descended into his hand out of nowhere.

"Now this is a fair fight, don't you think?" the enemy asked, darkly.

"It was never even fair to begin with."

Another snap of his fingers and it summoned those strange particles. However, there were some red circles in front of him in which he fired it. Luckily, I sidestepped that as well. He again disappeared, making me to search for him, only to find him in the middle of the room.

He raced towards me, not hesitating one bit to land a strike on me. His powerful quick swings made me to be quicker if I wanted to not be hit.

Mind you, it was a bit tiring.

Like before, those red circles appeared while they were in a diagonal line, this time. This went on for quite some time before I finally defeated him with a hit across the body but he seemed to be wound-free.

Unless he was healed by magic…

"Well…You put up more of a fight than I would have thought possible out of such a soft boy." he responded, menacingly.

Did he just say-

Oh he did not!

"Well not my fault that you can't put up a fight, properly!" I muttered but I think he was pissed off from the remark.

"But don't clap for yourself quite yet. That sword of yours is the only reason you still live. I fear I spent far too long teasing and toying with you. The girl's presence has all but faded from this place, which means there's no reason to linger here."

My eyes widened. "Zelda's not here?" I asked with shock.

He glared at me. "Good bye, sky child. Run and play this time. Get in my way again, though, and you're dead." he warned me.

"Ooo I'm so scared." I mocked him.

He scoffed before swinging his sword so it let out the black aura. And then he vanished.

The light was returned to the room as I let out a sigh. The designs on the golden door glowed a bright yellow-golden color, revealing the entrance. I entered it.

I looked around, taking in the scenery while not noticing that the designs on the door went back to its former place. Two tall pillars were at the side of the door whereas two torches were also attached to the pillars. The calm water filled the air as many pillars placed themselves on the path that led to the stairs ahead.

It was quite beautiful.

I ran towards the stairs, taking in the beautiful scenery. It had some trees while the same pillars were almost surrounding the platform. Sunlight came in and I took this moment to breathe in the fresh air. At the same time, I also welcomed it. Many waterfalls had also surrounded this place as well. The statue of the Goddess was ahead of me and I jumped on the platform to the next while birds were fluttering away.

The emblem of the triforce was floating, indicating me to use the skyward technique. It spun around once I had did it. I placed my sword away, smiling.

Fi gently came out, touching the pure water. "Master, I have a message written in the language of the gods of old. Allow me to translate for you."

She started to sway to the side before emitting out a trail of green light that followed her dancing across the water. I was awed as she did it.

"From the edge of time I guide you, the one chosen to carry out the goddess's mission. The spirit maiden who descended from the clouds must travel to two sacred places to purify her body."

At one time, Fi did a split before she resumed to "skate" around the water. "You stand in one of these places: Skyview Spring. The other is known as the Earth Spring." she then raced back to where she was before, doing multiples of spins while at the same time she spoke.

"This second spring is hidden away deep within the scorched earth of Eldin. The spirit maiden, ever mindful of the heavy task entrusted to her, has set out for this second sacred place."

Something glowed in the middle of the Goddess statue and it floated towards me, gracefully.

I realized that it was another piece of tablet; this time, it had a red gem. I turned around to see Fi.

"Fi…that was beautiful." I complimented. Really, it was.

She smiled. "Thank you, Master."

There was a long silence until Fi spoke.

"Master, as I just translated, it would appear that Zelda purified herself in the waters of this spring. I calculate a 97% chance that she has already set out for Eldin, where another great spring exists. However, it is not clear what method of travel Zelda used to move from here to her next destination. My analysis suggests you should take the tablet to the altar in Skyloft."

I nodded. "And maybe I should have the nurse to take a look at these wounds." I smiled, sheepishly.

"That would be wise." she continued on how it will open a new column of light on the surface, allowing me to descend another area so I can continue my search for Zelda. It kind of disappointed me though. That she wasn't here…I missed her terribly.

After doing that, I was greeted in the Deep woods until a familiar sound came.

"Kwee!"

I walked towards it and saw that it was one of the Kikwis. I currently forgot the name.

It might be Machi.

"Hey there."

"Kwee! Hey! It's me, Kwee! Did you find the girl?"

I shook my head sadly. "No."

It let out a sad sigh for me. "I'm sorry, kwee. But it sounds like you at least know where you need to search next to find her. That's…something, right?"

"I guess." I spoke, glumly.

"Don't be sad! You will find her, for sure!" it said, attempting to cheer me up. "I'm so glad I've finally been reunited with all my Kikwi friends. It's all thanks to you, koo-weep!"

I chuckled. "No problem. I'm just happy that all of you are safe."

"With any luck, hopefully you'll find that girl you've been searching for real soon, koro-koo! Take care, ok?"

I nodded and then it walked away. Noticing the bird statue, I whispered that I wanted to go back to Skyloft.

* * *

Like many times, I called my bird. I let out a sigh (hmm, seems like I have been doing that a lot) and rested there, allowing the bird to fly for a moment until I told it where to go which was to the Statue of Goddess so I can place the tablet. And then I will go to the nurse.

I couldn't be more thankful to finally arrive at Skyloft. I really missed this place but I knew that the longer I linger here, the more I will be worried about Zelda.

I entered inside of the Statue of Goddess, going towards the place of where I will place the next tablet; I did just that. I felt that it was creating another column of light.

"Master, I have confirmed the location of a second opening in the cloud barrier. It is located in the skies to the northeast. This opening will allow you to access a new area on the surface. I suggest you fly there as soon as you complete necessary preparations."

"Like getting a new shield?" I asked, wearily. I noted that it will break soon if I didn't get a new one.

Fi nodded with approval. "Yes and also tending your wounds."

"Mmk." I replied. I started to walk but stumbled a bit. I didn't realize how exhausted I was.

"Master." she said, worriedly.

"I'll be fine…" there was another stumble until I finally collapsed to the floor.

"Master…please try to get out of the room." she said, starting to panic a bit.

"No…I don't…want to…" I finally succumbed to darkness. Fi was fretting with worry until she heard footsteps, entering in. She quickly vanished.

Author's Note: The boss is finished; the tablet was "activated" and…a person entered inside of the Statue of Goddess. Who is it and I'm pretty sure that the answer is tad bit of obvious. Next time: the hunt for Zelda begins again!


	11. A Tale of Haunted

Author's Note: Well hello my friends! I don't have school today or on Thursday because my professor is going to the U.K…no fair he could've taken me as well…why yes, I always wanted to go there especially London. And then there's Greece (probably Athens), Egypt (Cairo), somewhere in Spain, Italy (Rome and Venice) hum…ooo Disneyland. We have newcomers! Thank you to Miranda Williams for reviewing (and also thanks for the correction of Zelda's bird. Oops.) Also thanks to Clairae for reviewing and for following my story. Another thanks to animecrazy0515! Kudos to you guys!

Chapter 11: A Tale of Haunted

A groan and the flutter of the eyes. I blinked a few times before I opened them fully and my vision was slightly better. I took a look at the surroundings and noticed that I wasn't inside of the Statue of Goddess. I wondered who had bought me in here though I didn't had the chance to think about it since the nurse was lecturing the headmaster for even letting me to go on the dangerous journey.

In all honesty, I was kind of happy that I did went because I would have never met those Kikwis or to actually see the beautiful Faron Woods. But if there's anything that is the not so pleasant, it would be the temple. I just loathed it.

I explained to the headmaster about everything (since he had asked): Sealed Grounds to the weird temple (with that guy who gave me that first beacon mark) to the Faron Woods to the hunt of the Kikwis to the Temple and to the Spring after I had defeated Ghirahim.

The headmaster was saddened that I didn't find Zelda but I told him that maybe she would be in the next temple and that had slightly cheered him up.

I only hope that the next temple wouldn't be as horrible as this one.

It was in the middle of the afternoon when I was finally being able to get out of the place since my stomach growled with hungry. I marched towards the Knight Academy to the kitchen so I get something to eat.

Oh did you hear the good news?

Groose hadn't talked or teased me all day!

I was happily eating the scrambled eggs in which Henya had prepared for me.

I would have to thank her later which I did just that. Though, she seemed rather grouchy…

Shrugging, I waltzed out of the Academy and it earned a strange look from Fledge. I strolled down the path, humming only to be interrupted by Orielle.

She laughed, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "Hey Link! What got you in a good mood?"

I smiled. "Nothing at all. I'm just a guy."

She smirked. "You mean a goof? But a lovable one!" she ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I laughed as she did that.

"Oh that reminds me! Have you heard? Kukiel suddenly went missing. Poor Wryna and Jakamar. I hope she feels better soon." Orielle said with sympathy.

I cocked my head to the side. "Missing? Has anyone seen her?"

She shook her head. "No; she hasn't come back home. According to Wryna, she was seen with a person that had a scary face. I don't know who that could be. What do you think?"

"I don't know either but I can help Wryna." I smiled.

She smiled softly. "That's what I like about you Link. You always help other people and put them first. You never think once about yourself. Too bad there's no other guy like you."

"Thanks but there's Fledge. He's nice." I pointed it out.

"I know but you know what I mean."

I nodded and with that, I walked away to search for Kukiel.

Where could she be?

After asking a person, he said that there were creatures that come out at night and takes the children away. He thought that it was some kind of a scary story that people put but he seemed to believe that Kukiel went missing.

I sighed, running towards a hill but on run into Gully.

"Hmm…I wonder how I can get my hands on a Bug Net from Beedle's Airshop…" he spoke.

I panted heavily. "Airshop but-"

"I'm trying to think up a way to get Beedle's Airshop to stop." he continued. "There's a bell hanging down from it, and I hear if you ring it, Beedle will stop for you."

"That's really nice but have you seen-"

"But being up that high, you'd have to launch something at it to have any hope of hitting that bell." he seemed to be excited. "If you ever look around and can't see the shop, try opening your map!"

"Have you seen Kukiel?" I asked quickly before he could talk more.

"Kukiel? Yeah I did! She was playing over by the graveyard yesterday. My mom called me home, so I left. I don't know what she did after that. Why? Did something happen?"

I nodded. "She went missing."

"Oh I'm sorry. I hope you find her."

With that, I left by heading towards the graveyard. Maybe I could look for clues.

After finding that there were no clues, I sat down and started to think of where she could be.

Was she hidden behind a waterfall just like my bird was?

I frowned, being doubtful about it. Deciding to get up, I searched yet again.

"Hey Link!" a voice called out to me as I walked around.

I turned to see Orielle.

"I have some news for you. There's an old man who lives near here who's always ranting about hidden monsters here in Skyloft…"

"Huh. Where is the old man? Do you know?"

"Everyone knows he's a little loony, though, so no takes him seriously. I'd imagine he's at the Lumpy Pumpkin, to the east of here, as usual by the way. You'll need to fly your bird there, of course!"

"Thanks Orielle!" I replied before running towards the east. I found a nearby ledge and so naturally, I jumped off and then called my bird. I guided the bird to the Lumpy Pumpkin. Once there, I entered in.

I walked towards the old man who had a grey beard.

"Um hi." I said.

"You have that gullible look that says you might take an old man's ramblings seriously. So tell me…Do you believe in the Skyloft monster?" before I had the chance to reply, he spoke. "I shouldn't even call it a monster! It's a demon, I tell ya! But no one can say fer sure because no one's seen it and lived to tell the tale!" he spoke in a gruff voice.

That had gotten me worried about the girl. I only prayed that she wasn't dead yet.

"A-are you sure?"

"Am I sure? Of course I'm sure!" he replied, banging his fist on the table which somewhat made me to jump. "Wha-huh? You wanna know how come I'm tellin the tale if nobody who's seen it is left alive? Is that it?"

"Well you see there's a girl-"

"Yeah, well…I saw it, but I was able to escape by the seat of my pants. I was saved by my catlike reflexes, I tell ya! Any regular person wouldn't have lived long enough to scream!"

I frowned at that as he continued to ramble about how he saw the thing. He told me that there's a great big tree in the cemetery. He told me how he walked by that tree in the middle of the night and…

"I saw it hit the gravestone nearest the tree, and the gravestone lit up! It pushed the gravestone, and the door to the storage shed opened up all by itself… The monster then went into the shed, and then…it closed the door behind itself, which was unexpectedly polite for a demon…"

After the talk, I came to the conclusion which was to wait for the night to fall and then go to the cemetery. I thanked the man before exiting out of the Lumpy Pumpkin. I then was stopped by a person that looked like a teenager who said about don't even think about knocking down the chandelier because there were rupees.

I grinned evilly, making my way up the stairs. I then faced the column that had a sign but I ignored it and rammed myself into it. The chandelier swung back and forth, making me to hit once more and this time, it swung back and forth even wildly.

At the last one, the chandelier finally fell down while scaring the people in the process.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" the bartender bellowed. "Get down and come here this instant!"

I suddenly feared for myself when he told me that. I wasn't sure if I wanted to…I cautiously walked towards the bartender who was still pissed off.

"What is wrong with you?! Just look at what you've done! You broke my fancy, custom-ordered chandelier! You're going to be working for me for free until you pay off every single Rupee that chandelier cost me! Got that?"

"Oh yeah what happens if I don't?" I taunted which was a bad mistake since he growled dangerously at me…and I mean _dangerously_. I gulped.

"Are you ready to own up to your responsibility?"

I reluctantly said of course. He seemed happy…

"That's right! And I'm going to hold you to that! Let's not waste any time putting you to work. I need you to deliver my famous soup to Eagus, Skyloft's Knight Commander!"

"I know who that is!" I snapped, angrily.

"Don't you take that tone with me, boy!" he replied a bit menacingly. I glared at him as he continued to talk about how the Commander is a regular here. Apparently, the Commander can't get his day started without a bowl of his soup.

"What do you say? Are you ready to deliver some soup to the Knight Commander?"

"Yes…"I said through my teeth. But he freaked out, saying that I don't have an empty bottle.

That sucks for him.

However, I knew that I was responsible for this after all…

In all honesty, finding the daughter is far more important. After the guy told me to get a new bottle, I exited out of the place and jumped off the ledge to call my amazing bird to get me back to Skyloft…or stuff…

After getting the empty bottle from a random person, I went back to the Lumpy Pumpkin and he seemed ecstatic that I had an empty bottle. He filled it up with the Hot pumpkin soup or whatever it's called and told me to deliver it to the Knight Commander. So with that being said, I did just that. However, before I got out, the guy warned me that the Commander hates cold soup and the soup will be cold in less than five minutes. That made me to groan since i have to time it right.

So I hurriedly flew towards the Skyloft; it might've pressured the bird a bit but I apologized, saying that I will make it up but I was smart enough to notice that there was a "super boost" so it got me to the Skyloft a bit faster. And yet, instead of dropping off, I still continued to fly to the building. It was then that I dropped off.

I ran towards the Commander who was delighted to see me.

"Hey! Link! Have you been working hard on your swordsmanship?"

"A bit." I admitted.

"Hmm…I smell something…I know that earthly aroma! Isn't that my favorite pumpkin soup?!"

I nodded. "Yes."

"I asked the owner of the Lumpy Pumpkin to bring me some, but…"

I laughed nervously.

"You went out of your way to deliver some to me?!"

I thought about it…

A little lie won't hurt, right?

"That's right!" I said.

"Yes! Give it to me!"

I handed the bottle to him which he took it graciously and he drank it.

"Sooo good! Mmm! This is the stuff! Pumpkin soup is best piping hot! Well done! Say thanks to the owner for me!"

"Yeah um sure…" With that I ran out of the building before he could even say bye. I paused to catch my breath. Right now, I really didn't want him to find what I did…Besides, he was in a good mood already. I only hope the "story" won't spread soon…

After I was rested, I aimlessly ran towards a path while thinking that it would be night soon. I really hope it would be night soon…

I couldn't waste any more time since I gotta find Zelda. If anything happened to her, I will blame myself. I was suddenly angry as I thought about Ghirahim. Why did he have to send that tornado? Why didn't he capture me instead?

I angrily stormed through the Knight Academy and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. I accidentally slammed my door but I still couldn't help but to think that it was my fault for letting Zelda to be captured.

My fault.

I can't help it.

Because of this, I don't know if she's alright. But Fi said that Zelda will purify her body. Sometimes, I wonder what does that mean.

I slid down the door, hugging my knees close to me.

I'm sorry.

_I feel such a failure…_

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, feeling tears coming out of my eyes. "I'm sorry." I cried silently…

_A black void appeared out of nowhere, making me to wonder where I was. I hoped I wasn't having that dream again…with that monster._

_I was proven wrong when something was ripped open underneath me. I stepped back, noticing that the hole was being bigger. It then revealed that black giant monster which opened its mouth, letting out a horrible roar._

_Images of Ghirahim flashed through my mind though in this one, he seemed darker than the one I had met before. He let out a cold cruel laugh that brought shivers down my spine and I watched almost helplessly as he held his black sword. It was then that I realized that I was chained to the floor._

"_I did warn you to stay out of my business, boy." he spoke in a menacing voice. "Now you're going to pay the price!" With that, he plunged the sword at me…_

_And a scream came…_

I gasped out while panicking. I checked my abdomen, only to find nothing was there.

No wound.

No nothing.

My heart began to thump faster and I shook my head. It was just a dream…just a dream…a horrible nightmare was more like it.

I shuddered. I glanced at the window and saw that the night had fallen. Sprinting out of my room, I began to run towards the cemetery in which the old man had told me. I quickly smashed the odd water monster that roamed about the ground. I walked towards the gravestone that was near the tree and lightly hit the stone.

It glowed just like the man had said but a strange design was on it; it looked like two devil horns. I then moved the gravestone and a bit to the side of me and the door that was shut now moved to the side, revealing the entrance.

I jogged towards it, ascending up the ladder. I landed on a platform before deciding to go to the right of the ladder since it was the only path available. I started to run but then jumped when I heard a scream.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" the voice screamed.

Quickly, I entered through a strange building-like and what I saw caught my breath in my throat.

It looked like it had pointy wings like those Keeses; the wings contained green, yellow and blue colors while there were two "holes" on them that looked like eyes. It gave out a strange grunt and it slowly turned around to face me.

I stared at it. It had two horns, blue face with strange eyes and sharp pointy teeth. It resembled more of a bat-like demon. I stood my ground, not leaving when it gave out a mighty roar. I took out my sword, preparing to attack it.

"Where's the girl?!" I demanded.

He laughed, a low one. I growled and started to charge towards it.

But something unexpected happened. The monster cowered in fright…

"Stop! Please! I beg of you…don't hurt me!" I blinked.

Well then…

"Oh goodness, I know how bad this must look to you right now, but I assure you I mean no harm! We were just playing the scream-as-loud-as-you-can game!" he then stopped shaking. "Isn't that a fun game…?"

I glared.

"Oh dear…Perhaps an explanation is in order!"

"I would like that!"

"My name is Batreaux, and I am a monster who resides here in this humble dwelling below Skyloft. But please allow me to correct one popular misconception. While I'm certainly a monster, I wouldn't dream of terrorizing the people of this town!"

"Well you kind of created a panic chaos. You see, Wryna had her daughter missing. She said she was seen by some kind of a monster. And I'm guessing that's you?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes. This adorable little girl is the only one who didn't let loose a blood-curdling scream at the sight of me!"

"Oh good. Kukiel is still alive." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Since she began to visit me here, I've felt positively jubilant! You see, my heart's only wish is to become friends with the lovely people of Skyloft."

"Oh? Well maybe you should stop by taking children at night." I replied. "Parents will be worried."

"But as you can surely imagine, it has proven quite difficult to break the ice when they are struck with paralyzing fear at the mere sight of me! I assure you, nothing would fill my heart with joy than to be friends with the fine people of this town. But as soon as I try to approach any of them and extend my claw in friendship, they run and scream as though they've seen a walking nightmare!"

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the creature. He continued to talk about how there was an old tale among his monstrous kin that goes as follows: when humans make other humans happy, the happy humans produce a substance known as a Gratitude Crystal. I was bit puzzled by the crystals but I was smiling when I saw him being happy. He told me that the Gratitude crystals are quite amazing. If I look at them and knowing there was such gratitude in the world it could turn him from a monster into a human.

He continued to talk about he would be lovely to become a human.

"From the moment I laid my regrettably demonic eyes on you, I could tell you had a gentle and generous heart."

I smiled softly. "Thanks."

"Won't you please gather Gratitude Crystals and show them to me?"

I smiled. "Sure!"

"Truly?! You'll help me?"

I nodded. "I don't see why not. If only you could give the girl to me? Her parents are worried sick about her."

"Oh of course thank you! Oh? Who's that?" he asked.

Puzzled, I turned around and lightly gasped as I saw Eagus who was holding the sword tightly.

"Link…step away from the monster." Eagus replied.

"No Eagus wait! Let me explain!" I tried but it was no use since he automatically began to charge. I had an idea but I would regret it later. Taking a breath, I charged towards Eagus and tackled him down, letting his sword to scatter.

We both fell down to the ground with a THUD. Eagus growled and pulled me off, roughly.

"Link?! What's the matter with you?! Why are you helping that demon?" he asked me in a dark tone.

"He's not a demon as you guys thought he would be! If you let me explain-"

"NO!" he shouted stubbornly, marching towards his sword. He grabbed it and started to charge at the creature that was shaking badly once more.

"Eagus!" I cried. I then sprinted towards them. It was then that I saw that Eagus was about to take a strike at it. I ran faster and then leapt in front of the creature, taking the hit. I winced when it sliced my side.

"Link!" Eagus gasped. "Oh great Goddess! I'm sorry! Link! Are you mad?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm okay…" I relied, hastily. "Will you let me explain?"

It was silent.

"Fine." he answered, reluctantly.

"Good." I smiled. I explained to him that the monster name was Batreaux. I told him that he wouldn't even dream of terrorizing the lovely town but he wanted to be friends with the people. Everytime, he would extend his hand but they would scream in fear and run away. I also clarified to him that Batreaux wanted to become a human. To do that, I would have to collect the Gratitude Crystals from people when I help them with their troubles. I also told Eagus that I agreed to help Batreaux.

"Hmm I don't know what you are getting yourself into, Link. Helping a monster to become a human? Hmm…if you know what you are doing, then I can be assured that it is safe. However, you might want to fix the wound first."

I nodded. "The nurse won't like this one bit."

They chuckled.

It was then that noticed that I saw the girl. "Kukiel!" I gasped.

The two turned and saw the small girl.

"Kukiel! Are you alright?" I asked. "Are you hurt?"

"Link calm down!" she said, rather excitedly." He's not a bad man! He saved me one time when I almost fell over the edge!"

Eagus and I were shocked. "You fell off the edge?!" we said in unison.

"Almost! Anyways, he lets me come here and scream as loud as I as want! He said it was dangerous to go out alone at night, so I'll just hang out here for a while. Tell my mom I'll come home in the morning!"

"Or you could come with us, young lady!" Eagus replied, sternly. Kukiel bowed her head.

"But what about Batreaux? He will be lonely. Please Commander and Link!" she pleaded.

We both sighed. It was a while until Eagus spoke.

"Alright. But I better keep my head! And you!" he turned to address to Batreaux. "You better look out for her! And if she causes any trouble, call us."

The creature nodded furiously. "Yes I will!"

We got out of the door and sighed.

"What are we getting ourselves into, Link?"

"I honestly don't know sir. I sometimes ask that myself." I replied, earning a chuckle.

"Well Link. You're turning to be a fine young man and I know you're gonna be a great knight someday if you keep on doing the practices. Now, the nurse might still be awake so go to her to fix the wound." Eagus replied. "Good night." he gave a short nod before he walked towards his place.

I sighed, taking a deep breath of the fresh air that I truly missed. It's not that the air from the surface was bad, I just like this one better. I trudged towards the nurse's place and true to his word, the nurse was indeed still awake which made me to wonder if she gets any sleep at all.

At the sound of the door being closed, the nurse got out of the storage and put on a smile when she saw me.

"Well hello Link! What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Um…to tend the wound?" I answered, nervously.

Her smile fell and was turned into a frowning one. "Really Link. You got to be more careful. How did you get this one?"

"Fencing."

She shook her head. "Ah you boy are such a trouble maker and that is _not _a good thing! Now, you're gonna have to be here in approximately three days, young man!"

"Three days but-"

"No buts! Not until you have that wound healed! Now get on the bed so I can fix you up! Come on!"

* * *

These three days were downright horrible. I was bored out of my mind and I must've stared at the ceiling more than three times. All I did was sleep and well eat of course whenever the food was brought to me. I was cursing at myself since I've wasted more time than I should have; I needed to go find Zelda as soon as possible.

The nurse kept on inspecting me for just in case and she declared that she should keep me for one more day.

I groaned while arguing with her that I was fine and I wasn't bleeding to death though the nurse frowned, being disapproved by my remark. Since not a few days ago, I _was _bleeding rapidly. After arguing with her a bit more, I finally won the useless argument in which I had given her a cheeky grin…

You didn't know how _happy _I was to be finally in the fresh air with the afternoon sun, beaming down on us. I took a great breath of fresh air before exhaling it and then plastered a huge smile that might've made the people to think that it was a demented one. Oh well. I was just so happy to be free from the infirmary. It was slightly stuffy during the day but when night falls it was cooler.

I then remembered that I had to help Batreaux and I also recall that I have to tell Wryna and Jakamar that their daughter is safe. So, having the family set in mind, I made my way to their house. Once I did, I told them that their daughter is safe and they didn't need to worry. They said their thanks and gave me the gratitude crystal, just like what the creature had said.

I said my thanks and went out so I can walk to the Bazaar to get a new shield…a stronger one. I noticed that the guy who sells the bombs was excited about the shield I had pointed it out. It was the metal one, making it to be stronger against fire but vulnerable against electricity. I paid for it and was happy that I got a new shield.

Taking out a breath, I decided that it was time to go to the next adventure. I made my way towards the red column of light.

It wasn't long til I had finally reached the ground…but it was filled with hard lava and I was thankful that I didn't get burned when I had touched it. I looked around the place and saw that some places had lava waterfalls here and there as well as rock hills were placed between the lava so that it was beside the lava, looking like a waterfall except it had…lava.

"Master," I slightly jumped at Fi's voice. "This is Eldin Volcano. It is an active volcano rich with the power of the earth."

I looked up ahead and saw the active volcano in which the smoke was coming out of the red volcano. I was surprised to see tall trees here too since it was stuffy in here, making me to sweat. There were streams of lava flowing down while in the middle (there were some that was in the middle) had platforms and ledges.

"Approximately 65% of the region is covered by lava. It is inhabited by a large number of creatures that thrive in the extreme heat and direct flame. Please exercise caution with flammable materials such as wood and fabric. In the even you catch on fire, I highly recommend you extinguish the flames by performing a forward roll or a spin attack."

I noticed that there were strange flying fire creatures in a place that was filled with lava, save for a few platforms in which I can jump to the next one.

Fi went back inside my sword while I continued to stare ahead.

Author's Note: Dadadaaa! Eldin Volcano finally came! Til next time! I have a confession to make…no, not really a confession since I had always liked them. I'm literally obsessed with Pirates of the Caribbean…especially the theme song… daddadaaaadaadaDADADAAA!


	12. A trek on the fire

Author's Note: Well hello there, my fellows! Welcome to Eldin Volcano! The tittle is totally random.

Chapter 12: A trek on the fire

I started to walk straight until something bubbled on the ground. It was the same water monster except instead of water, it had fire. I cautiously demolished it and was proud that I wasn't on fire…yet. I continued down the path before making a left and jumped across the platforms. Before I did that though, I struck the goddess cube and then proceeded to jump.

On the first floating rock, the moment I touched it, it started to rumble which indicated that it was going to sink down. With a quick haste, I made it to the other side. I climbed the hills and two more fire creatures appeared. In the end, they were dead.

I trekked down the path and into a tunnel, only to find that it was a dead end since the boulders had blocked it. Fi informed me that I should get bombs so I got out of the tunnel and started to think where I can buy or get them. Sighing, I jumped down to reach the solid ground before jumping on the rocks to get to the other side.

I made a quick dash on the side of the wall to get on the path. I then turned left which I found more of those unstable rocks. Once I got to the other side, I halted, seeing something moving underneath the grounds. If it was trying to hide, it didn't do a good job since I could still see their movements.

I jumped back when I saw two yellow creatures, popping out. One of them had their hair tied up while the other one was wearing it flat. They looked like they were wearing some stripes and they had black-blue hands. I was still in my fighting stance but they didn't look like they wanted to harm me.

I warily walked towards them as one of them started to speak to me.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Y-you mess with our turf and you're gonna…pay?"

I tilted my head to the side with confusion.

"Whoa! You're not…Yo, Ledd, I don't think this is one of those red creeps."

I nodded. "I'm not. My name is Link."

"Link eh?" Ledd replied. "Y-y-yeah, I think you're right…No reason to scare the hair off us, though!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to." I apologized.

"Sorry 'bout that, pal. These monsters showing up and messing with our turf has got me on edge. They show up here, and I'm gonna knock the red clean out of 'em'! That's what I'm doing here. Yeah, me, Ledd."

The other one scoffed, raising his hands up. "Yeah, whatever, Mr. Too Scared to Dig in the Dark."

Ledd seemed to ignore him. "Anyway, if you're looking for treasure, you should stay clear of those red guys."

I nodded. "Okay." I continued to run down the path until I was met with the small fire creatures. One of them managed to latch onto me but I quickly shook it off my arm. The fire was slightly burning my fabric so I did a quick forward roll to extinguish it. Once I exited out of the small tunnel, I spotted that there were few flying creatures that seemed to be on fire.

One of them came at me but I defeated it with one strike. However, as I went further in, I observed that there were holes of live lava and it was sprouting out as I walked to them but they disappeared down to the ground after a while.

I have a feeling that they would go up again.

So, going to my left, I was pleased that this…room wasn't as stuffy like the previous one. That same yellow creature was also there so I talked to him.

"Huh? Who're you supposed to be? Never seen you around here before…"

"I'm Link."

"Hmm…Whoa, hold it right there! Are you a friend of those red creeps?!"

"What? No!" I exclaimed.

"You're not, huh? Well, you don't look like 'em, that's for sure. You're not that ugly."

I scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?" I slightly hissed.

I think he purposely ignored my question. "So what then? You here to pick bomb flowers?"

"Yes."

"That's what I figured (_Aren't you the brightest bloke, _I thought sourly). You can pick some pretty powerful ones in this area." he then motioned me to turn around to see the blue flower bombs that were scattered. "Look! There is some right over there! Take as many as you want."

He then explained to me how to use one of them. After he finished talking, I picked one up and threw it to where the boulder is. Naturally, it blew up but I dodged a few flying rocks that were sent flying. It created me a pathway and I looked up to see other boulders though this one was a bit high up. Like before, I timed it and threw it; it blew up.

The last one left a surprise for me. After I had blown it up, a huge fire creature emerged. It spotted its enemy and it came after me. I backed up to have a good distance. Thinking quickly, I took a bomb out and threw it inside of its mouth; it swallowed.

I stared at it as nothing happened for a while but at the last minute, it exploded. The very last boulder proved to be a bit tricky since it was on the ground. The first try wasn't successful since it got blown up at the side of the wall. I tried again and this time it did once I rolled the flower bomb.

I went through the tunnel (the one where I had blown up first) while coming across the fire Keeses. I continued down the path but I was spoken to the other creature that apparently saw a funny-dressed creature that went into the hole over there.

I narrowed my eyes, thinking it might be Zelda but I'm not sure. It exclaimed that it might be the friend who I was looking for and it asked me if I wanted to hear what this kook was wearing so I said yes.

"Let's see…Yeah, I'm pretty sure the getup was blackish. Other than that, I don't remember much."

I sighed but thought that it might be Ghirahim. Nonetheless I wasn't hundred percent sure. After he was done talking, I went to my right and was about to jump off to the other solid ground until I saw a strange creature.

It squealed in fright but I managed to take a look at it. It had red and yellow skin. It might've had blue or green eyes but I wasn't sure since it had small eyes. It had a strange looking thing on its forehead with a blue orb on top of the…stick? It resembled of a lizard since it moved in sideways and it disappeared into a hole.

However, from the hole, a shot of lava blasted out and I waited until it was cooled off but it didn't hence I went back. I was confused and lost, needless to say. I was sweating and the air was slightly getting harder to breath. I missed the fresh air.

Nevertheless, I decided to go back to where that lizard-creature was. It was then that I noticed that there were bombs and it made me to wonder if I had to blow up the creature. It saddened me to think that I had to since it didn't do any harm on me yet.

Man, I'm such a softie.

Exhaling, I picked up the flower bombs and it got destroyed since I heard a yelp which somewhat made me to flinch. After that, I pretty much continued to trudge down the path. Being too deep in thought, I didn't notice that I suddenly felt like I was _sinking_. I was proven to be right when I found myself that the platform in which I was standing on, was actually sinking.

Gasping, I was almost got caught on fire but I quickly went backwards. I threw the bomb towards the falling lava and within seconds, the path in which it had lava was nothing but a solid firm ground. In result, I quickly dashed to get to the other side and once I reached to the cave, I jumped down.

Inside, was a bit cooler and it was nothing but rocks which I was thankful for. I had enough seeing lava. Going through the tunnel and turned right, there was a grey creature that looked like one of those yellow ones. It grumbled in angry as I approached to it.

"Grr…Those creeps just shimmied on in and took over our territory." it turned around and gave out a shriek of fright. "Yeow! What're you doing? Don't be sneakin' up on me like that! Huh? You're looking for you friend?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Can't help you there. Nobody's come through here, so… Maybe they went up the mountain from over thataway." he motioned to the other path. "Ahh…wish someone would chase these clowns outta here."

"I will do it."

I then walked ahead of him, seeing a bunch of bokoblins. The battle was the same as any other bokoblin I had fought previously. Some would try to attack me, only to fail at it while some would block the attacks I would make and the other ones would be dead after a quick swish.

"Woah…You took out every last one of 'em…" the grey creature responded, amazed.

I walked towards him.

"You're one tough costumer! Thanks for all your help!" it exclaimed, happily.

"No problem."

"I don't blame you for not knowing this, but us Mogmas always honor our debts. Let me give you something to prove it. Any special requests?"

"But really! It's ok! You don't need to." I refused the offer.

"But I insist!" it demanded more forcefully. "Just pick one!"

I sighed before I said a way forward.

"Oh, right. You're trying to find your friend, aren'tcha?"

I nodded.

"In that case, take these things! They're something pretty special, if I say so myself." he then gave me an item that was called Digging Mitts. It had claws at the front while it was covered by the gloves with strange patterns; the colors were mostly brown and light-yellow. The light-yellow was at the top while the bottom was brown.

"With these, you should be able to get to the top of that ledge right behind me. Just try digging in that hole below the ledge. You're in for a surprise!"

I gave my thanks and thought to try out these Digging Mitts. They were really quite odd…I jogged towards the hole and stared at it. I then lowered myself and then placed the item on my hands. It felt so weird to be able to dig which revealed those geysers, indicating my way up. I continued to go straight while using the mitts whenever it is available for them. In return, the geysers were revealed and I flew up. However, I paused before going back down.

First, I gotta do something. After getting out those geysers and all that, I found myself out of the cave and dropped myself down to the ground where I saw the Mogma.

He explained to me that he saw one of my people that was dressed all in black. I was beginning to think that maybe it was Ghirahim. He also said that he considered the path in front of him was a dead end but it just danced over to the other side.

"My jaw hit the dirt."

I then went in front of it, hearing something rumbling. I looked ahead and saw that a bridge was coming out to connect a path. As I was about to walk across the bridge, someone shouted to me.

"You, the goddess's chosen hero…" I looked up, squinting my eyes to see a figure. "Zelda is ahead…"

My eyes widened when it mention Zelda. I tried to look at the figure but all I could see was black.

"Hurry."

"What? Is she hurt?" I shouted, panicking. However, the figure made a quick swish of its cape and jumped down below, disappearing. Wasting no time, I ran across the bridge while not even hearing the Mogma shouting to be careful.

I ran towards my left, entering a channel whereas swiftly dodging the fire Keeses. I was exhausted when I was running the uphill but I didn't give up. Not when Zelda isn't too far. I ran even faster, seeing a cliff in which I had to dash to get up. But what I didn't notice was that there was a bokoblin.

I only took note of its presence when it wacked me with its club, sending me to slide down the hill. I struggled to get to the crate-like and I was just lucky enough to do so. Once I was on the crate, I glared at the bokoblin.

Thinking, I grabbed my slingshot and in return, I noticed that it was out of range. However, I raised it a bit higher which it defeated the bokoblin after a few hits, sending down the rock to roll down the hill. When that was settled, I resumed my running to go up the hill.

Observing that I was probably trespassing the bokoblin camps (they were dead and I blew up the lookout), I went straight ahead while splashing into something. I noted that it was water which made me to wonder how there was water here in the first place. Nevertheless, I took out my empty bottle and filled it where I drank it…actually, the water was gone within minutes.

I hadn't realized just how thirsty I was. I filled the bottle again before going up the vines. However, I laid on the ground, spread out. I was just simply exhausted…my eyes began to be heavy, comprehending that I probably trekked the volcano for days and I still haven't reached the temple yet. My eyes continued to drop with fatigue until the fatigue took me over.

* * *

I opened my eyes, hoping that I was back on Skyloft but I wasn't. I was still in this forsaken place. Just how long is this…mountain? How many days will I have to trek until I finally reached the temple?

Groaning, I pushed myself and I observed that I had muscle pains. Probably from fighting nonstop.

"Master." Fi replied. "Are you okay?"

I looked towards at Fi who was floating beside me. Worry was all over her face.

"I will be. I just have muscle pains."

Once I felt better, I resumed my long trek. I glared at the long uphill that was in front of me and took a breath before I decided to charge. I moved out of the way to avoid the rolling boulder. Man, these bokoblin are so darn annoying. I was pleased to find out that they died…courtesy of me.

My legs were burning since I put pressure on them and I took a rest on the safe ground where it had two bokoblins. And you probably know the result.

Yup, they're dead!

I then dodged the oncoming boulders in which it had three of them since they were three bokoblins. I decided to make my life easier (actually it was never easy once I became the hero but you know what I mean) and I took out my slingshot to destroy the three annoying pests. I charged up the hill and dashed up the small cliff. I was delighted to see a building with a huge red gem in front of the ledge that was down below the door that was filled with patterns.

Running happily, I made my way towards the door.

Did I mention that I slightly scared Fi when I ran happily?

No? Well she kinda had a worried look and mentally questioned about my insanity. In result, my insanity had left me from the moment I started this journey. So, I guess I don't blame Fi for looking at me worried. I would probably do that too if I was her…

"Hmm…I'm sure they buried it around here someplace, but I can't find it." the Mogma replied, disgruntled.

"Yo, Ledd! This is the place, ain't it? So what is it they buried again? A key! K-E-Y, KEY!"

"They busted up the key to that door and hid the pieces all over the place."

"What?!" I screeched, making the two wince and they turned to see me.

"Oh hello there!" Ledd greeted me.

"What do you mean they busted the key?!" I asked, though maybe it was bit menacing since Ledd cowered in fright.

"Uh-I-er…"

"I'm telling you, one of the five pieces is buried right around here." Ledd's friend took over. I was surprised to see that he was unfazed by my tone. "Hey, that reminds me…That strange blonde girl in the weird clothes got taken away too."

"Zelda?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah whatever her name was." Ledd's friend spoke.

"That's right! I bet they got something really valuable stashed in there." Ledd replied, happily.

I mentally mocked Ledd. Well really! What can you expect?! You have trekked through the mountain, nearly being caught on fire while nearly being _squashed _by the rolling boulders! And then you finally made your way to the temple, only to hear that the bloody key was busted! How would you feel?!

"And that blonde girl they took is probably part of their master plan too. I'm telling you, I can smell the riches from here!"

"What master plan?" I asked.

"I don't know." Ledd answered which I groaned. The weird part was that Ledd reminded me of Groose…

I perked up when his friend said that once they find all the pieces to the key. I kinda zoned out at the beginning of his sentence. I rolled my eyes and left them to talk until one of them said why are they so worried when they can dig they're way in. I slightly sniggered when Ledd spoke.

"You ain't as dumb as you look!" With that, they disappeared.

What about me?!

"Master, Link-"

"What Fi!" I shouted. She slightly seemed hurt by my shouting.

My eyes softened. "Look Fi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that all this trekking up the mountain and finally getting to the temple, only to find that the key is busted just makes me…frustrated. I don't even know where the pieces of the key are."

"I understand your frustration, Master but if I may continue?" I nodded. "I require your confirmation on critical information obtained from that Mogma conversation. The oddly garbed figure taken deeper into the region must be…"

"The women in black?" I replied, not too sure.

"The women in black? The probability of your assessment being correct is…10%. Rounded up. I conclude the subject was likely Zelda."

"Really!?"

She nodded. "Additionally, I calculate there is a 95% probability that the key to this door is made of the same material composition as this mechanism that bars it."

Hmm…

"I have detected objects of the same material in the surrounding area."

"Really!?" I asked, excitedly. Yes!

She then went on how the ascertaining the location of these objects will aid in our search for Zelda. She had registered them as dowsing targets. Like before, it was just that easy with the dowsing process. I dug one up and continued to hunt for them. I was somewhat annoyed that one of the pieces was down the hill but nevertheless, I went to hunt for them.

Needless to say, I had a fun time blowing up the tower that crumpled down. After getting the second piece, I resumed my dowsing search. Finally, I got all the pieces and happily ran towards the door.

Oh that reminds me. When I was searching for the third piece, I nearly got burned…anyways.

The pieces were put together into a circle that was fit enough to fit the circle that was on the key. The key started to turn, lifting itself up and it stopped once it had reached the final stop. The door gave a slight push before it opened, revealing the entrance. Dust came out of it and I shielded my face with my hands.

I glared down at the intense light that reminded me of magma and I descended down the stairs as particles of lava floated aimlessly.

Now my friends…

I welcome you to the temple.

Author's Note: yay! The temple finally appeared! Till next time! Oh um...I think you might hate me in the next chapter...or the one after that...


	13. Inferno Flames

Author's Note: Well hello there! Now we have finally entered the temple! Now I don't know why it's called the Earth Temple…it's weird since well…the temple is filled with lava…shouldn't be called the Fire Temple or something?

Chapter 13: Inferno flames

I coughed at the sudden thickness in the air. Once I had entered in, a slight breeze was blowing and it made a bit comfortable, I suppose. But the room was stuffy! Two torches were lit at the sides of the entrance whereas there was a pool of lava ahead of me, save for some floating rocks in which I had to jump on it.

Did I mention that it was freakin _hot_?

Unwelcoming new enemies filled the room. Up ahead, there were two rocks that were pushed into the air by the sprouting lava whereas there was a door that indicated I had to reach it.

To where I was standing, a blue marble path with gold linings continued to go straight while there were four statues that appeared to be holding four lit torches. Taking a breath, I began to follow the blue path. Like before, I had to jump to the next rock quickly or otherwise, I would sink. An unexpected attack came at me but I was lucky that I did a back flip before it could even strike me.

I notice that it was those fire creature along with a fire Keese. In the end, they were dead. I dug up a hole to reveal those vapors that can help me to reach higher places. I ignored it though and instead of taking the stairs, I jumped on those other rocks that led to a short tunnel. I was greeted by the fire Keeses and I took them out.

Entering inside, I slightly jumped as one of those Mogmas popped out of the ground.

"My partner's gone missing, and those red guys are everywhere!" he exclaimed. "I never shoulda come here. Oh, it's you again! Come all this way in search of your friend, eh?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"That reminds me… Before I came in here, I saw a weird-looking blonde girl get dragged away."

"Who? Do you know who?" I demanded.

"Woa-ah! Calm down! But don't even dream about going to the rescue. Those baddies are everywhere! If you wanna live to…live again one day, you should head for home, pal!"

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't care. I need to find Zelda and that's what I'm going to do whether if it's my life I'm risking."

He shrugged. "Your funeral, pal."

He then disappeared and I stared at the ground as if it was its fault. Shaking my head, I exited out of the tunnel and continued to venture by going up the stairs and I was met with the rocks that were holding from the lava.

I had to time it right. If I don't, that's the end of me. I jumped on the rock but I was dangling on the edge of it, feeling the intense heat from the lava that was warming up my legs. I quickly got up and jumped (while also jumping over a keese) to the next rock. Finally, I reached the blue ground.

To my right, I noted the weird machine that made me to wonder maybe it was somehow to open the door. Curiously, I studied it while erasing a sweat that was coming down from my face. I observed the rope that was attached to it and it made me to wonder that maybe I was supposed to cut it with my sword.

I was proven right when the wheel had started to spin around while I looked to the door and it was coming down. However, it stopped.

I furrowed my eyebrows when I saw that it didn't fully open.

Okay…

I glanced around before realizing that there was another machine to my left. Like before, I cut the string and…

It stopped halfway.

Sighing in frustration almost, I stared at the halfway door.

How am I supposed to open it _fully_? Hitting the other machine was futile as it didn't work at all. After looking around for quite some time, I was about to give up until I saw that there was another machine that was beside the ledge of the door. Thinking, I got out my Beetle which had hit the string. This time, the door opened fully.

Before I took a step on the bridge, I paused to see at my right that there was a hole and lava poured out. Holding my breath, I ran across the bridge since I didn't really want to know what will happen if I stayed here for too long. Just as I was about to enter the next room, Fi came out.

"Master, I am detecting new enemies ahead. They appear to be creatures of very significant physical ability."

I groaned. "Fi please don't tell me."

She smiled. "If you target the enemy and then call me, I will then share any data I have on that enemy."

"Alright Fi."

I came across a strange creature in which it had seen me. It quickly did a half turn before executing a full turn. Its tail struck me and I fell to the ground. It came up to me as soon as I pushed myself up.

Startled, I crawled back and then got up while I took out my sword. I took a swipe at it but the pesky creature dodged it and it seemed to be holding up its shield. I accidentally struck the shield and the next moment, the creature took a swipe which I dodged out of the way.

It was a fast creature as it dodged all my attacks. The stupid thing managed to land a strike on me. Unexpectedly, the bizarre creature suddenly blew out fire from its mouth. I was just lucky enough to dodge the blazing fire. However, as I dodged it, I could still feel the intense heat that was close to my face.

Narrowing my eyes, I quickly threw multiple swings at it and I was finally able to hit it. Three strikes were place upon the creature but at the last one, he blocked it with its shield. But that didn't work for quite some time before it fell into the lava; the fire burning its flesh. I shuddered at the scene and then looked to my right to see another peculiar creature.

It was round and fat with two beady eyes. I swiftly walked out of the way as it sprouted the fireball out of its mouth. I decided to ignore it, only to look at a strange structure that automatically got me thinking to use my Beetle. The Beetle struck an object in one of those holes and the next thing I knew, was the sound of the explosion.

It blew up, sending the structure to sink to the lava. The only thing that didn't sunk was the odd round shape that rolled towards me. I stared at it curiously, wondering what I'm supposed to do with it.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked, cautiously staring at it.

"Go on it." Fi suggested.

I gave her a look and saw that she wasn't kidding.

Well, there goes my life.

I jumped on it, staggering on the ball while my heart was beating rapidly. Oh by the Goddess, help me so I can get this done. I slowly began to balance on the ball and then started to move it. I smiled as I was getting the hang of it but the good moment lasted when I tripped over my foot and I began to slide down the round shape object. I continuously scrap my fingers on the object, hoping to grasp onto something but it was futile.

It was then that Fi grabbed my hands and placed me back on the top of it just as I was about to be plunged to the lava. I took many breaths as I slowly registered that I almost died.

"I don't know what I will do without you, Fi." I manage to say at last.

"You will be send to your doom?" she offered, earning a glare.

After I finally made it across, I couldn't be more thankful when I reached the solid firm ground where I knew it wouldn't sink. I spread myself out, catching my breath before I continued to move on. However, the intense heat was really getting to me though. Beads of sweat continued to roll down my face and I wanted more than anything to take my clothes off but I quickly discard the idea.

At one point, I had to practically _crawl_ to go to the next one which worried Fi a lot. Fi then remembered that I had water in my bottle but it was probably warm. Nonetheless, the girl urged me to drink it. It tasted unpleasant and I managed to save almost half of it. I was getting a headache by the time I entered another room.

You know, out of the two temples I had been, I liked the previous one.

This one is _hell_. Who knows how long I had been in here. Three days? A week maybe…

The moment I entered the next room, the gate behind me was locked with the metal bars which indicated that there's danger lurking inside this room. Two strange creatures was shown ahead and it was that same one in which I had fought previously. They came towards me while the other creature swung its arm around as if it was saying to get back, you're trespassing a property that isn't yours.

They came close to me and like before, they quickly avoided my spin attacks. I was too busy fighting the other one until an unexpected attack came from behind me, striking me with its shield at my back. The corner of the shield dug painfully at my back, creating me to see stars.

I narrowly dodged the oncoming fire which was made by one of the creatures. Three swings and yet, the brute managed to dodge all of them; it made me irritated. Finally, my attacks smashed the pest but it wasn't over.

They were still freakin alive.

Two strikes, three strikes. I was pleased to see the annoying creature was dead and I had only one to deal with. He swung around, hoping to smash into me however I did a backflip to escape the deathly attack. When it started to swing its tail again, I took this opportunity to assault it.

After many strikes, it went dead. The metal bars that was on the door went up, signaling that it was now unlocked. A bright light suddenly filled a spot, revealing a treasure chest. I revealed it and saw that it was a bag in which I could fill bombs in it. I hurriedly exited the room and saw the Mogma whose name was Ledd.

"Ledd!" I called out.

He turned around and jumped in surprise. "Well hey! You found my bomb bag! Sorry to put you through that, I guess I owe you one now! So let me have it…"

"But…is it okay if I borrow it?" I asked, a bit hesitantly.

"What's this now? You want to borrow it so you can go deeper into the volcano?"

"Um yeah…"

"Oh, right. You're looking for your friend. You sure have put yourself out there, getting this far…"

I gave him a sheepish grin as I now noticed that I had many burns and scratches on my face, arms, hands…almost everywhere while my face was dirty and the nails were filled with dirt. I swore to myself that I would have a bath as soon as I'm done this.

"That reminds me!" he suddenly said. "How's my pal?"

"Uhh…worried." I replied.

"Worried? About me? What kind of pal am I, putting him through that? You must be worried too. Not knowing if your friend's dead or alive…"I lowered my head, staring at the ground. Ledd must've seen my sad face since he changed the subject. "I'm not letting you borrow my bag, though. Nope."

"Look Ledd-"I started to say but got interrupted.

"I'm _giving _it to you! Just don't blow yourself up…"

I laughed ironically at that. However, I was happy to know that he was actually giving it to me. "Thanks Ledd."

"Not a problem. Have a safe trip!"

I was about to go until he called out.

"Hold on! I forgot to tell you something." I halted in my tracks. "Knowing me, that bag's probably empty, so let me give you a little something to get you started." he gave me flower bombs that actually had _five _bombs.

"If you run out of bombs, just find some more and fill the bag back up." he informed me.

"Thanks."

"Oh right! That bag can hold up to ten bombs. So if you run across bomb flowers, be sure to fill up the bag."

He then disappeared the moment I destroyed the fire Keese. After exiting this room, I entered through another room after pulling the door up. I was getting thirsty, tired, sore and to top it all, I have a humongous headache. I resumed sweating and I was really beginning to think about getting rid of my clothes (not _all _of them, you sick-minded people! I definitely didn't want to scar Fi!) However, I stumbled and I fell to the ground.

I placed my palms on the ground to hold up but they gave out, having me laying on the warm ground. A rest won't hurt right? My eyes began to feel heavy before darkness took over me.

Author's Note: …I still don't get why it's called an Earth Temple…anyways, does anyone know what word I should put where it says: having me laying on the warm ground. Is it supposed to be laying or lying (not the word, lie lie…but you know). Next time is the boss!


	14. A bitter meeting

Author's Note: Dadadadaaa! Here's the boss for the Earth Temple! Wow, we've already completed two temples so far! Thank you guys for putting up this far! I currently have 740 views! Thank you, my loyal viewers/ reviewers! Thanks to Pshcyoboy12 for following the story! Hehe as Spanish people would say: Muchas Gracias.

Chapter 14: A bitter meeting

My eyes seem to protest at the idea of being opened. Something was scorching my cheek and I absent-mindedly brushed it off. It must've been light since I didn't feel any heaviness from it. For a minute, I completely forgot where I was until the sudden sound of lava burst up from the pool. Quickly, I scrambled backwards and it was then that I realized I was on the solid firm ground that didn't have the intense magma.

I felt like I was in some kind of a trance since I was gazing at the lava. Blinking, I looked around and noticed I was in a different room. It was then that I saw the door in which I had entered before.

After sitting on the ground for quite some time, I decided to get up. This temple wasn't going to be checked out by itself. Rolling my eyes, I defeated the pesky bokoblin. When I was smashing the enemy, I didn't notice that there was the round tadpole (the ones where I had seen many times) so it spits out the fireball from its mouth. It then struck my back, burning my flesh and I quickly did a forward roll to extinguish it.

Well that's going to leave a nasty burn. Annoyed at the toad that seemed to be laughing at me, I threw a bomb bag and it was dead.

I was disgusted by the defeat of the toad as it was being scorched by the fire, giving out painful wails. I must've destroyed its weak barrier or something. Apparently, the lizalfo didn't like when it was ignored so it swung its tail, hitting me in the stomach. I fell on my back, feeling the searing pain from the freshly burn.

Clearing my head out, I decided that I had left this enemy long enough. With a quick spin attack, a jump attack and a horizontally strike, it was dead.

I resumed my walking by jumping on the rock to the next one. Three bokoblins had kindly greeted me (notice the sarcasm on the word kindly) and nonetheless I too greeted them back when I defeated one of them.

Two more to go.

I waited for them to come together so I could do a spin attack; I did just that. However, I had to defeat one at time since my spin attack was futile once I tried to do it again. It took quite some time to demolish them and at last I did it. I jumped down and exited out of the room.

Room after room after room, it felt like a huge maze! I was just happy to see the massive door in front of me, indicating that I was going to defeat the boss…that was hiding behind the lava in which it was sprouting out of the dragon's mouth sculpture. Sulking, I looked around and decided to go up the stairs.

Maybe something there can stop the lava. I reached the top only to receive the boss key which was called the dragon sculpture.

I guess that's more of a happy side…

As I was going down the path, I only stopped to see the dragon statue. It suddenly opened its jaw to reveal the large boulder that came rolling out of its mouth. I stared at it, only to suddenly widen my eyes at the boulder was in fact, rolling at me!

Why me?!

Panicking, I dashed as fast as I could since I really didn't want to be squashed by the boulder. I dived to the lower part of the ground (earning a scratch on my chin while I placed my hands over my head) and the boulder was sent flying across the huge flow of lava. It made contact with it, destroying it as it went inside of the dragon's mouth.

All that…just to stop the lava? Couldn't they try oh I don't know something that didn't involve me being killed!?

Angrily, I marched towards the locked door that was now opened because of the dragon sculpture or whatever the heck. The jaw of the dragon's mouth slammed shut and that I was thankful for.

The door was opened when the sculpture was placed in the rightful spot.

The door was slammed shut as soon as I entered in. I looked at the path ahead and started to run. When I reached the top of it, the ground suddenly trembled violently and I looked up to see the bones, shaking. I blinked when I saw the boulder rolling on the bones. Fi came out.

"Master, I detect Zelda's aura in the surrounding area."

"Zelda? Oh sweet goddesses!" I exclaimed, happily. Fi couldn't help but smile when she saw the happiness that was in her master's eyes. She knew that her master had truly missed her and that I would do anything to find her.

"I detect an especially strong reaction from this chain." she motioned to the broken chain that was lying on the ground.

Wow, I didn't even saw it.

"I calculate the probability Zelda was bound by it recently at 95%.i surmise Zelda was somehow able to escape and proceed along this path. I suggest we continue with all possible speed."

With that in my mind, I ran faster than I did before. Suddenly, cackling echoed throughout the room that caused me to stop.

"Who's there?!" I called out.

"Oh, it's you." it spat, annoyed.

I squinted my eyes to see a figure on top of the dragon's head. It took a moment to realize that it was Ghirahim.

"Ghirahim!" I shouted, angrily.

"Oh such a lovely hello." he replied in an ironic tone. "Let me see…No, that's not it. This is so very embarrassing, but I seem to be at a loss for your name."

I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Link, you idiot!" I spat.

"Oh Link!" he mocked-surprised. "Hmm…not that it matters really. To tell you the truth, I'm feeling a bit frustrated, and right now I just need someone to vent to."

"I could care less." I hissed.

He made some hand gestures as he spoke. "I heard my underlings had finally captured the spirit maiden, so of course I rushed over here. What can I say? I was excited. Flustered, even…" he said in an almost dark tone. "But what did I find when I arrived? That agent of the goddess…she had once again…" he replied in a quieter tone. "You see what I'm trying to say is…"

I strained my ears so I could hear what he was saying.

"That goddess-serving dog escaped with the girl!" he screamed, angrily.

"How dare you insult the goddess!" I yelled.

"I _must_ have the spirit maiden in order to resurrect my master! _I must have her!_" he said in a demanding voice.

"No you won't. Not as long as I'm still around." I shouted, confidently.

"Oh? Is that so?" he laughed darkly. "Ah, but something good can still come from this day! I've had all this bottled-up anger smoldering inside me, and now I can release it." he said, menacingly.

I suddenly tense.

"There's someone special I'd like you to meet. Oh, don't be shy! I need to vent all this unhealthy anger, and your agony is such a great stress reliever. It won't take more than a few moments with my friend before you're charred to a satisfying crisp. And let me tell you, that will put a spring in my step!"

"Ha! Good luck with that!"

With a snap of his fingers, he dissolved away. The jaw of the dragon began to tremor, trying to open it. It got opened, revealing the boulder. I ran out of the way, diving as it missed me and the huge rock smashed into a wall; dust appeared so it was hard for me to see. As soon as the dust was cleared it revealed an odd shape circle. Suddenly, something came out of it…many…it looked like legs.

I stared at it as it gave out a mighty roar and then it opened its mouth, bursting fire out of it. The fire covered the bizarre creature and the battle began when it started to crawl at me. I quickly started to run away from it but it seemed to be catching up to me. However, getting a new idea, I let the beast to come a bit closer to me. When it did, I took out my bomb and threw at it. It exploded on it, sending the brute to roll down the ramp.

Angrily, it roared when it was recovered. All of a sudden, it opened its mouth that seemed to be gathering something. Thankfully, I was smart enough to avoid the large fireball that was spat from its mouth. It then started to crawl towards me again and like before, I threw a bomb at it. I quickly sprinted down and when it opened its mouth, I chucked a bomb again and this time, it swallowed it.

It exploded, having some parts of the rocks fall off. When I went near it, I saw the eye following me but I ignored it as I attacked it. It finally had enough when it burst into flames and the process continued.

At one point, I was careless enough to not dodge the massive fireball. The fireball collided with me and I screamed in agony as I felt the fire burning my flesh. Quickly, I rolled to the side to smother the fire. My tunic was burnt and there were some parts of my body that was "ripped" from the fire.

It emitted another fireball but this time, I avoided it. I noticed that it was almost gone after I had assaulted it once again.

The process resumed the same way and I nearly panicked when I ran out of the bombs. The creature seemed to stop halfway at the ramp once I reached it. It was then that I saw that there were more bombs at the top of the ramp.

Lucky for me!

Though, the stupid beast trampled me over (which caused even more pain) and in return, it exploded by one of the bombs that was planted on the ground. Finally, the last sword strike made the creature to screech in agony, thrashing around and it gave a loud painful roar in which I had covered my ears.

It collapsed to the ground, slowly rotting before it shrunk; it exploded after that. I quickly and painfully ran up the ramp since I knew I was getting close to Zelda. I entered through the door and was amazed by the place.

Marble floors filled the room with many pillars standing in line showing the stairs. I looked up and gasped softly. On the top of the stairs, it was…

"Zelda…" I whispered.

However, she seemed to have another figure with her. I continued to stare at my childhood friend. Her beauty was even more stunning and I felt my heart beating widely. However, there was a voice that was inside of my head that seemed to be shouting at me.

_Go get her you idiot!_

"Zelda!" I exclaimed, running towards her.

The pain that I once felt was gone.

Though, I stopped at my tracks when I saw a column of light covering the two. The figure motioned Zelda to go ahead but suddenly, Zelda stopped.

No… I couldn't…

"Zelda! No stop!" I yelled, still running.

She turned around and saw me.

"L-Link?" she asked, not believing her eyes.

"It's me!"

The figure turned around and saw me but I took no notice.

"Zelda!" Pure bliss of happiness ran through my body. I finally…found her. I finally did!

"Link!" Zelda started to run but the strange person blocked her from doing so.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked.

"You cannot go to him. Your Grace. Remember what we discussed. Restrain yourself. Focus on the task at hand." the person seemed to be angry.

I stopped when I reached the stairs. Zelda looked like she was going to cry after she saw me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Zelda…" I replied, not sure what was going on. I felt my heart wrench when she turned away from me. I didn't understand. Was she not happy to see me? What was going on? Who was that person that was standing beside her?

"Zelda…Please!" I yelled at her, begging. She seemed to ignore my plea but then stopped.

"I…I have to go. I'm sorry, Link." it pained her to do this. She wanted to see her hero more than anything…

"But…why?" I asked, upset while slowly feeling my heart breaking into pieces.

"I-I'm sorry…" with that, she walked towards the column of light and I gave a hard glare at the person. Once Zelda entered inside, the glow expanded showing its bright light while the light was covering her. And then…

She disappeared.

No…N-no…

NO!

The person started to walk towards it but I wasn't about to let it. I ran up the stairs and the figure turned around, narrowing her eyes at me. I halted in my tracks as she raised her hand.

"It took you far too long to get here. Looking at you, I fear the goddess is mistaken in her choice of agents."

"She's not mistaken! She got captured by a tornado!" I cried out, feeling the threatening tears that would come out any time now. "Please!"

"If this failure is any indication, you have no hope of defending Her Grace from those who seek to assail her."

"But you don't understand-"

"Do my words anger you, boy?"

I clenched my fists, digging my nails into my flesh. "You…"

"Do my words sting? Let them. If I had not come when I did, your Zelda would already have fallen into the hands of the enemy."

"Maybe you shouldn't have come at all! I would've rescued her!" I yelled, already feeling the tears falling down.

"The truth of it is you were late. You were late, and you failed to protect her."

"Please give me another chance!"

"No." she simply said in her cold tone. "I sent Zelda ahead to learn more of the fate in which she is destined to play a part. Listen well, chosen one. If you wish to be of help to Her Grace, you must summon a shred of courage and face the trials laid out before you."

"S-shred of courage?" anger suddenly boiled inside of me." I _do _have courage! These…burns, cuts and scratches will not stand in my way! I will do whatever it takes to take Zelda back. I know what I'm against! I will show you!"

She scoffed but she seemed to ignore it. "Only when you've conquered the trails will you be of use to Zelda. No sooner. Am I understood?"

Silence.

"I said _am I understood?_" she said in a forceful tone.

Shaking badly, I answered through my gritted teeth. "Yes."

After giving me one cold stare, she vanished through the column of light that disappeared. I didn't know what to do…Zelda's gone…I wanted more than anything to just sit on the stairs and to cry. I collapsed down; my palms on the rough ground. It was then that I made my hands into fists and I started crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I repeated through my waterfall of tears. Fi quietly came out, saddened by the scene being displayed.

"Master…" Fi quietly said.

"No please Fi… just leave me alone." I cried. Having sympathy, she quietly vanished.

The one I loved…had disappeared.

Author's Note: Damn…that person is a…jerk…why does she remind me of Midna? 0.o aww poor Linky! It's okay! You will be alright! T_T I'm going to hide now because you guys hate me now but it's not my fault! Nintendo put it that way…but um…*hides*


	15. Tending Hearts & Lanayru

Author's Note: Welcome back to yet another chapter! Now, I've posted up a poll at the top of the profile, saying which story I should next. If you could _please _vote, that would be appreciated. On the other note, if you guys want me to do a Harry Potter story (the ones that are on my profile), PM me since there's a whole bunch and I really didn't feel like putting all of them on the poll since it would be…a mess. So, here we go!

Chapter 15: Tending Hearts & Lanayru

I hastily jumped over the rocks and repeated the process like I would do after I defeated the boss. Fi came out, floating on the water that turned into a golden puddle beneath her.

The light faded away, having darkness surrounding it but it wasn't an evil darkness…

"Master, I have a message written in the language of the gods of old." after seeing my mute response, she continued. "Allow me to continue."

She did a flip as sparkles of gold followed her movements. "From the edge of time I guide you, the one destined to carry out the goddess's mission." she skated around the spring, having the golden trail of light following her while she did a jump at one point. "The spirit maiden who descended from the clouds has passed through the Earth Spring and makes her way to a fated place."

The light from the golden trail seemed to be brightening intensely. Fi then skated back to her main point, spinning multiple of times as the golden light brightened. "The perched desert of Lanayru…That is where the chosen will pass through the Gate of Time into a distant world."

The glow from the Goddess's statue chest appeared, revealing another piece of tablet that floated towards me gracefully. On the tablet, it had a color of an amber jewel. I looked down, still upset about Zelda but then I looked up and suddenly gasped softly.

In front of me, stood Zelda who turned around to face me and she seemed to be carrying the harp. Her soft melodic laugh filled the air and I couldn't help it but smile as I started to reach out of her. However, I stopped myself since I knew I was probably imagining it so I dropped my head down, closing my eyes. Even if I did just imagine her, I took this chance to share the warm feeling.

My eyes opened and saw that Zelda was gone, making my smile to fade away as I stared into the statue of the Goddess's eyes.

"Master Link. It appears Zelda has cleansed herself in the waters of this fountain. Based on the information from the message I just imparted, I project she is traveling to a region known as Lanayru. If you transport this tablet back to the statue in Skyloft, a new column of light will appear that will allow you to travel to the Lanayru region. I suggest you return at once to Skyloft and then set out for the Lanayru region."

"Yes Fi." I said quietly. A hand touched my shoulder and I slightly winced from the touch. I looked up to see Fi smiling at me softly.

"Master…you needn't to worry about the maiden. I can feel that she is in great hands and you will soon be with her."

"I know Fi…but I can't help it to actually feel like I'm a failure…" I slumped down to the ground. "I was this close to finally be with Zelda until some random person decided to whisk her away. Imagine the feeling you get when you're this close to someone you love, only to find that they're gone out of your grasp."

* * *

After placing the amber tablet back in its place, I got back to the…infirmary room.

Yeap, that's right. Back to the nurse.

This time, she _really_ wasn't pleased with the results I had given her so I gave up with the explanation of how I got it. I tried to stop her by telling to the headmaster about actually making me quit and give it to someone else who has more experience.

"The headmaster chose me to do this! Not someone else!" I told her.

It was then that the headmaster came in.

"Headmaster, please!" I pleaded.

"Link? Nurse Mary!" the headmaster exclaimed. "What is going on?"

"Headmaster please try to convince the boy to give the task to someone else!"

"You don't understand!" I exclaimed, feeling a bit frustrated.

"I certainly do! The more you do those tasks, the more likely you will end up killing yourself! Don't you even care about yourself?!"

"I put myself last! The people are more important!"

"My dear boy! You can't help people if you keep on getting wounded all the time! What good will that do?!"

"That will be enough!" the headmaster ordered. Silence fell. "If Link wants to continue this mission, he will do so. However, (he continued just as the nurse was about to interject) I cannot give the task to someone else. It _must _be Link for he is after all, the chosen hero. The mission was given to him by the goddesses themselves."

"That's their mistake." the nurse said stubbornly. "I mean he's just a boy! He has a life to live!" she sighed. "Alright then. If that's what you want, then so be it. Just be careful and take the gauze and the other supplies you need!"

I placed a wide smile on my face. "Thank you."

She glared before storming out. However, she stopped in her tracks when she almost reached her room. "And you better rest for at least two weeks!"

"One!" I argued.

"Two!"

"One!"

"Alright! One it is!"

* * *

Once the one week was over, I automatically filled my supplies and started to head out for the new column of light. Before I actually started to head out, I was in my room doing some minor adjustments to my tunic.

"Link…" a voice called to me as I fixed my belt. I looked up to see the headmaster. "What got you…well, how should I put this…What got you upset?"

I stared at him before gazing down at the ground. Heavy silence was in the room. I didn't know if I should tell him…that I was so close to get Zelda but only to have her gone, yet again. I angrily wiped the tears and this time, I actually didn't care if the headmaster saw it.

"It's…it's nothing." I spoke. I looked up to see the headmaster but I couldn't tell what emotion he was giving. Sadness?

"Very well. Off you go."

After reaching the column of light, I dropped myself to the ground and stared ahead. It wasn't really stuffy like Eldin was.

"A report, Master Link. We have arrived at Lanayru Mine."

There was a small-medium size building that was between the cliffs. Around me, there were many odd statues that were almost in a circle. Patches of endless sands was expanded out beyond.

"This arid region was transformed into a desert over the course of several hundred years. My projections show that Zelda must have traveled through this area."

Looking around, I found out that there was a ladder to get off which I used it. I then used the dowsing process to find Zelda's "tracks" I would say before going down the path it had showed me…

Do you remember when I said that it wasn't that stuffy?

Well…it is.

Continuing down the path while I pushed the cart out of the hole's entrance, I entered a tunnel and I jumped down, only to meet with those strange yellow small creatures. One of them latched onto me but the thing was that I didn't expect them to electrocute me. Which it did and it was…_painful._ The painful shock ran through my body and it felt like it reached my heart and it wanted to break in two.

Slowly and painfully, I broke free with a quick swing attack. Plus, it had also struck the other creature. After pushing yet another cart from before, I climbed up the rock and turned to the right to see another of those objects. I pushed it to its destination, going further inside. Once inside, I saw that there was a structure in the center of the room. It was a large purple crystalline with peculiar designs. Walking up to the crystalline, I struck it.

Small rays of light came towards it, making it glow a light shade of purple before being completely enveloped from the light. There was still a blue glow surrounding it. It then broke into blue particles, revealing that the shape was still there and it gleamed before the designs glowed once more.

It started to lift itself and as soon as it did, the blue energy expanded on the field, outlining the design that was imprinted on the ground. I was stunned at the sudden "come to life" show. Something appeared behind the crystal-like, not too far behind. The strange object slowly made itself to move whereas the crystal was spinning around. The crystal emitted energy; this time it struck the lifeless cart that was floating.

I was amazed as the once dead environment suddenly came back to life. I walked cautiously towards the strange creature. It looked like they were…_robotic_ with a light peachy color for their skin, huge hands that seemed to be connected with electricity to its body. It had a red face; one big eye while the other one was small and wore some strange helmet I'm guessing.

"That's a mine craft for transporting Timeshift Stones, zrrpt. They're not for human use, so get lost, vrrm!" it replied in a static tone.

Well then. Sorry for resurrecting you.

"I am able to confirm that a time shift has occurred within this space. Any impact to the blue stones creates a sustained temporal disruption field in the surrounding area. Readings show that this area is in a past time state."

"Huh. Cool." I grinned.

I saw a mine cart and jumped on it in which it started to trace the lines. I came to face a door which opened, leading to a "hidden" room. I was faced with a statue-like that seemed to be hiding something. I wasn't sure til I blew it up by placing it in the "basket". It fell down from the impact to indeed expose the hidden path.

Defeating the two electro spumes, I trekked down the path in which I didn't know where it was leading. As soon as I left the solid ground, I suddenly felt something sinking. Looking down, I observed that it was quick sand and automatically got back to the solid ground. Eyeing that there was another platform, I timed it right and ran for it.

I went on my knees to catch my breath before timing to get to the next platform. Though, this one seemed tricky as it had a longer path than the one I was on previously. Gazing up I noticed that there was the same structure which was firmly placed in the wall which gave me a sudden idea that maybe they were trying to help me. Taking out a bomb, it blew up and that allowed me to go on it.

Repeating the process had made me nearly sink down below the sand and I frantically grasped the edge of the structure to heave myself up. Panting, I made another run to get to the next piece of rock. Successfully, I made it to the other side and almost dropped with disappointment that there was another patch of endless quick sand. Two glob of enemies popped out, resembling like the ones from the Earth Temple…you know…the one who spit the fireball that made me burn?

Yeah, _those _creatures.

Oh, on the other hand, I am slowly recovering from the burns but it's still there.

However, these creatures had sparks on them.

Great.

So tell me…which ones are the worst? The one that spits fireball and nearly burns you to death alive or the ones that can electrocute you?

I dodged the oncoming attack that they had created…and that was they spit some _electric _balls. Ugh. At one point, I was being careless so naturally it struck me, leaving me in pain plus I felt stiff after that.

The goddesses can't show some mercy to its favorite hero, now can they? I think not.

So now, I was stuck on the platform with that brute that was still in front of me and no matter how hard I wish that it could just go away, it was still there…I eyed the other platform that was across from me but I quickly disregard the idea since it was too far and I really didn't feel like dying…

With that in mind, I trekked my way back to the second platform before deciding to go on the other rock that was in the middle. I narrowly dodged the oncoming electric ball. Watching the two platforms that were to my left, I sprinted as fast as I could. Not resting, I made it to the other one.

This went on for quite some time, meaning that I nearly died in the quicksand. In return, I was just lucky that I was close to the platform so I was able to pull myself up yet again. I then ran to another one where it wasn't full of quick sand but with _solid_ ground.

"You need to be more careful next time, Master." Fi replied.

"What?"

"Be careful…" I stared at her, still not hearing a word of what she had said. She spoke as if she was some kind of extraterrestrial person…well, that was kind of ironic.

"Hold on." I leaned on side and began to hop. Sand came out of my ears which made me to shudder unpleasant. "What?"

"Be careful next time." she sighed. Once I had gotten all the sand… well not really, since some of the sand was still inside of my tunic and I didn't feel like taking it off so I resumed my trek…

Going to my left, I nearly cried when I saw more quick sand so I walked backwards to avoid it. Seeing the bomb, I blew up the boulder but that still didn't give me any other options and that means that it left me to a dead end. Sighing, I pulled the cart to its destination. However, that point was useless and I went back to where I saw the quicksand (yes the one where it had nearly made me cry) and stared at the boulders ahead.

Thinking, I threw the bomb into a roll which it was a good one since it blew up the boulders to reveal the Timeshift stone or something like that. I used the Beetle to strike the stone and like before it came to life, resurrecting everything that was once dead…including that long pile of sand in which it turned into grass and flowers.

And…even those deku babas that were hanging on the ceiling. Why did they have to come to life?

Nevertheless, I ignored it and went back to the floating cart that followed the tracks. It led me out of the mine and out in the fresh stuffy air. In front of me, had the endless sea of sand…

"We have arrived at Lanayru Desert. The terrain in this area changed dramatically as climate forces rapidly turned it into a desert."

Endless and endless of sand made itself visible while having the hot sun beating down, mercilessly as if it wanted to extinguish the life out of it. There were some cliffs and rocks that was scattered throughout the Desert. Ahead (well diagonally ahead of me) stood the emblem of the Triforce.

"I have confirmed numerous areas of sinksand. Should you step in sinksand, you may be swallowed by the desert. Bodily danger has increased by 30%."

Lovely.

"My readings indicate that Zelda has passed through here. As previously stated, this area is highly dangerous. I suggest reuniting with her quickly to determine the motivations behind her actions at Eldin Province." I ran down the path, only to be greeted by some strange plant with spikes on them so I stayed away from it.

As I was walking, I began to wonder how many days had passed…Surely, a week now…or so. I didn't notice how thirsty I was when I tried to swallow my saliva but it was dry. Taking out the bottle of water (yes I actually prepared myself), I drank it but I left half of it. I rested on my knees for quite a bit of time…

What? I'm exhausted…and a human being.

When I was ready to go, I trudged through the sand. I came across of weird enemies that have the ability to electrocute people. You won't be surprised to find that I got once again electrocuted by a weird animal. It had a huge circular shell with some spikes on it whereas the legs represented like the arachnids' legs. When it didn't went back to rolling, I struck its red head three times before it succumbed to its doom which left its shell behind. I climbed up the rock to avoid another creature that was similar to the one in which I defeated it.

The weather absolutely showed no mercy on me. In the morning it would be hot just like the Earth Temple so naturally, it would make me to be drench in sweat plus being tired but at night it would be cooler. When night had fallen, I climbed on the rock cliff to be away from the enemies so I can camp for the night. I shivered when the cool breeze greeted me throughout the night even though I made a fire from the branches I had cut from a leave-free tree.

The morning came and night came, making many days to pass by. Those same structure-like were firmly attached to the wall that made me to easily get across the quicksand whenever it is needed. Fi would often tell me new information such as Tumbleweed's inhabitants and what they are capable of. I was also surprised to see that there are the Timeshift stone, only to be activated from a bomb since it was in a cage. Unfortunately, it had also brought bokoblins only this time their weapon can electrocute me which happen just that.

A voice called out to me and I turned to see the robotic creature that appears to be trapped inside the cage.

"Help, zrrt!"

After defeating (and being zapped quite a few times), the bars on the cages lowered themselves which revealed an exit for the strange creature.

"Thank you, zrrt! If you hadn't come along, they would have sucked all of the electricity out of me, vrrm! Oh…Look at that, zrrpt… You have a Beetle. It appears to be an older model of Lanayru fabrication. As thanks for saving me, I will upgrade that for you, zwooop. Give it here for a second, phwing!"

"Oh, thank you." I then gave the creature the Beetle. It took less than a minute for the robot to complete the upgrade. Once it gave it to me, I noticed that it has pincers that will allow me to pick up and carry things with it.

Sweet.

"Thank you." I thanked him.

He nodded. "I've added a pincer modification so you can grab things, brrrrrrrt. Be careful out there, zrrt!"

With that, I continued my way. Upgrading the Beetle proved to be very useful such as it had helped me to reach things where I couldn't do it before.

After blowing some structures (and the fat toad-like creature), I reached the other side. The desert sun was beginning to set down yet again, indicating that another day will pass soon. I would need to make camp soon.

At one point, I suddenly got chased away by a bird so I dove for cover, waiting to go away. When that happened, I resumed my mission. I watched the entrance ahead of the quicksand so I killed the enemies by using the bombs that were on the top of the two trees.

Once I safely made it (there were times when I had nearly sunk), I jogged by following the path. There was a waterfall of sand to my left, making the loud noise that would sometimes annoy me. I walked through a tunnel and saw almost new surroundings. After I had struck the Timeshift stone, it made my life a bit easier…

A bridge was made for the cart to go over it. But seeing that there was no cart, I rode the cart that was available but before I got on it, I encountered a bokoblin. With a few strikes here and there, it succumbed to its doom. It was then that I rode the cart. Far ahead, I noticed that there was the Timeshift stone and so like before, I struck it with my beetle.

The one where everything made alive suddenly disappeared but this one took over, creating new life. I looked up to see some kind of a hole so using my beetle proved to be useful when it struck those gemstones, opening the gate for the cart to go through. Currently, the cart wasn't "alive".

I also used my Beetle to strike another Timeshift stone that was hidden under the tree-trunk but it didn't quite work. Furrowing my eyebrows, my eyes locked to the bomb flower that was on the top of the cactus. Using that idea, I dropped the bomb and it hit the Timeshift stone.

I was surprised to see the tree coming back to its former glory. The unexpected deku baba dropped from the ceiling so I swung my sword three times so it would not hit me when I was riding the cart. After reaching the other side, I blew up another boulder to reveal the stone in which I hit it to activate it.

Abruptly, I got zapped by a club from the bokoblin. I shook off the feeling and started to fight them. I walked backwards so I can get them away from the robotic creature.

"That was scary, vrrrrrm…Thanks for helping me, bzzt. This is the Temple of Time. Within it is the sacred Gate of Time made by the goddess, bzzt."

Huh. Interesting. I remember reading the Temple of Time…

"It's my job to patrol outside the temple vrrm! If you want to reach the Gate of Time, you will need to pass through that door, bzzap."

"But…isn't there another way in?"

"Huh? Hmm…Well, Lanayru Mining Facility and the Temple of Time are connected underground, dzzt. Lanayru Mining Facility is right here!"

He then took out my map and marked the spot.

"This map…It looks inaccurate, bzzt. I'm going to fix it for you, zrrm." He did just that. "Lanayru Mining Facility is just ahead. Good luck, vrrt!"

"Thanks!" I said. Fi then said that the map I possess corresponds to the actual terrain of this area with only 35% accuracy.

"The robot you met earlier modified your map to show past terrain that is now submerged below the sinksand."

I stopped myself from getting into the cart and I squinted my eyes to see a very familiar Goron.

"Gorko!" I called out. He turned around and waved at me.

"Hey there bud! Looks like you pop out everywhere. Though I'm the one to talk to."

I chuckled. "Nice to see you too."

"Oh! There is something I am dying to tell you. It is the discovery of the century!"

"Really?" I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"This is a sacred place known as the Temple of Time. I could not believe my eyes when I saw a human who lives on the legendary Isle of the Goddess!"

"Human?" I repeated.

"Yeah! It wore clothes just like the ones written about in the ancient manuscripts! And it looked just like you, bud!"

"Oh…"

"It came with another person…and they entered the temple! I wanted to chase after them…"

A sharp pang in my chest came as I knew that it was probably Zelda and that…person. I suddenly started to be angry as the previous conversation I had with that person started to come back. I still blame it on myself that I didn't get there on time.

I'm sorry Zelda…

"But then there was an explosion all of a sudden!" his sudden voice snapped me back to reality. "And the entrance…well, you can see for yourself, bud."

I looked to my right and saw that the entrance was blocked.

"Oh…thanks Gorko." sadness was buried underneath me…

"I do not think we are getting past this mess. I just wish we could find out what is happening on the other side!"

Smiling softly, I walked away from him and hopped on the cart only to find that it stopped halfway. It continued to float on the tracks once I activated the stone. The sun vanished, being replaced by the moon that casted its eerie moonlight. Observing the place, I made a decision that this was a good place to camp. But finding wood to create fire was going to be tricky.

Deciding to ignore the fire for only for today, I sat down on the patch of grass.

"Fi…are you hungry?" I asked, taking out the food the nurse had prepared for me.

After she said yes, it was interesting to see that she broke the food in pieces and vanished them into particles. I stared at her with awe while she blushed. When I finished eating, I laid on my back gazing at the clear night sky. Unfortunately, there were no stars.

* * *

I was beginning to think how _long _this desert was. Yes, I still didn't find the freakin Mine!

Trust me; I will be going insane if I don't find it soon.

I eyed the platform and started to run. As soon as I did, it felt like something was gluing my legs to keep me from going.

"Master, I have information report."

"FI! Why would you report here?!" I asked, panicking.

"I can confirm that you will not be consumed by the sinksand in this current position. I suggest verifying your location on the map. Readings indicate that there is a submerged path beneath the sinksand. It is possible to walk along a route above this path without submerging completely into the sinksand."

She then suggested placing multiple beacons to reduce risk.

…Well I feel stupid.

Interesting enough, I blew up a crack that was on a wall and entered in. Those crab-like enemies roamed throughout the place but ignored them for now. Activating the time stone nearly destroyed the crab-like creatures but…they just shrunk into a ball while still having the sparks around them.

Okay then…

Moving on.

Running blindly was really stupid since I suddenly got zapped by an invisible electric fence…well ow.

Eyeing the shell thing, I picked it up and threw it to the other side. When I did, I ran to the other side to meet a strange device that looked like it didn't work for years.

"A report, Master Link. My analysis indicates that you can restore this device to an operable state by inserting a source of energy."

I then picked up the shell and went on the orange platform that sunk down due to my weight and rolled the shell into the hole that was in front of me. Two of those poles sparked to life as an electric line connected with the two of them, opening the metal door nearby.

Going inside, the robot was here as well standing beside a structure.

"You look kind of suspicious, vrrm. Don't let me catch you fiddling with this device, bzzt!"

So it was a device, my bad. Staring at a slot that was in the middle of it, I curiously took out my sword and stabbed it in. I turned it counter clock wise, hearing it stop halfway. It was then that I pushed it in, letting the blue circle to become visible while there was a lighting sign on the black screen.

Staring at it confusingly, I stared at it.

What the heck did I do?

Honestly, I didn't know so I got out of there. With a quick sneaky jump attack and a stab in the chest, the unaware bokoblin died. Deciding that there wasn't anything else to do, I got out of the place and into the sunlight.

Trekking miles upon miles, I was aware that I was getting exhausted but I still continued to go through this endless desert. Yes, I was using the dowsing process to find the dials or whatever the heck to open that device. The dials were quickly found by using the handy dandy dowsing process so I went back to the main device.

I stabbed my sword and turned it to the left and then I pushed the sword in. The outer circle glowed a blue one so I began to turn it to the right but then a sudden abrupt push got my sword out.

"A report, Master Link. The symbols on this power generator correspond to the symbols on the three remote power nodes you activated. Logic suggests that they are connected."

Hmm…I took out my map and saw the symbols; the water was at the right side, the lighting was at the top and the fire was at the right. Putting it away, I began to turn the wheel to match the sides of the elements.

The first outer circle glowed blue, representing water. Then, an orange color was next which meant fire and this happened the same thing to the lightning that had the color of yellow. Another outer circle glowed light blue and it pushed it in, outlining the designs that was imprinted on the device. It gave a tremor as the glowing designs continued to glow brightly and then the glow died down but the device still gave a violent shake.

Behind it, something had begun to arise from the great pool of sand. I stared at it with mouth agape as a great building rose from the sand. It looked really old, having some patterns that were carved into it. There was a grand staircase that led to the opening entrance while around the entrance had blocks which had a design that looked almost like the emblem of the triforce.

It bore the colors of brownish-yellow while a tint of peach for the door.

Taking a breath, I ran over towards the stairs and ascended them. In front of me, stood the dark entrance that has nothing but torches at the sides of the wall being lit.

I then ran inside; some sand was falling out of the ceiling but I took no notice. I didn't know why but I suddenly hesitated for quite some time…

And…

I continued to descend the stairs.

Author's Note: Oh Lord! This took FOREVER to find the freakin temple! Who in the right mind gave the idea to HIDE into the sand? Oh that's right; the Nintendo…*glares* Next time my lovely people!


	16. Lanayru Mining Facility

Author's Note: Welcome to the next temple aka the one that took forever to find it because Nintendo decided that it wanted to frustrate people… So… *dramatic pause* I give you:

Chapter 16: Lanayru Mining Facility

Rough ground greeted me as the sound of my boots echoed throughout the room. It was…grand. Numerous of patterns were all over the place such as the ceiling, walls, the sides of the walls and so on. There were those same structures that I had seen from the desert…yes, the ones where I had to blow up to go across the sand.

One of them was already blown up and it gave me the impression that maybe somebody was here before. Ahead of me was also filled with quicksand but it was at the side of the solid firm ground. There was a small set of stairs that led to some weird structure. But something caught my eye and I squinted to see three crawling creatures that seemed to be coming at me.

Great.

But it really took one strike to defeat them all. There were also those toad-like brutes that seemed to pop out of the sand whenever I come near it. Once they were destroyed by the bombs, I blew up the structure that tumbled down to the ground. I ran across the quicksand and almost didn't make it but I was pleased to know that I did…

I dashed up the wall to pull down the lever that would open the gate of the door. I then went up the stairs to lift the door up and entered inside. It nearly resembled a bridge but more of platforms with the directions of leading straight, left and right. I eyed the chasm below and suddenly decided to be careful.

Going towards my left, I was met with the three-headed snake-like creature in which you had to attack all three heads at the same time. The body of it gave out, rotting. I then went to my right to do the same thing but as soon as I did, their eyes suddenly changed into red and they were going to attack.

I wasn't pleased when they did…They rammed their heads into my chest which made me to fall on the ground hard. Muttering angrily, I violently killed them though things didn't work out quite well like the previous one. I blindly struck one of the heads and in result, the two heads made the third head to come back.

Growling, I took another swing and they somehow managed to avoid it. Bloody brutes. This time, they died. I noticed that the door had a lock on it so I went to the straight direction, hoping to find the key. There were three crates on the floor, scattered apart from one another. I began to push the one that was in front of me towards the side of the wall. With that, I dashed up to reach the ledge of it and climbed up.

There was another door which I went inside. Looking at the pillar, I launched my Beetle so I can destroy those boxes that were at my right. Pieces exploded, tumbling to the chasm below. I then ran towards my right only to find the electric spume that split in two smaller versions of themselves. After being electrocuted by one of them, I destroyed them both.

I ran faster and jumped to reach the platform that had the ladder to it. When I did reach it, I was dangling and it made me to panic a bit before climbing up and ascended the ladder. What surprised me the most were those flying Keeses. As soon as I struck them, I got painfully zapped by them.

Since when did they became electrify or whatever the heck. They were destroyed. I opened the chest to reveal the small key that could open the lock door on the lower floor. Exiting this room, I went to my left that had the locked door. Using the key, it got opened and went inside.

There were many pools of sand ahead, much to my dismay. As I was solving puzzle after puzzle, I started to wonder how the mini-boss and the big boss would look like. Probably disgusting no less and more aggressive…though the last temple, it wasn't fun being burned alive.

Oh you didn't know? I still have the burns.

I stared at the weird creature that was floating. Curiously, I cautiously went towards it and when I did, it blown up to reveal the spikes on the body. Taking out my sword, I struck it only to find that it had literally blown up…which also struck me.

Well that was…fun.

Not.

I laid at the ground, dazed before I got everything back in order and started to solve this room. Climbing up the ladder, I saw a switch and it got activated. When it did, the metal bars went up to reveal a Timeshift stone on a platform which was hanging from the ceiling…kinda.

Like before, it brought everything to life…even weird things. There were a lot of mechanics machines throughout this room but I shouldn't really be surprised since it was a mine after all. The weird-like machines practically shot out laser beams which I had narrowly avoided them.

Running on the moving platform or something like that wasn't fun at all if you wanted to avoid being electrocuted. It felt like I wasn't going nowhere and it really started to drain my energy but I wasn't going to give up. Putting more speed, I felt my legs burning and they were pleading me to stop. I finally reached the solid ground however, I stumbled to the floor when I did.

Panting, I rested on my knees to catch my breath. After drinking the water (and offered to Fi as well), I resumed my mission.

Pulling levers, switches, running on the moving platforms was very tiring. I wanted nothing more than to get out of this room. Oh that reminds me; you know those laser beam machines? Well, I found out how you can destroy them! By slicing them and stabbing them in the center of it.

Entering the next room was a bit better I suppose since it didn't have the running uphill's (yes a new word for them) but instead of the uphill, it had bunch of what it looked like boxes that was scattered throughout the room, a few boulders that was on top of them and a ladder on the other side.

I jumped from box to box plus I had also noticed that there were spikes below and if I wasn't careful…

Exploring through this room had its benefits since I got a new item that is apparently called the Gust Bellow. I decided that I wanted to test this device so I got it out and pointed the thin stick at the sand and pressed a button on it. A mist of blue smoke came out of it, blowing the sand away.

Cool.

I went back hopping on the boxes and up the ladder only to find that the entrance was covered by a sand hill so I used my new item to blow it away and then entered it. After moving the box that was in my way, I descended down the ladder and of course, I climbed down another ladder and then I destroyed the electric spume.

Room after room, I was beginning to feel annoyed about this temple—mine or whatever…

At one point in this certain room where I had to use the device to move those platform, there was a strange shooting sound that alarmed me. Glancing up, I saw that there was a strange moving flying object that was shooting some missiles. Widening my eyes, I narrowly dove out of the way as the oncoming attack had nearly struck me.

I rolled back and forth to avoid the attacks. It was then that I remembered that I had an upgraded wooden shield. Even though it was wooden it would have to do since it easily reflected back the minions. After a couple of strikes, it was finally defeated.

Thank the goddesses.

You know, I want to actually be alive…

I finally exited out of this room and entered the next one. As soon as I did, the metal bars came down, locking my way out.

It was those three-headed monsters except they were a bit bigger than previous ones. And then there was a time when one of the heads struck me in the chest so I got up and hastily hit one of the heads since I didn't really have the time to actually hit all three of them.

However, the other three-headed creature slowly slithered towards me (who was still paying attention at the first brute so I was unaware of the second creature), I managed to defeat the first three-headed fiend with a horizontal attack and at the same time, the second three-headed monster struck me at the side which caused me to fall to the ground.

Now there was one more to go and it was easy to beat since I wouldn't have two of them trying to attack me when I wasn't looking. It dodged my horizontal attack and in return, I also avoided their attack. I studied it carefully and walked backwards.

The opponent watched me retreat and it resumed back to what it was doing before; slithering aimlessly.

This was my perfect chance to attack it sneakily. I slowly crept up to it and before it could even attack or turn its head (since it sensed me) I violently slashed at its heads, ending the battle with the heads scattering everywhere while some of its purple blood splattered on some of me such as at my face, tunic etc.

Needless to say, I was disgusted by the blood.

This time, the metal bars remained locked so I scanned the place and saw that there was a box that was halted by sands in which it was covering its corners. Using the device, it blew the sand away and the other sand hill that was blocking the path.

Climbing on top of the box, I dashed up the wall and grabbed the end of the ground and I pulled myself up. And then I was stuck since I didn't know how to open the gates in which it held the chest.

However, I stared at the sand hill that was inside of the gate. Thinking, I got out the Gust Bellow and the sand vanished to reveal the stone and I had used my slingshot to activate it. I jumped off to reach the lower floor and turned to my left but as soon as I did that, the statue (that was guarding the door) suddenly started to hop.

I noticed that it turned its head to reveal another identical emotionless face. Observing it, I decided to use to the Gust device to halt the monster's motion and after a few blows, it opened the strange mouth…? When it did that, there were two jewels which I quickly discovered that it was its weak points. I struck the jewel and it collapsed but it wasn't dead yet…

Suddenly, a whirring sound came and it automatically spun around and this time, it jumped. However, the jump was a bit to…aggressive. I then took out my Gust Bellow but as soon as I did, the monster took this opportunity to collide into me by ramming itself at me.

I flew a bit and landed on the ground hard, almost having the wind knocked out of me. It was a bit fuzzy but I suddenly scrambled up when I heard another loud thud and I rolled out of the way to avoid its attack.

It was then that I used my device to open its "mouth" to reveal the jewel in which I struck it. At last, it exploded into mist and the metal bars went up, unlocking the door.

I exited out of the room and into the next one. Once I activated a switch, the bars opened. On the other hand, there was something about the large sand that made me to stare at it. It felt like something was hiding underneath it. Curiously, I took out my map and I knew I was right since there _were _hidden pathways to get across.

Noting the ones that are right, I went on those ones and went on the platform. I then blew the two sand hills. One of them revealed a small entrance which I crawled in it to expose another hidden pathway.

i chose to ignore the small hole since I was pretty sure that there wasn't anything that was important so I continued my way throughout this room.

I went across the sand (by having the right pathway) while two enemies popped out. The electric spume was destroyed and I quickly ran over to the solid firm ground. At least for now since I have to get rid of the toad-like brute.

Once that fiend was demolished, I once again ran across to reach the other platform and in return, two of the same enemies bursted out…again.

Muttering how annoying these enemies were, in less than a second, they were dead so I resumed my trek. I finally got out of this room by crawling through a small hole to reach another room.

I did the same old process whenever I came upon a Timeshift stone. This time was different. A bridge-like appeared making my way to go across. However, the blue line was slowly creeping towards me as if it was a timer. If time ran out, I was pretty sure that I had start all over again.

After a flying machine enemy distracted me, I finally managed to open the gate so the cart and I can go through. I got bloody zapped by the zapping machine…y'know, the one where it shoots those zapping beams? Yeah, that one.

I decided that it was time for this machine to be destroyed. Unfortunately, there were more of those machines as I continued to go straight but I stayed at the cart's side so I can be away from them.

When I was sure that I was away from them, I ran to the other side and I used my device to open the gate. But before I went in, I ran to my left to dust of the sand to reveal another cart with the stone on it and a lever.

After reaching yet another room and another…and another and—

Well, you get the main idea, I was greeted by that same enemy which goes by the name of armo…Fi told me that. I was pleased to know that it got defeated after many strikes, bruises and scratches.

I was going to have a one long sore body once this mine is completed.

Oh right, I still have that disgustingly purple dry blood from the three-headed creature.

I happily ran towards the gate in which that it got opened to reveal the Ancient Circuit. The one that can open the great door that will lead to the big boss!

You have no idea how…_happy_ I was! No happy wasn't the right word. Well, the word happy isn't the right kind of description of how I'm feeling right now…Hmm maybe ecstasy?

Anyways…

I trekked and trudged through this awful mine facility and finally reached the great shining door, earning my one way ticket to get out of this forsaken mine.

Why did the goddesses build this mine was beyond me.

Nevertheless, the door was opened as soon as I had placed the circuit inside the hole…

Oh and also…you have no idea just how _exhausted _I am!

Which was why, I tripped over my feet making Fi to worry about me. She had seen me with bags under my eyes and she knew that I didn't get enough sleep.

"Master…perhaps it would be better if you were to rest first before going to defeat the boss." Fi replied.

"No Fi. I'm fine really. Besides, I can't waste any more time! I need to get Zelda and I need to prove to that person that I am capable of protecting Zelda." I said.

Fi bit her lip (if that's even possible) before she slowly nodded.

I entered the entrance to the boss.

Author's Note: There you have it folks! How will Link be able to defeat the boss if he's way too tired? Who will be defeated? Find out next time!


	17. The all mighty Moldarach

Author's Note: *grumbles* hi guys! I'm just muttering on how long these freakin temples/mines are! I mean seriously! It's even longer than in Twilight Princess! The fuuu! So yeah, just to let you know, many days had passed so I don't even know what month it is…oops…anyways, I give you the boss!

Chapter 17: The all mighty Moldarach!

The door slammed shut, having no way out. I continued to examine the slightly dark room while my boots was squishing on the soft sand. I was starting to become sick of seeing sand everytime!

At least this beats lava…right?

Nothing happened for a while so I still scanned the place. I knew there was evil in here…I could feel it.

Oh look I'm starting to become a creep. Haha! Great! I'm going insane!

You see what these temples to do you?!

I blame you goddess-ARGHH!

A heart attack sound came out, jumping out of the sand. It scared the living daylights out of me! I made a small o with my mouth when the monster came out of the sand…it was huge!

No joke! It has to be at least twenty feet! Okay maybe I was exaggerating but it was…_huge!_ Massive, Enormous!

And…it was really scary!

I am gonna die.

Two long pincers had eyes in it and it resembled a scorpion or more of an aracha. Except this one was freakin huge, having a long dangerous tail with spikes on the body. I gulped but let's hope that wasn't in fear.

It widened its eyes, changing the color of the eyes and it swung its pincers violently as if it was warning me to go back or face your death. It then gave out an ear-splitting horrible scream that I had to cover my ears from going deaf.

Bloody fantastic!

I was panicking and decided to run around in circles but it didn't work since the massive beast was following me around like a creep.

Hey! It reminded me of Ghirahim!

I then stopped in my tracks, twirling around to see the beast's eyes that were turned horizontally. I raised my sword to do the skyward technique and I released it. The light got collided with the eyes and the eyes went dull. After that, it shook out of its "paralyzing" state and resumed, crawling towards me creepily I might add.

All of a sudden, the pincer suddenly grabbed me around my waist and it struck me with its stinger. I cringed at the pain that ran throughout my body and without a warning, it flung me out of its grasp and I slammed into a wall painfully. I slowly slid down with pain like a rag doll. I could've sworn I had felt blood coming at the side of my head.

What also surprised and scared me the most was that I didn't blacked out. I was thankful that I didn't. My vision was messed up when I got smashed against the wall but it got cleared up just in time too as the monster was in front of me only a centimeter away. It was then I just narrowly avoided its great pincer by doing a somersault.

I did a couple more strikes on one of its pincer and finally, one of them got cut off earning a shriek of agony from the fiend. It then crawled towards me angrily hoping to beat the pulp out of me.

I scrambled up and started to assault it once again. The massive creature realized that it was going to die soon but it won't die if its enemy would live. It would have to wait for an opportunity to attack it when it didn't expect it.

I was about to attack it but suddenly it dove into the sand causing me to halt my attack. I groaned with irritation since I knew I had to be careful if I didn't want to die. But then the movement in the sand…

Stopped.

Confused, I was still on high alert but apparently it wasn't enough since the giant animal suddenly came from behind me and before I could even attack or turn, it grabbed me by its pincer and threw me way harder than the previous throw. So because of this hard force, there was a nice loud crack echoed throughout the arena.

I laid against the smashed wall for at least a second before I plummeted down, hitting the sand with a very hard THUD (with face first). As I was falling, my sword began to slip out of my grasp since my grasp was too weak to hold it tightly and then I met the ground with a hard THUD. Pieces of wood clattered on top of me and just managed to make out the shape since my vision was beginning to be blurry.

It was my wooden shield.

That was the crack I had heard.

The menacing monster clicked its pincer, threatening to strike me again but it stared at the lifeless form of its enemy.

Fi (who was fret with worry) came out of the sword that was only a centimeter away from me but I didn't know that.

"Master!" she called, worrying.

"Master! Please wake up!" she begged. She then looked over to the creature that was angry since it saw that whoever that was, was trying to awake the lifeless human.

I wasn't sure what feeling I had inside of me…other than pain. But there was another feeling inside of me.

Whose voice is that?

"Please! You have to! One more hit! One more!" Fi begged, feeling something coming out of her blue lifeless eyes.

I groaned weakly, feeling my muscles twitch inside of me. "F-Fi?"

She gasped, delighted. "Master! Please you have to get up! You have to! The creature would come here soon!" she then looked at the angry fiend that was coming closer…

"I-I can't…Fi…I can't…" I weakly replied.

I wanted nothing more than to just lie here…was this…death?

I didn't think so but I wasn't sure.

My mind was still fuzzy. I couldn't move. Every muscle in my body was aching so badly and I was for sure that something _must _be broken. The pleading voice from Fi kept on ringing through my ears. All of a sudden, flashes of images from the past events came to me.

_Zelda…_

_Skyloft…_

_The people…_

Her smile. Zelda's beautiful smile and her pure beauty that made my heart to beat rapidly.

"_Link! You did it! You won!" Zelda squealed with delight after she saw me winning the statue from the race._

_She then jumped off the edge, causing me to panic so I made my bird to fly faster and caught her in time._

"_I'm okay Link!" her beautiful melodic voice rang._

"_Great goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this ceremony. Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk…In accordance with the old ways…I now bestow the blessings of the goddess upon you."_

_Zelda untied the knot from the white cloth and folded it neatly. The emblem of the triforce was in the middle of the cloth. I looked up to see the cloth._

"_The blessings of the goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass on to you." I then took it, doing a dramatic pose. "Link! Quit goofing. This is supposed to be a sacred ritual, remember?"_

_I chuckled. "I know." But I can tell in her eyes that she was amused. _

The people of Skyloft. They have done so much for me ever since my parents had died…

No I couldn't leave them. Not now, not here. The twitching in my muscles indicated that I was slowly becoming un-lifeless. Fi lowered her head in shame. She should've done something…something to protect her Master. The wetness that came from her eyes rolled down her cheeks but then…

She suddenly motioned her head and stared at her Master's hand. She couldn't…no…was it? The hand _twitched_ while feelings of pure happiness coursed through her body.

"M-Master?" she whispered.

With a soft groan, I slowly placed my palm on the ground and gently pushed myself up.

"Master!" Fi exclaimed with ecstasy. She couldn't believe it! Her Master was alright! He pulled through!

With a one final push, I got up to my knees and there I saw Fi crying.

"Fi?" I asked.

"Master!" all of a sudden, she hugged me gently as if she was afraid to hurt me even more. I smiled, hugging her back.

"Fi…why are you crying?" I responded, after pulling apart from the hug.

"I was worried…that you…" she trailed off.

A sudden screech of roar interrupted us, pulling us back that the beast was still there and it didn't like that it was being ignored so it started to crawl towards us.

"Time to finish this thing!" Gathering my strength and in just in time, I did a mighty horizontal slash at the pincer. The pincer broke off its body, screeching in pain.

I then noticed that it was going to dive into the sand again but I used my device to get it out. I dodged the attack from its tail but the dodge was a stumble one. However, it disappeared into the sand and this time, I was a bit slower from not recovering it out of the sand.

After it got out of the sand, I resumed attacking it. With a stab in the eye, the great beast roared in agony, trashing around violently. The legs gave out, sending it to tumble down to the ground to its death. I gave out, collapsing on my knees. As soon as I did, the ground trembled violently and I had to put both of my hands on the ground to be stable.

What was going on?

The sand suddenly began to sink down to reveal the door. I sighed with relief since I thought there was another attack. And then I went out the door…

…

The heck?

No shiny spring?

Ugh. In front me stood a lifeless cart.

Sighing, I knew that there must be a Timeshift stone so I used my Beetle to activate it. The stone was hanging ahead of me on a platform which was hanging from the ceiling.

After bringing the cart back to not being so motionless, I hopped on it to go across the path.

The blue light stamped some darkness out so it was easier to see.

And then I exited out of the room. When I had gotten out of there really surprised me the most. There was a bridge to get across and many building-like structures. The great crest outstood them all since it was at the very front while a strange blue circle device was in front of it.

I tripped over the stairs and squinted my eyes from the sunlight. I gasped as I saw a figure ahead.

Is that…

Z-Zelda?

It…is…

Soft sweet indescribable music filled the air but what got me in a trance was her sweet voice that was singing as she played the harp. I took no notice that there was another person with her.

Her sweet voice.

I so longed for her voice…I missed her terribly.

"Zelda!" I yelled as she stopped playing. I saw her turning her head and she gasped with happiness as she saw me there, standing. The other person glare hardened at the sight of me but I took didn't paid attention to it.

"Zelda!" I exclaimed, starting to run towards her.

"Link!"

As I had started to run something exploded from beside me. The great rocks tumbled out of the wall and if I hadn't moved I would be squashed…

The sudden evil cackle was heard and I knew that cackle anywhere. My eyes narrowed at the scene that was being displayed.

There was only one person who would make an entrance like that.

"Ghirahim!" I said through my gritted teeth. I unsheathed my sword and gripped on the hilt tightly. He then jumped out of the dust and with a swing of his sword, he vanished into particles. Zelda and the other person gasped as they saw there was a barrier between him and I.

"No!" I banged my fist against the barrier. "Zelda! Run!"

He laughed, an evil one that sends shivers down my spine. With an inhuman speed, Ghirahim raced towards them but the person also started to charge at him.

"Impa!" Zelda cried out.

Impa?

The two came close to each other but at the right time, Impa stuck her hand out and a blast of blue power that got blasted out of her hands as soon as the evil being made a stab. Sparks came out of the wicked person's sword so he retreated his sword. Impa still held her hands out; the blue power started to fade away.

With another swing of the sword, Impa too made another blast of the blue power in attempt to protect her and Her Grace. The battle continued as Zelda watched with worry. She didn't want Impa to get injured because of her.

I stared with confusion as the battle continued. Who was this Impa person? But suddenly, my fists clenched and I was angry at myself for not being able to do anything. The sudden voice made me to pull back to reality.

"Your Grace! Quickly, to the gate!" Impa yelled as she sends another blue power to protect her.

Zelda turned her head to face me who was staring at the battle scene. I felt something watching me so I turned to see Zelda staring at me with sad eyes. Another pang of emotion came to me when I stared into her blue eyes.

"Zelda…" I responded.

It was then that she suddenly took off and called my name out.

"Link!"

I stared at her. "Zelda?! What are you doing?"

She raised her harp that glowed a golden color.

"Link, here! You'll need this where you're going." The harp flew towards me with a spark of jolt and I caught it. But the strong force of the power nearly knocked me down but I held my ground and I stared at the harp.

Impa angrily yelled at Zelda to go now. Zelda took off but as soon as she took a step to the gate, Ghirahim finally managed to destroy the shield and Impa fell down to the ground. I looked up with narrow eyes. Even though I don't really like this Impa person, but that doesn't mean I'm letting the evil person to harm her. It was then that I started to run towards them but this time, I was running behind Ghirahim. And then at the right moment, I jumped into the air with a mighty leap with my sword being raised. I knew that I was going to probably leave a cut on his shoulder but at least that's good enough, right?

Zelda halted once she had heard the scream of Impa and gasped while the cackling of Ghirahim was heard. With a sudden sense of feeling, he moved out of the way letting my sword to hit the ground. The person did back flip to reach the other side while I was standing guard in front of Zelda and Impa.

"…Link."

I was about to say "Am I late?" but I changed my mind.

"GO!" I replied while I didn't turn around since I knew it was the Impa person. My grip tightened the hilt of the sword.

"You have my thanks. I will leave him to you." Impa nodded and she scrambled up to reach Her Grace. But before she left, she shouted to me again. "Link!"

A blue orb appeared on her hand as she spoke. "You must go now. Return to the old woman at the Sealed Grounds. Tell her what happened here. She will know where you must go!"

The blue orb glowed intensely, allowing the light to absorb it. "And know that we will—"

Zelda came out of the gate. "I'll see you again! This isn't good-bye Link!" Zelda yelled, tears started to form in her eyes.

"I know Zelda! But you must go! Impa will take care of you! GO!"

With a final push, Impa shoved her into the gate. However, Zelda wouldn't budge since she shouted to me that she promised. This time was the final push since Impa disappeared into the gate, dropping the blue orb that shook before it exploded, destroying the gate.

It was just me and him.

Angrily, the evil being snarled. "Now you've done it, Link!"

"And for a good cause!" I yelled.

"I blame myself. I should have reprimanded you the last time we met, but instead I was…soft." he violently took out his sword out.

I smirked. "Well then at least you remembered my name."

Snarling, he replied more darkly. "I'd take pleasure in punishing you, but I have no time for recreation. But next time, I'll do more than just beat you senseless."

"Oh yeah? What's that? Kill me?" I taunted.

Narrowing his eyes he replied. "I'll make the affair so excruciating, you'll deafen yourself with the shrill sound of your own screams!" he swished his sword around to reveal the black mist around the sword.

"Ooo such threatening threat!"

With that, he disappeared which caused me to be alert. Well this was just great.

"Are you a coward, Ghirahim?" I called out to him. But I sense no evil presence here which meant that he had left…for now.

The light came back and I turned around since it glowed brightly but I realized that it was the sun rays. My eyes saddened at the destroyed gate.

I lost her again…

"Zelda…" I whispered.

Author's Note: Wow quite an intense scene making my fave scene so far! Don't get me wrong! There are other fave scenes from this but this was sad at the beginning. And we learned the name of the person: Impa! Now I'm sure that most of you already know…


	18. Nightmares come to life

Author's Note: Hope you all like the previous one! I sure did! And Link almost died in the previous one…*ahem* so Link lost Zelda once again. Aw I feel so sorry for him! Why the heck did Groose came along? You'll see.

Chapter 18: Nightmares come to life

Once Fi gave her report about how she could no longer detect Zelda's presence and the dowsing process would be useless, she told me to go to the Sealed Temple to meet with the old women.

I ran across the bridge only to meet with Gorko but I chose to ignore him this time. I know that sounds mean but right now, it isn't the time.

I can't believe that I had lost Zelda…again. I'm such a failure. I can't even get her home…

What will the headmaster say?

I whispered to the bird statue that I wanted to go back to the Sky… I was a bit hesitant about the nurse's comment about my current…form.

Sighing, I flew up to the sky with my sail cloth and whistled for my bird (who I had missed it terribly) to come.

I went back to the infirmary and the nurse angrily yelled at my carelessness and all the other stuff. She forced me to lay in bed and commanded me to drink the potion with an orangey liquid color. I eyed it suspiciously but she snapped at me to drink it.

With a gulp I shuddered at the bitterness but before I could ask her what it was, my head suddenly spun around and I gave out.

* * *

_Blackness surrounded me but I didn't know where I was. I continued to walk further until a cackling noise appeared so I unsheathed my sword. I knew who that cackle belonged to._

"_Ghirahim." I said. "Show yourself!"_

"_Aw itty bitty sky child." he replied in a mocking child-tone voice. "Stupid hero. You have once again failed. Stupid, stupid hero."_

_I tightened my fist at the hilt of my sword. "Come out you coward!" I snarled heavily._

_Spark of diamonds appeared in front of me. "Ooo does the child wants to play?"_

_Angrily, I charged towards him to do a jump attack but he vanished with a snap of his fingers. The only sound that was heard was from the sword hitting the ground. _

"_Tsk. Your sword movements are getting rusty, hero." the wicked person replied sinisterly. _

_I growled with annoyance. "Shut up will you?!" when I had turned around, I stared at the scene. It was…_

_Zelda…playing and singing. Her voice…her beauty._

"_Z-Zelda?" I whispered softly._

"_Link!" she giggled. "Come on silly snap out of it!"_

_She then laughed and ran away from me. "Wait Zelda!" I exclaimed as I started to run towards her._

"_Zelda wait up!" I panted as I slowed down once I had caught up with her. I reached my hand to her but when I did, the scene vanished._

"_Stupid hero!" it screamed and I gasped when I saw the black sword coming at me._

"_The seal _will _be broken." he whispered._

* * *

I gasped out loud, my heart beating rapidly. It was just a nightmare…it wasn't real. I repeated that thought over and over until I suddenly realized that I was cold. I crossed my arms in attempt to stop shivering and it was then that I looked down to see the bandages wrapped around my torso. I moved my hand to my forehead and felt the bandage was also enveloped around there.

"Link." the sudden voice startled me and I turned to see the headmaster's worried face. "Are you alright?"

I stared at him. Was I alright? I pondered on the events that had happened so far and came to the conclusion that I wasn't alright. I was…hurt, angered, and distraught…

But I didn't want to tell the truth to the headmaster.

"Yeah I'm alright." I replied, quietly.

He sighed. "Link; there's something you're not telling me. Please, if you know anything about Zelda's whereabouts then I need to know. Please."

I looked deeply into his pleading eyes and gave up by sighing. "A-alright."

So I told him about everything what I had done and discovered: the Lanayru mines, the desert, the defeating bosses of the temples and mines. I even told him about Impa. I noticed that there was something strange about him. When I had told him about Impa, his eyes suddenly grew wide but I ignored it about asking him. And then the battle with Ghirahim and the disappearance of Zelda…again.

"Wow…" he replied with astonishment. "Link…wow…" another pause. "I see. Zelda's gone again but at least I know that she's in safe hands. Link, I want you to rest for a day or so until you get better and until your injuries are healed completely."

"But sir!" I exclaimed.

"No Link! This is an order you shall not protest against! Am I understood?" he demanded forcefully.

"I…I…" I shook my head. "You don't understand, sir! If I rest one more day-"

"_Am I understood!?"_ he replied much more force than before which made me to wince. Sometimes he reminded me of Impa…

I sighed. "Yes sir."

"Good."

"Is he awake yet?" the nurse asked sharply. She nodded at my current state before she gave me a bottle to drink. "Drink it."

I eyed the disgustingly yellow liquid color. "What is it?"

"A potion." she replied curtly.

"What _kind _of potion?"

"You do not want to test my patience boy." she responded threateningly.

"Well I want to know what kind of potion before you decided to black me out!" I exclaimed.

"That potion was simply a sleeping potion that would knock you out for a week! Now _drink this potion or I would have to force you!"_

Muttering angrily, I drank the potion. Like before, I felt my eyelids grow heavy and darkness took over me.

* * *

I sighed with relief, taking in the fresh air which I had missed so much. I had gotten all of my supplies and yes meaning a new shield since I didn't really know what had happened to my old Iron Shield…My thoughts wandered off yet again to that strange dream. What did he mean that the seal will be broken? I was currently laying on the soft grass, gazing at the clear blue sky for a while before I snoozed away.

"Hey…Link…Hello Mr. Hero!" a voice called out to me.

I bleary opened my eyes to see a blurry figure that looked like it was…poking me…

"Huh…zzrt…snofag... "the vision got better when I saw Orielle looking at me; her eyes filled with amusement. "Mmm Orielle…" it was then that hit me. "Orielle!" I exclaimed with fright (not as in fear).

She laughed as she finally saw me awakened. "Hello there, Mr. Sleepyhead! You snoozed off while doing some sky gazing! Plus, I thought I would wake you up since it's lunch time and I know how much you _hate _to miss it."

I grumbled in response. "Shush." she laughed.

After I ate lunch (and packed some for the journey, including water) I decided that I would make my way to the Sealed Grounds to talk to the old women.

I continued to fly down, feeling the breeze hitting my face. But something caught my attention…a scream of yell. I looked up to see…wait…

Groose?!

"Groose?!" I yelled. Unexpectedly, I yelled when he grabbed onto my leg and we both continued to fall down to the ground.

"Link! HEEELP!" Groose screamed.

"You idiot! You godforsaken idiot! Why would you _latch_ onto me?!" I screamed back.

We were falling at an alarming rate until I remembered that I had the sailcloth. The sailcloth pulled us back up a bit and then it let us resumed to drop down gracefully.

Er scratch that.

We landed on the ground with a hard THUD. Groose groaned in pain though for me, I was out cold.

"…Ugh, rough landing." he murmured.

"I think I mighta broke something. Hey, Link, seriously…Didn't anyone ever teach you how to land without crash—"he gasped when he saw that there was something on his foot.

"WHOA! B-Birds? TINY birds?! Wh-what…ARE they!?" his scream automatically made me to shoot up with alert so I quickly unsheathed my sword and yelled a charge while I did a jump attack.

"LINK!" he yelled.

"What? What?!" I exclaimed. I noticed that he got frightened…from a bunch of birds. I stifled a laugh as I realized that he screamed because of that. But I couldn't hold it so I laughed at him while he scowled.

"They're _birds_, you idiot!"

I got up but then Groose looked at the other direction and his mouth was open since he saw something strange. With a scream he shouted.

"AND WHAT IS THAT THING!?" he shrieked with fright.

But Gorko took no notice of the scream and resumed his traveling.

"But…How…wh-why…Wha-what…" he replied, stuttering. I sighed with annoyance.

Great just what I needed.

With another scream, he shouted. "Where am I?!"

I cringed before I yelled. "Shut up, stupid! You're in Faron Woods!" I screamed back.

All of a sudden, he started to shake me violently. I didn't think he heard me…

"What's going on here? Ever since Zelda vanished, you've been zipping in and out of town all in a hurry! And you will always be injured every time!" for a minute he stopped shaking me violently, letting my head to spin around. "So I figured I'd tail you, and you might lead me to Zelda. But this is…so wild. Seriously, what IS that thing over there?!"

"It's called a Goron, idiot!" I snapped, breaking out of my daze.

"I'm not a moron!"

I let out a sigh of frustration. "A GORON!"

"Oh…" and then he started to freak out. "And what's with all these trees? There are so many!" we both looked up until he started to shake me again. "Just give it to me straight! I can take it. Where are we? Is Zelda here?! What's the deal with this place?! If there's supposed to be nothin' below the clouds, what's all this?"

Smiling reassuringly, I patted his arm while he was still holding my shoulders and his face were filled with shock. This was a scene to remember. He then looked at my arm and I took his arms off my shoulder. I started to explain where we were, its surroundings and its habitants and so on. He seemed to be calmer when I still continued to explain.

Groose then dropped to his knees while two birds perched on his shoulders. Guess this was a lot to take in for him.

"Wow…" he finally said. "Uhhh…Whoa…You're kind of imploding my mind right now…But I think I get what you're saying. If I've got this right, Zelda is down here somewhere and she's…ok?"

I nodded.

"She's…She's ok. Oh, wow! That's so great! Duh huh huh… Hearing that is such a…huge weight off my mind." for a minute I thought he was going to bite his hand…"You know, Link…It's sort of all right down here."

"Yeah you get used to it, after a while." I replied.

He nodded. "This place needs a name." he suddenly said.

"Uhh…it already has one." I replied with caution. I think I know where this is going. I just hope that I'm wrong.

"Yeah…A name fitting for this rugged, adventurous wilderness. From now on, we'll call it…" cue the "dramatic" pause. "Grooseland."

I stared dumbfounded. "What?"

"Grooseland!"

Oh my goddesses…

He finally got up, fixing his hair. "So lemme see if I've got this right. The old lady living in the temple down the road from here knows where Zelda is?"

I nodded for the umpteenth time. "YES!"

Goodness Hylia! He's seriously a thick-head! But I continued to stare at the ground because it is far more interesting than Groose.

"I see…Right, Link. Thanks for getting me here. You've done a good job. You can head home."

I suddenly snapped out of my daze. "What?"

"Big Groose will handle the search for Zelda from here."

"I…you…you can't be serious!" I cried out.

"Of course I am! Yup. I'll track her down, save her, and then give her a lift back to Skyloft…"

"It's not that simple. There are…evil people! A-and you have to battle ferocious monsters that comes to life!" I replied, having a scary face to emphasize the monsters. He dismisses it with a wave of his hand.

"No biggie. Then when we get back, I'll ask her if she wants to make our whole going-out thing official, and then the two of us will get some quality time together."

My jaw muscle and eye started to twitch. I wanted nothing more than to punch some common sense into him. "That's absurd!" I exclaimed.

"Anyway, the point is your work here is done. I got it covered from here!" it took my strength to not actually go and slap him no matter how much I wanted to. "Now, it's off to find that old lady you were talking about."

"You're an idiot! No-wait-Groose!" I shouted as I saw him running away.

"Catch you later, Link!" he called out.

Oh my goddesses!

I went up to the wall of the cliff and banged my head against it. I was pretty sure that I was going to have a headache soon but I could care less. That…useless child is going to get himself killed! Wait; why do I care about him?!

I groaned. Why do I always have to deal with idiots? First Ghirahim and then Groose. Well, Groose came first and then the evil person…

I sighed before I went to talk to Gorko who gave me a whole bunch of information about the statues and the walls that will respond to the beautiful tones. He then went to talk about the blessed butterflies. After that I climbed up the vines and entered a small tunnel in which I got out of it and pushed the log off the cliff. I then met up with the old women.

But a sudden familiar yell erupted the room.

"Huh? You gotta be kidding me, Grannie!" it was Groose. I really shouldn't be surprised.

"You're messing with me. Say it again, I dare you!" Groose threatened her.

"I only speak the truth. You are not the one who will save her. The spirit maiden, your Zelda, can only be saved by another." the women replied in an annoyed tone. She was probably annoyed with the guy.

I snorted. Who wouldn't?

"It has been his fate to do this thing, and in doing so save us. As it was decided long before you were brought crying into this world."

"Shut it, Grannie!" Groose shouted. "You obviously don't know me well, 'cause if you did, you'd know that if anyone's gonna save Zelda, it's Groose!"

I rolled my eyes. I had enough of this.

"How could it not be me? Plus, if it ain't me, why would I even be here? Pffft. If I'm not up to the job of being the hero, just who is?"

I sighed when I walked up.

"Huh?" he then turned around to see me walking towards them.

"Oh…now I getcha. Link, Grannie here has been trying to tell me you're gonna be the big hero who rescues Zelda."

"It's true, Groose."

He scoffed. "What a joke! Look, all I've heard so far is a bunch of babbling about destiny, but that's a load of garbage." I narrowed my eyes. "I know you, and you're no hero, shrimp!" he taunted me.

I clenched my fist. Honestly, I don't know how in the world was I be able to hold myself off to not punch him. He then ran away and he also gave out a scream of frustration. I sighed while I turned myself to the elderly women.

"Sorry about that."

"You do not need to worry." the women said. "So were you able to catch up with Zelda?"

I looked down at the ground before I explained what had happened so far.

"Ah, I see. So the guardian was there as well, was she?"

I nodded.

"The one you saw by Zelda' side is known as Impa. She is a being sent forth by the goddess to aid Zelda in her quest. The two have traveled somewhere in order to accomplish the great task destiny has set before them."

"So I see." I replied.

"Link, you needn't not to worry. The ones who you love will always come back to you. It just takes a long time to do so, in this case." the elder advised.

"I know…it's just that sometimes I feel like I'm a failure. I've lost Zelda again." I said, quietly. "Maybe the goddesses made a mistake."

It was silent until she spoke.

"You're not a failure. The goddess didn't make a mistake. You're the greatest hero anyone can ever have in these dark times. You're far better than that person who came just now. You're far more handsome and far more skilled. You pull through tough situations than anyone could ever imagine. You didn't lose hope when there were times that felt like losing hope. Most people would do that but you didn't."

I smiled a little bit.

"Now since Impa has destroyed the gate that they used, there is only one way left to find them."

"Really? What's that?" I asked, excited.

"You must make use of the harp given to you by Zelda." a sudden lump came into my throat making me hard to swallow it.

"Er…I don't know exactly how to er play it." I mumbled.

She smiled. "Not to worry. I can teach you. Listen well and do as I say."

I nodded before I got my harp out and positioned it. Sweet music filled the air once I strummed the strings from the harp. It soothed my soul and it felt like it had taken away all my worries. I strummed back and forth a couple of times before the women nodded with approval.

"Good. You learn fast. Now for your next lesson. Focus and play in time with the pulsing of the circle of light. When your timing is right, I shall join my voice to your harp. Listen well, for the song I sing will be of great help to you in your journey."

I stood in the middle of the circle with the circle of light pulsing back and forth. A column of light popped out of a hole and then a next purple light came out of it until it completed in a full circle while the women's voice played along with my harp. I wish Zelda was here to hear this beautiful sound that was created.

The Ballad of the Goddesses.

That was what the song I had played was called. However, something started to pulse a brilliantly blue color behind me and then rays of blue light floated upwards. I sensed it and turned around and started to see something coming out of the ground. As it came out of the ground, it was revealed as a giant stone with ancient texts written on them.

I stared at the stone as the women spoke.

"The harp you hold is known as the Goddess's Harp. It is a divine instrument of the goddess who once watched over this land." I examined the harp, surprised even. "The melodies it brings to life have the power to produce a variety of strange and otherworldly effects. The great slab standing before you is known as a Gate of Time. It is the last of its kind in existence…The only portal binding our world to the one where Zelda now resides."

The only portal? I drew in my breath since I hoped that it wouldn't be destroyed soon.

"If you manage to open the gate and pass through, you will likely end up in the same place as Zelda. But you will need to endure many hardships and put yourself in great danger to awaken the gate from its dormant state." she warned me. "Though your journey will put in harm's way, Link…You must endure. It is your fate as the chosen hero of the godde—"

Something interrupted her as a sudden unexpected shake abruptly shook the ground, making me to nearly lose my balance. What's happening?

"This shaking… I fear the seal has been broken."

"The seal?" I asked. "What?" I suddenly remembered something about my dream.

"_The seal _will _be broken."_

Was this the seal Ghirahim was talking about?

The temple continued to be shaken as she spoke. "I expected that it would react to your summoning the gate, but I never imagined the seal would break so quickly."

"What seal?!" I demanded this time.

"Link, there will be time to explain later. Right now, you must hurry to the bottom of the pit outside."

Nodding, I ran out the door and the women met up with me.

The ground shook more ferociously than ever, making me to be uneasy.

"Whoa! Wh-what's with all the shaking?" Groose yelled over the shaking as he too lost his balance nearly.

He whimpered with fear as he quickly spoke. "The whole ground is heaving…I thought it was supposed to be solid down here!"

"Go quickly, Link! Check on the sealing spike at the center of the pit!" the elder called out. "There is nothing natural about these tremors. That monster could free itself at any moment. Approach the pit with caution!"

Doing the quicker way, I jumped off the cliffs from the circle and reached the pit. The circle pulsed a red color but then it pulsed a weaker one. All of a sudden, the black mist exploded out of the hole while emitting out a very bad vibe of energy. The black mist soon covered the red circle and the smoke from the mist looked like waves that were rising up. My heart started to beat rapidly as a sudden humongous monster emerged from the ground.

That monster…

It was that monster who plagued my dreams!

The sunlight from the woods faded away as it was replaced by the darkness and a red sky was there to complete it. I didn't like this one bit…The monster roared and then lowered its head and faced at me who unsheathed my sword. An ear-splitting roar came out of it, shaking the place.

From the looks of it, it was a two feet gigantic monster that wanted to kill me.

"I knew it. The seal has given way." she responded. "I'll explain later, but now is the time for action. We must keep that beast from escaping that pit! It must not reach the temple!" there was worry in her voice.

_What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do? _I kept on repeating that over and over in my head so I randomly decided to attack its…toes?

However, it seemed to work though. Once I had slashed all of its toes, the great beast tumbled down to the ground and ran in front of it and saw the spike. The women called out to me to do an upward strike which I did just that. A couple more of strikes and the beast got up again. However, the spike came out of its head as if it was forced to do it and it looked painful to watch and it resumed walking on the cliffs in attempt to reach the temple.

Unfortunately, it roared again but something made me to stare at it more intensely. It was the toes that came back.

I panicked and started to sprint to it but the foot rose to emit the crackling shockwave (which I didn't know about it whatsoever since I was too absorbed of what will happen if the monster did reached the temple) and it stomped its foot down to release the red shockwave which struck me. I narrowly dodged the oncoming foot that had nearly squashed me.

Nevertheless, I began to destroy the toes again.

This went on for quite some time and it started to wear me out but I couldn't be exhausted just yet. I wanted to make sure that this brute would be defeated. I also started to freak out when it started to _slither _on the path so I zoomed with full speed, hoping to catch it on time. I was lucky that I did and I hit it couple of times when it had fallen down. At the last upward strike, the fiend rose up to give a mighty roar of pain before it pulsed a white color a few times until the glow stopped pulsing but it was covering the whole body in white.

With a strong burst of light, it exploded while the purple-white light illuminated the place. And then, it went to an orb before it exploded into another light that represented glass shards that were being broken.

Aimless black particles were floating around until the gravity decided to pull the particles back into its original place as a spike that floated just an inch above the hole.

"Now, Link!" the sudden voice called out snapping out of my daze. "Strike the sealing spike with a Skyward Strike, and restore the seal! Quickly!"

I raised my sword to do the technique and released it so it can hit the sword. The sword glowed a white-blue color as a circle appeared so the spike will be in it. Another line formed inside the circle and it appeared to trace the sword in a triangular motion. The upside down golden triangle was shown as it was placed in front of the sword.

I then sliced the line that was appearing on it. With three strikes, I outlined the shape and then it shined brightly before it vanished. I decided to show off a technique and when I did, the sword plummeted down while the circle with the triangle emerged to surround the black hole.

The sword harshly placed itself in the hole as another huge bright circle emerged. I heard footsteps but I paid no attention to it since I continued to stare at the designs that were on the circle.

Author's Note: Whew! Wow that was some beast, eh? But really Groose? *facepalm* Err Hoped the dream made sense.


	19. The Ballad of the Goddesses

Author's Note: So I'm still staring dumb-founded from the scene with the Groose. But it was funny XD

Chapter 19: The Ballad of the Goddesses

"Nice going, Link." the voice forced me to snap out of my stare and I turned to see the women.

"Though the Imprisoned had only just begun to awaken and break its bonds, I'm impressed you were able to restore the seal keeping it captive."

"The Imprisoned?" I echoed.

She nodded. "That is the name of the beast in which you had just sealed away. Unfortunately, you have only succeeded in buying us a little more time in which to act."

"What?" I wanted to cry at that. It's still alive?!

Until I sheathed my sword back in its place.

"The behemoth you beat back into confinement is a horror of unspeakable power. Judging by what I saw, I would not be surprised if the seal gave way again soon. So you are left with precious little time to complete the task with which you have been entrusted. Return to the Sealed Temple, Link. There is much to discuss."

The women then began to walk away and I started to follow her. Groose stared at the scene with sadness since he finally concluded that he wasn't the hero.

It was Link all along…

We entered the temple to look at the slab.

"…As you can see, the gate is nothing more than a slab of cold stone for now. It is sleeping. Rousing it from its slumber would require great power. Yes, I believe a shot of holy light from your Skyward Strike might just do it…"

I started to walk towards it; I can no longer contain the happiness that was inside of me but the women called out so I halted.

"Ah, sorry to disappoint you, boy, but for now your sword lacks the power necessary to awaken the gate. First, you and your sword must grow together. Faron Woods…Eldin Volcano…and Lanayru Desert…A sacred flame is hidden somewhere in each of these lands. Seek them out, and purify your sword in their heat."

I almost wanted to cry because I had to go back to Eldin…y'know, the place I had almost died by being burnt alive…

"Only after your blade has been tempered by these three fires will it be fully imbued with the great power for which you search. Clues to finding the sacred flames have been woven into the lyrics of a song precious to your people, the Ballad of the Goddess." she told me. "These clues are your best hope of finding your way to the flames. Return to Skyloft. Somewhere on your island is one whose knowledge of this old song will point you in the right direction."

I was thinking of the headmaster since he knew a whole bunch of these things…But a sudden flashback came to me as I saw Zelda playing the harp from the Wing Ceremony…that tune sounded so _familiar_.

I closed my eyes for a long time, unaware that Groose walked behind me but the last footsteps faded so I opened my eyes to see Groose looking angry. Sheesh, anger management much? He then changed his mood before turning his back towards us.

"I hate even sayin' this, but I guess you got it all figured out, Grannie. Me, well, there's nothin' I can do to help Zelda. I'm useless." he replied with disappointment.

Y'know, I couldn't help but feel bad for Groose. I mean, all he wanted to do was to save Zelda because he was worried for her just like I was and still am.

Groose began to walk away while the women called out to him.

"Ah. You sell yourself short, my friend. You'll see in time that you have your own role to play in all this."

But he seemed to ignore it as he marched out the door.

"Link, go now. Trust in fate to guide your feet. Your mission depends on it…as does Zelda's fate."

I nodded to confirm of what she had said. After Fi told me that the Ballad of the Goddess was the song Zelda sang on day of the Wing Ceremony, she told me that someone associated with the academy will be able to provide additional information about the song. I was a hundred percent sure that it would be most likely to be the headmaster. I mean, it just seems so fitting… y'know?

I saw Groose being in an angry state so I quietly walked up to him from behind.

"Awwww, c'mon!" he growled. "I couldn't do a thing!" he replied, upset. "I'm totally useless!" he ran away, still unaware that I was there. Sighing, I ran up to him and saw him crying.

"Groose." I said quietly.

"Sniff…I'm just deadweight. What kinda use is that to anyone?" he sobbed.

"Groose." I repeated his name; this time, a bit louder.

"W-what?" he sobbed.

"You're not…useless." I responded.

"Yes I am! I couldn't do anything when that beast came!"

"That's because you didn't had anything to protect you against it. I didn't want you to get hurt." I pointed it out. "But trust me; there will be a role for you in all of this." I replied, remembering the women's words.

"R-really?"

I nodded. "Yes. It just takes time to make it appear. Now, please Groose. Come with me to Skyloft where you can be safe. I promise I will tell if I had caught up with Zelda. Now please?"

He stopped sobbing but still sniffed. It was a while before he spoke.

"I…gee thanks Link. I would appreciate if you do…" I smiled but suddenly got shoved back. "But this doesn't mean that I won't continue to make your life miserable!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

After finding a bird statue, we went up to the sky and called our birds. Once we landed on the ground, we departed our ways. I reached the academy and entered inside so I can to start to look for the headmaster's chamber. When I did, I knocked the door and heard the voice that replied to come in. I went inside to find out that the room was bigger and more decorated while some of the sun rays' entered the room, illuminating the place.

There were bookshelves, a few windows and a table that was on the rug. I found the headmaster who was browsing through some books so I went up to him.

"You're back, Link! Good to see that you're not injured grievously." he greeted me.

"Hello sir." I greeted him back.

"So, how's it going down there? Are you any closer to finding my Zelda?"

"Well…almost."

"Almost you say?"

I then started to explain the events about the Ballad of the Goddess and the old women. I was debating whether or not to tell about the beast that had came out of its seal.

"Hmm…I see…My dear Zelda…Things must be terribly trying for her down there. And it can't be easy for you now either, can it?"

"No. Oh that reminds me. Um I was wondering if you could tell me the lyrics to the song Zelda sang on the day of the Wing Ceremony."

"Oh? Doing some choir lad?" he chuckled. "You know, I'm not much of a singer…"

I grinned. "Sing it?"

He chuckled. "Perhaps another time, Link. I will give you the lyrics." I pouted.

"Well alright." I replied.

"I believe the lyrics go something like this…Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess…unite the earth and sky, and bring light to the land. That's the first part, but as ir recall, there's a second verse to the song."

"A second verse?" I repeated. "There's more?"

He nodded. "Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower…and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear. I believe that's the whole thing."

I nodded. "Thanks sir."

"Not a problem. Oh that's right. The Light Tower mentioned in the song is a real place; I'm sure you've seen the tower in the plaza. I don't know a thing about two whirling sails though…It sounds like the song is suggesting that if one shows these whirling sails the way to the tower, something will happen?"

"Maybe." I agreed.

"But how do you go about doing that, and what does it mean? Two whirling sails. Hmm…"

Don't get me wrong; I'm also curious about it too.

Two whirling sails…two whirling sails…

Ugh that sentence won't leave my head alone! I decided that I should probably go and reach the Light Tower. However, I also planned to go to the Bazaar to stock my supplies such as having another new shield…I didn't feel like being zapped, thanks.

So I went to the guy who sells shield, bombs, bomb bag etc and I spotted a Sacred Shield.

The person told me that it can handle any attacks such as fire, electricity and so on. And it will automatically repair itself when it sustains damage.

"It's a little fragile, but that shouldn't be a problem for one as talented and agile as yourself!"

Uh thanks, I think?

"At a cost of 500 Rupees, it's an investment…but an excellent one! Care to buy it?"

500? I pondered on the thought. It would save me from being injured all the time…

I nodded. Yes, I know I'm crazy but at times like this, I need a new shield. Plus, I'm sick of being burnt or zapped. I need a good protection from all of these…

He said his thanks and exited out of the room. The nurse gave me potions and a gauze…I have food for the journey…

So I started to go towards the Light Tower. When I was there, I climbed the ladder and another set of ladder to reach the top of it. I noticed that there was a stone that has text written on it.

_Let sound the goddess's song.  
Beneath the light's radiance.  
Unto her chosen hero shall fall.  
A piercing ray of guidance._

Unto her chosen hero shall fall? I would fall to what? I really hate riddles…

So I went back to the middle circle and started to play the harp. I frowned when nothing happened and I jumped off the tower while using my sailcloth to have a safe land. I decided to explore…maybe it will have clues somewhere. It was then that I saw the windmill but something caught my eye. In the middle of the wind mill a propeller was there so I took out my Gust Bellow and started to spin it.

The huge propeller started to blow whenever I blew the small one and it also moved. The thud came, indicating that it got stopped and something glowed blue behind the huge propeller.

Okay…

I thought about this and realized that there were probably more of the windmills somewhere in Skyloft. I remembered seeing another one somewhere else so I started to go the second windmill. Before I could do the same process, a voice called out to me.

"What's up, Link?"

"Hi." I greeted.

He nodded. "So you're curious about the windmill, eh?"

"Yeah…

"Pretty smart design, I gotta say. See, you can turn the windmill so that it can always catch the wind no matter which way it's blowing. But…Well, there used to be this little propeller attached to the windmill so that you could turn it. The thing flew off ages ago. It must have dropped down off the edge, down beneath the clouds. The windmill's been uselessly sitting there ever since."

And that's when Fi popped out and told me that I should retrieve the windmill propeller from the land below to reorient the windmill.

The guy continued to speak as if he was unfazed about Fi's appearance.

"Hey I was wondering…if you could maybe fix the windmill when I bring back the propeller." I asked him.

"Well, if I had the propeller, I could probably rig something together to get it back on there, sure…" he then began to look out into the distance. "But how would you even go looking for the propeller in the first place? Once something falls through the clouds, it's gone for good."

"Don't worry. I have my ways." I told him.

I was thinking the dowsing process. Maybe it will work…

"Okay…" he replied. "…Hang on! Come to think of it, Gondo at the Scrap Shop told me that someone in his family once used a flying robot to haul junk back from beneath the clouds. But we're talking about a tale that's been passed down over a lot of years, so I wouldn't put much stock in it."

I said my thanks and began to make my way to the Bazaar.

Gondo greeted me as usual with his cheeriness…

"Hey, kid! What's up? You look like you need to get something off your chest…"

I chuckled at the irony.

"I think I know what it is. You've got a favor to ask me, right?" he guessed.

"Yes indeed." I said. "Do you have a robot that used to be your grandpa's by any chance?"

"…Huh? A robot?" he asked but then frowned. "…You probably just came here to make fun of the crazy junk guy for believing in his grandpa's stupid stories, right?"

I blinked back with surprise. "What? No no! I'm just curious that is all."

"Oh. Well get in line. I've heard it before. Wait…that's not why you're here?" he realized. "You say you need to pick up something from below the clouds with this robot?" he concluded before I could even tell him.

Lucky guess.

"Do you know what that means?!" he suddenly shouted. "That means…you believe in my grandpa's stories too, don't you?!"

I nodded.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that someone else believes me, but I don't think I can help you. You see, my grandpa's old robot…What's it called again…"

"What?" I asked, a bit too sharply.

"Woah. Don't get to grumpy. Oh, hey, that's right…I remember! His name is Scrapper. He may not be much to look at these days…" he motioned to a rusty old object that was against a wall.

Hmm…

So after that long talk (at least I got some valuable information), I made my way to search for the Ancient Flower but I halted myself since I recalled that I had one.

"Wait! Gondo!"

"Yes?"

"I have one."

"What?! Are you kiddin' me?! That's amazing! So this is an Ancient Flower?! I can feel some slick, oily stuff coming out of its stem! Great, with this we can fix Scrapper."

So with a lot of banging and clanging (while muttering as well), it was fixed…wow. It resembled much like of the robots I had seen throughout the desert. Except this one can _fly._

It flew around, making sure that everything works properly.

"Thank you, BZZRT! I've got a full tank of energy, and I'm ready to carry anything, zzzzt!"

He spun around but paused when it saw me.

"Huh…? Who is this green-clad individual of small stature?"

Stature? The heck?

"WHOA! It talked! Can you believe that? I guess I really did fix him!" Gondo exclaimed, happily. "This kid gave me the materials I needed to fix you. Go on! Say thank you!"

"Look Gondo…it really isn't necessary…" I replied.

But the robot seemed to have its doubts. "…Hmmm. Are you sure it was him, grrzt?" And then he changed his mind. "…Well then, I extend my reluctant thanks to you in a gesture of obligatory gratitude, vrrrrrrt-CHONK!"

"Uhh no problem…" I have another Fi.

Gondo seemed to disapprove about the behavior. "Heyyyy now! Watch it! That's no way to talk to someone who just saved your life!" he reprimanded him. "…Anyway, this kid wants you to haul some stuff around, and you're going to help him!" he ordered.

"Hmmph. This individual may have restored my operations, but I am not inclined to offer assistance, zrrt." it replied, angrily. "Serving children is very low in my task priority, dzzt!"

I huffed. Excuse me!

"Listen here, you robot! I'm no child! I'm a hero in fact!" I argued back.

"Oh? A hero, zzrt." it stated in an unbelieving tone. "Sure."

I growled with angry, not appreciating that I would have to deal with this…_thing_!

Fi came out and the robot eyed her suspiciously.

"Master Link…Materials from the windmill have yielded a signal that you may search for with your dowsing ability. Use it to locate the fallen propeller."

"Sweet!" I exclaimed. "I no longer will have to deal with that twit!"

"Twit?!" it buzzed angrily.

"Yes! Now shut it or I'll make you!" I bellowed.

"Ooo I'm so scared, bzzt!"

"However, it will not be possible to carry the item in your pouch and return to the sky."

"What?!" I screeched, making them wince.

"Who are you?! ZRRPT-FOOOSH!" the robot suddenly blurted out.

"I told you to shut up!" I snarled. It glared.

"My name is Fi." Fi told it.

"Your name is…Fi? Dzzt! Should I call you Mistress Fi? Are you looking for something, Mistress Fi?"

"Hold on for just a minute! You mean to say that it will listen to _you_ but not to _me_?"

"Yes now be quiet. You're not of importance, zrrt." the robot stated.

I fumed.

"Gondo! I don't know where your grandpa got this!" I replied fuming.

Gondo laughed sheepishly at the scene being displayed…guess he's still being used to seeing Fi…

Fi then told him about the search and the events.

"I…I understand, vrrt!" it responded, reluctantly. "At your request, I will carry anything, regardless of weight or destination…whizzt!" it stated while I mocked it. I hissed when it suddenly zapped me with its electricity.

"Ow!"

"That wasn't nice!" Gondo scolded him.

Apparently Fi was speechless. "….." she then turned to me. "Master…We now have the means to bring the propeller back to Skyloft. You may immediately begin your search for the Windmill Propeller."

"That's great Fi." I grumbled, rubbing my sore shoulder.

The creature twirled around. "Master Shortpants! I offer assistance! I can now detect Mistress Fi's thought waves, vrrt!"

"Shortpants?" I repeated. "It's Link!"

"Yeah that's great Shortpants." I growled.

"Should you need me, ask Mistress Fi to call me, and I will arrive with haste, bzzat!"

Gondo nodded with approval. "So how do you plan to recover all the stuff that fell beneath the clouds?"

"In a long complicated process…"I responded, hastily…

Once he told me about the fortune-teller I went up to him and he told me about a burning mountain, I knew that I had to go to Eldin…yay.

So I did.

Author's Note: Haha. I had fun writing up the robot's scene. Shortpants! XD Oh the robot's name is Radius for now. I can't keep on calling him Scrapper all the time…


	20. Isle of Songs & the Trials

Author's Note: Welcome back to chapter 20! Sorry if the previous chapter kinda seemed…boring from the talking and stuff.

Chapter 20: Isles of Songs & the Trails

Sighing, I took out the dowsing process. The signal grew a bit stronger when I was pointing it diagonally across from me. So, I did what I usually do which was…

To go hunting for it until I met the three unaware bokoblins. Smirking, I thought just how easy it was to beat them. Even if they decided to be smart to block my attacks, it was still easy to demolish them. I then jumped down, automatically doing a somersault to do a safe landing and while ignoring the enemies.

Though, I think I charged with enough speed that I actually managed to trip and went tumbling down the hill. For a minute, my head was spinning around so I laid on the ground for a few seconds to get everything in order before going back to hunt down the propeller.

I furrowed my eyebrows when I pointed the dowsing process at a cliff…

So the propeller was in a _cliff_?

I rolled my eyes and started to go to the wood platforms and while destroying the bokoblins. I then went back up to the top, grumbling and then took a left. The signal got stronger. Like before, I started to slide down the hill to reach the bottom.

"This is the Windmill Propeller you were searching for."

Ah, so it wasn't in the cliff.

"It is now possible to retrieve this using the robot whose services we have enlisted."

"Ugh. Do we have to?" I asked, grumbling. She only smiled.

"Would you like me to call the robot?" she asked.

"Fine."

"I will send word to the robot using telepathic transmission, Master."

A weird noise was sent through the air while Fi nodded her head. That pesky robot came flying towards her call.

"Mistress Fi! I hope you weren't waiting long, bzzzt!"

"No I wasn't. Thank you."

"So, zrrrbt, you want me to carry this?!"

Fi nodded. "Yes."

The robot then turned, exclaiming while it nearly gave me a heart attack. "Hey! Master Shortpants! You're in my way here, zrrpt! I said, get out of the way, vrrrrrrt!" it stated.

"It's Link, you useless robot! And no I am _not _moving out of the way!" I replied, furiously.

Frowning (if that was even possible), it harshly shoved me out of the way by ramming itself into me. I groaned, massaging my chest and glared at it coldly. If looks could kill, he would be dead by now.

"I'll be waiting for you up in the sky, so don't take too long, vrrrt!"

"Oh yeah? What happens if I want to take my own sweet time?!" I exclaimed, furiously while I was still trying to breathe.

Man, my chest really hurts…

And then it flew off, totally ignoring my shout.

"Master…" Fi responded, looking at me while I still rubbed my chest.

"I will…be fine…just had the wind knocked out of me…" I stated.

Once I got my breath back, I went back to the sky to follow the stupid robot and I landed back to where I had found the second windmill.

The robot descended down, obviously stating that he has the windmill propeller and he dropped it down. Before he left, he told me if I needed him, feel free to call.

"For Mistress Fi, I will travel to any destination, ker-dizzzt!"

"Aww does someone have a crush on Fi?" I mocked him. "OW!"

The bloody brute zapped me.

"Buzz off!"

Grumbling, I didn't paid attention to what the guy had said so I told him to repeat it.

"Whoa! Isn't that…the beat-up old robot from Gondo's place?!"

"Yes…"

"Wait just a second…" he looked down to see the propeller. "Is that…It is! That's the windmill propeller! That thing was supposed to have fallen down below the clouds! Are you saying that whole story handed down through Gondo's family was actually true?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm…Somehow how I get the feeling this is all some elaborate prank, but I guess I'll try to fix this thing…"

"Thanks."

"No problem." he then looked up. "This goes in here…And I just crank that a few clicks…Phew! That ought to do it! If you can find some way to spin the propeller, you can probably turn the windmill around."

A voice shouted. It was more of a female voice…

"Honeeeeey! Honeeeey?" it shouted.

The guy jumped with fright. "Oh no! I think I might've promised my wife I'd fix our cupboard! I swear that woman's always looking for somebody. See around you, Link."

He then took off while I was chuckling.

After blowing the propeller, I began to wonder about the song. The whirling sails…

Did they mean the windmills?

I felt something rumbling and I looked to see at the Light Tower that had another floor rising up to reveal an object and then I went back to the tower. The Skyward technique and playing with the harp was useless so I continued to stare at the strange object.

I noticed that the blue column of light was glowing intensely and it was then that I took out the harp again. After playing it a few times, something glowed on the ground. It was illuminating the crest with a red color and I noted at the sudden change in the sky as well as the column of lights.

Fi popped out just in time when the circle of light appeared. I played the harp while hearing Fi's voice. It was…beautiful. I never knew she could sing. Like before, the columns of light emerged out of the holes so that they can be in a complete circle. I swayed to the music that was playing throughout the room. I could seriously play this over and over again. It was just that… _beautiful_.

The purple lights faded away and the place started to spin around. The object had a ray of light coming out of it. It then glowed brightly, emitting out a green light from the opposite side.

It zoomed to the far side, striking the "cloud barrier".

"Master, there is a high probability that this beam of light will lead us to clues as to the whereabouts of the three flames. I recommend that you investigate what lies at the end of this beam of light."

I started to head towards the beam of light with my bird. I widened my eyes at the sudden harsh wind that had nearly knocked me off my bird and I realized that it was a tornado.

Whew. Talk about a close call.

So, I avoided the tornados that would roam about. But at one point, I accidentally got to close to the tornado, making me to spin around in it. I closed my eyes tight while gripping on the Crimson's feathers.

Sorry there buddy but just hold on for me, okay?

I winced when I had to force the bird to fly out of it and when I was an inch to get out of the tornado, it suddenly pulled me back inside.

Ugh. I'm going have to play dirty aren't I?

Well maybe not dirty just…stupid that I would be scolded later on.

I then jumped off the bird which made the bird to panic since it saw its Master spinning around and around. It took this chance to fly towards me who had noticed this.

"NO! Get out of the tornado!" I shouted.

But it didn't listen and it grabbed me by the shoulders with its claws and with full speed ahead, the bird raced out of the treacherous tornado. I suddenly felt sick, wanting to vomit but I held it in…at least for now. I struggled to be loose from the sharp talons and after pulling them off (while in the process of ripping my tunic), I fell down to the sky.

I called my bird that zoomed towards me.

"Whoa."

And then, our flight to the light went on.

Mind you, I was still being sick.

Once I came through the hole it was totally unexpected. Instead of the shining bright sun, it was dark and cloudy as if there will be a storm coming soon. It was cold while there were unfriendly birds roaming around as they carried boulders so that they could kill off their enemies.

As I had predicted, rain started to splatter down but it wasn't really a storm…yet. I eyed the strange birds' suspiciously since they would often follow me, making me to be paranoid since I had a feeling they were maybe going to attack; I wasn't sure. A building came into the view no sooner or later. When I came to see that the ground was visible, I jumped off the bird.

The wind had nearly blown me away though when I was flying down.

"Master Link, I have memories of this island. It is known as the Isle of Songs. Signs indicate that it was left here for you by the goddess, Master."

Don't I feel so special? But did they have to make the place to be so cold?

"However, I am unable to determine a means of entering the structure ahead. I suggest you investigate the area." Fi told me.

And that's when I had lost it.

I vomited on the ground… well, actually, I made myself to lean forward of the fence. I feel sorry to the people down below if they had ever got hit with my…vomit.

Once I had gotten everything in order, I walked towards the riddle stone.

_Rotate the center pedestal to complete the bridge that allows you to step to the great tower on the Isle of Songs._

Okay, so it wasn't that much of a riddle. I began to push the pedestal and at the same time, some objects were moving as well. But then I stopped since the "walls" were in the way of those objects. I eyed another strange wall with jewels on them so I went to face them and struck them.

Floors rose from the ground, creating the pathways for the objects to continue. After many grunts and hits, the bridge was finally formed. I ran across the bridge and crawled through a hole which led me to a semi-dark room. I continued to run straight so I can be in the middle of the circle. I noticed that there was a crest so like before, I used the Skyward method to strike it.

The crest spun around and then it emitted out sparks of energy. When that was done, I placed back my sword in its proper place, seeing a column of light emerging which revealed the Goddess's statue.

I was kind of disturbed when the statue's mouth _moved_. It was a haunted kind of voice that was echoing through the room.

"Master Link, I have important information. When you struck the crest with a Skyward Strike from your sword, a message from the goddess awakened deep within my memory. The goddess intended this message for you, Master. These are her words."

She started to do her dance but this time though, it was different. She did a forward split as she talked.

"He who seeks the sacred flames, listen well, for I guide you from my place at the edge of time." she then twirled around to have one of her legs straight out while the other one was bend.

"The sacred flames are three in number. To obtain them, you must also earn relics known as the three sacred gifts. For each trial you overcome, you shall be blessed with one of the gifts…" she then jumped into the air, leaning forward before she did a fouette turn.

"Make use of the power of these gifts, and you will find your way to the purifying sacred flames." she began to spin faster as trails of sparkles followed her arms. "Now, I bestow unto you a melody. It will serve you as a key, opening the first trial that awaits you deep in the wilds of Faron Woods."

I took out my harp to start playing. As soon as I played the first set of notes, Fi automatically flew with a green trail of light following her movements. She spun a bit before placing her foot on the wall so that she could spin while she walked on the wall. The columns of light vanished as Fi jumped to fly around to create a circle before shooting up.

All of a sudden, a burst of light exploded brightly lighting up the place. The green mist floated down on me who was still playing. The scene changed to the sky with many of different colored birds that was flying around and then the scene vanished.

"That song is called Farore's Courage. Its rousing melody will guide you." the statue sunk down when Fi spoke. "Master, you must overcome the trials set before you and obtain the three gifts to reach the sacred flames. I have committed Farore's Courage to memory. Now you can use your dowsing ability to search for the gate leading to the first trial you must face. I suggest you set out for Faron Woods as soon as you are ready."

I exited out of the place and jumped off the edge to call my bird that caught me. And I began to fly out of this place to reach Skyloft.

This time, I didn't get caught in the tornado…

I immediately set out for Faron Woods.

Once I landed on the Viewing Platform, Fi reported that she had detected the aura of a Trial Gate that was nearby. She stated that if I can pinpoint the origin of this aura using dowsing, Fi could conjecture the song I learned at the Isle of Songs, Farore's Courage in which it will reveal the gate.

After I had located it (which really was the ground that was in a shape of a circle), I took out my harp. The ground went red as a blue circle emerged to reveal a white triangle on top of the circle.

Fi popped out my sword so that she could float on the circle that changed colors. The circle of light followed my notes and, it looked like wings or maybe even petals from flowers that had came out to make a circle. Once the last petal had reached the last spot, I continued to play the song.

"Something here is reacting to our performance of Farore's Courage. I have confirmed the appearance of a strange mark on the ground. I calculate a 90% possibility that this mark is a Trial Gate, as mentioned by the goddess statue we heard from the Isle of Songs. Thrust your sword into the center of the mark on the ground before you."

After she vanished, I did what I was told.

A pulsing feeling ran inside of me as I was dissolving into sparkles.

The place was totally different. It was dark and a bit damp with trees surrounding the place while there was a much larger tree that outstood them all. Blue lights were illuminating the place since they were trying to not make it so dark. Peculiar creatures seemed to be the responsible ones for making the light.

A blue-green orb was floating on a spot that was facing the building. Something sparkled in the center of the flower circle. It slowly started to be visible to reveal in a shape of a human.

I felt unsafe when I didn't have my sword with me. Something about me felt _different_. It felt as if I wasn't…physically real.

"Master Link." Fi's voice echoed. I searched for her but I didn't found her.

"Fi?" I called out.

"As expected, I cannot follow you into this realm, for this trial calls out to your mind alone. This is the nature of places known as Silent Realms. They are domains of the spirit, accessible only to the goddess's chosen hero. This particular trial, Farore's Silent Realm, tests the limits of your courage. Your spirit has temporarily separated from your physical body so that you may undertake this challenge."

She then continued to talk about how to reach the location of the flames and how it is necessary for me to overcome the trial and undergo spiritual growth. Unexpectedly, something started to glow _from _me. A blue glow. It came out of my chest to reveal a strange…item…

It was in a weird shape of line with many white beads of circle following the line that leads up to the flower.

Apparently this was called the Spirit Vessel as Fi had stated.

"When this vessel is full, it will signify you have successfully completed the trial, allowing your spirit to grow. This, in turn, will allow the goddess to bless you with a new power."

Sweet. So after the long talk about this realm and me, I stared. It felt like that this Realm was the opposite of Faron Woods. No joke. That was the kind of feeling I was well feeling.

However, when Fi talked about how this task won't be so easy I gulped nervously.

"_If you take even a single step outside the protective circle you stand in, the Guardians of this realm will wake up and pursue you, Master. If a Guardian manages to land even a single hit on you, your spirit will shatter and you will fail the trial."_

Her choice of words still echoed through my mind and I was slightly panicking.

I need my sword! If I fail, will I still be able to resume the trial? I certainly hope so.

There were a lot of questions swirling around my mind: Will the goddesses be angry? I don't know! Will I still consider to be a hero even if I fail? Will the goddesses give the task to someone else who won't disappoint them?

_Shut up, Link! The goddesses didn't choose you randomly! They had a reason as to why they had chosen you. _My self-conscious voice told me.

But what if I fail?! I can't continue on without my trusty sword!

_I told you to shut up. You _will _pass the trial because well you're Link. Nothing will stop you. If anything, just remember Zelda and think of what she will say and do if she ever sees you in this state. Remember how she doubted you in the race?_

I closed my eyes tightly, seeing the flashbacks of the race that was zooming through my mind.

I didn't doubt myself because I _knew _that I was going to win. I believed in myself even if Zelda didn't.

_Exactly! What makes you thing that this is any different?_

Oh I don't know. Maybe there are enemies that are willingly to kill me, torture me or any other shape or form…

_You're stubborn. Now shut up and get moving! _the voice ordered. _And if I hear a single thought of your failing and such, I will be sure to be the one to end you._

Thanks for comforting me.

_No problem._

I stared at the tear that was in front of me. Taking a breath, I ran out of the circle. As soon as I did, the Guardians woke up from their slumber which caused my heart to beat furiously. I then ran (actually, I panicked) to collect the tear which I did and automatically returned to the protective circle.

15 seconds…15 seconds…

At this point, I was hyperventilating…I automatically started to run, not even daring to take a break.

Oh goddesses, oh goddesses.

I'm going to die!

_You will if you keep on saying that._

I told you to shut up!

I then collected another tear. Tear after tear, I really started to panic when I had jumped off the building since the tear was in there. So far, three tears were collected. But I blindly jumped down the pool of water which triggered the Guardians.

"Master…"

"Fi…" I squeaked.

"The unusual liquid substance that covers that area is known as Waking Water, and it has certain unique properties. If you make contact with Waking Water, the Guardians will be immediately alerted to your presence."

"Really?!"

"Pools of Waking Water are located all throughout the area. I suggest you watch where you step…"

"FI!" I nearly screamed.

When she finished, I made a mad dash to gather the tear. I was shaking badly and saw that the Guardians were nearly close to me. Just a few centimeters away. I noticed a log and I used that to pass the Waking Water.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

_Hey stupid. Cut it out. You're doing fine. Just follow the column of green light._

SHUT UP!

After spotting a tear that was near a Guardian, I automatically made another mad dash to get that one over it and then crawled through a hole.

I nearly got struck by those ghoul light thingys…And I began to be anxious when I had to balance on the rope to get across. Yes, the Waking Water was beneath me.

I was trembling badly than before and I only wanted to get this thing over with. I hate it so badly!

_Five more to go and you haven't even got a single hit! I'm impressed! _the voice told me.

Be quiet. I don't want to die!

_Hate to disappoint you, you will only fail. Not die sweet cakes._

Dude…just no.

There was another tear while there was a strange substance surrounding it. It looked like it was the Waking Water but when I stepped on it, it didn't woke up the Guardians which I was thankful for. Nevertheless, I still raced to get out of that spot once I had collected the tear.

I nearly screamed when the blue of light had nearly hit me which meant that it was currently chasing after me.

Go away you creeps!

One more to go! One more to go! And then I will be-

ARGH!

The blue light started to chase me and in return, I quickly sprinted away.

Talk about another close call.

I was pleased to know that I had found the last tear and I couldn't be any happier. The protective circle started to emerge a column of light that shot up to the sky.

Finally! I can get out of this forsaken place!

I was madly dashing towards the circle. Once I was inside, the tears got out of the Vessel one by one until it reached the fully blown flower but now, it was closed since it floated on top of my hands. The thing exploded in front of me only to give me the sacred gift which was called the Water Dragon's Scale. It was blue with a loop hole in the middle that was decorated with yellow and red beads. The scale was at the bottom of the loop hole.

It was stated that the gift granted me the power to explore underwater and even execute a spin maneuver.

Cool.

When I stepped inside the blue column of light, I immediately dissolved into sparkles and flew upwards and out of this place.

Author's Note: Well then…that…was interesting. Yeah it did remind me of the tears of light in Twilight Princess. Ugh, I hated that.


	21. Inside the Great & Lake Floria

Author's Note: Oh my! 940 views! Thank you! You guys are AWESOME! WHOO! And because of that, it made me to write even more!

Chapter 21: Inside of the Great Tree & Lake Floria

The same "pulling" feeling came to me as I woke up from my slumber while I pulled out the sword.

I was…back…I was back! Haha! That's great!

"Congratulations, Master Link. You have passed this trial. You now have the power to proceed to the location of the first sacred flame that will enhance your sword. The Water Dragon's Scale is one of the goddess's sacred gifts. The great spirit of the Water Dragon has provided you with the ability to swim freely underwater. The flame you seek is somewhere within these woods…Master, I must conclude that this flame is likely in a part of this area you have not explored."

I sighed when I knew that I was safe. The air felt just right and more welcoming than in the Silent Realm. It spooked me and I didn't like it one bit. It kinda reminded me of the Skyview Temple. On the other hand, I was pleased when I had gotten back my sword and that made feel that I was safe no doubt.

_See you didn't die._ The voice told me.

How long are you going to be inside of my head?

I could've sworn I felt it smirk. _As long as I can._

Great.

"Ah, hello again, I see you have the Water Dragon's Scale there, kewwww." the sudden voice made me to yelp with fright causing my heart rate to beat rapidly.

"Who? What?" I whirled around to see the elder. Oh. "Er yes I do."

"That's amazing! I heard that if you have one, kewww, you can swim through the water like a dragon soars through the sky! There must be places here in the woods that you haven't visited yet, kewww. You should use the Water Dragon's Scale to explore areas you couldn't even get to before, kewww!" the elder advised me.

And then it creepily laughed…

Walking away from his creepy glare, I started to search with an area of water. I went back to the Viewing Platform and saw the waterfall. Maybe I had to go there?

It was then that I saw a decent-size river that got me an idea to try out the Water Dragon Scale. I didn't want to drown if I found out that it didn't work. But why would the goddesses leave something that wouldn't work? The moment when the cool water touched my body had sent shivers but they were pleasant ones. I have missed the feeling of the water.

During the summers, I would often go swimming with my friends to the waterfall.

Nevertheless, I shook that question out of my mind and the Scale proved itself useful when I saw the deku baba that was hanging on the "ceiling". It plunged itself underneath the water, hoping to strike me but it didn't.

I saw a hole underneath the water and swam through it. It was interesting when I had swum through the hole. There was a long path of endless water that looked like it was going to lead me somewhere. After reaching the surface, I took gulps of air when I had felt my lungs being compressed from not having enough air.

I eyed the surroundings. There were a few platforms that were hanging down from a few strings that allow the people to reach the other side. Vines were also on the cliffs to which I swam towards it. I was curious to where I was since there were trunks from the trees that was underneath the water.

I gave myself a dry chuckle, thinking that maybe we were inside of a tree.

_Hey Shortpants, maybe you _are _inside of a tree._ The voice replied.

I ignored it.

Once I climbed the vines, I jumped on the platform to blow those bomb fish things…and it also killed the bokoblin.

Sucker.

_Not very nice._

Shut up before I blow you up.

_If you did, you would blow yourself up since I am after all a part of you in a way._

...

_Speechless much?_

I told you to shut up.

_Someone's grouchy…_

I felt lost since I didn't really know how to make the platform move so I eyed the distance and maybe I could jump over it?

Well, that proved to be useless when I dropped myself to the water. The voice snickered at my fail attempt which got me to grumble.

_Well I'm not the one who stupidly decided to jump over a distance in which you couldn't even make it. Maybe you had to _blow _the platforms._ It stated, smartly.

Yeah, whatever. I took out the Gust and it turned out that the voice was right since I started to swing.

_Told you so. _It stated, smugly.

After reaching successfully on the other side, I exited out of the room only to meet with the sunlight. I turned to my left to jump on the platforms that were attached to the side of the trees and then climbed the vine when I had reached the last platform. I climbed down to catch my breath when I reached another platform so I could also kill the spiders that were roaming around the vines.

Until, I spotted a beehive which I destroyed…

It wasn't such a good idea…

_You think?_ The voice told me.

So, I used my sword to try to get them away from me! Go away you annoying bees! Hey! You remind me of the self-conscious voice!

_I read that!_ It replied, angrily.

One of them managed to sting me and it hurts…

_Aww poor little baby got stung. Tsk. Such a shame._

I growled inwardly. Shut up!

_That word is getting old._

You're getting old.

_Ouch._

I then thought about using the bug net which made the bees to go away and I happily continued to climb the vines after killing the leftover spiders since I got distracted by those bees…

Once I had finally made it to the very last platform, I entered the entrance.

The scene wasn't new; it was the same when I entered the first hole. Though, I walked on the "branches". However, a peculiar creature decided to block the entrance since it stood guard, holding the weapon and the shield.

Angrily (since it saw its enemy), it started to charge at me with its spear pointing at me.

Oh great.

I'm innocent!

_No you're not._

Seriously!?

_What?_

Must you always make remarks?

_Yup._

When did you come from anyway?

_I already told you. From you…in a way. _

Let me guess. You were only formed so that you can annoy the hell out of me?

_Exactly. Oh you might want to watch out for that spear._

What sp-

An abrupt poke had poked harshly at my abdomen making me to fall down.

_What spear, you say._

Angrily, I got up and quickly did a spin attack and managed to land a hit on him. Can this thing go away please? Sadly, it didn't since it would use its shield to protect himself from my attacks.

"What? Are you too cowardly to attack me without using your shield everytime?" I taunted him.

_Careful._ The voice warned me.

The creature grunted in response but it was mad about the remark since it came from the weird creature.

"Aww did I hurt your feelings?" I sneered.

_Link_. This time, the voice's tone was sharp.

All of a sudden, the brute used its shield to ram into me. When I "flew" off the ground, it used its spear to slice at my arms and then it used his shield again. I landed harshly on the ground, having the wind knocked out of me. I coughed, trying to get some air into me.

Damn it.

The cuts on my arm stung a little but I paid no attention to it. That wasn't important right now.

_You're stupid, Mr. Stupid._

Be quiet.

I pushed myself up but I gave out a sharp gasp of pain when I felt the spear entered inside of my body, twisting my own flesh. It then yanked the weapon out harshly, letting me to breathe unsteadily. After having enough of this, I ran towards him closely and started rapidly to attack his shield.

After many hits, his shield began to break in half. But he still had a bit of the shield in his arm.

_Hey hold on. How about throw a bomb to completely demolish his shield? _the voice suggested.

You think that will work?

_Worth a try._

I backed off to give a good distance so I won't blow myself up and took out my bomb. I chucked the bomb and waited for it to explode. I notice the sudden movement from the fiend; it was backing away from it with fear as it was protecting itself with his shield. When the bomb exploded, I was delighted when it saw that the shield was completely destroyed.

Whatdaya know? It worked.

_Oh please stop. You're embarrassing me. _

For what?

_For my _smartness.

I ran towards him and he swung his arm as if to hug him, causing me to be able to hit him at least a few times before he decided to release his arm to painfully smack against my body.

It stung badly but nevertheless, I got up and continued to strike him whenever he did the "arm-hugging". He walked forward, letting out a short roar as I was swiftly striking its belly when he continued to march towards me. At the last one, he finally succumbed to his death since he turned around, letting out a roar of agony and then he finally fell to the floor, dead.

I let out a sigh of relief but winced when the pain came from the "twisting".

_You okay?_

I will be.

Getting out of the place, I inhaled my breath. The view was so gorgeous! The fountain of the waterfalls continued to have the water flowing down gracefully while there were many trees as if it was nearly surrounding it. I turned to my left to follow the path only to be greeted with blue and red bokoblins.

This was getting ridicules! With a few hits here and there, they were finally dead when I performed a spin attack to end them all. I then resumed my uphill trek and climbed the vine.

I went to my right to see a river streaming down below as the leaves blew softly. I stopped since I thought I had heard a noise…

Where is that noise coming from?

_You're hearing things._

I am not!

"You have reached the top of the tree. From this vantage point, you have a good view of the woods. Perhaps you will see an area you haven't explored."

We looked at the breath-taking view and then…

Wait…

Was that…yeap, another Kikwi.

It was another Kikwi that was sitting on a curved branch.

"Master, look up there…"

"I know. A Kikwi…"

She nodded. "I have confirmed the discovery of a new Kikwi. Analysis indicates a 90% chance that the sounds we have been hearing were the loud snores of this Kikwi."

Ha! Told you I wasn't going crazy!

_Mhm, that's nice sweetcakes._

Thinking, I got out my slingshot and made a wakeup call. Now I know that was mean but how else can I wake him up?

"Kikwiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" it shouted with full alert. "Whoozit!? I'm nappin'! Oooh, look at that! A real live human! Haven't seen one of you in a while, kwrrrrrk." it replied, amazed. "They used to call me Yerbal. Now I'm just the old Kikwi hermit. I watch over this forest here…when I'm not nappin'. I don't know how you wandered all the way up here, but let me ask you something…Can you really see me?"

"Well then my name's Link. And I can see you." I answered.

"Is that so? Well then, slap yourself on the back, kwwwrk! You know, some Kikwis can't even see me these days…But forget all that nonsense and tell me, kwwwrk, what business does a real live human have in these woods?"

"Have you heard of a sacred flame?" I asked. "I'm looking for them so that they can enhance my sword. When I do have them, I can continue to look for someone who is important to me…"

"You're out questing for a flame to enhance your sword, kwwrk?" it repeated as if it didn't quite catch the words. I nodded. "How about that…A human who can see me and seeks a great flame, kwwwrk! Listen, do you promise not to breathe a word of what I'm about to tell you to another soul? I'm serious, kwwwrk!"

"Yes I promise."

"All right, I'll tell you. But remember—it's a secret to everybody. The flame that you seek…is most likely Farore's Flame. Yes, yes…Farore's Flame…That story begins very long ago, when the goddess was still with us, kwwrk… The goddess gave the flame to the Water Dragon, a great spirit that presides over Faron Woods. The way I hear it is she left the flame in the care of the Water Dragon so that one day the mighty dragon could pass it on the "one from the sky"…"

Huh. Interesting. So it all goes back to me. The Kikwi stated that he got a hunch that the goddess was talking about me.

"Well, that settles that. You must seek out the mighty Water Dragon."

And die in the process? Well then…

_You won't die. _

Shush.

He then took a glance above to see the massive waterfalls that formed a pool.

"Her lair is deep in a lake in the south of these woods, kwwwwwwrk. She watches over the flame there. There's a problem, though. The gate that leads to that lake is sealed shut to all those judged unworthy…But don't worry, kwwwwrk. I'll let you in on the trick to opening the gate. To open the gate, you have to channel the power of the goddess into the symbol carved into its doors, kwwwrk."

He then went on how it isn't simple because the symbol incomplete and to be able to unlock the gate, I have to make the symbol whole. He stated that the only way I'll know what the completed symbol should like is to first find that same complete symbol somewhere else in the woods.

Fantastic.

"Is all of this seeping into your head, lad? Do you know where you must go to find the symbol you seek?"

"Got it! Thanks!" I responded.

"Then I wish you safe travels, lad." he nodded. I started to walk away from him until he shouted. "OH, wait up!"

I halted while jumped with startle…Geez, give me a heart attack why don't you…

"I forgot to mention this earlier, but it's important. Her Excellence, the Water Dragon, is _very_ persnickety about manners…So watch yours!"

Meaning…

_If you don't watch yours, you will die._

I know what it means! I snapped at the voice.

_Yeah, you're definitely grouchy._

I growled.

"I've heard stories of folks who caught her in a fussy mood. They ended up as midmorning snacks, kwwwwrk!" I started to pale.

That was _not _comforting!

"I probably taste like old cave moss, but I'm not in a hurry to become a royal meal, kwwwr! So don't let her know I told you about Farore's Flame, ok?"

"O-ok…" I stuttered before I resumed my trek. Oh right, the Kikwi went back to sleep after it told me to be on my best behavior and a gracious guest.

So being the crazy idiot (according to the voice), I jumped off the platform and used my sailcloth to land safely. I walked back to the Viewing Platform and noticed that there was the symbol when I had reached the top. When that was done, I went back to find that waterfall while ignoring the enemies. I didn't have time for that.

I reached the locked gate after defeating the bush enemy that was beside it.

"Master, my calculations indicate there is an 80% probability that a sacred flame lies beyond this gate. I have also deduced that the power of the goddess the Kikwi hermit referred to is in fact the Skyward Strike. Charge your sword while standing in front of the gate and use its energy to draw the missing portion of the symbol."

Well okay then.

I was confused, needless to say. Do I have to draw something? It was then that I went closer to it and randomly did the Skyward Strike. I was awed when I had to _literally_ draw the circle on the stone. It was cool! The circle faded away to be replaced by a glowing orb that disappeared. Nothing seemed to be happening for a while until the door started to open, having the bottom scraping the ground.

I went through the tunnel and once I reached the end of it, I performed a dive, plunging myself into the clear water. I hissed when the water touched my wound as it was slithering its way to the wound like a snake circling the human body. The lake was really beautiful; the sunrays struck the water making it to shine like diamonds. The current came but it was a soft one, not a hard one so I made it to do the work by tagging me along.

I then got tossed out, making another splash to another pool. Something strange was ahead of me. The creature had a peachy colored skin with tints of brown, a bit of red and orange. The body is in an oval shape while it had three tentacles.

"Ack! Another human!" it squeaked. "Ok, ok…I just have to avoid eye contact and back away slowly…"

It backed away slowly while I stared at it dumb-founded.

"Hold on…" I replied. But before I could even say, the creature sunk down swimming away from me. I dived underwater by using the Water Dragon's Scale to reach the gate that was underwater. I started to swim through the hole but the bizarre creature stopped me.

"Quit following me, pest! If you don't move along, I'll be forced to tell Her Excellence the Water Dragon about your little incursion!"

"I'm not following you!" but all it came was the bubbles.

The sea-creature then went through the hole but it stopped to laugh at me, saying that I didn't see that coming and how I can't follow er…him (?) now.

"So, what now? Are you going to cry? If you think you can make it through, just go ahead and try!"

Obnoxious sea-creature!

So going through that hole was impossible and I made my way up to the surface so I can catch my breath. I then took another dive to reach the other side so I can find another way. I saw another creature that was the same as this one but it had different shades of blue and this one was more…_nicer_.

"I never knew there were humans who could dive this deep!" it stated, curiously. "Can you also do a spin?" I backed away from it so I won't hurt it in the process. When I had enough distance, I forced myself to spin in a circle like a tornado would except instead of being upward, it was in a straight line.

Cool.

I then thought to where that orange creature was. Maybe the spin would do? Using that idea proved useful since the gate was smashed while my head start to throb in pain.

"GAH! How is that even possible!" it shouted. "I've never seen a human pull off a spin like that!"

I'm just special!

_Yeah a special case_.

You can talk underwater?!

_..._

It then squinted its eyes as something caught its attention. "Wait…That's a Water Dragon's Scale! Does that make you the emissary of the goddess, like the Water Dragon said?"

I nodded.

"Hey, I've got an idea! Maybe you can help Her Excellence!"

Wait what?

"What happened?" I gurgled underwater. Somehow it seemed to understand me.

"Yeah about that…It happened really recently. This weirdo came in here with a gang of monsters and went right after Her Excellence. My lady the Water Dragon is a fierce fighter, and, boy, did she gobble up most of those monsters in the first few seconds." it replied proudly. "Thing is, there were just so many of them! While she was distracted, the weirdo leading all those creatures managed to wound her. She's healing up now, but she says we don't have enough special water for her to make a full recovery. So could you please go talk with Her Excellence and see if you can help her out?" it pleaded.

I nodded.

What could go wrong?

I then followed the peculiar creature through the water tunnel while doing a spin where it is necessary. Once we were out of the tunnel, the water was filled with rocks with sharp edges and cliffs. Nothing was out of the ordinary other than having some sea-creatures like those Froaks.

"Huh? That's weird." it responded. "I was expecting to meet up with my friend here…And the path is blocked with a huge boulder. Lovely. Now what do we do?" it asked. I noticed that there was the froak that was swimming aimlessly near the boulder.

Now how can I blow up that fish?

The spin was quite painful since I struck it which also collided with me but it _did _blew up the boulder to reveal another tunnel.

"Oh, now that's using your noodle! Her Excellence is just up ahead. Over this way!" it told me, excitedly.

I eagerly took the gulps of air when I reached the surface to do that. Even though the Scale can provide me to swim freely, it sure doesn't allow me to _breath _underwater!*

The creature smoothly went through another gate when it saw me paused, it shouted to me to hurry up.

"I can't get through." I said.

"Sheesh, you humans and your bones. Talk about inconvenient. I guess you can leap over the top of this wall if you have to." it replied bluntly.

Well sorry!

I then noticed the blue-shade Parella so I went to him who told me if I know how to do a spin jump. When I said no, it explained to me.

"If you spin up toward the water's surface, you can do an amazing leap right out of the water!"

Hmm…

Doing the spin jump demonstrated to be somewhat difficult since I did a spin attack, ramming my head into the metal gate which hurts… so then I went back to give me enough distance. The second time was the best. I zoomed towards it and then using all my muscles, I executed the spin jump by jumping out of the water and diving back into the water to the other side only to dive back into the water when I had reached the other side.

Awesome!

"Wow! Perfect jump!" the orange creature praised me. "I'd call you amazing, but I think we both know it was the Water Dragon's Scale that made that little stunt possible."

Way to go to ruin my confidence.

It then sunk underwater, indicating to follow it. I performed another spin jump to leap over the gate. I stared in horror when I met with the most atrocious sea-creature I had ever seen!

I wasn't even sure if it was a _fish_! Its head was in a weird shape kind of like an oval while there was a mark that looked like a star in front of the head. It had fat lips, two beady eyes and really it looked like a blob!

Small fins were at its side while there was something sticking underneath its body.

I don't even want to know what it is.

The fish started to swam towards us and the orange creature squealed with fright.

"Yikes! Oh, they're back! That's one of the fish that weirdo brought in here and used to attack Her Excellence! Watch out—they're mean as they come!" the Parella shook with fear.

As soon as I came near it, the head suddenly turned to red representing that it will attack but I swam away just in time. Using the spin attack, it died.

Huh.

Well that was easy.

"Wow! The goddess sure knows how to pick them! You did great!" the Parella exclaimed. And then it started to swim away so I can follow the seahorse creature. She stopped when she reached the door.

"At last, we're here! Her Excellence the Water Dragon is just up ahead. Hang on just a second."

To tell you the truth, I was nervous! Will she like me?

_You will do fine as long as you have nice manners. _The voice told me.

My heart beats fast when the creature swam towards the door. It dived itself straight so that the head was facing the hole of the door. She then put her head in the door so that she could open it. She started to turn the door while hearing the door shaking as it was opening. The door then opened itself in half to reveal the dark entrance.

"Please come in."

I stared at the entrance that doesn't look so…inviting. I would've thought that it would be well cheery at least and elegant… I exited out of the tunnel and stopped when I saw rays of blue light shining down.

Many creatures that looked just like the one that had been guiding me was surrounding the stand and I swam towards it. My mouth made a small _o _when I saw a giant dark ball while a head was sticking out.

"Ah! You there, human!" it bellowed loudly. "You have intruded into my home, a sacred place few are permitted to enter!"

I felt stiff, unable to move.

"But I-"it interrupted me.

"This is no place for one such as you. And yet here you stand! You will explain how you got here, and quickly."

I gulped. However, I cleared my throat so that the stammer wouldn't come out.

"Water Dragon?" I replied, bowing.

"I am. Those with manners address me as Faron, warden of the woods. I was appointed by the goddess herself. Though my current stature is less than, well, intimidating, shall we say, know that you stand in the presence of a loyal servant of the goddess!"

It narrowed its eyes suddenly as it something shiny on me.

"…Hmmm? I say, that's one of _my _scales you have there! A sacred gift such as that could only be carried by the goddess's chosen hero. But could you really be him?"

I nodded. "Yes I am. My name is Link."

"Link, you say. This raises questions. Even with that scale in your possession, finding my hall is no easy task… How did you find me?"

To tell or not to tell? I _did _promise the Kikwi to _not _tell. Before I could say anything, the Dragon beat to me first.

"That cackling, old hermit Kikwi told you where I live, didn't he?" she presumed.

Talk about a lucky guess.

"Honestly, I can't remember how many times I've told that scruffy thing to keep his mouth shut. That's the last straw. Next time I see him, he's dinner!" she replied, furiously.

"D-dinner? But your M-Majesty-"

"Oh, but I digress. You've come here seeking a sacred flame, have you?"

"Yes."

"I knew it." she stated smugly. "But I'll be straight with you. A shrimpy boy like you hardly looks the part of the goddess's chosen hero."

Shrimpy?

_Hate to disappoint you, but I have to agree with Her Majesty._

Shut it.

I almost groaned when she said about a test is in order to prove I'm everything I say I am. How many times do I need to prove myself? She then began to explain about how she was attacked by a pompous creature calling himself Ghirahim. I twitched my eye when I heard that name.

Doesn't he have something better to do?

She then told me that she was forced to recuperate in the basin of sacred water. She stated to bring her a container of fresh sacred water that she requires.

Lovely!

Fi then reported that she can help me with the dowsing. And she also said to me that I do not have a container suitable for transporting water.

"Please prepare a vessel for this purpose."

Once the talk was over, I exited out of the tunnel in which she had mentioned. Well then…Off to find the Sacred Water!

Author's Note: Well that was definitely a turn of events… Next time we will discover the full form of the Water Dragon! Dun Dun Dun…Oh and this: Even though the Scale can provide me to swim freely, it sure doesn't allow me to _breath _underwater!* I wasn't sure if the Scale can actually help him to breath underwater as long as he pleases. So in that case, please correct me if it can.


	22. Her Excellence, the Water Dragon

Author's Note: Hello there fellows! Get ready for the appearance for the Mighty Dragon! Dun dun dunn! *cough* er right: oh Thanks to Guest for reviewing who mentioned that we had a 90 second break if the tears is collected…totally forgot about it :/ Another thing, you know that voice where Link keeps on hearing? Well, it is not an evil voice or Ghirahim's voice-like thing it's only Link since after being through so many trips and temples, he kinda got crazy and yeah…

Chapter 22: Her Excellence, the Water Dragon

I was met with the majestic waterfall that towered down smoothly before taking a right to enter the path.

"Master, I have information to report." Fi replied once we had reached the end of the path.

"By my estimates, you are currently situated in the southwest area of Faron Woods."

Unfortunately, I was met with that red brute that twisted its spear inside of me from our previous encounter. I smirked when he didn't notice me coming from behind so I took several hits to the fiend who grunted with agony before he used his shield to protect him. But that didn't work out for him since I continued to hit the shield that was breaking from my attacks, leaving him nearly defendless.

He then was about to smack me but I quickly assaulted him furiously. Alas, he smacked me rather painfully than the last time, causing me to tumble down. Nevertheless, I resumed my fighting and soon I was the victor.

Ha!

And then I used the dowsing after that.

Up the hills, down the hills, running up the hills was quite tiring especially when you still have that wound from the fighting before. I grunted when I heaved myself up a cliff then continued to climb another one. I then blew up a small boulder that was under a hole from a tree then resumed to crawl through the hole.

I constantly used the dowsing to make sure that I was going the right away which I was. I didn't know why I was so jittery. Maybe it was to prove the Dragon that I really was the hero.

I entered the tunnel that led me deeper into the woods.

Finally, I arrived at a building except I went to the other side to avoid that red looking brute. I really didn't want to deal with him.

"My readings indicate the presence of sacred water within the temple. Unfortunately, it is not possible to use your dowsing ability here. Based on my calculations, I estimate the water is located in the deepest part of the temple complex."

"Huh?"

_Oh that's intelligent._

"I am detecting a greater enemy presence in the vicinity than I previously observed. You would be wise to proceed with caution."

"Thanks Fi! That just made a whole lot _better_." I slightly sneered.

I really wasn't looking forward to do this. But if I have to prove to the Majesty that I am the hero, then so be it.

I violently attacked the Quadro Baba when it released itself from the ceiling.

_Woah there. _

Shut up. I'm not in the mood.

_Clearly._

I saw those Blessed Butterflies in which I used to play the harp. In front of them, the crest glowed blue while the lines were there as if it was to "protect" it. Something shuffled behind me and I quickly twirled around to see those…

Mogma?

"Hold it…You're that guy. That guy I met in the volcano!" it exclaimed, happily.

"Uh…hi… Why are you here?"

_Oh that's _so _nice._

"Hunting treasure. You're doing the same?"

"Yes…"

"I called it! You got treasure hunter written all over your face. Did the big stone guy out there tip ya off to the loot too?"

"Stone guy?" I drawled while being uninterested.

I know it's rude but like I stated before, I wasn't in the mood.

"No one's beatin' me to all the sweet loot piled up in this place!"

And then it vanished by disappearing under the dirt.

_Lighten up, Hero. This would be over soon enough. _The voice chastised me.

I was even more pissed when the door was locked. Bloody Brilliant! I wanted to scream but instead, I took out all my anger to the bokoblin that was running at me. Taking a door to my right, I glared at the hole that was behind the web.

And of course, the Mogma appeared.

"Just fantastic. I work like a weasel just to swipe a key from that monster, and then I hafta go and lose it. I just can't remember which hole I hid it in—why are looking at me like that?"

"Who me? I'm just minding my own business or something." I faked a smile at him but he was feeling unsure of the answer I had given him.

"Anyways, and here I thought that key would be my ticket to a life of luxury. I could have sworn I buried it right around here."

It vanished, leaving me alone to destroy the web. I finally got the key after swimming through a hole that was underwater which meant that I could exit this room. After opening the locked door which was in the main room, I entered inside only to meet with those three-headed creatures. In result, they were easily demolished.

Up the stairs and climbed another stairs, I narrowly missed the oncoming arrow that was launched by the bokoblins. Nonetheless, I took a right side to avoid them and jumped the gap that I nearly didn't make it if I hadn't grabbed the edge just in time, causing me to dangle.

The door landed with a harsh clang since the metal bars dropped down, indicating that I had to fight the three-headed creatures yet again. This time, I was careful to avoid any injuries by learning their strategies. With a few hits, the first creature was dead.

Though, the second one was a bit stubborn; probably because it was angered that its friend was destroyed. Don't worry, you will be joining your friend soon enough.

_Did the dark get to you or something?_ The voice asked.

"Who-wh-ARGH!" the brute rammed its head into me which caused me to fall down.

Must you decide to _distract me now?!_

_Oops?_

Growling, I violently slashed the three heads and then I sheathed back my sword in its place.

Exiting out of the room, I blew up the two bokoblins by using my Beetle that had grabbed the bomb flower in which it was hanging by a branch; I then crossed the rope to reach the door.

The Mogma appeared and we had a nice little chat. I was pleased to know that the Mogma mentioned about the water and I knew I was close. I entered the door however, the room gave such an unpleasantly vibe that made me to shiver.

In front of me, laid three scattered dead bones. Slowly but steadily the bones started to resurrect themselves while hearing that disgustingly _crackle_. Their demon eyes caused me to flinch everytime since it felt like they were practically staring through my soul. Not wasting my time, I got out my sword to fight them.

The three skeleton creatures started to walk towards me with weapons ready. I did a horizontal strike before they blocked the attacks. I did a backflip when one of them started to attack and then I attacked right after. They started to get together, trying to hit me but one of them did, knocking its weapon at the side of my body. I immediately got back up and quickly smashed them with a horizontal slash and then a vertical one until they blocked it.

I did a backflip, escaping the attack…just an inch. I was beginning to feel annoyed at the foes since they took a lot of hits just to freakin die…

_Wait…how come something can die again when it is already dead? _The voice asked, puzzled.

Honestly, don't ask me!

Horizontal, vertical, diagonal. It seems like those were the only strategy they can come up with. I assaulted them and then dodged the oncoming attack by doing a somersault, hearing the weapon striking the ground with a _clank_. I became bored so I used my bombs and threw (but not too far) the bomb in the middle. I knew this was going to be tricky since I have to be near them. If I backed away, they will follow me.

The bomb blew just as put up my shield. I smirked when I saw the arms of the two skeleton creatures fell off so I used this chance to hit both of them. They finally succumbed—or so I thought.

One of them died but the other one managed to make its arms come back.

Ugh, you got to be kidding me.

So I used the same process, blowing up their arms and I had minimal time to attack them before they make their arms to come back. At last, one of them died after many unsuccessful attempts but I was satisfied to know that I had only one left.

Thank the goddesses.

The opponent made a different move with its sword but before it could strike me, I demolish it first, ending the battle.

Like before, the light came into this room and the golden door glowed and I entered.

"I detect sacred water nearby. There are no monster auras causing interference, so you can dowse here."

Good. I used the dowsing process and the signal grew stronger when I turned it to the left so I went to that direction. I jumped in the water since it was leading me there and got confused since it was behind the…waterfall?

Huh?

Still, I scooped some sacred water and smiled at my victory. That will show her!

"There is a 95% probability that the water here is identical to the water within the Water Dragon's basin. I suggest we take it back to her."

I felt us being teleported out of the spring and we were back into the deep woods. Sighing, I trudged my way back…yes, the painful way while ignoring the enemies since they were rather useless really and then jumped into the waterfall to swim to the Water Dragon's Lair.

"Hmmm…Yes! Just look at that color. There's no doubt this is the water I need. Quickly, boy, pour it into my basin!"

I took out the water and did what I needed to do. The Dragon's head suddenly dove into the water, shaking the basin while some water was spilling out. I watched it with caution as the basin continued to shake.

And then…it stopped.

"Uhh Your Majes-"

Before I could even finish the sentence, the Dragon burst out of the basin! I stared with my mouth agape as the massive dragon shot into the air, letting out a satisfied roar. It was a fully grown dragon with different shades of blue. The body looked like it was a waterfall since the water would move down.

"Mmmmmm! Exquisite! I can feel its energy surging through me!" she boomed, releasing her wings.

I was stunned…I still didn't notice that my mouth was open until my voice reminded me so I snapped it shut.

"Behold the full majesty of Faron, Water Dragon and guardian of these lands! I stand tall—healed and whole once again! Human. You have done well to bring me the sacred water I asked you for. I see now it was no coincidence that you completed the goddess's trial and obtained a Water Dragon's Scale. In turn, I will grant you the favor you have asked of me and lead you to the sacred flame of my land."

"Thank you, your Excellence." I bowed.

"Come."

I followed her to a spring or was it the Floria Waterfall?

"Now…behold. Hah…hmm…" she lifted her scale hands, concentrating to release her power. Blue bubbles came out of her hands and I felt that same sensation like when I had completed the Silent Realm. She thrust her hands into the waterfall which rose up to reveal a door.

Cool.

"Go. The sacred flame you seek lies within this place." she told me. "While the waterfall has barred entrance to this place for many years, monsters have still found a way in…and inside they flourish."

I kind of died a little.

"Ah, but you are the goddess's chosen hero. Swatting a few monsters will be no trouble for you."

I kind of have to disagree with that.

"I imagine you and I will cross paths again. Until then, do not lower your guard. Farewell, boy."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I replied.

She twirled around before flying into the air. I ran towards the end of the path and jumped into the water, swimming to reach the entrance. I frowned when I couldn't reach the stairs which I mean that I probably need to do a spin jump but no problem!

I swam away to give a good distance and then did a spin before shooting myself upward. I somersaulted on the ground to get a safe landing and it was then that I entered inside the dark entrance.

Droplets of water dropped to the ground, echoing throughout the hall and I descended down the stairs. The place was totally unexpected. It was filled with water and with such light that I thought it was almost pure. At the sides, were waterfalls while in the middle stood a large statue, resembling a human. There were also vines that were attached to the wall and there were also ledges and platforms to help me to get across certain things.

Lily pads floated on the water almost aimlessly. I went to my right, destroying some of the water spumes that would pop out of the ground and I reached the switch, activating it. It lifted the metal bars and went inside.

I blinked when the unexpected water geyser burst up, giving me heads up that I would have to time myself when it is necessary. I jumped down but when I touched the lily pad it flipped over, making me to jump into the water instead. Apparently, these pads are not the nicest kind since they would hurt me if I had bumped into them…which I did.

I got out of the water, and went to the path while defeating the spider that was hanging on the web who dropped down. When it died, I continued to follow the path after destroying the second spider.

_Strike the gemstone pointing in four directions wisely. The way will only open for one who knows the temple's secret order._

Hmm…

I struck the gemstone that was on the door and it turned to the right. I did a couple of hits but nothing happened which made me to wonder if there was something I need to find first so I can open the door in that specific order. I went back to the room to look for anything that could "tell" me the directions to that locked door.

I then exited out of the room and went back to the main chamber. I slightly panicked when the hand that was underwater suddenly crushed me. It felt like I couldn't breathe at all; the air going out of my body.

_Don't panic. Do a spin attack to get out. See that hole from the hand?_ The voice told me.

I spun myself out of the hand while accidentally did a spin jump and landed back in the water. Okay so there was nothing in the water that could give me clues.

Once there was nothing underwater, I got back to the land to catch my breath. However, I also spotted the stone riddle to where that huge statue was so I swam back into the water to reach the stone.

_Carved into the great statue are inscriptions of gratitude. They reveal the secret order of this order._

Ugh! _What _is the secret order?!

_First the back, then the rear, then the back of the right hand, and finally the back of the left hand. _

The heck?

Maybe the statue has to do something with it…

I hate riddles.

I climbed the platforms so I can be behind the statue to look for some stuff. I don't even know what I'm supposed to be looking for! I squinted my eyes to see something on the back of the statue until a sudden realization kicked in.

Ha!

_Took you long enough…_

Shush.

I think this is right. I looked at the back then the hand…I was utterly confused and I got out of the water and went back to the room to where I had pulled the switch. I then went to the pathway to where the locked door was and struck the gem that went to the right and then it went down. The gem made a complete circle, spinning around until it reached its destination. It glowed, releasing the chains and the circle vanished.

Okay…

Like any other rooms, this one was also filled with water. However, I blinked back with surprise when the spider unexpectedly dropped down from its web thus I used my Beetle to get them down. But sadly, they drowned into the water…

I hopped on the pads to reach the vine which was to my right and climbed up. Well, now I'm confused yet again. Ugh.

Where's the freakin door?!

_Did you check the bottom? You haven't checked that part yet._

Er no I hadn't. Using that idea, I swam underneath the water. I found an entrance only to be blocked by the vines of the lily pad so I went to climb the vine so I can turn it over. It had a secret path which I used it to where I wanted and I continued to smash the gates where it is required. I coughed when I reached the surface but resumed to climb the vines to reach the top.

It was then that I entered the door.

After getting the key from the chest, I exited this room without difficulty and came in the next but found out I was back in that statue room.

You know…the one with those hands that nearly crushed me to death?

Yea that one.

But this time, I unlocked the door that was hiding at the statue.

In front of me stood an odd object that looked like I needed to twirl it around. Nevertheless, far above me was a locked door according to Fi.

"The lock is unfamiliar to me." Fi would say.

I went to the switch but nothing worked. I then looked down, deciding that I _had _to go down which I did. Annoyingly, there was a creature that reverted itself to its full form. I slightly paled when it was headless before it got its head back in its place and this made me to unsheathe my sword. The comfortable light that was once in the room was now replaced by the dark.

Except, this skeleton creature had _four _arms and it gave a piercing roar, causing me to cringe. I was lucky that I was able to assault it first before it blocked my attack.

One strike, two strike, the fiend blocked the third strike and then it attacked me by swinging its sword. I fell to the ground, seeing stars but it got cleared out. It was like the same strategy with those skeleton enemies I had to fight to get to the sacred water. Really, it wasn't different at all save for that two extra arms that was currently crossed.

Naturally, I did a backflip when it was essential. Hey, I want to get out of this room at least with minor injuries or if I'm lucky, maybe no wounds at all. At the last strike, the creature seems to be paralyzed before it slowly made its other arm to grab another weapon.

Scratch that.

It made all of its arms available…

Gulping, I hacked it away vertically until it blocked the attack. The foe decided to violently strike me since it swung its sword upward and straight, knocking me straight to the ground while the wind was knocked out of me.

I coughed as I got up quickly when the brute walked towards me. Well my chest hurts…

I stabbed it in the middle when it had all of its swords at the side, creating a square.

Finally, it succumbed to its death; the bones falling off its body. I kinda got freaked out when the legs started to move but then it slipped on one of its bones, crashing down to the floor.

Glad that was over.

So what did I do?

I got out of the forsaken place.

I got an item that had a strange glowing sphere at the end of the whip which can latch onto various things.

Awesome!

I went back to the mini boss room and thought to try out the new item which I named it the whip by the way.

I released my whip to grab the spinning lever. A strange blue circle was rotating around it. I yanked it back, let go of the object that went up. The water geyser was activated when that happened.

Hmm another way up.

I let the relaxing water to help me to reach the top where I spotted a door but I didn't went in. After pulling another lever, I rode the water geyser and found another switch. I reached the very top and ascended the stairs after reading the stone riddle that said:

_Look for the key that lies beneath the earth._

Fi also mentioned that the key that was stated on the stone marker is the key required to unlock the device ahead of us. Frowning when the stairs led to a wall (which meant that it was a dead end) I went back down and entered the door.

To that statue room.

Ugh.

Turning over a lily pad and triggering the switch by using the whip, the door suddenly closed down the water so now it wasn't a waterfall anymore. I went under the water and swam into the fish's mouth. I instantly killed the spider once I got on the land.

You know after the many temples I've been through, this one is my favorite for some reason. It wasn't that difficult at all (except at the beginning of course with that back, the rear and the back of the hand riddle) but nevertheless, the rest of the riddle wasn't so hard. Plus, after having many of the same enemies such as the spider from the Skyview Temple, I was content that I had no major injuries at all.

I opened the gate with the new item since the lever was on the other side of the room and arrived to the next area. I was slightly nervous at one point where I had to whip my whip (**A/N: hehehehehe sorry immature moment…)** to the branch and swung myself to the vines.

I grinned when it was successful. Once those two deku babas were killed, I climbed up the vines to which it was attached by the moving wall. The water swirled around, creating almost a whirl pool. I then jumped into the whirling water.

The next room was a bit dark but I could slightly see some stuff. When I was out of the water, I crawled away from the dark water, panting with exhaustion.

It was then that I collapsed with fatigue.

Author's Note: …and here's when Link collapsed. I just discovered something: Fi is written backward of IF woahhh. I want to say something but I forgot…why does this always happen to me?! Oh: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	23. Flames of Farore

Author's Note: Hope everyone had an awesome Halloween! What did you dress up as? Wow; can't believe it's already November! Damn, time flies. And next thing you know, it will be December! And I'm excited for December because my Auntie's coming! Wahoo! Here we go:

Chapter 23: Flames of Farore

I groaned when I woke up, my eyes fluttering. I was a bit dizzy, having a bit of a head rush. The world still felt like it was upside down and for a moment, I didn't know where we were until I heard the sound of water gently hitting the edge of the ground.

"Ugh; I feel like a boulder ran over me." I mumbled, pushing myself until I sat on my knees.

Once I ate and drank (I also gave the food and the water to Fi as well), I continued my way out of here when I got everything in order. After I stole the key from a bokoblin, I walked towards the gate that has a white object behind the bars. I realized that at the bottom, it was the big chest meaning that it had the Boss key.

But somehow, I felt like there was something in the air that didn't felt right.

"Master, I have some important information that I am certain you will want to hear. There is a large treasure chest in the area. There is an 85% probability it contains the key that will open the door we observed at the top of the stone statue."

I then jumped to the other side to destroy the blasted bokoblin that had nearly struck me with its arrow. I gave a gasp when the sudden current pulled me to the pipe that led me to a room. I entered the gate after I had pulled the lever that was beside it. I immediately got greeted by a fire Dragon that spat out fireballs, leaving me to dodge it. I grabbed its tail with my whip to drag the Dragon towards me and when it laid on the floor, I started to attack it with a few strikes before I did a fatal blow to end it.

Room after room, I opened the gate after I had jumped from the water geyser with the help of the pad. Once the Dragon gave out a pain of agony, indicating that it was dead, I climbed the vines after I destroyed the spider to reach to the other side. I pulled the switch to trigger the water geyser and another "branch" switch. The head of the statue started to go down, bringing down the door with it. The feet continued to lower itself to the bottom of the ground, taking the door with it.

I lifted the door open and jumped down to the bottom. I know this room! It's where I defeated the mini boss…I think. Anyways, after opening the door yet again, I was inside of a blue-grey chamber; I quickly defeated the cursed bokoblins. One of them decided to latch on me like a piggy back ride to attempt to kill me but it didn't work since I tossed it off my back and quickly delivered the fatal blow.

I went to the left to follow the path only to defeat more of those annoying cursed bokoblins. I resumed trekking down the path, demolishing Fire Keeses that would be in my way sometimes. I heard the sound of the waterfall (that was beside me) echoing throughout the cave but I only realized that it wasn't the clear blue water; it looked poison.

_A gemstone shines deep within the eye. Strike it to shot the mouth and dam the flow._

I got out of that small room and jumped over the dark pads that were on the pool of poison and then went to walk to another path. After hitting the gemstone that was hidden in the eye of a statue, the waterfall that was flowing out of its mouth suddenly got hardened. I jumped back on the pads to reach where that stone marker was and I used my Beetle to grab the bomb flower to blow up that boulder in which it had blocked my path before.

I then went back to jump across since I used my whip and climbed up the vines that were attached to the moving wall. I made a dash to reach the other moving wall and grasped the vines. Once the room was explored, I made my towards the light and jumped down.

I had a sinking feeling that I was going to fight something in the arena.

Or…maybe not?

And then I activated another switch which was the water geyser. It was then that I climbed the rope to go to the light. When I did, something popped out of the ground and I looked down to see the undead bokoblins that surprised me since they started to climb the ropes…and that's when I started to panic.

Hurriedly, I climbed the rope while ignoring my muscles pain but then one of them latched onto me which I quickly shook it off me and continued to climb into the light. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I was out of the light but I still resumed climbing the rope.

_Return the stone giant to its original form, and descend below the earth again along the thread. There you will find the key to the path ahead._

I triggered the switch to bring the giant statue to its original form.

_I'm impressed with your progress._

Ugh. Did you have to come back? I was enjoying my free-voice time or whatever the heck.

_I feel so loved._

I dropped down the rope (the one where those bokoblins had attacked me) and continued to trek this cave once again. I smirked when I had the boss key or in this case, the Blessed Idol which was a carved wooden statue.

Much to my dismay, the cursed bokoblins came out of the ground. I looked up since I saw something lowering down and it was a huge "platform" that was going to squish me if I move out of the way on time. Sighing, I started out with a jump attack on one of the enemies before I delivered the fatal blow.

"Come at me bro!" I shouted while eying the platform. I was waiting for the right moment.

However, this time I wasn't expected this at all. The enemies suddenly started to climb on me one by one until I was completely buried by them. Nothing seemed to be moving for quite some time till a sudden violent swing shook the foes off. All of them were scattered on the floor and without a second to lose, i hastily got out of the arena with an inch away from being squished since I did a somersault.

I grasped that it was the part of the statue that revealed the door after the flat surface squashed all of the enemies.

I then went inside and rode the water geysers to reach to the top.

I placed the Ancient Circuit in its place, allowing the door to be opened. It revealed a bright light and then I walked up the stairs to switch the levers with my whip. The floor started to rise up, leading me to a hole that was in the ceiling.

It was then that I climbed up the stairs with a determine look on my face.

Whatever they had in the store for me, I was ready to take it.

The door slammed shut with the metal bars and the room that I was in was dark and it was definitely emitting out evil energy. There were tall pillars and there was also a strange object that was hanging from the ceiling while down below also stood golden statues that was surrounding the middle statue where it had a purple circle in the middle.

However, the statues didn't catch my interest; it was something on _top _of the statue. It let out an evil chuckle that I knew all too well.

"You certainly are persistent…" Ghirahim announced.

"You!"

"Me. I'm terribly busy trying to find the clues that will help me revive the demon king. Your incessant buzzing around my head like some irksome gadfly when I'm _this _busy is…Well, it's making me very disagreeable."

"Busy? More like failing every time." I remarked.

The evil person growled before it snapped its finger to disappear into diamonds. I knew he was here somewhere…

"Come out you coward!" I shouted.

When there was no response, all of a sudden, the purple orb that was on the statue suddenly pulsed like a beating heart and the orb turned red. The light once again changed colors while it shook the place, lifting up those small pillars. And then, it went towards the middle statue like a magnet.

I just figured it out that it was creating its arms. The many arms crossed around its body to yet again to release them, hoping that it would frighten its opponent. But it didn't work for me.

Two of the arms had sharp blades and it swung around. I waited for it to attack which it did by releasing the axes towards me and I luckily dodged it. One of the hands smashed on the ground, attempting to crush me but it didn't.

I took this opportunity to get my whip to remove the joints and the hand collapsed down to the ground, away from the body. I slightly panicked when the axes had nearly collided with me when I did a backflip to avoid it. I could've sworn that something was stinging somewhere in my body but I wasn't sure.

When one of its arms smashed at the ground, I again used my whip to remove the joint and it was out of its body, leaving me with two dangerous arms. I noticed that it had two more arms but it was currently crossed at its chest so I thought that maybe it wouldn't use them for now.

The process continued; I was dodging the axes where it is necessary though this time, it proved to be difficult for me to remove the arms since it would continuously throw the axes. It was then that those two extra arms made its appearance and it smashed on the ground.

I quickly took both of its arms, leaving only the other two dangerous arms…

You know, the one where it holds those axes.

Yeah those arms.

I observed that nothing was guarding the chest so I quickly ran towards it when the arms were up, making me to hack away the red orb. It roared with agony as I continuously smashed the orb. All of a sudden, the two axes protected the chest by placing in front of it. The arms in which I had destroyed were now flying towards it as if it was attracting them.

I groaned when they got attached yet again.

Nevertheless, I continued to detach the arms. However, I moved out of the way when the axes were released by doing another backflip but apparently, my timing wasn't that great since one of the axes had actually sliced my back, letting it bleed.

I winced when it stung and I tried to ignore it.

I really want this monster to be dead.

As I resumed to remove yet another of its arms, I began to wonder what will happen next when this is defeated. Will I see Zelda again before she runs off to somewhere else?

I certainly hope so.

At least, it will let me know that she's alright. That she isn't hurt.

But wasn't she at the temple of Time? I honestly don't know.

I finally managed to destroy the axes after continuously hitting its chest. Like before, it summoned its arms but this time, it added a little twist. It brought its arms down as if it was trying to get itself up.

What really shocked me was that in fact, it _did _got up and it didn't look too happy to see me that I was alive still.

Surprise! I think.

The grate slammed shut, defending its chest which in result had created everything to be even more difficult.

Ugh.

I made small _o_ with my mouth as it got out several massive hazardous swords. I took in a breath when it started to walk towards me menacingly but being the crazy idiot I am, I held my ground while ignoring the voice that was currently screaming inside of my head.

_Link, get out of the way!_

I know what I'm doing.

_Your funeral._

I did two backflips to escape the swords that were smashed on the ground. Like before, I detached the arms a couple of times before it pulled itself back up. However, the swords that were laying on the ground started to pulse a blue color. Curiously, I grunted when I tried to lift its heavy sword which I finally did and walked towards the threatening foe. I hacked away its leg, letting it fall.

I also smashed the grate, allowing me to attack the chest. When I struck it several times, the statue lifted itself up by floating above the ground a bit, calling its arms to him.

And…

We resumed our little chase but the brute was swinging the swords wildly. However, he made its arms to be in a circle, summoning red magic which…revealed those annoying cursed bokoblins.

Ugh.

I repeated the same process three times and but when I picked up its massive sword, I got unlucky. The fiend swung one of its swords and it had managed to strike me at the side brutally (while I thought that something was broken since I heard a nice loud crack), causing me to fall and to let go of the gigantic sword. I flinched when the side started to bleed. Nonetheless, I resumed the process.

But the two wounds was a little complicated since they would sting every now and then whenever I picked up the sword when it is required.

I was scared at one point when I used my shield to protect me from the sword. The thing that got me scared was that the heavy sword (with full force) made a clank on my shield and I could've sworn I heard something _crack_.

I checked the shield to reveal a line in the middle and I knew that with one more strike from the shield, it would be a goner.

I finally struck the chest one last time. It froze for a bit before it started to go haywire while creeping me out when it leaned over me to reveal its creepy smile. I gulped, being uncomfortable from its lifeless gaze. All of a sudden, it exploded, releasing all of the pieces to scatter away. The light came back into the room causing me to dash quickly out of the room.

I climbed up the stairs to do a Skyward Strike so it can hit the crest. The strange symbol glowed an eerie green, letting go of the green flames from the stand. The flames started to be bright and I backed away from it while using my arm to protect me from the bright light. Fi came out my sword and floated in front of the flames.

She raised her arms in a straight line and four sparks of flames jetted out of it and straight into Fi.

"Fi!"

I didn't think she had heard me when the green light engulfed her but when it died down, it revealed a glowing green orb that shot diagonally up. It struck the ceiling and into another wall, making me to be worried.

What will happen to Fi?

It then struck the ground, releasing the green flames in front of me.

"Raise your sword, Master." Fi replied softly.

"Fi…what's going on?" I asked, worried. I was scared for her. I didn't want to lose her.

"Master…please raise your sword." she repeated.

I hesitated a bit before I forced myself to raise the sword while I kept telling myself that everything was going to be okay. The green orb shot out of the flames and straight into my sword with full force, causing my hair and the hat to fly. I grunted when it continuously entered my sword and I tried to balance myself from the force.

The sword started to glow green but it was a soft glow. After that, I placed the sword in front of me and then I raised it up. The light exploded on my sword, vanishing the green light. The sword felt different. Like it was, emitting out new energy.

I gave a couple of swings to make sure that I was comfortable with it. After all, it felt different like I had said before. With a quick spin, I placed the sword back in its place. However, something caught my attention when I looked at my hand.

Curiously, I brought my right hand in front of me to take a look at it. All of a sudden, there was a faint triangle rested upon my hand. A bright light was shining on the first triangle of the three.

I was relieved when Fi came out in front of me.

"Fi! You're alright!" I exclaimed, happily. "And don't scare me like that!"

She smiled. "Thank you Master. I'm sorry. The sacred flame has purified your blade, enhancing and evolving it." I took a quick glance at my sword. "With your sword now enhance, you are ready to learn a new melody. We should return to the Isle of Songs."

Author's Note: Awww that has to be one of my favorite scenes! I thought Fi was going to die when she was engulfed in the green flames that were in front of Link. O_O but she didn't! Yay! I was kind of disappointed with the big boss; it wasn't all that exciting. I really like the temple though. Til next time!


	24. Lanayru Sand Sea

Author's Note: Well the boss was defeated and we will go to another one and so forth. I really do hope you're enjoying this. I'm trying to make it sometimes serious and sometimes funny so that the story wil be balanced. Oh and thank you to blackdove12 for favoring and following the story. Wahoo! Thank you to Vampire-Queen-Kazumi for being on the story alert list. Oh also, I got a new story out: A Hidden past and it's the Once Upon a Time (TV show that is sooo good! I'm not abandoning this I just wanted to try it out. Please check it out! Right; it's an Alternative Universe, the story…

Chapter 24: Lanayru Sand Sea

I was out of the temple and saw the Great Dragon; the emotion of surprise filled my face.

"Your Excellence." I bowed.

She smiled. "Link, you may rise. The sword you carry is different since I last saw you. Yes, I see it is much improved…To think, the goddess's chosen hero is but a mere boy. Quite a twist…Chosen hero or not, you do not yet possess the strength required to wield the full of that blade."

What does she mean by that? I know that I have to still search for the rest of the sacred flames…

"You must train yourself further! Devote yourself wholly to this task. Farewell, boy."

With that, she flew up into the sky. I hissed painfully when the water touched my wounds but I could feel it was "healing" a bit even though this wasn't the spring or something. I whispered to the statue saying that I wanted to go back to the sky.

The nurse would not be happy about this.

Yet again, when was the last time she was happy?

* * *

I yawned when I opened my eyes. According to the nurse, I indeed had a broken rib so she advised me that I should stay in the infirmary for at least three days or so. I wonder how long I was out. What's the date even?

I hadn't had a clue. I started to feel drowsy again but I didn't know what made me to feel sleepy. Maybe it was something in the atmosphere…it kinda held the "sleepiness" air. Know what I'm saying? After I drank the horrid potion, I immediately got knocked out.

I was definitely pleased to hear that the broken rib was slowly healing itself though the nurse told me to take it easy. Oh right: the wounds got fixed and all. I went back to the bazaar (this was getting old) and told Gondo if he could fix my sacred shield and in return, he did and it looked good as new. I began to think that maybe I should buy a red potion which I did.

I decided to have a "day off" but I knew I couldn't waste any more time.

But hey; I'm a human being after all. I need some rest from the journey and all. I walked towards the Knight Academy, sprinting to the bathroom section.

I haven't taken a bath since…

Let's just say, I stunk horrible. Like a dead rat.

Once I've taken the clothes, I've observed that I had nothing but scars on my body; I suppose that was good. I think.

Who's giggling?

I turned around to see Fi sitting on the floor lazily while smirking and _giggling _at my sight.

What's her problem?

_Hey wise guy. Maybe the fact that you're _practically naked_._

I paled and then my face reddened with embarrassment in which I automatically got into the tub as soon as I could. Fi burst out laughing, making me to be red yet again.

"Shut up Fi." I murmured, allowing the water to relax my sore muscles.

"Not my fault you have a good chest." she winked before going back to the sword since someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I called.

"Oh hello Link. Was someone in there? I could've sworn I heard a girl."

It was Orielle.

And that was when I started to panic. She's going to spread rumors.

"Er no. I was talking to myself!" I quickly spoke.

"Whatever you say." I could feel her smirk and then her grin.

"Fi; you're in so much trouble!" I shouted once Orielle left.

Once the bath was over and my clothes were washed as well, I decided to jump off the edge to call my bird. I haven't "hung" out with my amazing bird in a while. I floated aimlessly, not really having a sense of direction.

Actually, it was to get away from Orielle and I knew that she would be spreading the rumors around.

Great.

Sighing, I let the breeze hitting my face. Man, I've missed this feeling so much. I positioned myself by laying on my back on my bird so that I could look up at the sky while having my train of thoughts to wander. Sometimes, I wonder what will happen if the goddesses didn't choose me. Will something different would've happen?

I'm guessing not much other than for them to find another person but it wouldn't really be the same, would it?

I'm guessing not other than the fact that the person might not be "suited" or something like that. My eyes suddenly saddened when my thoughts wandered to Zelda. Nothing was ever the same. This place…it wasn't as cheery, it wasn't as bright at least to me.

She means everything to me and I often wonder where she was now. Will I ever be able to reunite with her? I really hope that one day, I would be able to do just that. I want this whole hero thing to get out of the way. Not that it didn't really bother me. It's just that it had been neglecting my time to spend with my family.

However, if I didn't accept this, I wouldn't have Fi as a friend. She's really such an amazing companion and sometimes, I don't know what I will do without her. I would probably be a sitting duck. Thanks to her, I wouldn't be this far, if you know what I mean.

I took out my hand to reveal the shiny triangle that gleamed from the sun's rays. What is this? I closed my eyes, thinking back to when I had history classes. It was then that I remembered that this was called the Triforce. Sometimes, I missed the classes but definitely not when Groose decided to be a prick.

He would almost always get me into trouble even if I didn't do it.

Speaking about Groose, I wonder how he's doing now. Ever since from our "unexpected" visit, he kinda seemed distant or something.

I don't know what's going through his mind. At least, he's not following me. He would get himself killed, that's for sure.

"Hey Link!"

"Huh? Wh-"I almost dropped myself off my bird-actually, I did fell off my bird and I quickly called him that had caught me. I looked up to see Orielle but I automatically got my guard up.

"Orielle!" I exclaimed. She laughed, flying closer to me before she turned her bird so that it was beside me. "Have you come to torture me with your fake rumors?"

She laughed. "Relax, Link. I haven't started any rumors…yet. (cue the evil grin, oh goddesses) Your secret's safe with me." she winked.

That's what I was afraid of.

"Anyways, I thought I could give you a wakeup call since you were snoozing away again." she informed me.

I snorted. "More like a near-death experience call."

She rolled her eyes. "Right… Well, the sun's almost setting and dinner's almost ready."

With that, she flew away. I looked behind me to see the sun setting. The sunset was really beautiful; with a tint of red, pink, orange and yellow that was all combined. I decided that I had enough flying for today so I jumped off my bird when I was near the academy.

Yeah, I didn't feel like walking to here.

* * *

I did a Skyward Strike to strike the crest. But this time, the technique was a lot stronger. The column of light brought down the Goddess Statue and for some reason, it made me to gasp. It felt like I was some kind in a trace whenever I gazed into the stone's eyes.

"Master Link, I have important information. When you struck the crest with a Skyward Strike from your sword, a message from the goddess awakened deep within my memory. The goddess intended this message for you, Master. These are her words."

That was when she started to dance like the same dance she did when I went looking for the first sacred flame. "He, who seeks the sacred flames, listen well, for I am the one guiding you from my place at the edge of time. Two sacred flames remain. Should you desire to possess them, you must obtain the other sacred gifts. For each trial you overcome, you shall be blessed with another gift."

She moved from one spot to another.

"Harness the power of these gifts, and let there be no doubt you shall find yourself standing before the majesty of the sacred flames. Now, I give you another melody. It will serve as a key to unlocking your next trial, which awaits you within the shifting sands of Lanayru Desert."

I took out my harp, ready to play the new song which was heavenly; this time, the notes were soft and soothing. Fi started to fly around the place with a trail of blue light. Walking up the wall, she spun around while having the blue light following her movements. She spun in a circle until she went up to the ceiling and then the blue light exploded. The blue mist washed over me, taking me to a whole new scene.

Like last time, it was filled with the many different colored birds flying around. The scene vanished…

I gazed at the harp when Fi stated that the song I just heard is called Nayru's Wisdom.

"Use this song of knowledge to find the next trial." Fi gently flew down, floating gracefully when she reached the bottom. "I have memorized Nayru's Wisdom for you. You can now use dowsing to locate the gate to the next trial. You should set a course for Lanayru Desert immediately."

And guess what I did.

I headed out for Lanayru Desert. I was awed by the rainbow when I was out of the building. However, I didn't paid attention since I flew off my bird and…

I landed on a small ground that was "floating" in the sky with face first. It hurts especially when I had a bone that was healing.

Not a smart idea.

_You think?_

I rolled my eyes.

I then jumped off and called my bird so I can finally go to the Desert though I didn't want to…that's the place where I had nearly sunk in the quicksand—quite a few times, I might add.

"We have arrived at Lanayru Mine. You can use your dowsing ability to locate the entrance to the trial you must pass to open the way to sacred flame."

That's when I started to cry dramatically and then the voice told me to shut up.

Naturally, I used the handy dandy process to track down the thing…I entered the room after I hit the Timeshift stone and there was a noise. I looked to see the robot building something or at least that's what I think its doing. Once the two boulders blew up, I talked to the robot. It was rather rude.

"Huh? You're looking for work, zrrpt? Then get rid of that funny-looking hat and come back with a helmet, vrrm!"

Well how rude! I like the hat!

I then went to the other one. This one was better than the one I recently talked to. "These strange things have started attacking us recently, vrrm. We don't have any weapons to defend ourselves, so if they attack, we're fried, phweep!"

I was a bit confused when the signal got a response from a wall…okay. So then I got out since I had a feeling I was in a wrong direction. I entered a small cave since it had a lifeless cart but after I pushed it, it automatically came back to "life". The cart took me to another door that got opened. I crossed the sand after entering the hidden pathway but it wasn't hidden since the "door" already revealed the hidden pathway.

After getting out the dowsing, I confirmed to myself that I was going to the right way. Even those annoying Froaks were here as well. Just when I thought I was free of them! It goes for the same thing to the bokoblins but no. They're still here!

Why!?

I use the Gust Bellow to blow the froak away from me and then I used my slingshot to blow it up. At last, I made it to the other side while defeating the bokoblin. I sighed when I grunted the lifeless cart to not be so lifeless.

Guess what?

I was back in the hot forsaken desert!

Yay!

Notice the sarcasm.

I trekked through the desert with somewhat not being difficult but it was really thanks to the dowsing that made my life just a bit easier. I shrugged when the signal grew stronger when I pointed to the building (the one where it took me forever just to find it even though it was hidden in the sand, the entire time before remember that?). Nevertheless, I headed to the building.

So I was wrong when it wasn't at the building. I had to go around it and found that the signal grew stronger yet again. The signal grew exceptionally stronger when it pointed to a door with a dark entrance that was ahead of me. However, I took out my harp since there were Blessed Butterflies flying around.

When I did play the harp, I felt something that was being activated. The blue circle while a white triangle appeared, instantly having the light to fade away.

Either that or the sun was replaced by the moon…

I then started to play the tune with Fi singing. A bright light filled the night while the middle circle with the white triangle was changing colors according to my music.

So it wasn't night. The sun was still here.

"Thrust your sword into the center of the mark and open the way to a new Silent Realm."

"Aw Fi. Do I have to?" I whined.

"I'm sorry Master but it's the only way."

"Fine." I thrust my sword into the center of the mark. Before I knew it, I was back into the Silent Realm though this time, I was in my spirit form. However, the environment looked exactly like Lanayru Desert though instead of having light, it had an eerie blue light and it looked somewhat dark.

"Master Link. As you know by now, I cannot follow you. The trial calls out to your mind alone, as it is in every Silent Realm. This is the second trial, known as Nayru's Silent Realm. It will test your wisdom, Master."

_If you had any._ The stupid voice snickered.

Shut up.

"You must overcome this trial to find the flames that will enhance your sword." And then the Spirit Vessel came out of my chest.

I always find that weird.

"When your vessel is full, your spirit will grow and you will be entrusted with a new power by the goddess. Do you have any questions?"

"Nope."

"Yes, Master. Master, I will await your return in the outside world." As soon as I got out of the circle, the guardians started to woke up from its slumber. Quickly (and while I wasted no time), I started to hunt for the tears. I nearly got crushed by the guardian when I tried to go around so I quickly went back to the circle and then the guardian vanished. I gave a startled leap when I found out that the enemy was behind me which made me to go even faster. Luckily, I grabbed the tear as soon as the guardian started to swing its weapon. The tear automatically gave me a ninety second break.

There was nothing to worry about. As long as I can see the green poles of light, I knew where the tears are.

After I collected two, I instantly went to get the third one which was near the building. Oh right: I was nearly got caught by the light from the ghoul. Six tears were already collected which left me to have nine left.

My heart was still beating rapidly and I was anxious like last time. I climbed the vines to reach another level of the building and turned to the left. After I reached the very top, I drew in my breath when I saw the ghoul standing in front of the tear.

Oh no!

Scratch that.

It was the guardian, my bad. Panicking, I hurriedly grabbed the tear. I literally had to ram my head into a tree to be able to get the tear that was in the tree. Who in the right mind would put a tear in a tree?!

Unfortunately, the two ghouls struck me with their light and one of them vanished and that caused to wake up the guardians. I freaked out and I hastily made my way to grab the light which made everything to go back to normal.

At least for now.

Three more to go and because of that, it made me to get the three tears faster. I wanted to be out of this place as soon as possible.

All of a sudden, as soon as I stepped foot in front of the cart to grab the tear that was hanging, I had a sudden feeling and heard the familiar clank noise. I apparently woke the guardians up and one of them just had to be in front of the cart. If I don't do something soon, I would for sure be hit from it.

I freaked out while my heart rate just increased by a lot and started to run away from the two guardians that were coming at me.

No no nononononoono! Get awaaayyyyy!

I somersaulted to reach the tear and then they stopped.

That was way too close for my comfort. I only gave myself five seconds to catch my breath before I started to hunt down the last freakin tear. I nearly whimpered when I had to go my way back to the entrance thing. I was so glad that this was over!

Wahoo!

I got an item that looks nearly similar like the Beetle but at the same time it isn't.

I named it by calling it a clawshot.

_And how do you know that it is the right name for it?_

I just have the sinking feeling that it is.

_Mhm. Sure it is._

I dissolved into sparkles and made my way to the outside world.

I pulled my sword out but I was still shaking badly recalling that I had almost got caught.

"Congratulations, Master." Fi congratulated me. "You have completed the trial. You now have the power to proceed to the sacred flame that will be entrusted to your sword and your strong spirit. The Clawshots are one of the goddess's sacred gifts."

Told you so.

_Yeah that's nice._

You're just sore because you're wrong.

_Oh is that a fact?_

Nope. It's the plain old truth.

"You can extend these claws attached to chains to pull yourself to targets and vines beyond your reach. The flame is somewhere in the desert…I conjecture that it lies in a place you have not yet visited, Master."

I figured I would test the new object by aiming at a target. Once I aimed at a target, I triggered the clawshot and the harsh yank came; it felt like it wanted to rip my arm out as I zoomed across the sand.

Once I reached the destination, I climbed up the wall. I jumped off the edge and ran across the side and then continued to run straight. Though, I climbed up the cliff to get a good look first before deciding to go into the cave that was across. This means, that I had to run across it.

When I entered the cave, it felt a bit damp and cold. Getting zapped by those electric spumes was not fun at all.

At one point, I destroyed the giant one that got split in half. I resumed fighting it only to be angered and annoyed when the other third of it decided that it would be a swell idea to jump back to its other half.

That had annoyed me greatly; I was getting pissed off. Finally, the stupid spumes were finally dead.

I noticed that there were targets at each of the wall so it shouldn't be a problem for me. Using the clawshots proved to be a lot easier and a lot more fun but it's not fun when the item wanted to yank my arm off.

It felt sore after that and it felt like it wanted to fall off.

So I was currently rubbing it before I continued.

I then entered through a tunnel that led me to the Temple of Time where the horrible incident had happened and it was still running through my head, unable to leave me alone. However, all this precious time was wasted when the voice told me I was in the wrong direction. It proved me wrong when I took out the map and noticed that there was a section that was slightly located at the West Desert.

Grumbling while the stupid voice was laughing, I trudged my way back to that stupid place.

_Sucker._

I told you to shut up.

I climbed up the rocks that led me to a narrow path while destroying the bush monsters. Rock to rock, I made it across to the other side. I then turned around to see a target that was attached to a cliff that had an entrance to it. I frowned when the range was out of shot so I jumped two rocks and then used the clawshots to aim for the target that was in front of me and then I did the same for the other one.

Fi told me that this was Lanayru Cave since I asked her. I grinned from ear to ear when I saw Gorko. I haven't seen him in a while. I've kinda missed him.

As soon as I made my way towards him, I've found that it wasn't Gorko…

"I almost never get visitors! My name is Golo, and I'm researching the legend of the three dragons, one of which is said to live here!"

Nevertheless, if there's something about this thing it's the fact that he shares that same enthusiasm as Gorko. "At first glance, it would seem that there is nothing in this area, but I know there is something here. I will just keep on looking!"

"Oh by the way, my name is Link. Pleased to meet you Golo." I introduced myself.

"I see…Not the easiest name to say, is it?"

Uh…It's quite easy so I've decided to keep my mouth shut so that no rude remark would come out of me.

"And how about you, Link? Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for a sacred flame." I answered.

"That sounds like something I have heard of before, but maybe not…"

There goes my light of hope.

Catch my drift?

"Sweet goro, I remember now! I read something about it in ancient scrolls that spoke of the Lanayru Sand Sea!" he exclaimed, his hand under his chin.

It will bug me soon and sweet! Wait, the what sea?

"I do not remember all the details, but you can get to Lanayru Sand Sea if you just go straight through here."

He then showed me a door that was locked. How did that came here?

_Oh you know; it walked itself all the way here. _The voice told me, sarcastically.

Shut up. How am I going to get the key?

"If you want to get to the Lanayru Sand Sea, you are going to need this key!"

Ah, that answers my question. He then gave me a key. Yes!

"Thanks!"

"No problem. Good luck to you!"

I nodded before heading towards the door by using the clawshot. However, before I walked away, he called out.

"So…you would not happen to be interested in excavating, would you?"

"Excavating? Tell me."

"You are?! Well then, you are going to love this! The thing is, these research digs can get really expensive…But they can also be lucrative! Any interest in investing ten Rupees in my dig?"

"Sure!" I handed him ten Rupees.

"Thanks!" he exclaimed, happily. "I will put these funds to good use!"

With that, I left to go to the door after I grabbed the target with my clawshot.

"A report, Master. This is Lanayru Sand Sea. This whole area was once a vast ocean. But the water has all evaporated, and now the area is a sea of sand." I gazed out beyond and indeed to see the sand sea. "Signs indicate that this place functioned as a port, linking the land to the sea."

After Fi finished talking, I grabbed the target with my clawshot that was diagonally across from me. I reached the other side but only to be attacked by a huge electric spume. When it finished lowering its guard, I began to hack it away by splitting it into two. I did the same for the first one, which got split into smaller pieces.

I began to explore by going to my right. And then I decided to climb on a couple of crates before getting out my clawshots to go across then entered a cave-like place but many of those crab-like enemies fell from the ceiling, causing me to defeat them with a quick spin attack. It took a while but they were defeated; I only realized that those were the moldrachs but they were not in a full-grown state. At least, I think they were moldrachs.

I got out of the cave since I didn't see what else I could do. I then ran on the path that leads to a broken object. After hitting the Timeshift stone on the object, the once sand sea was now replaced with water but it didn't completely replace the sand.

The stone sunk down on the boat (which I realized just now) as if to give the "energy" so that the boat can be run from it. I went towards the robot creature that had a hat and I assumed it was the captain of the boat.

"Hello there." I replied.

"Hmm…Who are you, bzzt? Some human, vrrrm?"

"I am the proud skipper of the ship that protects Nayru's flame, phweep!"

"Protector ship?"

"…It was the day of the storm, phoo-weep…My crew and I were navigating the seas as usual, vrrm… And then those brutes, bzzt…the pirates, suddenly attacked us, brrzt. They were after Nayru's Flame, zzpt. My crew was imprisoned…vrrrt…and I was thrown into the sea! I drifted on the current to this port, vrrrrm… After that, I took this boat and went searching for my ship and crew, but they were nowhere to be found, bzzt."

At least we have something in common. Having our loved ones being taken away…

"It haunts me, wondering where my ship could be, phweep…I'd bet my hat they've turned the ship invisible and are hiding out somewhere, vrrm! You can't see it."

Curiously, I asked. "Invisible?"

"In order to protect Nayru's Flame, the ship has a function that allows it to become invisible, vweep…"

"Oh. It's just that…I'm looking for Nayru's Flame so I can find someone who is very important to me…"

It nodded with approval. "In that case, you should help me search for my ship and crew, phweep! If you'll help me, vzzzt, then I guess I'll let you on my boat."

"I'll help."

"Really, vrrm? Well, in that case, bzzt…Hmm…There's something weird about that map of yours…vrrm. If you're going to navigate these treacherous waters, then you need a proper sea chart, doo-weep!"

"And where can I find the sea chart?"

"There is a sea chart in my shack at Skipper's Retreat, bzzzt. So first you need to get on this boat and set a course for Skipper's Retreat!" it answered. "Shall we shove off, vrrm?"

"Let's go!"

"All right! Let's go, vrrrrm!"

Author's Note: All board! Next time, Link will set sails for the ocean! Arrr ye matey!


	25. Once upon a ship

Author's Note: Ahoy there mateys! Now we will be going on me boat! All board, mates arr! Come on up and see me urchins! Aye now we set sail onto the sea! I'm a pirate! That I be! I sail my ship upon the sea! I stay up late-til half past three! And that's a peg below me knee!

Disclaimer: And that would be her, singing like a fail pirate…and talking like a fail pirate…

Me: *pouts* anyways: here's the site, if you wanna talk like a pirate, savvy? www . talk like a pirate junior pirates .html # kid stuff (without the spaces, that's where I had gotten the song. And, if you go to your left, the second tab on the column, it says' how to… talk like a pirate in English. You get to choose…

Chapter 25: Once upon a ship

We stared into the horizon, seeing nothing but water but it didn't fully replace the sand. We were currently on the boat while I tried to balance myself since the boat moved sideways a bit.

"My circuits spark to life in the salt air, vrrm! It feels good to take to the seas again after so long, but let's see if I can remember how to navigate, brrzrrt." it then told me how to control the boat which was a bit…sloppy…

Hey, it's my first time riding the boat!

It also told me how to fire the cannon. Awesome!

"There's a pier on the island where we can dock, brrzrrt! Right, let's go, vrrm!"

I put a bomb in the cannon and triggered it. The bomb exploded out of the cannon and into the water…

I had almost crashed into a nearby rock but I quickly turned the wheel at the right time. This reminds me of how I fly my bird! I've noticed that the water would spread out, replacing the sand. We arrived at the deck (once I had been scolded from the captain about how I had nearly hit the boat from a nearby rock), we got out of the boat.

In front of us, stood three pillar-like though one of them resembled an oddly shaped building with platforms in which we had to jump. On the top of the pillar-like, stood a building. Huh.

"We've arrived, vweep! My shack is at the very top, vrrm! The sea chart we need is in my shack, zrrt. But you're the one who will have to go get it, bzzt!"

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"You will have to figure it out. Oh, there are more monsters about than before, so be careful, vweep! I can't wander far from the boat, so I'll just stay here, vrrm."

I destroyed the toad-like creature with the use of my Skyward Strike and ran across the sand. And then, I used my clawshot to grab onto the target once I saw it on a cliff; I groaned when I saw two deku babas which got demolished.

I latched myself onto a weird flying object before I shot myself towards the other target. Electric spumes popped out of the ground and I was sore all over when they had zapped me multiple of times. One time, it zapped me when it was latched on me.

Annoyed, I hastily defeated them with a few hits here and there. Once I destroyed the boulder that was attached to the wall, I entered inside. Medium size of electric spumes dropped from the ceiling.

No! I refuse! I-ARGH!

One of them managed to electrocute me when I wasn't paying attention. Oh for-

I did a spin attack to end them all after they had split themselves. I began to look around and when I found those floating objects, I used my clawshots so I can reach the target that was implanted on the wall.

I then used another of the flying object before I reached the last target. I gazed at the red brute that was guarding the bridge. Thinking, I used my bomb so I can destroy the shield. But the shield wasn't destroyed since I studied it closely and it had an iron shield.

Ugh, you stupid brute! Using the clawshots was futile so now I was stuck there, staring at it while I did a backflip to move out of the way. Fi told me that the Moblin has a sturdy iron shield.

"Only a few Moblins are capable of carrying a large, heavy shield of iron like this one. I calculate an 85% chance that you can climb over that large shield as if it were a wall."

"Climb?!"

"You have defeated 0 of this enemy type. I am unable to analyze your battle performance rating with this opponent due to insufficient data."

Huh.

I ran at it and just like Fi had said, I was able to climb the iron shield with ease and I was behind the brute. I took out my sword and slashed it away before it turned around. It then used its shield to ram against me, making me to fall off the bridge but I was just lucky enough to grab the edges of the bridge. I quickly moved sideways and climbed back on and I dodged the spear. I again walked on the shield, allowing me to be behind him so I can slash at him couple of times.

The fiend died as I rubbed my sore shoulder. Nonetheless, I resumed my mission. I defeated the Dragons or Dragon whenever I needed to so they won't bother me. I then walked towards a strange looking object which is round while at the top of it, has a hole while something was holding it.

I used my whip and it did some strange things like how a flower would close when winter arrives. It then dropped the weird-leaves down, resembling like a flower after. I was surprised to see the familiar flying object that was lifting itself up.

I then used it so I can grab the target that was on the wall. Target after target, dragon after dragon and peahat after peahat, I was finally at the building and then I got stuck since I didn't know what to do. Until I had found the entrance to the building which I entered.

It was filled with sand but before I could use any of my items something latched on my head and I began to freak out. I used my arms but I was struggling a bit before the foe was finally released from my head and I destroyed it.

"We first need to find the sea chart." Fi told me. Ah, we're in the shack not a random building. Right. I started to blow the sand away by using the Gust Bellow and boy, did it take a while. I was about to give up until I saw a treasure chest that was buried under the sand.

Eagerly, I opened it to reveal the sea chart—correction: the Ancient Sea Chart. Finally, I can get out of this place!

"Master, I have determined that this is Skipper's sea chart. Let's take it back to him. Master, look over there."

I turned around and saw pictures, maps and notes on the wall.

"Hey that looks like the boat…and what's that?" I asked, examining a picture that was next to the boat picture.

One of them caught my interest. It was a huge ship with a lot of people in it and I figured that it was the pirates.

"That is the ship containing Nayru's Flame. There is a 90% chance that the synthetic life-forms assembled here are the crew. This image would indicate that the ship's captain spent many happy days among his many crew members."

After Fi disappeared, I started to read the letters.

_Dear Dad,_

_Good luck at work, vrrm!_

And then I read another one though this one seemed to be a diary.

_First entry:_

_I've finally did it, vrrm! The boat is completed and I am ready to set sails for the sea, bzzt! My friends are excited since they could not wait. I am out to navigate the sea for the first time, vrrm! I have got to go…my friends are calling me._

_Second entry:_

_Well, we are on the sea. I did not tell you this but we had heard stories about how there will be pirates roaming around the sea. But I did not believe it. Not a single word, bzzt! Those are just stories…they had never seen them. Also, I am protecting a sacred flame…something that is called Nayru's Flame and it is right here on my ship. I have to be extra careful!_

_Third entry:_

_Nothing happened out on the sea other than a storm would be coming in a few days…you could tell after being on the sea, endlessly. I am slightly getting bored but nevertheless, my crew is really enjoying it!_

_Fourth entry:_

_The day of the storm is coming, meaning that it will come today. I was steering the ship until one of my crews shouted that he spotted something…I stared ahead at the ship…it was slightly larger than mine but that didn't matter, vrrm! It was attacking my ship! The moment I turned my head…the ship was gone! _

_Fifth entry:_

_They're back again. And this time they had managed to capture my ship, bzzt! My ship! They're threatening me to walk the plank—_

I frowned when I saw that the page was cut off but I knew what happened next…I placed the diary back where it belonged and started to get out of the shack. I reached the captain and he told me that we can finally navigate properly.

"Phweep! Let's go look for my ship! Shall we set sail, vrrt?"

"Set sail!"

"Anchors aweigh, zrrm!"

Once we got on the boat, he told me to open the sea chart.

"The Shipyard is at this location, vrrt. Let me mark it for you with an X, vweep. The Shipyard is where we used to build our ships, vrrt. My ship was built there too, vweep! If you go to the Shipyard, you might find some clues to the location of my ship, brrzrrt! Ok! Set sail, vrrm!"

However, there was this one section where he hadn't marked it so I was curious. So instead of going to the place in which he had marked it, I went to the one that does not have a mark. But there was nothing for now by the time I had arrived there so I made my way towards the island …

When we went to the place, we defeated some enemies by using the cannon which was fun though there was a barrel with a pirate sign on it. Getting out of the boat, we looked at the place where it had many tall structures, bridges and some odd machines.

Tracks were also there, circling around certain buildings. Something told me that we might end up riding on the tracks somehow…but it didn't look safe since some of the parts were broken.

"We've arrived, vrrm! This is the island where we used to make our ships, bzzt. You'll find the Shipyard here, as well as the town where the workers lived, vweep!" he then motioned me to look at the building that was in front of us. "That building is the construction bay, vrrm! But the entrance is closed, vrrrm. Looks like you can't get in. Each location on the island is linked to the others via a mine-cart track, vrrm! You might be able to get to the back door of the construction bay if you can get around to the other side of it using a mine cart, brrzrrt."

He then motioned me to look at another building in which he stated that it is the mine-cart station.

"You should head to the station first. I'll wait here, phoo-weep!"

I ran up the path and turned to my right once I reached at the end of it while there were two enemies when I had turned right. It was those Lizalfos but one of them started to attack me as soon as it saw me. It did a twirl before attacking me with its tail. But I jumped out of the way, however, the tail nearly struck me. What I didn't expect was that one of them released fire out of its body but I got painfully smacked by the tail when I was too busy paying attention to the fire.

Groaning, I instantly got up. After the second lizalfo did a twirl of its tail, I started to hit it a couple of times before it started to block my attacks. It dodged one of my attacks but it then jumped while I heard my sword clanging at its shield when it jumped. When it jumped, it blew out fire at the same time and the fire had caught me so I quickly did a somersault to extinguish it.

Ugh, not again!

The stubborn thing kept on dodging my attacks while sometimes it was using its shield. Finally, I was able to strike it, ending him. Unfortunately, his friend came along hoping to strike me but I was ready since I rolled out of the way and quickly got up, striking him from behind.

He turned after releasing a growl of agony. With a quick swift, he dodged my attacks. I did a backflip when he was attacking. When he let out a growl, I took this chance to hit him which I did. They move so freakin fast! It's unreal! I mumbled angrily when I took another hit from its spinning tail.

Oh for—

Finally, I saw him lowering his guard which was a bad mistake to do and then I hacked away, defeating him at last.

I let out a sigh of relief before wiping the sweat away. I then climbed up the stairs to enter the mine-cart station. There I saw another Goron.

"This station here was used by folks heading into the old mines. People still ride the mine carts all over the place, though! I am probably supposed to tell you there is some "safety information" about using the carts posted on the wall over there. Cart riding can be, uh…dangerous at times, so I would suggest you give that stuff a quick read."

I went to read the instructions and the safety. It told me how to approach the cart and then how to lean my body to balance the weight of the cart as I approach a curve and how to slow down the cart and how to jump over the obstacles.

After reading that, I got on the cart and it started to move. I grinned goofily since I knew I was going to have fun with this. The cart rode up the tracks before it descended down, quickly. I felt a little wobbly when I had tilted the cart sideways but at the same time, I felt the breeze hitting my face.

The adrenaline rush came to me as I hollered with excitement.

"Whoo-hoo!" I shouted. My heart gave a bit of a leap when I wanted to make the cart go faster. Up and around, the cart went around the buildings. I nearly yelped when the cart was about to hit the edge of the building but I moved the cart out of the way since I was tilting it when that happened.

My ride stopped when I was in a tunnel. Nevertheless, I went to the next building to destroy some enemies before going to my right. There I saw the cart and like before, I rode on it.

However, the tracks got separated into two ways when I descended down. Without thinking, I went to my left since I didn't really saw the right path the first time. I realized that I was going around in circles, making me to be sick.

_You're so smart, sometimes you know that?_

Shush. I don't feel so good.

_Well then. Get out of the circle and go to the right!_

Doing just that, I leaned to the right which made the cart to do the same thing and this time I was on the right path. There were some narrow paths whenever the cart rode between the buildings but I got out of there.

However, I saw that there was a leap between the tracks and it made my heart to leap. Oh boy oh boy…

Gathering all my strength, I lifted the cart up when it had reached the end of the track and the next thing I knew, it was on the other side having sparks coming out. My heart was beating rapidly while I gulped as I had almost fallen off.

Sideway and sideway, the cart went. I gave a gasp as the cart titled sideways dangerously so I made it to go back to normal after my hands didn't grabbed the cart the first time. I didn't like this at all when the cart began to pick up speed…like it went incredibly fast but I was too late to slow down since I gave a shriek when it jumped the leap when I wasn't expecting it.

I was pleased to know that we had reached the end of the mine-cart ride. When I had got out of the cart, I felt wobbly and was extremely dizzy since I rushed out of the place and stared down at the quick sand.

I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Master are you alright?" Fi asked.

"I feel like I want to throw up." I answered as I made a vomit sound but I held it back in. Fi did an uneasy face expression when she heard that. After I got everything back in order, I went back to the tunnel. Mind you, I was still feeling dizzy since I tripped over my feet.

I then entered the door after lifting it up.

"Master, we have arrived at the Shipyard construction bay." There were symbols on some of the walls while chains were hanging from the ceilings. There was something underneath me, a pool of something but it looked like sand. The place gave an uneasy feeling and it was quite deserted having no noise at all. Sometimes, cold breezes would come by.

"With the passing of many years, this structure has filled with sand. I recommend looking in the sand for a clue that may direct you to the location of the ship."

Looking? But what if something was buried inside the sand?!

All the same, I began to jump off and landed on the sand. I seriously didn't like this place when I continued to dust the sand away by using the Gust item. It revealed scattered items but for a minute, it wasn't scattered. In fact, it looked like it was pieced together. Just then, the thing jumped out of the sand, giving me a heart attack while I did backflip.

It was the Moldarach.

The menacing creature clicked its pincers at me menacingly. Awful flashbacks would come and go, reminding me about the horrible battle I had before. I had barely made it alive. But, since I knew how to defeat the monster, this should be easy…

Right?

When I struck one of the eyes, it gave out a wail of pain and then it closed it for a minute while leaving the other one to be opened so I struck that one. Using the Skyward Strike proved to be very useful especially if I didn't want to die again. The monster came too close, much to my dislike so I did a backflip to avoid from being hit.

Two strikes, three strikes, four strikes… the battle seemed to be taking at a slow pace. Finally, the pincer got demolished which left me to have one left. When the eye turned red, I immediately started to attack which forced the red eye to turn back into blue. It gave out a shriek of pain when my sword collided with its eye. The last pincer vanished, leaving the enemy to be vulnerable for now. It shook itself before it brought out its dangerous tail.

Before I could attack it, it went beneath the sand, hoping that it would attack me unexpectedly. Once I used the Gust Bellow, I stabbed the eye. It retreated its tail back just in time. The process continued; the brute would try to attack me from hiding under the sand but it didn't work since I would get it out of the sand.

The fiend rammed its head into my shield when I saw that it wanted to attack.

Finally, at the last strike, it gave out a piercing wail of pain as it was thrashing around before it collapsed to the ground, leaving the body to rot.

"Master, it would appear that in the many years this factory went unused, monsters have moved in and built a nest. I now estimate that the chance of finding a clue in the sand here as to the ship's location is extremely low."

The door that was in front of me opened when the metal bars lifted itself up. I was back outside, feeling the calm breeze brushing past by me. I went back to the captain to report that I didn't found anything.

"So it wasn't there? Then there is only one place left for us to look for clues, vrrm. Brrzrrt. This could be scary, but…we have to head to the stronghold of the pirates who stole my ship, phweep!"

Lovely.

"So let's not waste any time, vrrm!"

"Let's go then."

"Anchors aweigh, zrrm!"

Once we got on the boat, he told me that this is pretty scary. Ha! I had beaten countless of huge menacing creatures. Pirates are nothing to compare to those!

"The pirate captain is a mechanical maniac, zrrt! He's got no shortage of evil underlings too, vrrm! I never wanted to lay eyes on him again, brrzrrt. But… If we want to take the ship back, then we have no choice, phoo-weep! The Pirate Stronghold is here!" he marked the map with an x that was at the end of the coast.

"Tighten up whatever you humans have instead of bolts, and let's get going, phoo-weep!"

I smirked. "Bring it on!"

We arrived at the Pirate Stronghold and it looked somewhat…threatening. With flags representing that this is the territory of the Pirates. Everything seemed to be quiet which gave me a sudden impression that maybe they were going to attack whenever I don't expect it.

"This is easily as scary as I thought it would be, vrrm… But if you think about it, they should all be dead, brrzrrt! The only reason I'm up and about like this is because of that Timeshift stone on the boat, phoo-weep!"

I eyed him since he knew about that…

"So I have nothing to worry about, vrrm! I feel better now, Link."

I froze when he said my name. How did he know that? I never told him.

"How did you know my name? I never told you!" I replied, narrowing my eyes.

He seemed to ignore it since he continued to speak. "And so it's time for you to go look for my ship, zrt! I'll wait here, of course, bzzt."

I began to feel uneasy about that captain. Like seriously, how did he know my name? I swear I didn't tell him… I went to my right to enter the door.

After I had descended down the stairs, Fi told me to take a look.

I eyed the device that was in the center of the circle.

"This device looks like it is meant to hold a Timeshift stone, but there is not one currently installed. There is a 95% chance that it is the same type of device as the ones we encountered in Lanayru Mine. Signs indicate that Timeshift stones were used in this facility as a kind of power source."

Interesting…

Nonetheless, I turned to my left to open up a door that revealed a long pathway with a few torches at the side of the wall. Unluckily, I was met up with the two Lizalfos but no sooner or later, they were finally dead.

Bloody bastards.

But I came out of the battle with just a few scratches, burns and bruises. I was even more annoyed when I had to see the ugly toad-like brute. After killing it, I made a mad dash to run across the sand. Entering through another door revealed another hallway.

Kinda.

Something in front of me glowed but it seemed that it was stopped halfway.

"Master, please take a look. This object is called a Timeshift Orb. I conjecture that, unlike the Timeshift Stones we've seen, this device was designed to be carried around and installed in different locations."

Hmm…

I went towards the orb and picked it up. The blue color was now gone, resuming the place to its lifeless form. I went out of the spot and turned to my left to face a locked door but it got open when the orb made contact with it.

I still didn't see why the orb had to bring back the bokoblins…Yet, I still continued my path. I nearly got squashed when the cliffs rose from the ground but then I exited out of the room by going to the next room. I stared at the metal door before going to a path without the orb so that I can bring it through the metal door by pulling down the switch.

I exited that room and into the next one. In this room though, everywhere I go, more deku babas would come back to life and also those cliffs. But the deku babas were defeated nonetheless. However, when I left out of this room, three deku babas popped out of the ground; one Quadro Babas and two deku babas.

Great.

I decided to take out the deku babas first since they were rather easy. After all, only one strike was needed to end them. The Quadro baba took a while but it was dead, making me to resume my mission. Followed after them was a bokoblin that was easily demolished.

These deku babas were really starting to get on my nerves.

When I went into the next room, a Quadro baba appeared yet again though this one seemed to be more aggressive than the previous ones since it would always lunge at me who quickly dodged it. Once the defeat of the baba came, I went out of the room.

I pinched the bridge of my nose to keep me from screaming as another deku baba came again, followed by the bokoblin. The deku baba would sometimes ram into me, causing me to fall and then get zapped quickly after that. Growling like a beast, I struck the bokoblin with a couple of hits before the deku baba started to lunge at me.

I eyed the plant enemy and quickly did a backflip to avoid its head and then I swiftly did a spin attack, ending them both. Annoying pests. I groaned when the metal bars blocked my path but as soon as I turned to the left, the stupid toad-like creature and the bokoblin emerged out of the ground alive.

Seriously?!

With a jump attack, vertical, horizontal and a spin attack, the stupid bokoblin was finally dead. I entered through the door, activating the switch that was on the floor. It closed the door to where I am but it opened the door that had the spikes on them.

However, I took the orb out and placed it on the ground so that the door that once had an electric fence was now gone, allowing me to have access. I grunted when I pulled the heavy crate towards the switch. It took a lot of switches to open the freakin door but at last, the door was opened.

I went through another room that had the door opened and I exited out of the room since there wasn't anything in there so I picked up the orb and entered through another room after the door was revealed to us.

Unexpectedly, I got zapped by the Beamo that was beside the door. Shaking out of my zapping state, I head towards that one to destroy it.

Room after room, I was beginning to think when will this…place will come to an end.

_Until your fresh and bones rot._

…Gee.

I exited out of the room after I had defeated the two-face enemy and then placed the orb into its proper place. Something began to tremor outside but since I was inside, I didn't know what got opened however, I had felt the shaking.

"A report, Master. The power of the Timeshift Orb appears to have caused a change in this structure. I recommend going outside to further assess the situation."

Hurriedly, I exited out of the place and went outside.

I stared out in the beyond when I was outside but I was disappointed with the results I had came out.

The ship wasn't here either. I was starting to suspect the captain…I just don't know why but I have a slightly bad feeling about him, maybe it's just me.

"I have information to report, Master. Please take a look."

I looked and there I saw broken parts that must've been the parts of the ship.

"There is a 60% probability that these masts and these sails are from the ship that protects Nayru's Flame."

So maybe I was wrong about him but that still doesn't explain how he knew my name.

"You can now set your dowsing ability to search for the ship that holds Nayru's Flame."

Finally!

After all of this, I had almost forgotten about the Nayru's Flames…

With that in mind, I used the dowsing process once again.

Author's Note: Alright kiddos, I have to end it here. Anyways, any guesses how the captain knows that he's Link? Yeah, if you look at the previous chapter, I deleted when Link introduced himself to the Captain since I thought it would have more suspense hanging…know what I'm saying? Maybe the Captain has some kind of name-sensing file thing or whatever the heck…You tell me.


	26. Freeing the crews

Author's Note: Welcome, new readers! Thanks to keyblade master 2014 for favoring the story! Sorry about not giving you a shout out in the previous chapter; it's just that I had uploaded the chapter as soon as you had favored it…

Chapter 26: Freeing the crews

I used the dowsing process and followed where the signal had gotten stronger. But when I had pointed it far out, I sighed when I knew I couldn't get there. At least I did know that I could use the boat to do it…

I went back to the captain.

"So my ship wasn't here either, vrrm."

"Well actually…I found some parts of your ship. Guess you could say I found a clue."

"Zrrt? Vweeeet? Really? You know the place?"

"I used the dowsing process to help me find it."

"That's amazing, phoo-weep! This time we'll definitely find my ship, voo-whooot! Ready to set sail, vweep?"

I nodded. "To the sea!"

"Anchors aweigh, zrrm!"

We had gotten on the boat and the captain told me how are we going to search the whole sea.

"I could use the dowsing process I had mentioned earlier." I told him.

"Alright. So get cracking, vweep! There is a high probability that the ship is currently hidden from our view, phoo-weep. But if we attack it, then we might catch a glimpse of it, zrrt!"

Attack it?

So I used the dowsing process and it slowly started to grow stronger. But before I could go to that location, I destroyed the toad-like creatures that came out of the surface from the water. Some of them would sometimes dodge the attack but they were dead anyways.

It was still amazing how all of this water was evaporated into sand. As we continued to go further, plants and some dead plants would appear underwater or they were lying on the rocks that were underwater.

The signal got stronger as we were going closer to it. I used the cannon when the signal got stronger and there it revealed the ship before it went invisible.

So that's that what the captain meant.

"Did you see it, phoo-weep? That's my ship, vrrm! We must pursue, bzzt! And keep pounding it with the cannon, zrrt!"

I did just that by firing the cannon almost aimlessly. On a fifth attack, the ship reappeared again. And finally, on the last one, I could see sparks crackling around the ship. Sometimes, the ship would flash invisible and sometimes not. The huge ship looked old and it rode itself to the sand, halting. The invisibility was destroyed.

After getting out of the boat, I climbed up the ship once I had walked towards it. It was huge! No joke! Massive! Humongous! Er you get the point. But it was…exceptionally quiet. Where the pirates hiding themselves so they can attack me?

I was amazed at the ship, looking at it with fascination. There were a couple of decks on the ship, followed by the main deck where it would hold the place for the captain to steer the ship. Round circles would also be on a deck. A lookout would be in the middle of the ship—at least that's what I think it is. I noticed a door that was far in front of me so I went towards that door and opened it.

It revealed a large chamber, having stairs that would lead somewhere down below. The room was empty though; barely anything was in here except for a chair and a barrel. Down the stairs also had nothing but a sand hill and Blessed Butterflies.

I went to the right, continuing down the hallway that would sometimes have doors on the sides while destroying some Keeses. And then I entered the door that was to my left. There were also sand in here while a metal gate was shown. The toad-like creature was really getting on my nerves. They were freakin annoying.

After it was dead, I ran across the sand and I saw many doors but it looked like they were locked since they had bars over them. After reaching the end of the hallway, I went down the stairs to open yet another door.

I stared when I saw the babies Moldarach that got attached to the floor, ceiling and at the sides of the wall. Lovely. I started to do a spin attack that was on the floor; some were hit from the spin. Enemy after enemy, (some of them did attack me though…by using their pincers to dig into my shoulder) they were dead.

I need little distractions as possible.

"Master, please look." Fi replied as I entered another room.

Beside me, I saw a door that was locked.

"This large door here is sealed shut. This door must lead to an important room in the ship."

Hmm…

I cringed when I saw a dead rotten skull that was almost in the middle of the room. Not what I wanted to see…Oh did I mention that there were scattered bones throughout the ship?

No? Well, there was much to my dismay.

I went to the left and then made a short turn to go into a hallway. After I had entered the door, I saw that there was a spot that was full of sand so I used my Gust Bellow to blow it away. It revealed a wheel on the floor while bones…

I shuddered at the sight as I continued to blow the sand. There was also another wheel that was on the floor when I went to the other side of the room. Maybe they were supposed to match together or something…Four of the same wheels were revealed once I took out the sand. Why were they here? What is the purpose?

I then got out of the spot and saw a locked door. Hmm…

I observed that on each of the wheels, they had a piece of a triangle that was highlighted blue. I wonder if they were matching for that locked door…

It was worth a try. I struck the gem and it turned to the right, then bottom, then left and then to the top. It didn't work. I went back to study them more carefully. What order are they placed? I tried to do the top, left, bottom and right but it didn't work as well.

I sighed as I took a seat on the floor while staring on the wheels that were trying to give me clues…

I'm working on it.

However, my eyes started to droop with fatigue. I had forgotten that I hadn't slept since I agreed to help the captain to find his ship. A little sleep won't hurt, right? My eyes seemed to agree with the idea of sleep since I felt my whole body being relaxed and then the eyes were closed…

* * *

My eye somewhat twitched at my awkward sitting position. My butt felt stiff along with the rest of the body. Sleeping on the floor was so not comfortable. I missed my bed and the coziness…I missed everything about Skyloft. The people, my friends. I started to get lonely on this ship but at least I have Fi which I was grateful for.

After Fi and I drank and ate (my stomach growled with hunger), I still studied the wheels. I had forgotten about this…until Fi mentioned about it. She gave me an idea to try bottom, top, bottom, and right.

Shrugging, I went back to the locked door and decided to do it. I was delighted when the door got unlocked after it glowed.

"Fi you're amazing!"

She blushed.

I got the key that was inside the chest and exited out of the room.

I ran out of couple of rooms and ascended the stairs then turned to the right to see the locked door. Using the key I had just got, I opened the door and went inside. I blinked when I saw that I was outside and saw that there was a bridge pathway. When I went on it, the door lifted up, blocking my way.

I had to fight something. I just wasn't sure _what_.

I looked way in front of me and saw a figure that was staring at the view. Quickly, I unsheathed my sword but the thing turned slowly since it had heard a blade being sheathed.

It turned fully, giving out an inhuman shriek while it revealed its weapon that had spark. Great. It then started to charge towards me and I slightly made an _o _with my mouth as I saw that it was well dead. Meaning, it was a skeleton that was clothed. Oh, it had a hook…

It charged towards me as I also charged at it. I was the first one to strike at its chest and it gave a short roar of pain. It blocked my next attack with its hook but then it swung its sword. I managed to avoid it since it was aiming at my head but my right shoulder got unlucky and the blade of the sword sliced it, revealing blood.

I grimaced when it stung but I forced myself to continue to use my sword arm. I manage to get a couple of hits on the enemy before it blocked my two attacks. It started to attack me again and this time, I did a backflip to dodge it and then I slashed at it.

I used my shield when he decided to attack me and it slightly pushed me back since it used a bit of a force.

It seemed to be "stuck" in a weird position when I had struck it. I assaulted it again and the fiend went back in that weird position. It got up, hearing a crack which I really didn't like and resumed assaulting me. I was annoyed at the skeleton since it was basically like all the other skeletons I had to fight as a mini-boss or a boss.

I also saw that everytime I hit it, it would go back until it reached the end of the path, dropping its electric weapon. Unluckily, it didn't went down and then it got out its sword and roared an angry one.

Seriously?! Can't you just die…well again?

However, the path suddenly shook a bit and I saw something that was coming at me. It was the gate but it spikes on them, creating an x. However, it stopped a third away…

I think I know what it was doing…

Though, when I was about to hit it, the creature struck me with its sword and I fell to the ground. As soon as I got up, I was hit again.

Hey! That wasn't fair!

Grumbling, I hacked the creature away.

I did a spin attack and the brute was at the edge of the path and the sword was destroyed. He roared with angry and he did a spin with his hook, knocking me out of the way. The skeleton brought the spiked gate closer…

I coughed and then that's when I realized that the beast had sliced me across the stomach since I felt something warm coming out of my tunic. I would like to live thanks…

Like last time, we started to duel though I had a bit more difficulty…

Just die, you brute! Die!

I dodged his spin attack by ducking down and then did a vertical slash. The villain would go back every time I would attack it. Finally, I did two more strikes and the monster's weapon was destroyed and at last, the creature tumbled down in defeat as it let out a roar. It was shattered when it reached the sand…

A chest appeared after that.

"Master, that synthetic life-form…There is a 99% chance that it was the pirate described by the captain."

"That's great, Fi." I replied weakly, letting myself to fall on the ground as I was clutching my bleeding wound.

"Master…please take care of yourself first…" Fi told me.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I'm always fine…" I flash a crook smile. "Please continue."

Fi gave me a sympathy look before she continued with her report. "I can't help but admire the tenacity it has displayed in staying alive and functional all those years."

I snorted but grimaced when the wound was hurting me. Slowly, I took off my tunic (did I mention that it was _painful?!_) and then I got my gauze out of the pouch and started to wrap around the bleeding wound. When I had leftovers, I also wrapped the cut that was on my sword arm…with the help from Fi of course. The cold breeze blew and I shivered.

Once I got my tunic back on, I went to the chest to receive an item which was the Bow.

Cool.

"Master, a report about the bow you have just obtained…Your bow's elasticity can propel arrows through the air with great force, allowing you to strike your targets from afar. To confirm the controls associated with your bow, raise your bow then release it. You can also shoot arrows to strike certain devices in order to activate them."

She then motioned me to look at the main point.

"I have confirmed that such a device exists on the deck. However, it will be difficult to target it from here, so I recommend you return to the deck."

I decided to try out the Bow since I was probably not good at it. I notched the arrow and pulled back the string. It felt weird since I practically felt it vibrate…When I was sure that it was ready, I released the arrow and watched it fly.

Awesome!

Room through room, hallway through hallway, I was at last outside and went on the deck. I went to the pole and saw the device. Taking out my bow, I aimed at it and then when I felt the arrow being tugged back, I released it but…I missed it.

_Good job_. The voice snickered at my fail attempt.

Not my fault. It's my first time using it…

So, I did the same process again. The third time I missed it and on the fourth try, I had almost got it but it missed it by an inch.

_You really do suck at it…_

Shut up.

_I guess you're not naturally talent when it comes to a Bow._

Oh yeah? I would like to see _you_ try!

_Wish I could, sweetcakes but I can't…_

I thought I told you to stop-ah ha! I got it!

_Yeah after how many times?_

Shut it.

The device spun around and then the Timeshift stone appeared out of the hole. Fi then told me that if I could somehow hit the stone, it could have a significant effect on the ship.

_Don't tell me you're using the arrows again…_

I'm getting used to it!

_Wow! On the first try!_

Activating the stone, made the ship to be more livelier and it also brought out the waters. The torn sails looked good as new. I heard a clang and looked up and saw that there was a person that was once decayed was alive again. However, it turned a wheel on a circle and then the stone got closed by a gate.

I noticed that there was also a bokoblin but it narrowly missed me, having the arrow being at my foot by an inch.

Well then…

So I went to kill the bokoblins.

Climbing up the ladder had almost made me to go my doom…like all the other ones, it would miss me by an inch except for this one. I felt the arrow zooming past by my neck.

Damn, they have good aims…

I saw some of the bokoblins that were on the sails so I used my arrows to kill them. After that was done, I went back down and climbed the ladder that was leading to the sails.

More of the same enemies were rested on the other sails…meaning, that they were across from me.

Stupid annoying pests. Why were you created?

And there was one more on the other side when I made a semi-circle.

I hit the target that was on the pole. Something started to slide down the zip lines. I went to my right so I can ride the zip line with that object. I did the same thing to the other target and rode on the object to reach the other side.

When I reached the higher part, I noticed that I was on the top of the "look out" but I then struck the other target and the object came up. After stabbing my sword in the hole, it opened the gate to reveal the stone and plus the gate that made the door to be locked, was lifted up.

"Link! Good job, vweep!" the captain shouted. I looked down below and saw that the captain was here. "Now the ship looks just like it used to, phoo-weep! That makes me so happy, vrrm! Now I just need you to go rescue my crew, vweep! I'm pretty sure they're being held in the brig inside the ship, brrzrrt! It's still pretty dangerous here, so I'll just wait in the boat, zrrt. You can do it, vrrm!"

_Of course you will._ I sneered in thought.

_Woah someone's grouchy._

I growled.

I jumped off and used the sailcloth for a safe-landing and went to the door that was now opened.

The one thing that I am certain is that, I would rest yet again in Skyloft before resuming my mission. I need a break from fighting and especially from the bokoblins…and the many other annoying pests that would linger here.

Really, might as well go dead. No one wants you here.

_Ouch?_

What? They're incredibly annoying…Hey! Just like you!

_Haha. Very funny._ the voice replied with sarcasm.

I smirked.

"Master, look up."

I looked through the vent and saw the Timeshift stone.

Huh.

"You can reach the Timeshift Stone on the deck through the ventilation shaft in the ceiling. I believe it will be possible to shoot through the grate with a small projectile, such as an arrow." I struck the stone with perfect aim and the stone made everything lifeless once again.

I went back to where it had that locked door and those four wheels that were implanted on the ground and I went to the robotic creatures who were on the other side.

"You're a human, aren't you, brrzrrt? So how did you get in here, vweep?"

"I came here with the captain and I'm going to save you all." I explained.

"I'm so happy, vrrm! But we can't get out of here while that sparky thing blocks the exit, zrrt." it then motioned to the electric fence that was at the door. "…I almost forgot to mention it, but the engine room is right below this brig, vrrrrrm."

I looked down below the floor as he continued to speak.

"There's a corridor from the engine room that connects to this brig, vrrm. But to get through the engine room to here, bzzt, you need to activate the two power generators in the engine room."

I took out my map and showed it to him. "Could you tell me where they are located?"

He nodded. "You will need to activate the power generators in two different locations, zrrt." he marked the places with an x. "You can do it, phoo-weep!"

You know, I'm starting to like the little guys. Sure, they are some rude ones but I just like their…nature I guess. They always believed in me that I could help them. When the talk was done, I started to go to the first location.

After exploring the ship, maybe this "dungeon" or whatever wasn't so bad after all. It was pretty different than the rest I had to endure. But the boss was what got me worried…

I went back to the room to deactivate the Timeshift stone for just a moment and I exit out of the room. I ran in and out of the door while I was in the hallway with that propeller that was at the side of the wall. I took out my Bow to hit the device that was on the other side of the room which unlocked the door that was beside me so I went in that one.

I pulled the crate to reveal a small hole and then I pressed on the switch to reveal the device. Well…

My shooting range wasn't that great.

_You don't say._

You're so funny!

I carefully aimed at the target and when I was sure it was the "right moment", I let go of the arrow. I heard the arrow whizz through the bars and it looked like it was about to hit it but it didn't. The _thunk _came, indicating that I had gotten the target which opened the door.

Whoo-hoo! Lucky shot!

Getting out of this room, I went to the next door that got opened. Hitting the Timeshift stone and deactivating it was really annoying but if that had to be done, then so be it. I struck my sword into the device and turned it to the left. The four objects twirled around, causing me to feel something shaking.

I knew I triggered something but I didn't know what.

"Master, I can confirm that, as mentioned by the crew, the engine room is now fully operational. But the corridor to the brig will not be passable until you activate the other power generator. I suggest hurrying to the second power generator."

Stupid, I tell you but at least it has some benefits…

I headed out to hunt for the second power generator. I entered in through another door and saw a crate. It looked like I had to pull it to the right spot…I hate brain-teasers!

_Look carefully then…_

Shrugging, I began to pull the crate towards me and then it reached its end. I have no idea what I'm doing so I'm guessing…and then I pushed the crate towards the wall when I was behind it. I noticed that the grate slid open to reveal two holes…

Okay…

I went to the farthest one and climbed down the ladder to reach the end and went through a hole to get to the bottom. I had a feeling that I was in the engine room.

There wasn't much to do here so I exited out of the engine room and thought about knocking down the boat. I went all the way back to the deck and hit the target which lowered the boat. I then deactivated the Timeshift stone yet again and then I jumped off the deck to land on the boat in which I had entered through the hole.

In the room, I pulled down the lever which opened the door.

I went back on the boat and hit the target so that the boat can go up.

Sighing with irritation, I struck the stone and the boat. I change my mind about this dungeon. It was worse than the other one. Damn it.

"Master, I can confirm that the engine room is now fully operational." Fi reported after I had triggered the device. "I suggest hurrying to the brig through the engine room and freeing the crew immediately."

So I did just that; going back to the brig through the engine room. I was really hoping that the boss wouldn't be another dead skeleton. I had enough of those. I froze when I saw those huge machines that looked deathly enough to squash you. I gulped, praying that I won't have to go through that way.

_Hate to say it but you do._

Great.

Taking a breath, I charged with a battle cry (which I was pretty sure that the "voice" might've somehow face-palmed at my stupidity…) Anyways, I almost smacked myself against the second one since it went down but I panicked since I saw that the first one would go down so I rolled out of the way…just an inch away from being squashed.

I almost DIED!

When they both lifted up, I immediately started to run and climbed up the ladder. I grabbed onto the branch by using my whip to get to the other side so I can climb another ladder.

But before I did that, I jumped down to the right and ran across the path. I was lucky I didn't get squashed this time…I climbed the ladder and saw the branch which meant that I had to use my whip. I landed perfectly on the first machine though the other one wasn't that great.

I made a dash with the right timing but I grabbed at the edge of the second machine, making me to dangle as the huge device lifted itself up. I missed my first chance but the next chance, I got off the machine.

After pulling down the lever, I crawled through a hole to see a ladder. I pulled another lever once I reached the top to lift down the metal bars.

I entered through the room and notice that it was the crew.

"You really came to save us, vweep! My circuits are glowing with happiness, vrrm!"

Aww…

"Yeah but um…I came to er look for Nayru's Flame…"

"Really, vrrm?" I wasn't sure if they were angry but they didn't look like they were since he told me where to look for Nayru's Flame. "If you want to reveal Nayru's Flame, you're going to have to regain control of this ship, phoo-weep."

"Regain _control_?" I repeated, incredulously.

"Yes. The control room is next to the brig, but its huge door is sealed shut and you'll need a key to open it, vrrm."

My blood ran cold and I slightly paled when I was a hundred percent sure that the door held the boss. The final boss.

"Okay…"

"First, you should head to the captain's cabin, zrrt! The control-room key should be in there, vweep! Please take this key as thanks for rescuing us, vrrrrm. This key will open the door to the captain's cabin, vweep." he handed me the key. At least, one of them was narrowed down.

"Thanks."

He nodded. "You can get to the captains' cabin through a door on the deck in the back, vrrm. But I'm getting out of here, vrrm. Sorry to leave you on your own, but you look like you can handle it, zrrt! We're counting on you, vweep!"

The creature went out of the brig. I stared dumb-founded when I realized that only one guy escaped…

The heck?

Nevertheless, I exited out of the place so I can look for the captain's cabin.

Author's Note: Whew…finally done…well no; the ship isn't fully explored. The next one would be the boss. Dun dun dun dun…


	27. Triumph over evil

Author's Note: And here we are! The boss battle will begin! Somewhere…

Chapter 27: Triumph over evil

I wiped off the sweat that was running down from my forehead as I had finally got to the captain's cabin. I went down the stairs and another set of stairs and went through another room. I then pressed on the switch to reveal a hole.

Everything came back to life and the Beamo was destroyed while the bokoblin was also demolished. The door was opened after I had hit the device so I went in. I drew in a sharp breath after I saw that there were three Beamos in the chamber.

Guess what happened?

I got brutally zapped by the stupid objects…Yes, two of them! I looked at the trail of the beams and made a circle to avoid it and then I slashed at the first Beamo, making it to be damaged. When they were finally smashed into pieces, the metal bars went down to reveal the boss chest.

It was the Squid Carving as a Boss key which made me to wonder that maybe I had to fight a squid as a boss.

That wouldn't be so bad…would it?

"Master, I conjecture that this is the key to the control room mentioned by the crew. My memory indicates that the location of the door to the control room is marked with the x symbol. I suggest you quickly make your way to the control room."

I did just that. I hurriedly got out of the room and stood still in front of the big door once I had arrived.

_That was certainly quick._

Well yeah…I want to defeat the boss as soon as possible.

I quickly checked the wound so that it wouldn't start to bleed in the middle of the fight. I saw that it bled a little so I used another gauze to wrap around it…just in case.

The great door opened to reveal the dark entrance.

It wasn't that dark but as soon as I entered in, something started to wreck the boards of the ship. I drew in a sharp breath when many tentacles burst out of the holes. It swayed a bit before going down to the holes it had created.

Running to my right, I started to search for the tentacles.

Well I was right about the boss. It turned out to be a squid, I think.

Using the bomb was futile so I exit out of that room and felt that the ship was titling sideways.

I turned to my right and went to the hallway. The sudden tentacles broke through the ship, giving me a major heart-attack and it blocked my path.

"A report, Master. Judging by their size, these tentacles belong to a monster of considerable size. The current situation is difficult to determine with complete accuracy, but signs indicate that this ship is under attack. If we do nothing, there is an 80% chance the ship will capsize. I recommend forcing it back with sacred power, then exiting to further assess the current situation."

Well alright then!

I did a Skyward Strike and it slashed at the tentacles, slicing it. I was grossed when it was rotting disgustingly. The black blood was spilling on the floor so I gingerly stepped over it to destroy the next one. I sprinted throughout the hallway but something made me to fall hard on the ground. I noticed that it was a…barrel…

Okay…

I ran up the stairs and paused at the flat surface. A sudden rush filled the room and I saw that it was water, flooding the ship. Thank the goddesses I know how to swim!

The ship shook a little and I almost lost my balance. After it stopped I resumed my battle. The water didn't really flooded the whole ship and plus, the water only went up to my knees.

The ship started to tilt and I lost my balance so I went slamming against the wall. Grunting, I pushed myself back up and while avoiding the oncoming barrels that were rolling down the path. I struggled to not lose my footing but when I nearly reached the end of the path I was running on, the tentacles came and it blocked my path.

The tentacles swayed as if it was going to get ready to attack me. However, I wasn't lucky with this one since one of the tentacles grabbed me around the waist and it pulled me out of the ship, breaking the wood of the ship. It swung me around before it plummeted into the depths of the water.

I struggled to loosen its tight grip on me but my vision began to be blurry since I was losing oxygen. The coldness of the water made it to be harder as I couldn't really feel my body; just numbness. All of a sudden, something on my hand began to glow. It was the triforce but I couldn't tell since my eyes finally gave up, leaving me to go unconsciousness. But the piece of the triangle gave a burst of light and it felt like it was "feeding" me energy. My eyes flashed open, tightening the hilt of the sword. With a quick swish, the sword cut the tentacle of the sea creature as it spilled black blood. I began to swim towards the surface and then I broke through, coughing up the water while eagerly taking some air.

I started to swim towards the ship and climbed up a ladder once I had gotten there. I tumbled to the floor when I reached the last step so that I can catch my breath. The thunder boomed while lightning followed.

After defeating its "legs", I continued down the hallway. I jumped a leap when I went straight and ran up the stairs.

Water rushed through, reaching up to my knees yet again. The floor to my right was nearly broken, revealing a very deep chasm that I did not want to go in.

"Warning, Master. I sense an evil presence on the other side of this door. There is a 90% chance it is the primary body mass of the creature whose tentacles are destroying this ship. I suggest making all necessary preparations before exiting to the outside of the ship."

Nevertheless, I went out the door.

The sky was dark while having the rain to pour down heavily. Lighting flashed while thunder boomed to emphasize that a battle would begin soon. A big one. The ship creaked and I looked around, hoping to find the creature before it found me.

The ship shook whereas the bars of the door crashed down, blocking my escape. Broken floors would come, indicating that the creature would be here somewhere. Many tentacles shot up and it was massive!

At least twenty feet!

Okay, maybe I was exaggerating on that but still! It was gigantic! I unsheathed my sword, preparing myself to battle as the "legs" surrounded me. It then went down after a while, causing my heart beat to be increased by a lot.

What will happen ne-OH MY GODDESSES!

Water splashed around to reveal a huge faceless creature. It gave an inhuman shriek, indicating that it wasn't pleased to see an intruder on the ship. Many tentacles were on its head and I thought that maybe it was its…hair…

The once faceless creature actually had a face now. It had only one eye and a huge mouth that could swallow many objects. The sea creature dove back into the water only to reveal the tentacles that would pop out of the deck one by one. As soon as I had gotten there, it started to sway a bit before it made an attempt to grab me but I jumped out of the way.

I managed to hit one of the tentacles since I was close to it and went to do the same for the rest of them…if I had gotten there on time. I yelped when one of them shot out of the deck, causing me to get out and I really didn't feel like being grabbed from it.

Thunder boomed as it created the battle to be more "epic" in a way. Being the careless person I was, I didn't notice but something slimy grabbed my waist harshly and it swung me around while I was somewhat screaming my head off. Frantically, I hacked the tentacle away by using my sword and it dropped me after it roared in pain. I sloppily grabbed onto the sailcloth so I didn't land that great since I dropped on the ground with a THUD on the side of my body.

That was…close.

On the fourth tentacle, the beast's tentacles plummeted down and I heard water splashing and I knew that the monster had rose back up. I stared at it cautiously and I moved out of the way when it slammed its arm down. I then shot the beast's eye with an arrow and it recoiled in pain. The monster slammed down on the ship in which I ran towards it and struck it with my sword at its hair of tentacles.

Before I could reach to the eye, it went back up and then it dove back into the water to release its tentacles. And I began to hack it away; this time being careful.

To make things easier for me, I charged the blade from the blue light and ran around the deck so that whenever I see the "legs", I could immediately strike it. Thunder and lightning would flash and boom every now and then, making my ears to ring from the loudness.

I waited for the beast to come and when it did, I got my arrow out to shot at the eye. I hacked away at the eye while it let out a shriek of agony. The tentacles violently shot up, breaking through the ship and like last time, I struck it with the Skyward Strike.

When it decided that it had enough, it rose out of the water and I hit the eye so I can slash it away again. This went on for quite some time until the monster shrieked with agony, thrashing around in pain. For a minute I thought that it was done but I was proved wrong when the sea creature started to blindly slam its arms on the ship, hoping to injury his predator.

The tentacles started to practically destroy the ship but it managed to have a crate to drop down so I ran towards the crate and climbed up to the higher point. Once I did got up, nothing happened for a second until the ship shook sideways and I started to regain my balance if I could.

The enemy burst out of the water, creating the water to be splashed on the ship while a short wave splashed on me. The wave was short but it was enough to have me soak entirely. It released a roar but it looked hideous…yet again it did look hideous when the battle began…

I shot the eye with the arrow, letting it to fall on the ship which also let me to go pass the hair of tentacles so I can hack the eye away. However, it closed its eye for a minute but something was moving its way towards me and then the tentacle shoved me out of the way. On the other hand, I felt something digging into my flesh and I realized that it was a mouth _on _the tentacle.

It grew _mouths _on the tentacles!

The tentacle retreated back, letting the fresh blood to freely flow on my forearm. The angry tentacles started to attack me by using its mouth, hoping to bite me again so it chased me around the circle though at one point, it harshly shoved into me and I quickly felt my fingers slipping but I grabbed onto the edge of the ship just in time.

Moving to the right, I got up and the chase continued.

This time, I used my shield when they started to assault me, however, I too began to cut the "hair" and it seemed to work.

When the hair seemed to calm down, I took this chance to hit the eye in which the beast fell down on the ship in return. At last, on the last hit, the monster recoiled in agony as it this time, it thrashed around violently, releasing a deafening roar. The thunder boomed when the monster froze on its spot, exploding into pieces and its blood rained down while it hit me too which I was disgusted by it.

The storm died down, letting out the sun shining down. In front of me, the symbols glowed yellow to reveal a column of light. Something emerged from it and it showed the crest.

Blue flames erupted from the stand after I struck the crest. Like before, the heat grew intensely so I brought my sword in front of me. Fi came out of the sword and she stood in front of the flames. She then raised her arms, allowing the four large balls of flames to engulf her.

The huge ball of flame went towards the sky so that I couldn't see it anymore. It was then that I squinted my eyes as I saw that it was plummeting down at incredibly speed. I realized that it was heading towards me. Quickly, I rolled out of the way just in time as the flames made an impact on the ship.

Fi looked up at me and I knew what I had to do. I put the sword in front of me again and I let the flames to go inside of the sword. Since it was strong, I had to hold the sword steady by using both of my arms. Blue light was now glowing on my blade.

With a flash, the glow disappeared once I raised the sword up. I then did a circle so that sword was now diagonally in front of me. With a few swings here and there, I was used to it now and then I placed back the sacred weapon in its place. I saw my hand and it had another piece of triangle on it.

"With your sword enhanced, you can learn a new melody. I recommend we return to the Isle of Songs."

After getting out of the place, I was met up with the captain.

"Thank you for getting me my ship back, vrrm. It may have been half wrecked, but my crew and I got it shaped up to almost proper working order in no time, vrrt."

"Yeah sorry about that." I replied, sheepishly. "You know, there was this giant monster thing that had attacked it…"

He dismissed it after it stared at me curiously. "I wish you good luck in finding whomever it is you're looking for, phweep!"

_I know I'm not crazy_…I thought.

_I beg to differ._ The voice stated.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come visit again. You're welcome anytime, vweep!"

Aww…

"I'll be sure to visit you." I smiled.

I sprinted back to the lifeless part and turned to my left to see the statue in which I whispered that I wanted to go back to the Sky.

My home.

* * *

"Achoo!" I sneezed before I sniffled.

Yeap, I had caught a cold and the nurse wasn't happy one bit.

I hate being sick.

"See what happens?! You sent an inexperienced boy who ends up getting injured constantly and he happens to catch a cold! Now _don't you start fighting with me boy!" _the nurse stated sharply.

I shut my mouth closed when I wanted to protest that I'm not _that _inexperienced.

_Says the one who always gets injured._

Whose side are you on!?

"ACHOO!"

"Eww Link! You got your germs all over me!" Orielle shrieked, being grossed out.

Heh heh.

"Dat's wdat you det." I muffled.

"I'll pretend that I know what you said… Anyways, here's your soup. You better eat it or I'll force it down your throat." Orielle threatened.

Gee thanks…

I took a spoonful of the soup but my stomach seemed to disagree with the idea of having something in it since it started to feel queasy and it made me feel that I wanted to throw up.

I rubbed my eyes since they kept on being heavy with fatigue and plus, the sickness made me feel…weak. I sighed while I started to blame on the sea creature since it was its own fault for making me sick because it had splashed water on me and also, rain was there too so it didn't really help…

This was going to be a long day.

"ACHOOO!"

"And keep that sneezing to a minimum!"

I didn't listen to the nurse since I was too busy staring the ceiling while letting the words from Fi sinking in.

"_He, who seeks the sacred flames, listen well, for I am the one guiding you from my place at the edge of time. The last of the sacred flames still eludes you. To obtain it, you must claim another sacred gift. For each trial you overcome, you shall be blessed with another gift. Make use of the power of these gifts, and you will most certainly find the path to the sacred flames. Now, I bestow unto you another melody. Let it serve as a key to unlocking your final trial. It awaits you upon Eldin Volcano."_

I got to go back to Eldin Volcano to complete the last Silent Realm. Thank the Goddesses.

My eyes protested at the idea of being kept open so it started to droop until I gave up and fell into a deep slumber…

* * *

I yawned once I opened my eyes. It has been like what…two…three weeks since I got out of the infirmary. When the sickness was over (thankfully but unfortunately, I was still snuffling my nose so I wasn't fully recovered), the nurse made me to stay in the infirmary for a couple more days until the wounds are completely healed.

And guess what?

The wounds are completely healed which I couldn't be more thankful.

The sickness was the only thing that was bugging me though.

"Hey Link! How are you doing?!" Fledge shouted as I exited out of the infirmary.

"Dey 'ledge! I'm dtill 'ick." I answered, walking up to him.

"You're still sick?" Fledge asked, unsure if he had heard it right. I nodded to let him know that he had got it right. "Oh sorry about that bud. I hope you feel better but maybe you should rest before you continue your journey."

I nodded reluctantly. I said my thanks and trudged my way to the Knight Academy. I really don't want to sleep anymore but if I want to get rid of the sickness fully, then I have to rest in my bed and eat.

About three days later, the sickness was finally gone! Yes! But at the same time, I wish it wasn't because I didn't want to do the trial. So what did I do? I went on a shopping spree of course!

I asked Gondo if he could repair the iron shield which he did and I said my thanks. However, Fi also said that I could douse treasure and materials. Sweet. I then went to the lady who sells potions and bought a red potion.

It's weird, though. I keep on buying potions yet I never use them…oh well.

I also got a new adventure pouch and an extra wallet from that building once you had hit the bell. After that, I went to search for those chests when you hit the Goddesses Cubes if you ever came across one.

I've decided that I had lingered here long enough and I set sail to Eldin to search for the last sacred flame.

I immediately started to use the dowsing process once I had landed at the Temple Entrance. So, I do what I always do: following the signal to the last trial.

I reached the trial and I played the harp once I had gotten there. I thrust my sword into the center and went into the Silent Realm.

"Master Link…You stand within Din's Silent Realm, the third trial. It will test the limits of your power. To locate the last flame that will enhance your sword, you must first complete this final challenge and achieve spiritual growth once again. When your vessel is full, your spirit will grow and you will be entrusted with a new power by the goddess."

Wonder what it is…

"Master, I await your return in the outside world."

Well alright! I'm pumped and ready to go. That was sarcasm. I was just glad that this is my last trial. One tear down and fourteen more to go.

I decided to do the top part first after I had collected the first tear. When I was riding down the hill, the Waking Water really got me jittery since I almost went into it.

Tear after tear, I almost felt the heat burning when I collected a tear that was standing still above the lava.

I carefully balanced on the rope when I saw a tear on a platform. I then ran all over the place since I saw another tear. However, when I ran across the bridge that would sink into the lava, the ghost had caught me in its circle of light. The guardians woke up while my heart rate increased tenfold. I hurriedly ran in attempt to reach the tear as I heard the clank from the guardians.

Just in time, I somersaulted and grabbed the tear of light which paused the guardians.

Whew.

What really got me panicked was that I couldn't see the three tears. Where are they? Where are they?! Going up a path since I couldn't see the red column of light anymore, I was relieved that I spotted another tear of light.

Two more to go and I'm outta here!

I really got freaked out when I saw many ghosts on the hill even though there was one tear on it. Since I was running blindly, naturally it caught me and the guardians woke up.

Oh mannnnn!

I hate this so much!

Running up the hill, I began to be tired but I pushed myself to get that tear. What really shocked me was that as I was running up the hill, the guardian suddenly emerged from the ground and luckily, I dodged it.

I drew in a sharp breath and went sliding down the hill, narrowly missing another guardian who started to swing its weapon at me. Luckily, I grabbed the tear while seeing the blade had nearly cut my skin off.

Ninety second break and one tear to go.

Damn.

Oh right, I got hit again from the stupid ghost! As expected, the guardian was just about to assault me but I was lucky I had gotten the last tear of light!

My trial was complete.

Talk about a heart attack…

And then, I went to the circle with a quick run and dissolved into sparkles. I then reappeared into the outside world.

Whoo-hoo! No more trials!

And…I got…earrings?

"Welcome back, Master. I conjecture your newly acquired Fireshield Earrings will allow you to safely travel in extremely hot areas. I recommend continuing your search for the sacred flame."

Yeah that's right people! I'm a winner!

Author's Note: And that is the last trial! Next chapter will be the hunt for the sacred flame. I actually liked the battle from the ship. Hope you liked it! And we will triumph over evil and that means you! Sorry Sailor Moon reference...-.-*


	28. A Heat of a Quarrel

Author's Note: And here we are! Chapter 28 already!? Wow! Thank you guys for keeping up with me!

Chapter 28: A Heat of a Quarrel

I stared dumb-founded when I watched the dead bokoblin rolling down the hill. It then spilled its blood as it reached the end of the hill. I cringed at the sight before going up the hill once more so that I can reach to the Temple Entrance.

Bokoblins really do have a weird way of dying.

Some would just flop down or…roll down the hill.

Either way, it really disturbed me.

I entered the campsite that was to my right when I had reached the Temple. I then went on the top of the fallen tower and continued to follow the path until I reached the bridge.

I entered the semi-round path while the surrounding was filled with lava. And…it was extremely hot!

It feels like I could faint any time now. Something flashed but I didn't pay any attention to it. The intense heat made my eyes to water and yet…something felt different. It feels like I was able to actually _stand _the heat. I looked at my ears and saw the earrings.

That's what the flash was and I look like a girl! Ohh, Orielle is _so _gonna make fun of me. I want them off!

_Don't you look…ravishing…_the voice muffled a laugh.

Shut up!

_Aw is the poor wittle hero mad? _it taunted.

Zip it.

I ran up the path and entered a tunnel. The sound of mechanics reached my ear and Fi came out.

"I have a statue update for you, Master. We are now near the crater at the peak of Eldin Volcano."

"Should I really be impressed that we're practically inside of a volcano?" I grumbled while wiping off a sweat. "The earrings may protect me from the heat damage but I'm still sweating."

Fi smiled. "I am detecting extremely high temperatures in this area. However, your Fireshield Earrings will allow for extended periods of exploration. I calculate the probability of finding the final sacred flame here at 90%. I recommend searching for flames."

Just one question: how long is extended?

There were also lit torches up ahead…as if this place needs any more heat. Particles of magma floated around uselessly. I destroyed the fire spumes, allowing me to resume my walking once they were done. I went towards the large pool of lava while the cursed spumes (the one with the toad-like creatures; I've finally learned their names!) popped out.

They look like a balloon…

Well er…I chickened out and went the other way by running up the hill. What? It didn't have a bridge or something that can allow me to cross the path!

I reached the end of the path and jumped off to reach the second floor. As I entered the place where it had four torches being in a circle, numerous of fire spumes emerged out of the ground. At least, they were small…

I swiftly did a spin attack followed by a vertical and a horizontal slash. Three more came out when I started to go straight but they were dead. I grunted when something struck me and saw that the purple goo was on me and it felt like I couldn't _move._

"Fi?!" I shouted frantically. "What is this?! Why can't I use my sword?!"

"You have been jinxed, Master. It will go away since it is only temporarily. When you are jinxed, you cannot attack."

Oh…oh!

I've waited impatiently for the purple substance to go away and when it did, I glared at the spume. Damn straight, you're cursed!

_Um…I'm not sure if that made any sense…_

Growling, I took out my slingshot and killed the pest. Well, it didn't die; it just made it to be dazed for a while. Grumbling, I went to the next one but I decided to ignore it and hopped over the moving rocks. I went to my right and followed the path.

It was a huge chamber with stairs leading to a weird statue that looked like a frog while in front of the entrance, it had flames blocking the path.

_Quench my thirst to clear your path. _

…okay.

"Gorko!" I cried out.

"Oh, hey! We meet again. How have you been, bud?" Gorko asked, surprised to see me.

"Pretty good. You?"

"Same old. Anyways, I rumbled over here 'cause I heard someone had spotted some Goddess Cubes in the area. I have got a hunch they may be down in that direction, but…this flaming wall of fire is blocking the way!"

"Do you know how to put it out?"

"No though I wish there was something we could do to put out these flames…"

"Master, I have information for you. With the enhanced capabilities of your sword, you are now able to use your dowsing ability to find Goddess Cubes. I have taken the liberty of registering Goddess Cubes as dowsing targets. Please use this ability as you deem necessary." Fi reported.

Where would I find water?

I went out of the place and into another entrance to reveal outside. To my left, there was a small pool of water. Sweet. I took out my empty bottle to scoop it up. I looked down at the deep chasm but the signal grew stronger when it told me that there was a Goddess Cube.

Please don't tell me I had to somehow fly over there…

_Yeah you do_.

Groaning while thinking that this will be the death of me, I took in a breath before I jumped off the edge. I created a little zig-zag and saw the Cube that was behind the rock cliff. I panicked a little when I thought that for a minute I wasn't going to make it but at the last second, I grabbed the edge of the ground while my fingers was slipping since it wasn't a good grip.

Freaking out, I heaved myself quickly and just took a moment to catch my shaky breath. Never doing that again. Ever. Once I did a Skyward Strike to the Cube, I looked around and saw vines that were attached to the cliffs.

I used my clawshots so that I can reach the higher point. I jumped down below and walked through the tunnel which will bring me to the inside of the Summit.

I went towards the frog statue to pour the water in its mouth. Its eyes turned blue, shutting its mouth while the flames vanished.

"Hey, the flames are out! Now we can get through here." Gorko said, excitedly.

With that, he entered in, followed by me. I sighed when I saw that there was more of wall of flames. Doing the same thing like before, I went back to scoop some water up.

I climbed up the vines with the help of the clawshot and jumped over the platforms to reach the statue since it was out of my reach. The flames died out, leaving an overly excited Gorko.

"Hey! Nice work, bud. Now we are getting somewhere!"

The next place was decorated beautifully. The floors looked like they were made out of marbles while ornamented fences outstood them. Light came into this place thus it was a bit better.

"Do you see this, bud? Talk about intriguing! We are definitely off the map here. This does not feel like Goddess Cube stuff to me! I bet there is something super important hidden around here!"

He then looked up to the frog. "All I can say is that is a big frog with a big thirst. I do now think the amount of water one of your little bottles can hold is going to cut it this time. Hmmm…You will have to have a big container to hold the water needed for this job. Got anything like that?"

I moaned when he made me to remember about that rude Scrapper or whatever its name was. Well, at least I get to tease him about his crush on Fi!

"And speaking of which, where are you going to get all the water? I gotta say, I am pretty much stumped."

"Unfortunately, I have an idea of how we can get it." I said, bitterly.

"Master Link, I detect no water in the immediate vicinity. Of course, you will need a large basin to proceed past the impediment, but you will also need water. I recommend you start with that task."

Going out of the building, I climbed higher up. Unfortunately, I met up with a lizalfo on one of the cliffs. Instantly, I started to attack it whereas the enemy dodged it speedily.

It took a swing of its tail, hitting me and it went back to a weird position. I could tell that it was mocking and taunting me. Fortunately, I took some hits on the foe before it blocked the attacks.

With a few quick dodges, the opponent wasn't able to dodge my next attack and it was dead, falling down to the abyss. I then collected another Cube. Seeing that there was nothing else to do, I went all the way back to the pool of lava where those Cursed Spumes resided in.

_Can't you just use the Scrapper?_

No! I refuse! Besides, I want to explore the Summit just a bit more.

The voice groaned.

The foes were quickly killed by the handy dandy Bow. I really love this item and plus, my aim is getting better. Nevertheless, I went out of the Summit (well, I was still in the Summit just in a different part of it…y'know where that water I collected? Yeah…that part)

Hey, it's that Mogma!

"Well, look who we have here! You still looking for your friend?"

Yes and no.

"Of course, I'm on the hunt for treasure. Heard there were some fancy ruins out this way…so here I am! Believe it or not, I haven't found a thing. Got any information for me?"

"You want to know…about?"

The Mogma immediately caught on that I had something that I wasn't telling him.

"You know something? Spill it! We're friends, right?"

Sure?

"There's some wall of fire blocking my way but—"

"What? Why don'tcha just pour some water on it and move on?" it replied like it was the most obvious thing to do.

"It's not that simple. I need lots of water…like a big container."

"Whoa…I get it. So the water we got here's not enough, right?" it seemed to be offended.

"What? No…it's just that—"I sighed. "Yes…"

The Mogma crossed its arms but it didn't look like it was angry. "You know, I hear the little water we got here is fed by some far-off water source called Lake Floria. So a buddy of mine went huntin' for treasure in Faron Woods, and he told me he used the waterways there to find his way back home. He tells me Lake Floria was just about the biggest lake you could imagine."

That's true.

He then told me that if I check it out, it should solve my dilemma.

"A report, Master Link. I recommend following the Mogma's advice and returning to Lake Floria. I also have some advice pertinent to the situation. It concerns a method for transporting water from the lake…I suggest you visit the water Dragon."

She explained to me that I can use the water basin that the previously injured Water Dragon recuperated in.

"Would you like me to analyze previous data and register the vessel as a dowsing target?" I nodded. "Master, I have completed registering the Water Dragon's vessel as a dowsing target." she confirmed with a nod.

It should be easy now.

I went all the way out of the Eldin Volcano to find a bird statue that would take me to Skyloft so that way, I can go to Faron Woods.

-Faron Woods-

I dove into the water of Lake Floria and began my way to swim underneath the cool water. Wish I could stay here forever. I actually missed this place.

Once I arrived at the Water Dragon's Room, Fi came out of my sword like always.

"Measurements indicate a large amount of water in this basin. This quantity of water has an 85% chance of putting out the flames that block our path. I recommend you attempt to borrow this basin from the Water Dragon."

I cautiously walked towards the majestic Dragon while also I paid the respects.

"Your Excellence."

She nodded with approval. "Tell me, are you mastering the power that dwells within your sword?"

"Yes." I then paused. "If I may ask: would it be alright if I can borrow your water basin?"

"Hmm…Very well. I have recovered, and I have no intention of having to soak in it again soon! Begone with it. It's yours to use as you please."

"Thank you, your Majesty." I bowed.

"To transport the Water Dragon's basin to the volcano, you will need to enlist the service of that transport robot. Shall I send word to him?" Fi asked.

"Oh please Fi! Not that guy!" I started to whine.

"I'm sorry Master. Unless you find another way to carry that basin, I suggest that we should use the robot."

"Fine." I reluctantly said. "Call him."

No sooner or later, the pest came down and it seemed to be excited to see Fi again though I gave a disdainful scowl at him.

"Mistress Fi, bzzzt! My deep apologies for keeping you waiting!" it apologized.

Yeah you should apologize!

It then turned around, completely ignoring me.

"Let's see here…This cargo looks very heavy, but it's well within my payload tolerances, bzzrrt!"

I started to mock him but then I immediately closed my mouth shut when it turned.

"Master Shortpants! Watch carefully while I demonstrate what a _real hero _looks like, bzzzzat!" I kept on opening and closing my mouth at the insult.

"You calling me fake?! Why you little twit! I should send you to Eldin Volcano to let you burn! I'm more of a hero than you will _ever be_!"

"Yeah, a hero wouldn't be constantly getting injured." it sneered.

"Well sorry if I had to go through hardships!" I argued back.

"Enough!" the Water Dragon roared which we instantly shut our mouths closed. "I don't care who the real hero is. By my instincts, Link is the _real deal_. You're just a weasel robot who takes order from a…inhuman creature. Now begone from here!"

Fi looked like she wanted to slap us both while we both put our heads down in shame. We just got scolded from Her Majesty…

* * *

I smirked when I saw the robot behind me. "Try to keep up!" I called before going into the boost zone. Within seconds, I fell into the hole that led to the Eldin Province.

"Zrrrt! This is the entrance to the volcano! I better get there before Master Shortpants!"

I flew down but something had nearly knocked me over, causing me to spin around. I've noticed that the twit was ahead of me. Oh no, you don't!

Sneering at it, I caught up with him in an instant so I used the sailcloth to have a safe landing. I smirked when I saw the robot coming down.

"What's going on brzzt? I almost blew a rotor trying to slow myself during that descent, zrbt…Anyways, this is where you wanted the water, right?"

"Nope. The Summit!" I grinned when it freaked out.

"WHAT?! THE SUMMIT? Why didn't you say so from the start, bzzrt?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It didn't really come to my mind. OW! Will you stop zapping me?!"

"I don't want to carry this thing back to the sky. IT'S HEAVY, BRZZZT!"

"Your loss. You're carrying it anyways."

"Bzzzrt…zrrbt…tzzptrr." it fumed angrily.

"Careful little robot. If you go haywire, you might short-circuit yourself, if you know what I mean." I laughed.

However, it then examined the place and started to go berserk again.

"This place is, zrrrt, swarming with monsters. Vrrrrrm…"

"Well then, now's your chance to prove that you're a hero. Because clearly, you are better than me according to you!" I stated, angrily.

"I bust up enemies like a junkyard wrecker, zzizat! Too bad I've got my mitts full with this basin, bzzz…" the robot replied, a bit upset until it had a sudden idea. "Hey, Master Shortpants! Since we came all this way, let's play a little game called "protect the robot," bzzrt!"

"Hold on…I'm _not going to protect anyone _other than _Fi and myself!_"

"Yeah that's great and all. But I think I should protect Fi, not you."

The pesky robot seemed to ignore me. "Here's how it works—I'll follow you up the volcano, zzrrt, and you make sure nothing touches me. Got it? Good!"

A sudden evil smile crept upon my face. "Oh I'll make sure _nothing _touches you." I replied, darkly.

"Your job is simple, zzrrt! You make sure none of these monsters lays a claw on me. NOT…ONE…CLAW!"

I sneered. "We will see about that."

And that's when I began to play that stupid game. I started to get all of the bokoblins with the Bow before I went on the peahats. A sudden familiar yell came and I turned around to see that there was a bokoblin on a cliff. It shot the arrow which zoomed towards the robot; it struck it.

"Zzzbt! I'm in trouble over here! Hurry up and help me, bzzzzat!"

Another arrow.

"HEY! Brzzpt! I need help…NOW!" the robot commanded with a bit of a panic in its voice.

"I'm on it! Just give me a second!"

I killed the bokoblin when I reached the other side. After that, I continued the path. I cringed when I reached the Moblin…the one with the spear and that wooden shield…the ugly big brute? Yeah, that one. I managed to destroy the shield before it began to attack me so I dodged it while hearing the robot going haywire.

"Monsters! Zrrrbt, are you going to handle those or what?!" it shrieked.

"Shut up!" I growled.

"Help! Danger! BRZZT!" I heard an arrow and saw a bokoblin on the opposite side of me. Ugh; they are really annoying! Once that was done, I started to focus on the big guy.

I started to slash at its shield while trying to ignore the calls of the robot. I know there's danger! Just SHUT UP! Though, the fiend shoved me with its shield and I was forced to dangle at the edge of the bridge. I moved sides so that there will be a clear clearing for me to get up. And that's when I started to assault it again.

"There I bloody got rid of the stupid monster!" I yelled at the robot until I started to continue the task.

I angrily started to walk faster whereas the robot was calling to wait for him. Yeah right.

"Try to keep up, _Shortpants!"_

I started to go to my left but it shouted at me that it couldn't use that and I will have to walk.

"Well maybe you should start being useful for once!"

I went out of the tunnel and into a new one where I fought the cursed Keeses or something like that. However, one of them did got away and started to attack the robot.

"ZZRRRPT!"

"MAL-MAL-MAL-function! Zzrrt! Too…zzrrggt…damage…bzzz…."

"Ugh. Hold on!" I took my arrow out and carefully aimed at the Keese. With a perfect aim, it killed the Keese. "Try to be more careful next time!"

"Sorry for saving you! Maybe I should've let it have you next time!"

I seriously can't handle him anymore! So, after that close incident we continued our mission. I arrived at the familiar campsite and I knew I was getting close. I ran up the shield of the red big Moblin to attack him from behind.

"Help! Monsters!" it freaked out.

"Don't follow me! Just stay there!"

Two hits, three hits, four hits, the beast succumbed to its doom. I swiftly turned around to face the robot.

"Next time when there's a monster, _stay out of my way_." I warned him, dangerously.

"No way! Lead on, Shortpants!"

"I'm not Short-"I drew in a breath when something sharp entered at my back, making me to crumple to my knees. It was an arrow that was sticking out.

Bloody fantastic.

Painfully, I stifled a scream as I forced the arrow to come at the other side. When it did, I took out its head and pulled the stick out. Blood flowed out of my body as I painfully fired an arrow at the bokoblin.

Stupid arrow and stupid bokoblins!

"Come on hurry up!

"I'm terribly sorry but right now I'm grievously injured. If you don't mind, I would like to wait until the blood stops bleeding."

I waited for a while for the blood to stop bleeding but it made the robot to grow impatiently though it started to complain how heavy the basin is. The blood stopped bleeding and I chose to ignore to fix the wound since I would be doing that when we reach the Summit.

It was excruciating to run up the hill and therefore I had to force myself to stop at the platform before continuing. I was met with yet again more bokoblins but they were blue and then another Moblin. When it fell down to its death, it squashed me because I didn't move out of the way.

I started to see stars when it landed on my wound. Get…off! I tried to lift and push the brute off me but it would only move an inch. I struggled a bit; heck I even tried to wiggle out of it. It was getting harder to breathe as it was laying on me which meant that it was crushing my lungs.

Gathering all my strength, I used my legs to push the foe from the belly. Finally, after many tries, I accidentally pushed off beast off the edge and into the lava. Oops. Nevertheless, I resumed my task. Who knew this would be so hard and painful to do?

I stood there, irritated at the fact that the red Moblin was yet again just around the corner. Grumbling, I began to strike it until it was dead.

And then, I entered through a familiar area…the very hot place so I knew I was getting close. Hurray…

We were finally at Volcano Summit. After defeating the fire Keeses, I continued to venture further in the Summit. Being displeased that there were the lizalfos down below, I did the same thing that I had always been doing: beating the crap out of them until they were dead.

Which they were.

We finally reached the wall of flames that blocked the path.

"Now you. Pour water into that frog statue." I commanded.

"Yeah, yeah, zzzbrt!" It didn't carefully pour water into it so it just let the basin fall but at least it got the water into its mouth. The flames were now gone.

"Did you see that, Mistress Fi? If there's anything else I can do to be of assistance, zzzzrp, just call me! Anytime, zzzrbtzz!"

Before it was able to fly off, Fi shouted at him in a very angry voice. I have a feeling where this was going…

"Scrapper! Come back here this instant!" Fi replied, furiously.

"Yes, Mistress?" it asked, innocently.

"And you! Don't go _anywhere!_" Fi fiercely replied when she saw me escaping. I halted and reluctantly went back. "Have you have no shame?! I was embarrassed when you two got scolded by her Majesty!"

Yeah, I was right.

"We wouldn't have gotten scolded if—"

"Do not speak when I'm talking, _Link_." Fi stated, interrupting me. "You're just as worse as Scrapper. If I hear one _more argument_, I'll be sure to send you _both _into oblivion! Is that clear?!"

We both mumbled yes and then the robot flew off while giving me a hateful glare. Oh, don't worry. I can do that to! I did just that.

I don't know what was worst. Being scolded by Fi or being scolded by Her Majesty. I think being scolded by Her majesty was worse…

"Now once I finish telling you what I need to tell you, I will not be speaking to you once you start to shape up like a man!" Fi replied, furiously.

Ouch.

"And that includes by not having those useless quarrel! _Now_, the flames blocking your path have been fully extinguished. I recommend proceeding ahead."

With that, Fi heatedly disappeared into my sword.

Thanks a lot Scrapper!

I wiped off the sweat as I entered in. Closing my eyes, I took a breath while feeling the intense heat and it was then that I went in.

Author's Note: So the two got scolded by Fi and from Her Majesty…Oh boy…And now Fi isn't talking to Link. However, she is also isn't talking to the robot...can Link get Fi back?


	29. The Cries of a Hero

Author's Note: Whoo-hoo! 1,524 views! Thank you! And now here's where we finally enter the Fire Sanctuary! Right: Fi is still mad at Link about the…quarrel he and Scrapper had…we will see how Link and Fi work out in this chapter!

Chapter 29: The cries of a Hero

The thing that I didn't get was that how can grass grow on a hot place such as this? Shouldn't they be extinguished or something? The particles of magma seemed to be a repetition.

_Well duh. _

In front of me, there were two large owl statues that were glaring at me with their red beady eyes. There was an odd building with some parts that I thought it was destroyed while a short flight of stairs was also attached to the ground. The sound of the lava was heard throughout the room but the noise reminded me of a waterfall as it pours itself into the lake.

Weird object things were hanging down from parts of the ceiling or from a branch. The path to get across was inaccessible so I stared at the strange object which was above me. Thinking, I got my clawshot to shoot it down and it fell into the lava, creating a large puddle. A large rock emerged out of the lava.

But the moment I wasted time, the path sunk down to the lava which made me to hit the object again and it reappeared. With a quick haste, I jumped on it to reach to the other side.

I did the same thing like before but this time, the rock let the lava to carry it down the stream. I hopped on it and let it to do the work.

The sound of inhuman noise came and I look up to see the bokoblins with their bow and arrow. I jumped off at a platform while I also killed the two bokoblins. I went up a flight of stairs and then I killed four more bokoblins.

The gate which I didn't even saw opened to reveal a chest. I got the item that happened to be a key. I jumped off the platform to go to the floor below me and there, something came out of the ground.

I think it was a…Mogma?

"Ho ho ho… Ahhh! The exit at last…" it mumbled. "…Whoa!"

I blinked at the sudden outburst.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought you were one of those monster creeps!"

And here we go again with the 'don't scare me like that!' talk.

"…Oh, hey, what's this? You got yourself a swanky pair of Digging Mitts, don'tcha?"

I nodded.

"Who are ya, anyways? Watcha doing here?"

"I'm on a quest to find the—"

"I getcha!" it interrupted. "Huh? Me? Oh yah, the name's Guld. I'm the big boss of the Mogmas. Those Digging Mitts you got right there…I invented' em! Hahah! No offense, pal, but you don't look like the kinda guy I'd send in here on a treasure-huntin' mission…But what do I know…Ya might just surprise me. So here's the deal… Word in the tunnels is there's a huge treasure hidden in these here ruins…"

"Huge treasure, eh?" I asked, mused. Please be the sacred flame!

"But nobody who's ever seen it has come back to tell the tale. Countless treasure hunters have disappeared in here! Poof! Gone. As a treasure digger, I gotta warn you to just turn around and enjoy the many peaceful years of diggin' left to you, but…You're gonna do this no matter what I say, aren't ya?"

"Pretty much. I won't leave this temple until I find what I'm looking for."

"All right, then…I'm gonna let you in on an ancient treasure-hunting legend passed down among generations of Mogmas. Every Mogma worth a handful o' dirt knows this one…"

Well then, I'm not a Mogma now am I?

"Here we go…Ye who seek the entrance to the king's treasure, look for the two statues that face one another. Show your bravery and jump into the mouth of the sleeping statue. Do this, and the path will open before you. You remember all that, and you're golden."

"Thanks."

He nodded. "Some of my guys are searchin' around here for the treasure. If you get lost, holler at one of 'em."

After the talk was done, I unlocked the door and headed inside. This one was a bit odd since the fence would go around in circles as if to guard something while ahead, there was a bit of a distance to reach to the other side. As I squinted my eyes, I could tell that way ahead of me was none other than the Boss door.

Descending down the first two flights of stairs, I attacked the Cursed Keeses before turning to the left to kill off the blue and green bokoblin and then I went inside once I opened the door. I went down the stairs which was diagonally in front of me and then to the left.

Something started to go up to the ground and I understood that if I lingered here long enough, the lava would burn me. Quickly, I ran to the stone and the lava started to carry the rock, lifting it up.

I skipped to my right before taking a glance. It wasn't lava…it looked like hand that was made out of lava. Nevertheless, I ignored it for now and then turned to my right to climb a long line of vines. Vine after vine, I dropped down to the solid ground that was down below me.

I lifted another door to see a path. But the sudden bars came down, slamming the exit shut. Something started to charge towards me but I didn't know what it was until I now knew what it was. It was the lizalfo though it looked different with its many spikes on the body and it looked like it was cursed…

But, it was a dark lizalfo…at least I think that's what it was.

It jumped in the air, twirling and smacked its tail against me which made me to fall. Why do they _always _have to strike first? Like any other lizalfo, it dodged very fast. After it dodged a couple of time, I did a straight slash and managed to strike it. One dodge, two dodge, the foe kept on dodging the attacks swiftly while I kept on taking the attacks from it every now and then.

I was going to have a bruised body…

"Just freakin die already!" I shouted while being pleased that I was able to assault it.

At last, the opponent was dead which meant that the two doors got unlocked. I exited out of the room and into the next where it had a pool of lava. And the freakin Cursed Spume.

I got somewhat confused when I didn't know what to do next and also, I decided to use my Beetle to have a look around. The Beetle went through a small tunnel and then it left the tunnel and saw that there was a bomb. Thinking, I made the Beetle to get the bomb while also seeing a Dragon's head statue with the lava flowing out of its mouth.

Maybe I had to throw the bomb in its mouth?

Shrugging, I went with that idea. Apparently, I was right since the bomb exploded into its mouth making the lava to be doubled. The stream of lava was raised up. Noticing, the strange object I shot it down and it created the rock which I jumped on it.

After I reached the other side, I went up the stairs to reach the top and went to the door that wasn't unlocked.

Oh yeah, I ignored the bokoblins since they aren't worth my time.

I gave my head a tilt to the side when I saw one of the Mogmas being tied on a rope and it looked like it was trying to…swim?

Or trying to escape from it.

Why was it there in the first place?

_Oh wait; weren't you supposed to fix the wound? _the voice reminded me.

I cringed. I'll do it later.

_Mhm until it decides to have all sorts of infection that could lead you to death…dun dun dun dunn…_

I scowled. Over dramatic voice. Fine! I'll fix it! Grabbing the gauze, I took off my tunic that had dried blood on it and checked the wound which also had dry blood with a really nasty hole-cut thing. Stupid arrow. After wrapping it up, I put the tunic back on.

I then heard the Mogma screaming, something about a hot bath?

"That stuff looks HOT! I wouldn't mind a little hot bath for my sore shoulders, but this is too much!" it then turned to me. "What've we got here? Another new guard?"

"Hi?" I said, unsure.

Who in the right mind would take a bath in a lava?

"Hah! You can't break me with interrogation, son. You'll never make me talk!"

"Okay…whatever you say…"

"I'm not some sideshow for you to gawk at! Get lost! Shoo now!"

Well if you don't want any help then fine by me.

Nonetheless, I went down the stairs while avoiding the puddles of lava though there was one that blocked my path. How am I supposed to get across?

_Gee I don't know. Maybe you're supposed to use something that can _cool _it?_

I scowled at the tone of the voice. And what do you propose?

_Hmm…maybe you should try the Gust Bellow?_

Rolling my eyes, I got it out and started to cool down the puddle. It looked like it wasn't working for a minute so I was about to tell the voice but then I looked down, observing that the puddle indeed got cooled down and it vanished.

_Told you so._

Yeah, that's nice.

Once I got the item from the chest which was a key, I exited out of the room and opened the unlocked door.

The next room was slightly a bit cooler and it had the strange spikey plants that hanged down from the weird branch. I destroyed it with the sword. The Fire Spume dropped down from a platform and I quickly did a backflip followed by a two quick slashes thus ending the foe.

Seeing the wall of flames made me to be stumped. I don't know what to do…sure there were those plant things but how am I supposed to use them? Was I even supposed to use them?

Using the whip didn't really work out or the Beetle for that matter so I was helplessly stuck.

_You could ask Fi. I'm stumped too._

She's mad at me. She won't talk at all.

_Apologizing is the best way to solve a problem. _It advised me.

But…I sighed. Angrily, I took out my sword and began to slash at the plants. Stupid robot and its stupid behavior! It always had to fight with me that may have Fi hating me forever! It frustrated me because…because I actually feel _scared _maybe nervous of what Fi would have to say if I ever talked to her.

However, the sword recoiled back when it struck the fence, sending it to clatter on the floor and it left me to bang my fists against it. I didn't realize but I actually started crying. Still having the fists on the top of the fence, I went down to my knees and cried.

"I'm sorry Fi! I'm so sorry! I never meant to start an argument that may end up breaking our friendship apart. I'm sorry! I guess that all this hero journey stuff really got to me. Zelda's gone once again but at least this time, I know where she is. And…I need someone to stay by my side in the meantime. Please Fi! You and Zelda are the greatest friends I have. Please talk to me." I sobbed, letting the tears to flow down like a waterfall.

Unbeknownst to me, Fi gently appeared with sad eyes at the scene being displayed. Perhaps she was a bit too hard on her hero. She remembered when he had almost died during the tough battles he had to endure but he always made it through…

Fi listened intently to her Master's plea.

"Whenever I thought I couldn't go on, I would always remember you and Zelda."

Something touched my cheek softly and I looked up to see Fi smiling softly. "Fi…?"

She nodded. Her hand was touching my burning cheek and it felt cool when her cold hand touched it.

"I'm sorry. I-"

She raised a hand to silence me. "No, it is me who should apologize. Perhaps I was a bit too harsh on you, Master. It's just that…the argument had really gotten to me and I felt like I needed to yell at you and Scrapper." Fi then wiped the tears from my face. "Please don't cry. You are forgiven. You and Scrapper."

It was then that a smile was formed on my face.

Author's Note: *wipes tear away* aww Fi forgiven Link and Link was having a breakdown. *sniff*


	30. We meet again

Author's Note: All ready on the 30th chapter?! Woah! This is just awesome! So, Fi had forgiven Link and Scrapper by expressing how she really feels whenever those two fight. BUT will Link and Scrapper still continue to fight or will one of them stand up for themselves? Find out in the next chapter or the chapter after that one…

Chapter 30: We meet again

All in all, I had to stab the fruit so that it will be on my sword and I can drop it on the frog which will take the water and then the fire will die down.

That was it?

Well then… isn't that divine?

As soon as I entered the next room, it slammed shut. Ahead of me, the huge balls of lava started to rise up. Quickly, I went to the rock and that same hand lifted up the rock.

I stabbed the fruit and jumped down to land on the rock. The two hands rose up and I quickly threw the fruit which let the water to hit the hands. It automatically hardened the hands which made me to destroy them. Suddenly, the lava beneath me started to sink down as it opened many unlocked doors.

I heard a sudden yell and looked through the bar. It was the Mogma…

"Hey! I was watching ya, pal! Ya really socked it to those lava thingers! Amazing stuff! And if ya don't mind doing one more thing while you're at it, how about ya get me down from here!" it started to freak out.

So _now _you want my help!

I exited out of the room, climbing down the stairs and pulled down the lever that was attached to the wall. It slowly started to descend the Mogma.

"Oh yaaah! I'm saved!" it exclaimed, happily. "I don't know who ya are or where you're from, but I owe ya big-time! Are ya here looking for treasure too?"

"Guess you could say that."

"Ha ha! You were totally caught up in that too, pal! I can see it on your face! You're here because of the 'legend of the sleeping statue', right?! But those are some busted, old diggin' mitts. Ya can't go using them for treasure huntin'!"

Are you going to upgrade them? I really hope so.

"I got it! As thanks, I'm gonna give ya a replacement pair from my secret stash! Don'tcha go nowhere!" it started to dig on the ground to reveal a treasure chest.

"All yours! They've been in a buried treasure chest, so they ain't dirty or anything. Now, these ain't the kind of thing that you can easily get your hands on just anywhere, so take good care of 'em!"

"I will! Thanks!"

"Right, then—I'm outta here! So long!"

The Mogma disappeared and I got the item which is called the Mogma Mitts. I decided to test them out and I saw a hole that needs to be dig up. Digging it up, it revealed a hole and I started to dig into it. I let out a whistle as I was now underground with many pathways here and there.

It looked like a maze.

Cool.

Something stood in my way at the front and I took a swipe at it to attack it. Crawling underground was uncomfortable since sometimes, the hard ground would jab my knees.

"Hey, pal!" another voice shouted. "How are those mitts treatin' ya?"

I think it was that Mogma who had given me these mitts.

"They're pretty sweet! Thanks!"

He also told me how to look above ground by looking through a weird-like button that looked like a camera. Awesome!

I also took a swipe at a bomb which rolled to the boulders. I decided that I should probably go back to the above ground which I did by digging my way…up…

I crawled out of the hole and stretched myself. Once I found another hole to dig down, I saw a switch underground which I activated by swiping my hand at it. I looked to see that a door was unlocked. Seeing a locked door, I went to the path that was unlocked. Maybe the key was in one of these doors…

This room had enemies in which they were killed by my arrows; I also turned to my right to kill a blue bokoblin. I stepped on the switch, lifting up the metal bars before I decided to go back down. I went through the door after I had gotten to the other side with the help of the clawshots.

"Ohhh yah! You've come along at the right time, pal!"

How are they keep on getting stuck?

"I don't know who ya are or where you're from, but what I need right now is for ya to get me offa this chain!"

"Well I'm—"

"I'm not asking ya to do it for nothing, though! Set me free, and I'll tell ya the big, gigantic secret about this room!" it shouted.

I scowled when it interrupted me once again. Must they always interrupt me?!

_Yeah, you're not that important._

Oh excuseeee me!

"It's a secret about treasure! Ok?"

"Alright, alright! Maybe if you hadn't interrupted me, I would've said my answer!"

"Oh…sorry bud."

I climbed down the stairs, looking for a way to get him down. I went through another hole as soon as I had found it, hoping that there might be some kind of a switch like before. Going through the first switch, made the gate to slide down the path and then I went to the second switch to trigger it. The gate slid back up, allowing me to enter the path.

Before I exit out of the underground, I crawled to the other blue switch to trigger it and the gate skidded down and then I went back to the other switch and like before, it skidded down.

Getting out of the underground, I walked around on the aboveground wondering how I can put out the fire. While walking aimlessly, I reached a spot and saw the water fruit.

Oh.

Grabbing that by stabbing it with the sword, I climbed up the stairs and threw it on the frog's mouth which made the fire to go away. Pulling down the handle had lowered down the Mogma.

"Hoooo-yah! That is the sweet, sweet flavor of freedom, hoss!"

Hoss?

"And, uhh…heh heh…thanks for taking the trouble to free me…Sucker! You really think I would divulge super-secret info about treasure?" it sneered. "My momma didn't raise no patsy! I spent too long findin' that info!"

"Wait a minute—"

"HUH?!" it suddenly freaked out. "Those gloves are from my brother's secret collection!" The Mogma spotted the gloves on my hands. "Are ya friends with my brother or something?"

"Yes…"

"Wait, wait, wait! There's somethin' I want to give you! I'll just go get it. Wait here!" the creature began to dig. "Here! Take this!"

Oh? It probably can't stand the competition or something…

"This here's some super-secret info that I put together. Took some real sweat and work too. I had to survey this place near a hundred times to figure it out, but…You ready for this? Now don't go faintin' when I tell ya."

"Hah! Me faint? Bring it on!"

"Right around here, there is…A HIDDEN ROOM!"

Blink…blink…

"WOW! I so fainted!" I replied.

"Hey! Now don't be all sarcastic. So in return, please don't tell anyone that I was capture. It'll just be our little secret, ok?"

"You're not the only one who got captured." I muttered before I spoke the next answer out loud. "Yeah, sure…"

"All right then! Go ahead and open' er up. But don't forget our deal! Later, then…I said bye now." It was about to go but then it stopped himself. "Oh…"

It was then that Mogma went in.

Curiously, I turned around to see another Mogma…

"…Heyyy! We meet again!"

"Hi…" I wasn't sure if that was Ledd…

"Heh heh heh…Sorry, but I kinda happened to overhear that conversation. It seems one of my guys was giving ya a hard time. Sorry about that."

"Eh it's alright." I dismissed it.

"Alright then. But that stuff he was sayin' was all true. There's a breeze coming from somewhere in this room. I tell ya, I can smell it. I figure the information in that chest will be useful to ya."

I had no doubt that it will be the Dungeon Map.

And…it was.

"This room has a fake wall somewhere…And on the other side of that wall, there's another room. Or so I hear…The ground underneath us is full of monsters, so we don't go tunneling too much down there, but…If you're feelin' adventurous, there just might be a hidden route…"

Nice…

"Okay. Thanks." with that, I set off to go to my right to the unlocked gate. The thing about the Mogmas was that they were really helpful. They give you a lot of helpful information and items as well. I went to the hole to look for something that could help me with this room.

After seeing that there's nothing underground, I settled with the decision to go back out. Maybe there's something new…

When there wasn't, I decided to go back to the same room (the one where it had that frog statue) and went down the stairs. Sighing, I randomly put a bomb on a wall that was to my right since it had a hidden room. It blew up, revealing an entrance.

Oh…

_Lucky guess?_

Yeap.

I dug the hole to go in and I saw small monsters crawling around in circles. I realized that it was only one monster…a somewhat long monster. I observed that it had the circle thing on the body, making it a weak point. I crawled towards it to attack it. A third of it was gone but then the beast made the circle to reappear again.

It tricked me a couple of times such as by turning the other way instead of the way I wanted to go. So, I waited in a corner to wait the weakness to come. When it did, I struck it which destroyed another third of it, leaving it to be a medium-size creature.

After it got destroyed, I went back to the above ground to open a chest I saw. It was a key. I climbed up the vines to follow the path which led me to the Mogma—the one who had overheard our conversation.

Descending down the stairs and then I turned to my left once I reached the end. I unlocked the door with the key and went inside. Climbing up the stairs and going down the stairs, I recognized that the stairs were always a recurring thing in the temples.

The stream of lava came into the view but I didn't mind it. For now. Knocking down the water fruit provided me a pathway to go to the other side. The sudden arrow whizzed past by my neck. I felt the fire prickling my skin which left a burn on my neck as I ran to get to the door.

More bokoblins were on the opposite side of the room I was in. I destroyed the Cursed Keeses and the bokoblin that roamed about. Annoyed when the bokoblin blew its horn, I used my whip to take the horn away and it protested with angry.

"Yeah that's right! What are you going to do about it?!" I taunted.

Up the stairs, down the stairs I saw a hole in which I went in it.

"Ahhh! So busy, so busy…Burning the midnight oil again looking for loot!" I heard a voice. Shrugging, I turned on the switch to crawl ahead when the gate went away. The Mogma shrieked, running to the switch to push it back in.

I think I got stuck…

"Aghhh! A green monster!" it quivered in fright.

"No I'm not a monster!" I sighed. How long will this keep on happening? "I know your friends…" at least I think, they're friends with him.

"Ack…I can't believe they're following us down here now…" it spoke, ignoring me. "Guess I can have some fun with him for now, though…"

I froze. What does he mean?

"What do you mean?" I asked, cautiously.

"Heh, heh, heh! You're on Mogma turf now, fiend! You may be scary, but as long as the way ahead of me is clear, you'll never catch me!" it told me.

Thanks for giving me a hint.

The Mogma started to run away but I followed it by taking another path. It shook in fear whenever I was beside it. I started to get frustrated when it kept going away everytime I was close to it.

Are you kidding me?

Ughhh…

My legs and arms started to become sore from crawling around while my back also started to hurt since I didn't stretch in a long time.

"Will you just listen to me?!"

I finally caught him when I trapped him in a corner. Damn it! I winced when he was kicking me and scratching me as I dragged him out of the underground to get to the aboveground.

"Ow owowowowow. Stop biting me! Stop-stop it!" I cried out. Once we were above, I nearly threw him.

"Nooooooooo…You got me! Go on, then, you monster! Boil me, bake me…Do your worst!" fear was clearly evident in his voice. It hid his eyes with his hands but something caught his interest when I lifted my hands.

"Huh? I know those gloves…Ain't those from my brother's secret collection?"

"He gave it to me."

"What?! You know my brother?!" it exclaimed, surprised. I nodded. "Awww, you're all green. I thought you were a monster!"

"Gee thanks. So I've known." I said, dryly.

"Hey, don't get all angry! I thought you were one of them. Sorry guy! Oh and sorry for attacking you…Lemme give ya something good to make up for it. Hang on there a sec…"

Like before, it dug out a treasure chest.

"Here ya go! Ya know, some monsters seemed to be looking for something on those cliffs ahead!"

"I'm heading that way too."

"Oh? You take care out there. Don't wanna see you get skewered or nothin'."

Hmm…

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm headin back to the boss's place. I'll open the door for you while I'm at it. See ya!"

Sweet!

Next to me, the door opened just like what he said.

I opened the chest to get a piece of heart. Nice! After that, I went to the door that got opened. And then, I killed the Cursed Spume before resuming my task. Getting across by riding on the rock, I killed off the bokoblins and then I started to dig the hole that was beside the bird statue.

I blew up a boulder when I had reached the spot of where it had the bomb. I swore when I saw the lava was slowly filling up the place. Damn it! Damn it! I started to have a panic attack when it started to reach me. I felt the heat of the lava touching my boot which I yelped, making me to quickly crawl out of this place.

I wanna live thanks!

Luckily, I reached the hole before the menacing lava did. Whew. But, the dragon statue's mouths doubled the size of the lava that was pouring from its mouths. Meaning that the pool of lava was raised up, causing the place to be very stuffy.

Seeing a switch, I stepped on it to unlock the gate and then went through another door. I pulled my tunic away from my neck, hoping to have some air going in my hot body as I rode the rock. Though, the place did have an open sky…

_The bridge of decision…  
Choose the path you believe in…  
Move forward bravely._

Hmm…But I did found the Boss Door…

I ran across the path and looked down below to see the patches of the bridges. Sooo…what now? Shrugging, I jumped off the bridge to the left and continued to fly down.

Yeah, I know. I'm heading straight towards the lava! What is wrong with me?!

_Everything._

Shut up.

I started to panic when nothing seemed to happen but then, something appeared at the bridge. Like a path. Frantically, I started to sway my arms in circle and it looked like I was swimming…in the air.

Comeoncomeoncomeon!

And then…

The hard THUD came, indicating that I had landed on the path. I forgot to use the sailcloth but oh well…I was just thankful that it was over.

Well actually, I landed painfully on the statue with face first so yeah it was painful. Nevertheless, I slid down to the bridge that was formed. I also skidded down like a slide.

Ow…my poor body…I massaged my jaw after I had reached the solid ground. I scowled when I reached a room, only to have it locked the minute I spotted the two lizalfos.

The two charged at me and then they stopped. Oh Goddesses! Can they stop moving so fast?! Move after move, dodge after dodge, one of the lizalfos died which left me one more to go. Yay.

Though, this one is a bit…stubborn.

It blew something from its mouth and I realized that it had jinxed me. Bloody fantastic! I ran around the room while dodging the moves from the lizalfo. Once it was over, I did a jump attack and it had sliced him.

After many grunts, a hit from the damn tail and many blocks from the creature had finally laid dead. The two doors opened and I ran towards the wall to reach the other door that was at the higher point then I opened it.

Taking my right, I continued to scale the stairs until a large gap was in front of me. I noticed the vines and used that to help me to get across. There was also a large gap but it wasn't as big as the previous one. With a fast dash, I just barely made it since I was dangling as I grabbed the edge of the stairs.

I then pulled myself up and started to walk again. I made it to the top and entered through the entrance after I lifted the door up. The light didn't exactly exist in this room since it was a bit dark. Ahead of me was the Boss chest though but it was locked from the metal bars.

_Bring light to each statue in accordance with the number of wings each possesses, from least to most. When light resides in each statue, the king's treasure shall be yours._

That sounds easy enough…I think.

Looking down at the hole (it was located to where those statues are), I started to dig. There was a weird-looking round object which made me to think that it might be one of the statues. I pressed on it and I could feel that one of the statues was lit up.

All of the torches were lit but it also made the crawling monster-insect to escape from its place. I don't have time for you! I got painfully bitten from its pointy mouth at the side and that made me to quicken the pace up. I started to run away from it but when it spotted me, it grew angry and began to chase me. However, it rammed its head into the crates, making it to see "stars". I took this chance to crawl to the tail and slashed at it.

The gates that were between the crates were now opened, revealing my way out. I was temporarily blinded by the light since I kinda spend enough time in the dark. Without a second to lose, I made a quick dash to get to the Boss Key also known as the Mysterious Crystals!

I wanted to cry when I noticed that it wasn't in a complete Key. Ugh! Several of the crystals were missing. Nevertheless, I went full speed ahead to the Boss Door. The great door opened after I had placed the key in it.

I stared dumb-founded at the figure. It was…Ghirahim…

It turned around, wearing a mask of evil.

"…Oh, hello there, Link. (Hey it remembered my name!) I see you're still among the living. Fancy meeting you here." the evil being replied, darkly. "We seem to bump into each other time and time again. Oh, it's no coincidence, though, is it? You and I, we're bound by a thread of fate."

"Yeah sure." I replied, slowly taking out my sword.

"Oh? You want to fight already? I thought we could have a little talk."

"Sorry I'm not interested."

"Look at these old drawings!" he ignored me as he made the light to appear. I looked at the drawings that were high in the wall. In the middle looked like the Goddess while beside it was the triangles…the Triforce.

"Until I found these, I was…upset about that little stunt the goddess's guard dog pulled at the Gate of Time. What was that twig's name again? Impa?"

I didn't hear anything from him since I was too busy staring at the designs.

"Well, never mind that, because these drawings suggest the existence of a second Gate of Time. This news has just filled my heart with rainbows!"

Now _that _made me to snap out of my gaze. Oh damn…

"You will never get there…" I replied with a deathly voice.

He chuckled darkly. "Oh? I've been a busy boy, searching here and there and everywhere for another Gate of Time."

Without a warning, he vanished into diamonds, making me to search everywhere for him.

I then spotted him at a kneeling position. "And yet, I couldn't even find a single clue. Since I know I can be honest with you, I'll admit I got a little sulky. It was frowns all around." he vanished again. "The thought of never getting my hands on that darling young girl again was…well, more than I could bear."

"Ever thought of getting an acting class? It's horrible!" I sneered. "But you will never get Zelda!"

"But then…" he suddenly jumped off from a higher point, landing in front of me and then he placed his hands on my shoulders when he was behind me. "Then I found this place! The prospect of a second Gate of Time has made me positively giggle!" I growled as I tried to shake him off me but his sharp nails dug into my shoulders and I hissed.

"Get off me!" he pulled me back harshly.

I then turned around, hoping to get a cut on him but he disappeared again. I spun around to see him gently landing on the ground in front of me.

"That girl…" he spread his arms out, having the light to come back. "Your adorable friend…She will be instrumental in bringing about the revival of my master."

If I think about it, he is similar to Groose… if Ghirahim wasn't evil and all.

"And though I feared she was now quite beyond my reach, I despair no longer! But before we talk any further on that subject, there's still the outstanding matter of your punishment, Link."

"Oh? And what is that?" I asked, sneering.

"Do you remember when I told you that the next time we met, I'd make your ears bleed from the sound of your own screams? Well, I've been thinking…Perhaps corporal punishment is a touch harsh. I might be willing to forgive and forget if you'll strike a deal."

"I'll never make a deal with you! I would just live with the "corporal punishment" as you had said!"

"Ooo…don't think I can do that. All I ask is that you tell me where I can find the other Gate of Time."

"I'll never tell you! If you think I'm gullible then think again."

"Such behavior. A mischievous boy like you needs to be dealt with firmly. I must warn you, I won't go easy on you this time."

I smirked. "Bring it on then."

The cape on him disappeared and he slowly and dramatically (I might add) raised his hands up. All of a sudden, his arms changed the color of his skin.

"Lovely, aren't they? You'll find the supple skin of my arms tougher than any armor. Doesn't their shape just leave you…breathless?"

"No more like leaving me to vomit." I remarked.

He growled. "One day boy, your witty remarks will be your downfall!" he then spun around to reveal black linings on his body. "BEHOLD! Such beauty! Such a pure form!" he extended one of his arms out as he said that. "Such an exquisite physique! Such stunning features!"

"I think you mean mine!"

"No dear boy! Mine!" he let his arm to trace his head which made me to think that he was probably making out with himself. Ew. "Though there is one teensy, tiny thing I lack… Namely, mercy." he let out his tongue to lick his lips, causing me to shudder as the flashback from the last battle came into my mind.

"Come to me, Link. You and I, we're bound by that thread of fate. Destine to fight. So come close, Link! Meet me in battle, and the thread of fate that binds us will be soaked crimson with your blood!" he replied, sinisterly.

And just like that, the battle begun with him having red power surrounding his hands. He released one of them and I dodged it. I attempted to strike him with my sword but he grabbed the tip of it, causing me to struggle a bit. I finally released the grip, regaining back my sword.

Ghirahim also flipped out of the way when I wanted to hit him. The Demon Lord snapped his fingers to reveal two swirling blades: one was on his right arm and the other one was on his left. I struck the weapons which disappeared.

This time, I managed to assault him when he created the weapons to appear. Ghirahim released the blades but I used my shield to block it. I started to run towards him but vanished quickly which forced me to turn around to find him. He was in the middle of the room with the twirling weapons in his possession.

Thinking, I used the Skyward Strike and it smacked him at the body but at the same time, the Demon Lord seemed to have some sort of a shield. Finally, I struck him again with a diagonal slash.

Unluckily for me, he released his weapon and it struck me, nearly in the chest. I winced, pausing for a second to take out the blade. When I did, the blood came seeping out and it covered the tunic with it. The Lord smiled sinisterly at the incident.

"And there goes the Hero." he sneered, watching me falling down.

"It's not over yet." I spat some blood out. Sorely, I got up and started to attack him but it was difficult when I had the wound. I was just lucky enough that I was able to strike him. I was getting bored at his lack of strategy by the time he made his weapons to appear the fifth time.

This time, four of his blades appeared, creating like a diamond so it was harder for me to attack him. On the final strike, he seemed to pause after I had hit him. With a snap of his fingers, two sharp black swords materialized in his hands. His quickness reminded me of the lizalfos and sometimes, it would be easy to predict when he would dodge.

Guess I owe the lizalfos then.

I narrowly ducked down the swishing blade as I felt the breeze from it brushing past by my head. Ghirahim disappeared again but I wasn't quick enough so unexpectedly, something lashed out on me like I would prick my finger on a really sharp object and it caused me to tumble down to the ground.

I looked to see Ghirahim who had his swords both on the ground. Groaning, I sorely got up to look at his smirking face. He snapped his fingers again and his blades came above me in a line so I quickly hit them with the sword because they will fall on the ground when I hit them.

The same process continued though sometimes, he would give him a slight heart attack when he reappeared behind me which made me to make a swing of my sword.

Suddenly, the Demon Lord jumped into the air and disappeared yet again. This time, I was quick to dodge his attack since I heard the top of his blades came down at the ground.

Using that chance, I assaulted him.

The red blades of evil made a circle in front of me and it got quickly destroyed by my spin attack. Sometimes, he made the small blades to hit me but I used the shield to deflect and it would slice his body.

Finally, with my spin attack, the blade struck him in the abdomen causing him to stagger back. But at the same time, something was also thrown at me so I used my shield to block it. I heard a thunk and that made me to think that I had deflected it.

"…Enough of this foolishness…I am Ghirahim, Demon Lord!" he replied, slowly while holding his hand at his face.

"What? Did you got humiliated from a child?"

He growled. "It shouldn't matter how powerful your sword is, you are still nothing…"

I flinched when I saw that the blade was almost at his right eye…so it wasn't at his abdomen…

"And yet you prevail!"

"Like you said before, I'm just a human child."

"You filthy scamp! You have awakened a wrath that will burn for eons! I swear to you, whatever it takes, I will drag you into an eternity of torment!"

With a swing of his sword, he vanished.

Thank the Goddesses.

However, when he disappeared, I stumbled to the floor and I clutched my upper body. I moved my hand so that I can see the fresh blood spilling out of my chest. Damn.

Author's Note: And you hate me…sorry! *hides*


	31. The Gate of Time

Author's Note: Heh…well, Link got grievously injured from the battle…hehehe…er right um anyways…

Chapter 31: The Gate of Time

I coughed some blood out, staining the ground with my blood.

"_Meet me in battle, and the thread of fate that binds us will be soaked crimson with your blood!" _

I shuddered slightly as he realized just how close he was right about that. I'm not going to give up. Not with that freak running around. Slowly, I tried to get up but I only stumbled back to the floor.

No not now!

I must…

I used the sword for my support but surely, I was able to get up with the help of it. My chest started to hurt badly whenever I would take a step so I tried to ignore it as I made my way to the golden door that disappeared.

Seeing the crest, I gingerly raised my sword up to do the Skyward Strike so that I can strike the crest. Red flames burst out of the stand and it glared intensely. Fi came out of my sword, staring into the flames but it looked like she was a bit hesitant since she looked at me.

I reassured her with a nod and I placed the sword to be in front of me diagonally. Like before, Fi let the flames to engulf her. After hitting the three corners of the wall, the flames struck the ground in front of me. I let the balls of flames to be collided with the sword.

Red mist was on the sword and with a flash, it disappeared and it also changed the sword. Instead of light blue, the top of the sword was a dark blue with a yellow gem in the middle. I did a couple of swings and then a turn before slashing through the air.

It felt different than it did before…more powerful…and ooo more shiner. The blade was shiner than before and the crossguard was longer than before. At the side of the crossguard, it looked like it resembled wings from an angel. One thing's for sure though, it was heavier than before and the blade was long. The last piece of the triangle was settling itself in the last place. The triangle was in a complete form.

"Master, now that it has been tempered by the last of the sacred flames, your blade has finally revealed its true form. You now hold the Master Sword. With this sword's great power, you can awaken the Gate of Time within the Sealed Temple. I recommend you make your way to this location."

Feeling myself being transported out of the place, I was in the Volcano summit. Carefully, I walked to the bird statue and whispered the words.

* * *

Man, my chest hurts _badly_. It feels like I had got run over by something. I groaned when I massaged my chest but every time I did that, the nurse would yell at me to not to do it.

Sorry if it helps that it eases the pain!

Yeah, she's in a foul mood.

Also, she kept on muttering just how lucky I was even able to be alive when I was so close to death everytime. With strict orders, I was forced to lie in bed for four bloody brutal weeks. Oh right: Orielle laughed at me when she spotted the earrings.

"They protect me from intense heat!" I protested.

Orielle laughed. "Whatever you say, _girly!"_

I scowled. The nurse gave me a foul potion that knocked me out.

_A cruel familiar laugh filled the air while I was walking aimlessly in a dark place. Ghirahim wasn't too close._

"_My dear sweet Hero." the sudden soft voice ran throughout the air and I spun around to see Zelda, flicking her blonde hair. "Won't you come with me?" she extended her hand out._

"_Zelda…" I started to sprint towards her but suddenly, something made me to halt as I saw the evil Lord standing beside Zelda. But the thing that made me to gasp was that, he was holding her dead body._

"_Tsk. You came and you were late. You were late, Hero." he sneered while the word hero was dripped with venom._

"_Late…" the word echoed as I watched Zelda's lifeless body was dropped on the ground with her blood spilling on the ground, staining it._

"_You were late!" the Lord screamed and I rotated to see the black blade upon me._

I jolted awake as I pushed myself up, feeling the cold sweat coming down. I hate nightmares like that. It…_scares _me.

"_The truth of it is you were late. You were late, and you failed to protect her."_

The words from Impa still stung me. I know! I'm sorry! I'm probably late again. I laid back down though I buried my face into the pillow and let out a muffled scream of frustration. Life just wasn't fair!

* * *

"Ah, your sword!" the old women replied, examining the sword. "There can be no doubt. The sacred flames have purified this blade. Well done, Link. That sword holds tremendous power. That power is a sacred force. It is a divine power left to us by the gods of old. The same power that is spoken of in the Ballad of the Goddess."

Go figure that one out. I never knew that.

"To look upon you is so see that same great power, now flowing through you and the sword you carry. Come, Link. You must now open the Gate of Time."

To tell you the truth, I was actually nervous. I just hoped that nothing would stop us now. Don't worry Zelda. I'm coming.

"Now that the sacred force dwells within your blade, strike the Gate of Time with a Skyward Strike and it will surely awaken."

Alright. Let's do this.

"Climb upon the pedestal, and show the gate your sword's power!"

I couldn't help but to feel that she was a bit…off maybe that was just me.

Just as I did the Skyward Strike, something started to shook. The ground started to shake violently. Ah please don't tell me that it is the Imprisoned.

"WHOA-H!" the familiar voice yelled. Wait…is that Groose? I thought he was at Skyloft!

"No…I fear the seal has given way once again. That terrible beast is awakening even as we speak. It is likely that the monster reacted to the sacred power given off by your sword."

Thanks for making me feel bad.

"I wish it had not happened, but there was no other way to open the gate. So it goes…Link, you must imprison the beast once again."

"All right! Bring it on!" I think Groose said that…"This is what I've been waiting for. It's time to break out my new toy! Trust me, that flabby bag of teeth doesn't stand a chance. Well? What are we waiting for? I'm heading out there!"

Oh nonononnonononononono! You do _not _want to go out!

"Groose! No stay—"

Being the git he is, he rushed out of the temple. Damn it Groose! I thought you were supposed to be at Skyloft?! Hurriedly, I exited out of the temple only to hear Groose calling at me.

"Hey! Link!" I looked around to see Groose standing on something…that's new…"Duh huh huh! Try not to drool on your shirt as you stare at this amazing superweapon I've been working on! I call it...the Groosenator!"

Oh my Farore.

"Leaves you speechless, doesn't it? That's only natural. You wouldn't believe how much time I put into building this beauty."

"No time for talking Groose! We gotta stop the beast!" I yelled.

"Here—check it out!" he then explained how he got all the fences cluttering the area out of the way and so. "I don't know what came over me! I had no clue I had the talent to make something like this, you know? Anyhow, you just tell me where you want me to place my shots, and I'll put a hurting on that ugly monster!"

It's not that easy!

"I don't care how beefy you are—you're bound to stumble for a few moments after taking one of my big bombs to the body!" the ground suddenly shook violently, causing us to somewhat to lose balance. "Hang on, though…That monster showed up a smidge sooner than I was expecting."

"What?"

"There a few final adjustments I gotta make before she can move on the rails I've put down."

"Well there's no time! The monster will be out of the seal!" I screamed.

"Relax. I'll call out to you when she's ready for action. Till then, do whatever you can to hold off that beast!"

"Fine!"

Wait what?! I'm the bait for it?!

Stupid Groose. You're _so _going to pay!

Jumping down, I reached the bottom. The dark energy was radiating out and I didn't like it one bit. Like before, the black mist surrounded the mist and the mist was now in a circle like flames. Out came, the beast who roared. This time, it had arms and it glared at me, menacingly. Quickly, I unsheathed my sword and hoped for the best.

I forgot to mention… the hands were freakin enormous…

With a stomp of its foot, the red shockwave was emitted.

"Look at that. Seems like our ugly friend grew itself a pair of hands. Great timing!" Groose called out. "I hope it knows how to catch, because my machine has a mean right arm! When she's all loaded up, I'll let you know. Until then, do what you need to do to stop it!"

Who had put you in charge?! I shrieked when I saw the huge foot that was about to crash down onto me. I quickly somersaulted out of the way, hearing it crashing down on the ground.

The beast roared angrily and it placed its arms on the platform, ready to lift itself up.

"Hey, Link, the machine's all loaded and ready to smash! If that flabby sack of teeth tries to climb the wall, I can blast it off from here with a bomb! When you want some backup from me, just send me a shout!"

I then gave him a shout. "Groose! Do it!" I screamed.

"Awwright! It's time for Groose to explode into action! If it hits, it'll stun the monster!" Groose grunted when he released the bomb. With perfect aim, the bomb struck the monster's hand which it retreated back. "Hah! She packs a mean punch, doesn't she! I tell you, I was in love the first time I pulled this lever! I'll start loading her back up with another bomb, so keep beating on big ugly till I give you the signal!"

Just like that, I began to hack away the toes and that made him to fall back down. I gave a few good upward strikes before it started to get up again and it gave a roar and the toes came back. The beast then grabbed the edge of the platform after I struck the toes from behind him. Groose then fired the bomb, hitting the other arm this time.

The fiend tumbled away and that allowed me to hack away its front toes. It felt a bit scary when I kept on running from beneath him since it felt like that his hands would smack me down any second. I kinda got blasted off from the platform I was on so it send me down to the lower one. The horrid creature grabbed the platform again.

The beast retreated its arm from the bomb Groose had fired. And then the great beast toppled down, shaking the ground as it did. I attacked the spike a couple of times and just like before, it got up and then the spike came out of its head one more time. It then let out a roar to bring back the toes.

But, it didn't work out that way since the brute began to slide its way up. It stopped about a halfway to bring back the toes.

Oh so now it wanted to do that.

Well then…

I was panicking when it told me that it was almost reaching the temple. Oh no, you don't! Don't you dare! Finally, the toes were slashed away. I made a few painful jabs at the spike.

"Take this! And that!" I muttered, angrily.

At last, the great brute let out a shriek of agony as it realized that it had been defeated again. It exploded into purple light, letting the black particles to float around for a while until the gravity started to bring it down as a spike. The spike floated above the hole and I knew what I have to do.

"Now, Link! Strike the sealing spike with a Skyward Strike, and restore the seal! Quickly!"

You don't need to tell me twice!

Instead of following the lines of a triangle, it was in a weird shape that almost resembled like an hourglass. I followed the lines and then I did a fancy technique that had send the spike sealed.

"Nice work there, Link! Course, you couldn't've done it without me, but no need to thank Groose. I know I saved your tail."

_More like I saved yours._

"Now let's get that Gate of Time thing up and running. I'll go on ahead!" Still shaking from the battle, I made my way up with the help from the air geysers and went back to the temple.

"It seems you were successful in imprisoning the monster again." the women replied as soon as I entered in. "You have my thanks, Link."

The sudden words made a flashback to come inside my mind.

"_You have my thanks." Impa nodded._

I flinched at the flashback.

"As do you, Groose." she replied, turning to him. "I do not wish to dwell on what may have happened if you two didn't been here."

"Oh it's simple. The Imprisoned would reach the temple." I replied, earning a glare from the women.

"Duh huh, aww…you give me too much credit, Grannie." Groose blushed, dismissing it.

Woah…Groose blushing? Uhh…

"You were the one who got me to stop feeling sorry for myself and put my energy into doing what I could to help." Groose responded and then he turned to face me. "You too Link."

I nodded.

"I did what was necessary to get you to realize your full potential." the elder said. "Link, you must wonder just what it is you've been fighting out there in the great pit. There is much I could tell you, but suffice to say it is the root of the evil we face. When you pass through the Gate of Time, you shall learn more."

Great. Can I go to the slab of stone?

"We may seal it and reseal it into its prison a thousand times, but it will always shatter the bonds that confine it. Such is its awesome power. We must destroy it at its source or suffer this fate again and again. There is no time to lose." she suddenly said. "Hit the gate with a Skyward Strike."

Whoo-hoo! Now we're talking!

"Come on already! Charge that sword of yours with that sacred force stuff Grannie was talkin' about, and zap the Gate of Time!" Groose said, impatiently.

"I would if you didn't interrupted my thing…er." I replied, unsure.

"Right on, Grannie." Groose nodded.

I rolled my eyes at him before doing the Strike. The crest on the stone began to pulse its color before the glow expanded, outlining the designs that was on the stone with a quick flash. It then glowed again but this time, the words on the stone was traced to reveal bright pieces. The stone emitted a blue-white glow, illuminating the place with its bright light. And then, the light burst out and it almost looked like particles. I gasped at the sight as the cubes of light started to twirl in the air.

It swirled and swirled until it enveloped me inside of it. Slowly, the pieces started to attach to itself as if it was a building or something. It looked a huge puzzle piece and when it was completed, the large pieces started to come together like a magnet. Another glow appeared, to reveal that same gate I had seen when the incident happened. The place began to tremble again as another light appeared on it. It looked like electricity…if you know what I mean.

Many patterns started to appear one by one and soon the triangle was in the middle. Odd clicking sound was heard and the place started to glow brightly. I realized that at the top of the gate, something began to draw beside the gate.

And finally, it gave out one last glow, a bright one to expose a gate that had intricate patterns on them. And then, the wheel spun around.

"Do not fear it. This is what we have waited for. At long last, the gate has been reactivated." the women announced proudly. Apparently, Groose had fallen since he got up. "Standing before you is a path that transcends the flow of time. It is a portal to the past…to the very place where Zelda now waits. Go bravely, Link. If everything is as I suspect, the reunion with Zelda you've fought so hard for lies beyond this gate." she told me.

I nodded before facing the gigantic wheel. I started to walk but something made me to pause. I turned around to look at Groose.

"Nah, don't worry about me. I'm gonna hang back here, Link. That stupid monster doesn't know when to quit, and Grannie here keeps yapping on and on about we never know when it might bust free again." he told me sincerely but a sad look was on his face. "Someone's gotta stick around and guard the place. Might as well be me."

I smiled when I saw that Groose wasn't as disheartened as he was before. And that made another flashback to come into my mind.

"_Ah. You sell yourself short, my friend. You'll see in time that you have your own role to play in all this."_

I couldn't help but to smile at how true the words of the women was.

"Besides, if I'm not here, who's gonna look out for the old girl?"

Old girl? Uh…

"And you know what…" he suddenly seemed sheepish about something as he scratched his neck with his hand and he twirled around so that his back was facing me. "Naw, forget about it…" and he walked away which made me to wonder of what he was going to say.

But then he stopped at the door. "When you see Zelda, tell her I said "what's up?""

"I will Groose. I will."

And then he exited. I then walked towards the gate but then stopped when I was close to it. I reached out and touched the cool surface of the wheel. It looked like a puddle when I placed my hand on it. Like the puddle was broken…The gate suddenly turned black but the outside still had the blue glow.

Slowly, a weird portal came out. Running, I ran inside the portal disappearing into the depths of it.

This time, I was coming.

I'm coming Zelda.

Author's Note: Aww *sniff* I almost cried with Groose's part when he said his stuff. I can't help but feel bad for him. And I seriously thought that he went back to Skyloft but apparently he didn't. Aww there, there, Groose. It'll be okay. *Cries* And there you go, Link finally entered the Gate of Time.


	32. A sacrifice from a friend

Author's Note: Omgomgomg! We're finally at the Gate of Time. Well actually, Link entered through the Gate of Time but whoo-hoo! We get to see some stuff happening! And can you believe that we're already at chapter 32!? Damn. Thanks to James Birdsong for reviewing and thanks to linkhaxor56 for following the story.

Chapter 32: A sacrifice from a friend

Entering the weird portal made shivers down my spine. I reached the solid firm ground while hearing the portal being closed. The place seemed so…bland. Except for the golden light that was ahead.

I looked around and froze when I saw Impa, standing in front of the platform.

"Link…" she said. "I've been expecting you." she crossed her arms as if to emphasize her point.

"Sorry. Things got…stressful…" I mumbled.

"You are doubtless overwhelmed, so I will explain things as simply as I can. This is the Temple of Hylia, though it will come to be known as the Sealed Temple sometime in the future. You stand in the past, ages before your own time. Here the goddess, Hylia, has only just sealed away Demise…"

There's that name again.

"And little time has passed since the goddess sent the outcropping of rock into the sky that would one day become Skyloft. It is true to its name. You have passed through the Gate of Time to an era in the distant past. You will have many questions. But for now, you must proceed through the great doors behind you." Impa told me.

I sighed. I must do what I must do.

"It is there that the person you've risked life and blood to defend waits for you."

My eyes started to shine with hope. Zelda! I get to reunite with Zelda. At long brutal last!

What I noticed with this place was that it nearly resembled like that Temple from the Sealed Grounds. Y'know? Except this one looked lifeless almost.

As soon as I entered the gates, my heart leaped with joy when I saw Zelda standing in the column of light.

"You've come so far, Link…I'm glad you made it." she said softly. "I imagine Impa filled you in on everything. We've traveled very far from home…to the distant past. In this era, the wounds inflicted on the land during the battle between the goddess and the demon king known as Demise has not yet healed."

She paused before she continued to talk. "All the fairy tales about that war we heard growing up in Skyloft…Incredible as it may seem, they appear to be all too real. I think it's time you learned the whole story. Let me try to explain…"

She then looked up as if to recall the images. "The old gods created a supreme power that gave anyone who possessed it the ability to shape reality and fulfill any desire. They called it…" she trailed off, taking a breath. "The Triforce."

My eyes widened a little as I carefully took my hand and glanced at the shining Triforce.

"In his thirst to make the world his own, Demise readied a massive army of monsters for war. He sought to take the Triforce for himself by force. The goddess feared for her people. She used her power to send both them and then Triforce into the sky on a slice of earth she cut away from the land. This floating rock became the new home of our people. In time, it came to be known as Skyloft."

She told me how after a long and fierce battle, the goddess, Hylia had succeeded in sealing away Demise. She then said that it became clear that the seal would not hold long against his fearsome power.

"Hylia had suffered grave injuries in her battle with the demon king. She knew that if he broke free again, there would be no stopping him." her heavenly voice filled my aching heart as I had longed to see her. Now, I had that chance. Her head bowed down as if she was living in sorrow. "And if the demon king were to free himself, it would mean the end of the world for all beings of this land. In order to put an end to the demon king, Hylia devised two separate plans and set them both into motion."

As gently as she could, she descended down the stairs while my mouth was open. She looked an angel. "First, she created Fi. She made the spirit that resides in your sword to serve a single purpose: to assist her chosen hero on his mission. Her second plan…"she stopped, leaving a bit of a distance between us. "Was to her abandon her divine form and transfer her soul to the body of a mortal."

"She made this sacrifice, as you have likely guessed, so that the supreme power created by the old gods could one day be used. For, while the supreme power of the Triforce was created by gods, all of its power can never be wielded by one. Knowing this power was her last and only hope, the goddess gave up her divine powers and her immortal form."

She took a breath before she continued. But the next sentence, she seemed to be angry…

"You've probably figured it out by now, haven't you, Link?"

I nodded.

"You are the chosen hero, and I, Zelda…"

"Is the goddess reborn as a mortal." I finished for her softly. She nodded.

"Yes." what we didn't know, was that someone was watching us. It was Impa who had a sad look on her face. She knew that Link had terribly missed her but at the same time, she didn't really mean to be so harsh on the poor boy.

He proved over and over again, that he was the one. He was the chosen hero. The goddess didn't make a mistake.

"The day of the ceremony, Ghirahim's tornado tossed me out of the sky and down to the world below. I was nearly captured by the demonic forces, but I was rescued at the last moment by the old woman who lives in the Sealed Grounds."

Impa felt like she had enough. With her eyes shut closed, she started to make her way towards the Gate of Time, hearing nothing but Zelda's voice.

"I had no memory at all of my existence as Hylia, but she explained it to me. She helped me to remember who I was…and what I had to do. I set out to pray at the goddess statues located in each temple across the land. Each statue stirred up memories within me. After I visited them all, Impa, an agent of the goddess, led me here…to the past."

I started to walk towards her just as she did.

"All of this is part of the same great effort to prevent the revival of Demise. Stripped of his true physical form by the seal that binds him, he takes the shape of an abomination. But even in his hideous state, he's more than capable of devouring this land if we allow him to do what he desires."

She then turned her head away. It looked like she wanted to cry…to cry for a long time since it was inside of her for a very long time and it was waiting for it to be released.

"We must stop him from freeing himself from the seal that imprisons him. At any cost…That is why I intend to remain here in this time and place…To sustain the seal as best as I can. As long as I continue this vigil, we may be able to prevent the demon king from fully reviving himself in our own time. I must maintain the seal that Hylia—rather, that I—created so long ago and keep it strong for as long as I am able."

Wait but that means…that…my head was swarming around with the information she was giving to me. No…

"Zelda…" I said softly.

"No Link. You must listen. With the memories of my former life returning to me, I can see now that this is my purpose. Link, the goddess created Fi and the great blade she's a part of for very specific reasons. For the task of standing against Demise in the monstrous form he now assumes rests solely on your shoulders. Back in our own time, you've already driven him back into his prison twice now. I can't thank you enough for that, Link."

Wait…Demise…is that Imprisoned? Or am I getting confused?

"During your long journey, you've grown so much. You learned wisdom from solving devious puzzles and traps. You gained power by honing and tempering both yourself and your sword. And by overcoming the trials set before you by the goddess, you've found true courage."

I grimaced at the horrible trials.

"Now that those qualities reside in you, you are worthy of wielding the power the old gods left behind for our kind. You can claim the Triforce."

She extended her hand out and I didn't hesitated one bit. I immediately placed my hand on hers…the familiar warmth send the shivers pleasantly down my body. I then kneeled on my knee, paying the respects as I bowed to the goddess before me as my left arm was placed at my heart.

"Valiant here, you have endured many hardships and journeyed far in your quest to reach this place. Along your travels you have found wisdom, power, and courage, and for this I shall bless your sword with the goddess's power. May it give you and your sword the strength to drive back the abomination that threatens this land!"

All of a sudden, the triforce on my hand started to glow brightly.

"The mark you see upon the back of your hand is proof that you are the hero of legend and that within you dwells sacred power." Zelda told me as she opened her eyes. "It is the mark of the Triforce. Stand now, Link. Draw your sword."

I let go of her hand and I withdrew my sword out. Instead of the plain dark blue, it was now a pretty color of purple with the blade shining more beautifully than ever; the blade was long and pointier and I raised the sword into the heavenly light. Zelda turned around and I stared at her.

Was she not happy…? I didn't know.

"Link, before I say another word, I feel like I owe you an apology."

"An apology?" I finally spoke. "For what?"

"You see, the mark of the Triforce on your hand is a symbol of the greatest power in this world. If you can obtain the actual Triforce, we will have the power to vanquish Demise once and for all. The problem is, among the countless souls in this world, only a select few—those with an unbreakable spirit—can wield its might. It's impossible to know the true reason why the old gods created the Triforce. But I have a theory of my own." she began to walk as she started to explain.

"The gods created the Triforce, yet they specifically designed it so that their own kind could never use its power. Somehow, I think that may have been their way of giving hope to all the mortal beings of the land." she then stopped when she reached the first step of the stairs. "…Which brings us back to…" she paused for a minute as she regained her breath. "To you."

"To face Demise and give the land hope, the goddess, Hylia, needed to someone with an unbreakable spirit. That someone is you, Link. But spirit alone wasn't enough. You had to overcome many trials and awaken the hero within yourself so that you could wield that supreme power. And so Hylia…I mean, and so I…I knew that if it meant saving Zelda, you would throw yourself headfirst into any danger, without even a moment's doubt…"

Yeap, sounds about right.

"I…I used you." Zelda spoke as if she was feeling guilty which she was. To me…I didn't even think twice about that.

"No, you didn't Zelda. Not to me. All of this…this journey, this Hero thing…I only cared about bringing you home." I replied.

"You don't get it, Link!" I could've sworn that she had started to cry. I watched her climbing up the stairs.

"I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for pulling you into all of this, Link. But you have to understand this is a war, and the fate of the land hangs in the balance. I need your strength to tip the scales in our favor…All that may be well intentioned and true, but it doesn't mean it's right…and it doesn't excuse my actions…"

"At least it's for a good cause." I tried again.

"But…I'm prepared to pay the price for what I've done."

"What?" I asked sharply. I definitely didn't see that coming. "What do you mean?"

"To ensure that the seal holds, I will remain here in this time…deep in sleep for thousands of years."

She turned around, her eyes filled with sorrow and regret. I gasped at the sentence as I let my thoughts to wander. No…she couldn't…

"Zelda no please!" my heart ached at the scene. After all of this…"Please!"

"I'm sorry Link. I can't say it enough. I'm so sorry for the way I had to involve you in this."

"No please don't say it." I pleaded but she gave me a sad smile.

"But until my memory of things before our lifetime returned to me, I had no idea we were fated to carry such a heavy destiny. Before all this, I was happy just spending my days hanging around with you in Skyloft. I wanted that feeling to last forever."

Images from before flashed through my mind. The day at the ceremony…

"_You won, Link! You won!" Zelda squealed with excitement._

The day when it was summer and we would just swim in the waterfall…

"_Hey Zelda! How come in you're not in the water? It's refreshing!" I called out, seeing her laying on the grass. She propped her elbows to support her._

_She laughed. "I'm fine Link. I'll be there soon though."_

_Smirking, I got of the water when Zelda wasn't looking. All of a sudden, she gave out a shriek of surprise as she felt something holding her in a bridal style._

"_I wouldn't take that as an answer." I replied, grinning evilly. _

"_Link! No!" she squealed as I began to run back to the water. And then, we both jumped into the water with Zelda squealing in protest._

The Ritual…

"_Quit goofing around, Link! This is important!"_

I started to run towards her as the column of light began to glow intensely. "No Zelda, don't!" my heart broke as I saw the scene being displayed.

As I reached to the column of light, it felt like I was hitting the barrier. No…no…no!

"Zelda!" I screamed her name out. "NO! PLEASE!"

I felt the threatening tears that were brimming inside my eyes.

"While it's true that I am Hylia reborn, I'm still my father's daughter and your friend…" she whispered. My heart broke into millions of pieces as the light began to glow more brightly and I couldn't do anything to stop it from happening but I continuously banged my fists on the barrier, hoping to break it but it was futile.

"Zelda!" the tears had finally broke and I started to cry.

"I'm still your Zelda…" the words pierced through my heart…

_Say it now, Link…say it…_ the voice whispered.

"I…I…LOVE YOU!" I blurted it out.

I could feel her smiling. "I know Link…I know how you gazed at me when we had the classes."

_I didn't hear any of the instructor's voice as I continued to gaze at the beautiful blonde girl who was rapidly taking the notes. All of a sudden, I suddenly fell off my chair earning many looks—including from her._

"_Well now Link. Are you really that interested in my lesson?" Instructor Owlan replied, amused. _

"_I…uh...I…" I stammered as a blush from embarrassment crept onto my face. I stared into Zelda's blue eyes as she laughed while Groose and his goons were snickering at me._

Zelda laughed softly. "From that day on, you followed me like a lost puppy."

"Zelda…" the tears began to fall down rapidly as I heard her speaking.

"When Demise is finally gone, there will be no more need for the seal that binds him, and then I'll be able to wake up. So I'm going to ask you a favor, sleepyhead. Ever since we were kids, I'd always be the one to wake you up when you slept in."

The flashback from the wakeup call zoomed into my mind.

_A sudden thud came which indicated that something fell and it did._

_I was sprawled out on the floor, glancing up at the ceiling before closing my eyes and then opened them. I examined my new environment but I found out that I was back in my room. As I did, I noticed the large bird was sticking its head out of the window._

_The bird was curiously staring at me before it spat out something at me. I figured that it was a letter and then the bird flew away._

_Getting up, I massaged my neck while picking up my letter to read it. It told me that how much I like to sleep in and it guess that the letter will be my alarm clock this morning. I snorted at that. It continued to say how today is the Wing Ceremony and how I promised the figure that I was supposed to meet the person before it started._

_You'd better not keep me waiting. It wrote._

"But this time, when all of this is over, will you come to wake me up?"

I nodded. "Yes! I will! I promise!"

She didn't speak for a long time and it made me to wonder if she already went to sleep. No please…Zelda…nooo…

The light exploded as I stared into the barrier. It glowed so brightly that I had to shut my eyes from it. And then, I opened my eyes to see a statue of Zelda…I lowered my head as I continued to cry…As I cried, I continued to sink down to the ground.

I solemnly got up after a while and started to walk out of the spot after I took a glance at the statue.

"Groose told me to say "what's up?" to you, Zel." I spoke softly.

I was met up with Impa who looked at me while I just stared at the ground.

With a nod of my head, Impa understood everything and the silence was now clinging into the air.

"I see you've said good-bye." Impa replied in a mono-tone voice. I stared bitterly at the ground, hoping that what I just saw wasn't real. "Now you must keep the promise you made to her. You must find the Triforce. Return to your time. There is work to be done there."

Impa still saw that I wasn't moving or I wasn't talking at all.

"Link…" she spoke quietly. "What's done is done. You must know that is only for now…at least until Demise is gone. Only then can Zelda wake up from her slumber. This isn't truly good bye."

"_This isn't goodbye, Link! I promise!" Zelda shouted as she was finally shoved into the Gate of Time._

"That still doesn't help that I had lost her again." I replied with a bit of an edge to my voice. "How many times must I lose her again before I can finally reunite with her?"

* * *

"So you've returned. Then you know everything." she told me as I made my way down the stairs. Sometimes, the elder reminds me of Impa…

"On the other side of that gate, Zelda waits, suspended in a sleep without end. But do not despair, for she is still alive and well." I suppose that made my heart to lift up a bit but it wasn't enough…

"True to legend, the Triforce is the one thing with the power to vanquish Demise. It is thought to have been hidden within Skyloft by the goddess."

"Well then, I better get crackin on it if I want to destroy this bastard who took my life away from me! He took everything I had away from me!" I nearly screamed.

The women went silent before she spoke. "I'm sorry to say but that is all we know of where it rests. All other clues to its whereabouts have been lost to the ages. I'm sorry, Link but you mustn't use your anger to dwell in the past. What's done is done."

"It's easy for you to say." I answered back. If the clues have been lost to the ages, wouldn't it make sense if it's in Skyloft?

She sighed. "Link, you have likely come to the same conclusion, but I will spell it out just the same." she nodded. "Yes, the key to finding the Triforce must be in Skyloft. Go now, Link. Find the Triforce."

"Whoa! Whoa there! Hold up!" Groose's voice yelled out. "Link, there's something I gotta tell you."

_Just like I need to tell you something too, Groose. _I thought, miserably.

He hesitated a bit as I walked towards him.

"So, Zelda…How's she holding up? Was she ok when you saw her?" I winced when he mentioned her name.

"Um…no…"

"What do you mean _no_?!" Groose suddenly exclaimed as angry started to seep into him.

I stared at the ground as those awful flashbacks invaded my mind. Please stop showing them…

"She…she…" breath Link breath…"She sacrificed herself to be in a deep slumber because she used me to do her bidding."

"Oh…T-that's terrible It's gotta be so hard for the poor girl." his voice was filled with sympathy. "But you're going to do something about this mess, right?"

I nodded. "I'm going to make Demise pay!" I answered, darkly.

Groose suddenly leaped back a little. He had never heard Link using that tone. It kind of freaked him out a little. Just a little…he would always be the shrimp.

"Link…I've made up my mind. I'm not going back."

"What?!" I shouted out with shock and a little bit of surprised. "Groose—"

"Just hear me out. I'm staying right here with Grannie. Aww, don't look so bummed out. Do I look sad? Nah, I'm doing what I want to do! I don't know how to explain it. I got this feeling in my belly that there's work to do here. Someone's gotta watch that big, ugly monster, and someone's gotta make sure Grannie's doing all right." he said with a soft smile.

Groose…watching things…? Oh my… I just hope he knows what he is getting himself into.

"I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into." I muttered.

"Don't worry Link. It ain't as action packed as what you're doing, but maybe this is my destiny. Know what I mean? Besides, it's not so bad here. Living up in the sky was ok, I guess, but don't you just love the way it smells down here?"

I stared at him dumb-founded.

"What? That's not weird to say!" he protested.

I chuckled. "I suppose it isn't."

"Check it out." he said as he turned around. "Zelda and Grannie have brought life back to the land here. I bet even the weakest sapling could grow into one beast of a tree in soil like this. It'd brighten this place up a little too. I mean, sure, it'd take a few years for it to grow, but as far as I'm concerned, I got nothing but time."

_At least time is your friend, Groose. Not mine. _I thought. I was somewhat amazed at how much maturity Groose had. I remembered back then that Groose was nothing but an annoying prick who would hunt me down to tease me while at the same time, having a humongous crush on Zelda. I stared at the hole that was implanted on the green grass.

_Don't grow. Growing up is a trap. _I mused.

"It's weird to say out loud, but that's just how I feel right now. So…yeah…you know. When you get back to Skyloft, do me a favor and let people know I'm doing ok down here. Cawlin and Strich might get a little emotional since they look up to me, but you tell them I'm happy, ok?"

I nodded. At least, my question of why he was down here again was answered.

"Thanks, Link."

"No problem, Groose." I said.

* * *

So, the dinner was…eventful. The moment I entered into the kitchen everyone started to bombard me with questions; some questions were involved about Zelda which made me to be depressed again while some were mainly about my journey. I was thankful that the headmaster got everyone out of the way so I can make my way to the table but I had no intention to sit there.

It was quiet except for the sound of clattering utensils that would come every now and then.

"So, Link…how's my Zelda doing?" I immediately stiffened at the headmaster's words and I felt all of the eyes upon me. With that, I silently got up and grabbed the plate to put it into the sink.

"I believe that the headmaster had asked you a question, Link." Owlan replied with a bit of a stern voice.

"Yeah, come on Link! Don't keep us waiting! Tell us!" Orielle said next excitedly. She had missed her friend, dearly.

I clenched my fists when everyone started to once again pressure me with their comments and questions.

"Alright!" I yelled, automatically silencing them. I took a steady breath before I answered angrily. "Zelda's gone! Are you happy now?!" it must've shocked them when I turned around to face them with tears falling down on my face. "Zelda sacrificed herself!"

With that, I stormed off leaving everyone to be quiet once again.

Author's Note: *cries* oh Link! Come here! *wails* good job Nintendo. You just made me cry! I could seriously hug Link right now. He needs a hug. *sniff while watching the sacrifice scene over and over again* Link!


	33. Flooded

Author's Note: aka Disclaimer: Wow! Nine reviews already?! *rub eyes* thank you! Thanks to Tide3456 for reviewing, following and favoring the story. Thanks to Alexander Peace and Bluefurryfeather for reviewing. And good! It's supposed to make you cry…at least I have accomplished that…And right…I should probably fix the inaccurate things…so thanks for Alexander Peace for pointing it out! If you see anything that's inaccurate, feel free to point it out! And as for the "I love you" things, I might do some more of that…you'll see…

Chapter 33: Flooded

A soft knock was placed on my door which I totally ignored it as I curled in a ball on my bed while holding an object closely to my chest. It was a picture frame with Zelda and me while Groose was in the background making funny faces. It was supposed to have only us. Guess you could say it didn't really work out, huh?

The door opened to reveal the headmaster with sadness that was deeply cut into his body. It worsened him even more when he saw me in a desperate state.

I could tell that he was quietly trying to shuffle around; perhaps he thought I was sleeping but really, my back was facing me with my eyes being opened that stared into the wall. A clatter was heard while the headmaster's soft voice was mumbling an apology.

However, the object in which he had accidentally knocked it over caught his eyes as a smile was plastered on his face.

"You used to love reading this book. Sometimes, you would even act as if you were your favorite hero." the headmaster spoke, chuckling softly. He placed the fairytale book somewhere safe so that it wouldn't get destroyed or get knocked over. The elder made his way towards the spot that was available on the bed. Perhaps his words of wisdom would get me back.

"Link…I know this is hard for you just as it is hard for me. I had no idea she would go into that…state earlier. You know, she isn't gone Link. She's still there and even if she was gone, she would always be in our hearts. Please come back to us. Everybody misses you." Headmaster Gaepora slightly had a beg in his voice. "Things must be done in order for them to work which you know by now."

When there was no reply from me, he let out a sigh and I could feel him getting off the bed as he headed towards the door. "Just remember that no one likes you like this, Link."

Two…three (maybe) weeks had passed by. I wasn't even sure. Sometimes, I would go into the kitchen to get some food but whenever a person or a friend tried to talk to me, I would give them a cold shoulder or a silent treatment. The horrible event would still plague my mind, unable to let me sleep peacefully so that's way I have bags under my eyes.

The horrifying nightmare would wake me up in the middle of the night which also made me to cry. I didn't mean to act this way to the people; what Zelda did really made a "mark" in my body…I don't know how to explain it but it's similar where it would always make me to remember…

Maybe, I should start to apologize to everyone. Like Impa, the elderly women and the headmaster had said: I can't keep on dwelling on the past.

What's done is done. Nothing can change that.

I grabbed my pouch and then I headed out of the room and began to walk to the kitchen since it's dinnertime. Big surprise there.

Before I went in, I heard voices which made me to listen.

"Has anyone seen Link?"

"I believe he is still in his room, mourning."

"It's kind of annoying really." I think that was Cawlin. "I mean we get that he is upset from the event. I'm mean can't he just forget about it and move on?"

"It's not that simple, Cawlin." I replied, instantly having everyone to stop talking.

Cawlin made a small _o _with his mouth since he realized that he got caught.

"Nice to see you out of bed, Link." Fledge said with a nod.

I took a breath. "Look everyone. I just came here to…to apologize of my behavior. It's just that…I can't handle the fact that Zelda sacrificed herself. I'm sorry everyone. If you want to slap me then go ahead, Orielle." I said, turning to her as the flashback came. I was harsh to her…I didn't mean to say it.

"_Link…" Orielle's voice came, interrupting my thoughts. "Everyone's really worried about you. You haven't eaten in days. If you keep up like this, you're eventually gonna die of starvation. Why can't you just forget about the incident?"_

"_You don't know anything. If you had been there, you too would be deeply upset. She's your friend too, don't you care at all?" I asked, a bit too sharply._

"_I…of course I do! What kind of a question is that?! She's my friend as well, Link, not just yours!" the girl answered, heatedly._

_I snorted. "Doesn't seem like it."_

_Angrily, she yelled out. "Why can't you do everyone's a favor?! Just suck it up and move on!" _

_With that, she stormed off angrily._

The eyes turned to Orielle who walked towards me and then the noise came…

My hand went towards my stinging cheek as Orielle took deep steady breaths.

"Link…even though you're the most stubborn person I had ever met…you're still my friend and I regret what I had said. I'm sorry. You were right. I don't know what truly happened to be able to feel like what you're feeling. I'm sorry…"

I nodded. "It's alright. I was being a jerk. I'm sorry everyone. I just hope you can forgive me. I understand if some of you might not…" I then turned to Cawlin and Stritch. "Groose told me to tell you that he is doing alright. I don't know when he will be coming back to Skyloft but he told me that to not let you guys to worry about him since you would look up to him." I said and as soon as I was in the middle of the entrance, Pipit's voice came.

"You're leaving again?"

It took a moment for me to answer until I spoke. "No, I'm not really leaving." I then turned around. "I'm actually looking for something on Skyloft. But I may need a little bit of help."

* * *

When Instructor Owlan had taught me a new technique which was for my bird (it's called Spiral Charge), it had gotten me extremely dizzy but that didn't matter since I was currently shivering in the Thunderhead.

I was still not pleased that Fi had to call Scrapper again but this time, Fi told Scrapper her apologies.

Hooray.

"I'm unloading this cargo of pumpkin soup here. You've picked an odd place for soup delivery. Feels dangerous. Something could jump out at us any moment, hungry for soup…or robot."

"Don't worry. You'll be the first to be eaten."

He scowled and then he placed the soup down. "I'm out of here! See you around, zzzrt!" and he flew off.

All of a sudden, the storm had suddenly got darkened and the rain was heavily pouring down. Something in the cloud started to form into a circle and a loud low roar interrupted the air. Slowly, something came out of the cloud but at first, I couldn't see it.

However, I wish I didn't because my mouth was agape as I stared into the gigantic beast.

That was…Levias?

_No, something was possessing Levias! You would know if you were paying attention! _the voice scolded me.

Yeah, sorry whatever.

It looked hideous. Something would disturbingly sway on his body making me to shudder. It looked like a whale with many fins at the side and on the disturbing swaying things had eyes on it. Lightning would occasionally flash as for the thunder that would boom every now and then.

It flew around in circles, hiding in the clouds before it started to head towards me. I started to run as it slowly began to descend down, frighteningly close to me since I felt its…_hair_ brushing against me. I jumped off the platform to call my bird and the bird had arrived. Thinking, I made the bird (while apologizing) to go faster so that I can reach the whale.

I then (with a lucky guess) attacked one of its eyes and it disappeared, revealing revoltingly green goo. When I was reaching to the second eye, I missed it since my aiming wasn't right and I had narrowly missed its body and I performed a dangerous dive to not hit the body. Trying it again, I went for another eye.

With a lucky range of shot, I was able to hit the two eyes in a row. I destroyed all of the eyes but then at his head, another blue eye appeared. Or so I thought. It turned red and it sunk into its body to reveal a frightening (while it was a sickening sight to see) giant-eye that was on some sort of…string?

It let out a roar and those birds from before attacked me as it released its purple streak; sometimes, they would scratch my arms and shoulders with their sharp talons. I dodged the purple streak and flew out of its path to get a good distance between the whale and me. Whenever I go near the big eye, it would disappear making me to hit the body instead.

So, that didn't work.

I slightly tensed up when I came to a conclusion…which meant that I had to jump on that weird-platform that was on its body. I was just lucky enough that it was the safest part. Going with that idea, I landed on the platform.

Unfortunately, the eye reappeared since it apparently didn't like intruders. You're just going have to suck it up, buddy. It glared at me menacingly before it shook itself, indicating that it wanted to attack me. Though, it went up into the air to release a deafening roar.

Weird things came at the side of its head which I thought that it looked like wings or feathers…I shrunk back when it came dangerously closely to me to release another roar while at the same time, the wings popped out. As it roared, it spat its saliva on me which I got disgusted at.

Eww…

After it retreated back, it spat out a nauseating ball of goo in which I struck it with my sword and it seemed that it got collided with it. To make this battle to be even more disgustingly, the goo slammed into me and it stung like acid. The goo would tear my flesh away as I screamed in pain. It felt like white hot knives pierced through my skin. Once the pain was over, I shakily got up. Though, when I wanted to hit the goo with my sword, it was a painful thing to do but it would work…slowly but painfully.

However, from time to time, it just wouldn't budge and my idea seemed to be lacking. I decided to try that maybe I had to strike the fins. It proved to be useful when it retreated back in agony after its goo had struck it. When I destroyed both of its fins, the eye grew large and now, I was able to hit the eye with its goo.

It shrieked with pain and it finally tumbled on the body of the whale. With a few good hits, the monster went back to its normal place. Using its screech, it made the fins to come back. And the process continued.

Unfortunately, the brute had a change of plans. It dodged the goo when I wanted to hit the gigantic eye. Damn it. Noticing its movements, I started to think that perhaps I had to send the goo to where it was dodging which meant that if the brute went to the left, I would have to send the goo to the left if I wanted to hit the eye.

Gotcha.

Sometimes, it would trick just by standing in its usual spot by not moving at all. At the last strike, the beast stood in an odd angle before it started to thrash around violently, releasing its loud roar. When the lightning flashed, the fiend burst into pieces as the blood rained down and of course, it had to _hit _me.

The whale began to move, making me to lose my balance. It let out a roar as if it was letting me to know that it was back to normal. However, it descended into the cloud while I still clung on it somehow. The light in the Thunderhead was returned and then the great whale went back into the Thunderhead. I would sometimes cough whenever a "piece" of a cloud would enter my mouth.

"Tell me, boy, was it you who brought me this most delectable cauldron of pumpkin soup?" its deep voice echoed throughout the sky and I was sure that the people in Skyloft had heard it.

"You talk?" I squeaked before I cleared my throat. "Um yes."

"I must apologize for my earlier behavior. A most peculiar and irksome pest possessed me. I was not myself. But that business is done with now! The delicious aroma of that soup has restored me to my senses."

"I'm glad that you're back to normal."

It nodded its huge head before letting out a deep rumble with its voice booming that nearly made me to be deaf for a moment. "I am the great spirit they call Levias. Before she passed from this world so long ago, the goddess, Hylia, appointed me as warden of the skies."

Hylia…the moment it said that name instantly made me to think about Zelda.

"And what do they call you, boy?"

"Link."

"Ah, a rather pleasing name, that. Your parents clearly have excellent taste in names!"

My eyes lit with excitement as he mentioned about my parents. "You knew my parents?"

It chuckled. "Indeed I did. They were great people." Levias then paused as if it had sensed something. "Hmm…You carry a curious sword, boy. And I sense a silent power dwelling somewhere in that little frame. Ah, I see it now. Link, you are the goddess's chosen hero. How interesting…"

"It came quite a bit of a shock for me." I lightly chuckled.

"I assume you've come to hear what I know of the Triforce." Levias guessed.

"Yes. Do you know anything about it?" I asked, as politely as I could.

"As I suspected…Listen closely, and I will tell you. As you likely know, long ago, an evil force attempted to take the Triforce for his own. The goddess did everything in her power to prevent it from falling into his hands. For the safety of all things, she hid the Triforce somewhere within the rock you call Skyloft. However, its location has been kept secret."

Damn.

The great whale told me how that he doesn't know where it is now but the goddess did entrust him with a hint as to the Triforce's location. That had made my heart to lift up. Perfect! He told me that the clue is a song that was meant to be played on the harp I hold.

"It is known as the Song of Hero. The song is the key to revealing the secret location of the Triforce. The goddess split this song into four parts. She entrusted one part to me and the other three to the dragons of the land."

"Dragons? What dragons?" I questioned, curiously.

"You will find out soon enough. You must gather each of the parts of the Song of the Hero. Seek out the dragons, and convince them to teach you their parts. When they've taught you what they know, come to me and I will complete the song with my own voice!"

I hadn't really thought about the whale to sing! Well then…If I had learned anything throughout this journey, it was that it had a lot of twists with some parts that were difficult to make out.

"The dragons can be found at Faron Woods, Eldin Volcano, and Lanayru Desert. Go on, then. Find the dragons you now seek!" Levias urged me. Having that set in my mind, I jumped off from the whale while I said my thanks and then I called my bird to head out to Faron Woods.

Again.

Once I argued with the nurse (again), she in the end made me to stay in the bed for a couple of days until my skin is good as new. I don't know how she won but she probably cheated somehow…Hmm…

And finally, after all those weeks were gone (though my skin wasn't that great yet) I descended into the Faron Woods at Sealed Grounds.

"You seek the dragons? When the Song of the Hero is complete, the path to the Triforce shall illuminated? Then take care and be on your way!"

Groose suddenly came running around the corner and he looked…panicked.

"Groose, what's wrong?" the sudden shook answered my question. Ugh, please don't tell me that the beast will break free again!

"Link, bad news! That beast looks like it's about to break free again!"

I groaned. "How many beatings does this beast need?!"

"I don't know but we gotta get into position! Hang tight!"

This time, the ground shook very violently and it felt like it make some objects to crash down.

"Whoa!" Groose exclaimed, trying to steady himself. "Feels like that seal is going to give way any second. Uh…but no need to panic!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Who said I was panicking?" I huffed.

"Anyways…you know what the Groosenator can do, am I right? As long as I'm at the controls of this bombshell beauty, I don't even know the meaning of the word "defeat"! Flinging bombs on this monster's face, defending the land…It's my purpose, I think. It's why I'm here."

"Well that's great that you had figured what you were supposed to do but can we start now?"

Just as soon as I said that, the wave of black energy came out like a wave and the beast emerged out of it with its infamous mighty roar.

"Well, look who's finally back. Good thing too 'cause I was getting tired of waiting to put a hurting on his ugly mug! Link! Let's do this! Our game plan is the same as last time. You know what to do!" he yelled over the ruckus as he too felt the adrenaline rush once again.

It seemed as though that the Imprisoned grew himself a tail. Lovely! So, deciding that to be in front of the beast, I did just that. I gave Groose the signal and he fired the bomb at his arm, making the monster to be paralyzed for just a moment. I quickly dashed towards it and hacked away its toes. But when I was on the last one, he seemed to come back since he was walking slowly but also, I got struck by the shockwave as soon as he lifted his foot.

Ugh…you're a pain. You know that?

When the beast collapsed to the ground, I sprinted to be in front of his head quickly and I started to hack away the spike. After a few hits, the brute got up to release a roar which caused the spike to get out of its head. Well, not completely since it's still there…

All of a sudden, a weird circle with the black mist appeared as well from behind him.

The heck is that?

My mouth slacked open as it started to lift itself up.

"Whoa! Since when did it learn how to fly!?" Groose screeched. "It's headed straight for the temple, but there's no way I'm letting it get there! Big ugly's going down burning!"

He fired another bomb which struck him in the chest. It shrieked with agony and he started to fall down right in the middle. The ground trembled aggressively but I wasted no time and speedily descended down to slash at the spike.

"Oh NO!" Groose yelled.

"What? What?"

"Not good! The road crumbled, and I can't get to the rest of my bomb stash! What do I do?! Link! Come up to the temple, and make your way over here. Hustle up!"

Hurriedly, I used the geysers to get me up and within seconds, I was at Groose.

"Link, we're in trouble! I can't get to my stash of bombs! Alright…" he seemed to be in deep thought before he spoke. "Link! We've got no choice! You've got to get up onto that ugly thing's head! Quick now!"

"Wait! Are you going to fi-"

Groose quickly scooped me up and dumped me on the load.

"You're locked and loaded! We'll aim it to send you straight for the spike on its head!"

"You're crazzzyyyy!" I shouted as I was launched. I was hurled into the air and with a perfect shot, I landed near the spike. Ugh, I felt like I wanted to throw up.

Hastily, I struck the spike and then the fiend roared with angry as it was once again defeated. It left its black particles to hang in the air before it started to form back into the spike which floated above the hole.

Oh right…when it burst into the particles, I was screaming my head off when I fell off it. At the last second, I messily used my sailcloth but I still managed to land on the ground not so great…

Face first if you wanted to know.

After I sealed it, I breathed out a sigh of relief. I hoped that this will be the last time I would have to defeat it.

"Whew…I gotta say, Link. I thought we were goners this time. Sorta glad I was wrong about that. I'm gonna run ahead to the temple. You should get back there too!" Groose called out before he ran to the temple.

Well, up we go and away we go!

"The beast has been sealed into its prison for a third time."

"And it better stay that way." I muttered as I walked towards them.

"Link, Groose…You have both done well." she nodded. "But I fear we can't dwell on your success. The strength of the seal seems to wane with each escape. We are almost out of time, Link. Are you close to discovering the Triforce?"

I nodded. "But I have to find the three dragons first and to complete the Song of the Hero in order to find the Triforce." I explained to her.

"…I see. It is right your search led you here. The Faron Woods are close by. Unfortunately, there has been an unusual turn of events in the woods…I am unsure of what happened, but a short while ago, I noticed the path to the woods was completely flooded."

I was alarmed at this while I was also thinking that maybe the Water Dragon got wounded again. I hope she isn't…

"To protect the land here, I closed the gate leading to the woods and drove back the water with a simple seal. The seal will only hold as long as the gate remains closed, meaning you will not be able to open it without flooding these lands. Given this situation, I am at a loss as to how you can enter the woods."

And things got even more difficult; I frowned at the situation. I wonder if there was another way into the Faron Woods…

"Heh! Is that all? Consider the problem solved!" Groose's confident voice made me to snap out of my thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curiously.

"See, that last battle with big ugly got me thinking about other ways to use the Groosenator!" he explained. "Just climb up into that bad boy, and I'll give you a "lift" over to the woods, all right?"

I stared at him dumb-founded. "You're going to launch me _again_?! I was just lucky enough that your aim was good when we were battling the monster! No! I refuse! I value my life!" I protested.

"Link…" the women replied. "If that's the only way to get into the Woods then use it. There's no other way without risking the gate."

I sighed with frustration as I pinched the bridge of my nose as in to attempt to calm me down. If I think about it, the water would surely flood the grounds if I open the gate (just like the women had said) but I was also worried about that spike from that monster…

"Fine!" I gave up. "But you better aim properly this time too!"

"Yeah, yeah, you worry too much." Groose dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"Well it's you we're talking about. Of course, I should worry." I mumbled.

After Groose left, the women chuckled with amusement.

"Oh my…The boy has made himself very useful, but he does have a tendency to cause trouble for those he "helps"…"

I scoffed. "You should've seen him at Skyloft. He was really a prick back then."

She smiled. "Safe journey. I wish you a soft landing, Link."

Notice the word _wish_…

Grumbling, I marched out of the temple and told Groose reluctantly that I was ready in which he responded with "great!"

I'm gonna die!

_Says the one who got launched before and survived._

That was then, this is now.

I screamed when he launched me into the air but my scream was quickly got cut off when I landed in the water. I accidentally swallowed some since I started to cough when I swam to the surface. I stared curiously at all the water; like the women said, it was completely flooded. What in the world had happened?

My heart broke in pieces when I saw the Kikwis on a lily pad, staring mournfully at the scene. I noticed that the temple in which I had to explore was also flooded. Looking at the Kikwi elder, I swam towards him.

"Oh, kewwwwww. You…You're that one from before. Come to think of it, I'd forgotten to ask your name."

I frowned. Didn't we introduce before? Or maybe I was having a short-term memory…

"Link." I answered.

"Now there's an odd name, kewwww. Ah…What brings you to see me?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me why the woods are flooded."

"Kewwww, it's good to see you again! Yes, things look a bit different here, don't they? The water came gushing out of the base of the tree behind me and flooded the entire woods. I don't know what caused it, but I suppose it will clear out the monster infestation, kewww, so you won't hear me complaining."

I suppose that was good…

Thinking, I swam towards the very bottom. In other words, to the base of the tree.

Author's Note: Well then…I have this inkling feeling that this has to do something with the Water Dragon…it makes sense to me…unless I'm pointing the obvious statement…


	34. Sinking Down

Author's Note: Hello there! I welcome you to chapter 34 of Skyward Sword! Dadaaadaaa! Right, I also forgot to put it but Happy Belated Remembrance day! Lest we forget!

Chapter 34: Sinking Down

I reached to the base of the tree. Swimming inside of the tree was a bit difficult since sometimes, I would slightly ram my body against the trunk if I swim too low. I spotted the Parella creature.

"The woods have been flooded!" it replied, panicking. Sometimes, I just want to face-palm myself since it stated the obvious.

With that, I swam away from the sea creature. This is really weird. What in the world happened? Did something anger the Water Dragon? I gulped if that was the case. I really didn't want to be its dinner.

"Hey, hey! The current is pretty strong past her. If you're heading outside, you better use the exit above!" another Parella told me when I was at the entrance.

Getting up on a platform, I began to walk on the narrow path. What I didn't notice was that something was watching me. A sudden shook erupted the place while a heart attack came to me as I saw the huge Dragon jumping over me…and while also soaking me in the process.

I cautiously went to the bubbling water and looked down. Suddenly, the great Dragon roared with anger and my heart felt like it skipped a beat.

"Who dares to dip even a toe in my waters without my leave?" it boomed angrily.

She then made her face to look at me closely and I kinda felt uncomfortable as her cold claw reached my chin and she looked like she was studying me.

"Oh, I remember you. You're the young human who helped me recover from my injuries some time ago. Ah…Link, was it?"

I nodded.

She then removed her claw as she began to examine my shield.

"Let's have a look at you…Yes, you seem a good deal stronger than the last time we met." something caught her interest as her eyes sparkled with fascination. "And look at that sword… You're the real thing, boy. It's clear you have the spirit of a hero of the goddess." her cold breath shivered down on my warm neck, causing me to shiver.

She then leaned back, away from me.

"Let me guess… You swam all the way here to try to get me to teach you the part of the Song of the Hero the goddess entrusted to me."

"Er yeah…I was sort of hoping you would do that…" I mumbled.

"That's all well and good, but I can't go around giving away something that precious to every hero who flounders into my waters." I kinda died a little.

"Wait…every hero?" I echoed.

She seemed to ignore it since she continued to talk about the subject. Well then…

"No, I think a final test is in order to ensure you are in fact the one meant to hear this melody of mine."

"What? But-"she silenced me with one of her fingers by placing it on my mouth.

"Shh…calm yourself. This may be news to you, but some very irksome monsters have been overrunning my woods of late. Well, I decided that I'd had enough! The easiest way to deal with the awful things was to flood the whole woods." she answered casually as she removed her finger.

"What?" I stared at her bewildered. "You could've let me—"

She again silenced me with her finger on my mouth, making my lips to be cold.

"As it happens, almost every inch of greenery in the area is submerged. So it's here, in this flooded land, that I will test you. If you're up to completing the task I ask of you, I see no reason why I shouldn't reward you with the melody you seek."

I stared with eyes wide as she finally removed her finger. But something glowed at her chest—a blue orb—that was send above and then it burst its light, blinding the whole room. I quickly ran outside to see what was happening and saw the orb that was above a tree since I could see its rays of light. It exploded again and each of the rays went into the water.

"As you just saw, I have split the melody you seek among my man Tadtones and I have hidden them around the forest." her booming voice made me to jump. When did she get here?

"If you haven't already guessed, Link, here's your task: take this score and collect all my little musical friends out there." a holographic (it looked like it was holographic) object appeared in front of me as I studied the music notes.

"You can use that score to figure out how many Tadtones are in each group. Find them, collect them, and bring them back to me."

The object then disappeared. "If you can do that, well, then I'll just have to see you as someone worthy of learning the Song of the Hero."

I nodded to her, allowing her to understand that I understood what she had said.

I climbed to the very top of the tree to get a good view of where those notes could be and then I jumped off the edge to execute a perfect dive. Seeing a blue column of light, I began to swim towards that one. Sooner or later, I saw pink floating notes that were swimming underneath the water.

I started to follow them and then collected them after I spun myself. After a Parella told me about the pink bubbles, I avoided them at any cost. I did not want to choke underwater, thanks. I then saw a pink object and it turned out to be a piece of the music notes. Another note was completed.

So that left me…with a lot more notes.

I spotted another Parella but before I went to talk to the creature, I squinted my eyes since I thought I had seen another set of blue notes. Swimming towards that way, I collected them though they were stubborn when I was trying to collect them.

Notes after notes, I only had a few left.

_You know, if you wanted to clear all of the enemies that means you have to clear all of the enemies. Not just a few seeing that there were also the Froaks and other ones. _ I grumbled in thought as one of the spikes rammed into me from the Froak.

Sometimes, I had to knock over a lily pad to get a note. But as I collected a yellow note, I felt something in the water and it wasn't a welcoming feeling. I looked to see those wicked fishes—the one where I had to battle before when I was going to see the Water Dragon for the first time—heading this way.

"Hey, Link! Some nasty fish seem to have swum their way into the flooded woods. I'd hate to bump into those things underwater, kewww!" the elder boomed.

"Watch your toes!"

Ramming into them wasn't fun at all. At least one of them was destroyed. Begone you weasels! I seriously don't have time for you!

After a while, the elder called to me.

"Kewwwwwww, Link! Can you hear me? I thought up something good! Why don't you come and chat with me for a moment, kewwwwwww."

"What?" though only bubbles came out of my mouth.

The voice sighed. _The elder told you to go to him since he thought up something good. Listen next time!_

Well, I'm terribly sorry for being underwater…how did you know?

_Just GO!_

Grouchy git.

"Kewwww…How nice to see you again, Link!" he greeted me. "How goes the Tadtone gathering?"

"Tiring."

He chuckled. "I would imagine. Anyways, I'd actually thought of something you might be interested to know. You see, it's like…hrmm…How should I explain this, kewwww?" he seemed to struggle for the words to come out.

"There was a technique you used when searching for the other of my tribe, remember?"

"The dowsing process?"

"That!" he exclaimed. "Use that thing you do, kewww, and you'll have a much easier time getting those Tadtones!" he chuckled, waving.

…He still creeps me out sometimes.

"Thanks!" I was about to dive off the lily pad but then Fi came out, making me to halt at the edge of the pad but I fell into the water anyways which earned Fi to stifle a giggle. In the end, she giggled anyways.

"Signs indicate this is a reference to your dowsing ability." Fi replied, still giggling while I scowled. "It is a valid suggestion, Master. I am familiar with the unique aura signatures of Tadtones. I will calibrate your dowsing ability to locate Tadtones. This capability should prove to be quite useful in your search. However, please note that you cannot use your dowsing ability underwater."

I sighed. "Well so much for that. At least, it will narrow my search."

Fi nodded and then she disappeared into my sword. The signal grew stronger when I pointed to a spot that was next to a Parella. Going that way, I automatically found it.

I was met with a Parella soon who told me that if I don't collect the Tadtones of the same color one right after another, they'll wriggle out my score. At one point, I had nearly caught the poison bubble but I didn't and I collected the last tadtone.

I swayed to the melody that was playing. It was serene and just plain beautiful like any other melodies I had played. The elder shuddered with pleasure as he heard the melody.

"Oh, Link!" he replied, breathlessly. "You've gathered all the Tadtones, haven't you? That's no small feat! Or should I say no small beat, kewwww! Ahem… Anyways, hurry and return to the Water Dragon!" he told me.

With a nod, I swam to the Water Dragon.

"Ah, you've brought back all my colorful little Tadtones." she nodded with approval. "You are indeed worthy of being called a hero. This much is clear. I'm good for my word, so I will teach you my part of the song you seek."

"Thank you, your Majesty." I bowed.

I closed my eyes as I heard her singing the song. Her voice was a bit deep and sometimes it would sound hauntingly beautiful. Two blue of lights followed her hand gesture as she sang. I opened my eyes when she finished.

"Originally, I had planned to keep those woods underwater so that those awful monsters could never return."

"Please keep it this way. It would do me a wonderful favor." I mumbled but then I thought about the Kikwis. They probably couldn't swim. "Actually…"

The Water Dragon seemed to understand since she spoke. "You are worried for the Kikwis? (I nodded.) But you're also not exactly at home in the water. I suppose I'll return the woods to their natural state."

"Thank you."

She nodded. "All this excitement has been rather draining. I believe I'll retire to my hall. You'd best be on your way as well."

The ground shook aggressively all of a sudden and I looked to see the water being drained completely. The once flooded area was now returned to its beautiful state; with lush greenery that was filled everywhere. I breathed the fresh air and exhaled.

I think I have water in my ears…

I got out to see the former glory of these woods; Fi decided to join me as well.

"Yes, as I suspected, the water level in Faron Woods has dropped. The forest has returned to its former less-aquatic state. Master, the melody you just acquired is one part of the Song of the Hero. I recommend you seek out the other two dragons in their respective areas to learn the other two parts of the song."

Instead of going to Eldin, I went to Lanayru to see what's up. Until, I decided that right now would be a wonderful idea to be stuck. That was sarcastic…

Activating the Timeshift stone was a great idea since I had a feeling that one of the robots wanted to talk to me. I was proven right when the robot had asked me if I was looking for the dragon god in which I said yes.

"If it's Master Thunder Dragon you want to meet, he's to the south of Lanayru Caves, bzzt. I don't know of any other dragons, though, phweep."

If I remember correctly, Lanayru Caves was at the West Desert. Going with that idea, I began to trek to the West Desert. Whoo-hoo; more sinking in the quick sand and while sweating like crazy! It…it's like a dream come true!

_Someone's being awfully sarcastic today…_ the voice mused.

Shush. I told the voice as I wiped a sweat that was already falling down from my forehead.

Killing those vultures with the arrow was really handy. Hey! They wanted to kill me first with their boulders! Anyways, the violent bird plummeted head first into the quick sand which ended its life. After seeing that, I kinda felt bad.

_You're such a softie._

Am not.

I finally arrived in the Lanayru Caves, only to be greeted by the Goron. Um, what was his name? Golo?

"Hey, over there! Is that you, Link?" the Goron boomed.

"Hi! Yeah, it's me!" I called back.

"Nice timing! I have been meaning to look for you!" I kinda cringed when he kept on talking loudly. Must he talk so loudly?

"Oh?" I decided to walk towards him.

"Yeah. Nice to see you, Link. Say, you ever find that sacred flame you were looking for?"

"Yeah it did." I began to tell him all the details I knew since he asked. I told him how it enhanced my sword, making it to be the Master Sword. Plus, it was a hundred times better than my previous one. He seemed to be in awe when I showed the sword.

"Wow, Link. That's a beauty." the Goron said with fascination which was being clearly in his voice as the blade shined from the sun rays.

I nodded. "It sure is." I replied as I placed the sword back. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh!" he suddenly got excited. "Check this out! I found out some more about the legend of the three dragons. This news is going to blow your mind! I have found out that there is indeed a hidden area beyond here! There is a narrow path that I cannot fit through without losing a few pounds!"

I snickered inside my head.

"My theory is that it probably links to the home of the Thunder Dragon, one of the three dragons in the legend. And I am convinced that these robots must have something to do with it as well."

Now I'm intrigued.

"The Thunder Dragon, a bunch of robots, and Timeshift Stones." he crunched up his eyes as if he was trying to figure out how all of this might be connected to each other somehow. "What a story!" he suddenly boomed, making me to jump with startle.

I would like to live thanks.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Link! Do you remember that excavation project you invested in? Well, we hit the jackpot! I found a large cache of Timeshift Stones. I can pay you back tenfold now!"

"Now that isn't necessary…" I insisted.

"Well I insist!" the Goron stubbornly replied back.

"I insist that you don't pay me back!"

The Goron smirked inwardly. He's gonna have to put a little twist.

"Fine!" he gave up which made me to raise one of my eyebrows. "Hey, can you say yes?" he suddenly asked me.

"For what?"

"Just say yes. It's a game."

"Um okay. Yes."

"Great buddy! You just agreed to take the Rupees." the Goron remarked, laughing at my dumb-founded look.

"What?"

The voice snickered. _He got you there bud. You're really gullible, you know that?_

I glared daggers at the Goron who placed an innocent smile. I stalked towards a hole that was behind me and rolled a bomb in to blow the boulders that blocked my path. Bloody person!

Grumbling, I crawled through the hole. Only to find that it didn't blew up. Sighing, I went back out again and destroyed the boulder again. This time, it worked properly and I crawled back in to reach the other side.

I then got out of the mini-cave.

"This is Lanayru Gorge. Legend tells of a dragon loyal to the goddess living in this area."

Like Lanayru Desert, it was filled with endless sand and cliffs but the area reminded me of a canyon with the deep chasm that had fogs above it.

"Signs indicate that an ancient civilization established a quarry here to mine the deposit of high-quality Timeshift Stones."

Some of the cliffs had ropes, allowing the mine cart to go on.

"Consequently, the terrain is intricately subdivided with the remnants of long-abandoned mining equipment such as mine carts and their tracks."

Seeing a boulder on a cliff that was across to me, I used the Beetle to grab the bomb that was on a cactus and it blew up the boulder. I was somewhat nervous when I looked at the distance but nevertheless, I made enough distance between the cliff and me. I then ran and just managed to grab the cliff since I was hanging at the edge of it.

After reaching to the other side, I read the riddle that was on the stone.

_Entry to the area ahead is allowed only by permission of the Thunder Dragon, Lanayru. _

…Okay…so, where is Lanayru? Sighing, I went back to jump on the cliff and then I was back to where I was before I jumped on the cliff.

I shrieked when I tripped over something. That something happened to be a dead skull with swirling yellow eyes.

"…" I drew in a breath when there was a long pile of bones that was scattered on the ground whereas there was a chain on a bone.

I didn't like this one bit. Seeing something shiny down below, I used my Beetle to retrieve it.

It turned out to be a key.

Going towards the locked door, I opened it and went inside.

And away from the dead bones.

Following the path, I grabbed the peahats with the clawshots. I then went into another cave and triggered the Timeshift Stone which brought everything back to life.

"There are lots of big Timeshift Stones here, zrrt. Did you get permission from Master Thunder Dragon to come here like we did? vrrm? We were just about to transport this Timeshift Stone to Master Thunder Dragon, vweep."

The cart started to go away and it also dragged the Timeshift Stone.

"There are many monsters, vrrm. Practice extreme caution, bzrt!" it then went back to the lifeless state.

Following the mine cart, I began to think of how I am supposed to wake up the Dragon.

Switch after switch, enemy after enemy, platform after platform, I was slowly through halfway of the path. Though one time, I nearly sank into the quicksand because I wasn't quick enough to reach the branch with my whip. At the last moment when I felt the sand touching my toes, I grasped the branch with the whip and I swung to the other side.

I also started to panic when I accidentally hit the Timeshift Stone when I was battling the two deku babas that were hanging on the ceiling. The grass disappeared to reveal the quicksand.

Damn it!

Rapidly, I struck the Stone when I was up to my head and then I disappeared into the sand.

Author's Note: So, Link wasn't lucky this time…he actually sank into the sand…but he DID struck the Stone. How will that turn out?


	35. The past, the present, the future

Author's Note: And here we will see how Link escaped from the quicksand…Thanks to ToshironSN for favoring the story.

Chapter 35: The past, the present, the future

Silence filled the room until something popped out of the quicksand. It was a lifeless form that was sprawled against the ground and then it groaned.

I coughed up the sand and coughed another thing. I opened my eyes to see a small patch of grass being inside my mouth. Coughing it up, I also spat out even more sand.

That was just lucky and gross. Yuck.

Quicksand and grass does not go together, at all.

But the grass arena feels cool and I felt like I could stay here forever.

_Welcome back to the living._

Shut it. I moaned when I felt something itching my back…looks like I haven't got the rest of the sand out. After I got the sand out of my boots, I resumed my trek by following the mine cart. I was just glad that I hit the Timeshift Stone.

The swirling objects were difficult to get pass by so I stayed at the side of the cart since it would block their path. At the same time, (when I reached another room), I slashed the Beamo just as I had slashed the blue spume but then, I got zapped by the bokoblin which got defeated.

This room proved to be difficult since it would always have enemies 24/7 but what can you expect? The flying object that shot out missiles would come while the Beamo would shoot its laser at me. Frowning since I didn't want to deal with them, I made the flying object to chase me and at the right time, I somersaulted sideways which made the Beamo to strike the flying object.

Boo-yah.

Once the Beamo was destroyed, I continued to follow the cart that was ahead of me.

There was another flying object but this time, its bomb seemed to be following me and I got to close to the Beamo and it electrocuted me but the bomb was beside me as well. You could imagine the incredible chaos. Another bokoblin came to me but the bomb went off, destroying itself and the bokoblin while also blowing me up.

…Not literally since I weakly used the shield to protect me against the blow.

Goddesses' damnit!

You could also imagine how much pain and how much sore I am in right now.

The Beamo got smashed at last.

I finally got to the destination when I climbed up the stairs and so did the cart. I noticed that I was back at the beginning…to where the bones were. I cringed at the sight but the bones suddenly reverted itself back to life. I stared at it with mouth open.

The bones were from the Thunder Dragon…

Oh.

It was long and had brown skin while a yellow with black linings was covering him, up to his "hips". Pinkish smoke would float as if he was taking a bubble bath. I shuddered, disturbed at the sight if that was the case. I hope it wasn't.

A robot walked towards me, stating that they got permission from the Thunder Dragon to dig for the Timeshift Stone.

That's nice…

All in all, the Dragon looks like an old man…

_You better not tell that to him if you want to live._

Yeah, yeah. I'm just telling the truth.

"But Master Thunder Dragon is very ill right now, brrzrrt. I'm worried about him, vrrm. At this rate, our master may cease functioning, vweep…"

"Ill?" I asked, alarmed. I then stared at him.

I went up the Dragon who coughed; it felt like it was a bad cough and the pink smoke seemed to be attached to his body.

"Oh, hello…I haven't had a visitor like you here in…quite a while."

I know…

"You're a human, aren't you? You must have some reason for coming this far. What is it?" he said, demanding.

"I am Link from the sk—"

He coughed. "That's not much of a name, is it?" he asked, interrupting me. "How about I add a model number to your name like my friends have got? Maybe LD-Link-16…?"

"Um…"

"Oh. I can tell you don't like the sound of that. That's a shame…" he coughed. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me a song…a song that's called the Song of the Hero"

"Oh…Hold on now. Didn't you just say you came from the sky, Link? So then you're the hero chosen by the goddess, aren't you?" he concluded, earning a nod from me.

"Hmm…Well, that is something…Although, I must apologize. You see, I can't really help you." he apologized.

"Um, sorry?"

"I may have enough strength for a brief chat like this, but…Well, as you see, I am quite ill. I'm in no shape to sing. And to think it was the goddess herself who entrusted me with this important duty…I feel the deepest shame." he spoke as he coughed another nasty one.

"Can't I do anything to help you? Anything at all?" I asked. I feel bad for him.

"Hmm…The robots were worried about me, so they planted a seedling from the Tree of Life. The fruit of this tree is said to be able to cure any illness. They planted the seedling over there. But it just won't grow." the coughs seemed to be nastier each time.

"I think this is the end for me."

"No, it's not." I insisted but after when I saw that it fell asleep, I suddenly began to be worried.

_Relax. He's only sleeping._

How do you know?

I went to talk to another robot who said the same thing about the seedling from the Tree of Life and how it has a fruit that can cure any illness. I ran across the bridge to reach the Tree. It looked…well, dead.

After I got a Timeshift Stone from a sand hill, I activated it and made everything to come to life. The tree that was dead went back to its first stage of growing.

"Master Thunder Dragon's condition has been bad for a long time, and the soil here is not suitable for growing trees, zrrt. If only we had more time, vrrm…"

More time?

I looked at the tree for a moment and got the idea to dig it out. Isn't this tree the very same tree in which Groose had planted?

"What are you doing with that seedling, vrrm?! Master Thunder Dragon needs fruit from the Tree of Life to recover!" it started to freak out until it paused. "Unless you mean to help our master, bzzzt?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Really, vrrm?! Thank you, zrrt! Make sure you plant the seedling somewhere it will be sure to thrive, phoo-weep."

"I will." And I think I know where to put it.

"I fear growing the seedling to maturity in Lanayru Province is impossible, brrzrrt. We're counting on you, vweep!"

After finding the bird statue, I whispered that I wanted to go to the sky and I continued to fly on my bird until I reached the green column of light. Going down to the hole, I landed on the familiar ground.

"Groose!" I yelled. "GROOSE!" I shouted when I burst into the Temple.

"What?!"

I stopped to catch my breath but before I could tell him, he automatically spotted the seedling.

"Now that is a serious seedling. Why didn't you tell me you had that thing on you?"

"I…(breath) didn't had it before. I went back to Lanayru and you could say I went back in time. There was this Dragon who fell ill and if the tree grows here, I can retrieve the fruit for the Dragon. Yes, the fruit that has the ability to cure any illness."

"Oh I see now. If you plant it here, it'll grow for sure. Only downside is, it's gonna take basically forever for a seedling that big to grow into a full tree."

Thinking quickly, I went to the Gate of Time and went back in the past…

The past…

Horrible images of Zelda being enclosed in a statue came back into my mind. I lowered my head until I decided to go back to my mission which was to plant the seedling in the hole.

I then went back to my time and my mouth fell slacked open at the huge tree.

"Oh yeah! Link, come here! Look at this tree!" Groose exclaimed, amazed. "It's like a symbol for this temple…or something! Every time I stare at it, my jaw starts hanging open and I get this weird, happy feeling."

I rammed myself into the tree and the Life Tree Fruit fell down. I put it in my pouch and I hurriedly started to go back to Lanayru.

"Master Thunder Dragon!" I called out as I was running to him.

"Oh, Link. Hello there." he greeted me, weakly. "Is there something you need?"

"I got the Fruit!" I walked towards him and I took out the Fruit. Damn, this thing was heavy.

"Oh! OH! Is that what I think it is? You brought that here for me, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

Spinning around, I threw the Fruit with all my might and watched the Dragon catching it.

"Whoa-ho…Down the hatch!" he exclaimed, catching the fruit with his mouth.

His eyes suddenly widened and a burst of light exploded. "ZINGA-DINGDING!"

The ground shook while I closed my eyes away from the bright light. I then opened them to see the Dragon flying around. He looked way better and livelier.

_So, you could now say that he doesn't look like Death itself._

Shush. He swooped around in circles and he felt like he hasn't flown in ages…

Well, that was kinda ironic.

"Oh, you've done it, boy. I can feel the fruit's effect surging through me! It's exhilarating! I feel like a proper dragon again!" he boomed as he still continued to fly.

I started to run while smiling at the Dragon who was flying gleefully. He then lowered down and a few sparks would be shown on his tail.

"Just because I have eternal life doesn't mean I can't get mighty sick! Thanks to you, boy, this old dragon will keep on charging awhile yet! I owe you a big thank-you, so allow me to perform a moving rendition of my part of the Song of the Hero!"

"Thank you, Sir."

"I should warn you, I've got a mean set of pipes and I know how use to them! This'll clean out those ears, boy, so brace yourself!"

His deep rumbling voice filled the air and it reminded me of a monk singing…Like before, two yellow trails of light would follow his movements. I then opened my eyes when the song ended.

"Link! I owe you my life! You have to let me repay you."

"Oh, it's not necessary." I protested.

"Oh come now! I insist and as the Dragon, I will be repaying you. Give me some time to prepare, and when you next return to visit me…I believe you will be mightily pleased!"

"Alright…I'll be sure to come then." I answered with a nod.

"Excellent!" he nodded.

"Well done, Master. You have acquired the second part of the Song of the Hero. The final part can be found somewhere within Eldin Volcano."

Hmm…after I said the words to the statue, I immediately went back to Lanayru Gorge. I actually want to try out the things the Dragon will give me…

"Finally, Link! You really did come back! Glad to see it." the Dragon replied, enthusiastically. "Well then, let's have some fun! Or maybe a hero such as yourself has no time for playing around?"

I smirked. "I say: bring it on!"

"Great! Well, what I offer is more than mere child's play! I would have you face challenges that draw upon the many hardships you've experienced thus far. Look to the past to understand the future! That's what I say. And I think you will find that you have much to gain in revisiting your own past. So what do you say, Link?"

"Show me what you got!"

"You're a true hero! That's the spirit." he chuckled. "Then if you would permit me, I'll take a peek at your past experiences."

"Of course."

Silence was between us for a moment and I felt something entering inside my mind but I knew it was the Thunder Dragon, searching the past experiences. Images of me battling the horrible Moldarach, the Imprisoned, the Koloktos and so many more such as the tentacle Squid from the ship would zoom through my mind and even the Silent Realms would come too. After a while, the odd force was pulled out of my mind.

That felt…weird.

"Indeed. Indeed. You have done some amazing things, like battle fierce foes and overcoming the daunting trials in the Silent Realm. Alright, then! Based on those experiences, you can choose one of two exciting challenges! Which one would like to try? Pick whichever one you like."

"Battle." if anything, it beats the Silent Realms which I despise the most.

"Fantastic! I like your moxie. Because you chose battle, I will select from only the toughest opponents you've ever faced…And I will use my power to re-create the same battle, so you can face your greatest enemies once more!"

Great.

_You asked for it._

"You're being a good sport, so I'll reward you. Do well enough, and I might give you something truly special: an absurdly sturdy shield!"

Sweet!

"Oh, but if you lose…Well, let's just say that this isn't just a game…if you lose it's all over. You won't be going home in one piece!"

"What?" I faltered.

_Yeah, you definitely asked for it._

Shut up!

"Still interested?"

I won't be going home in one piece? Mary would definitely wouldn't like that…but…

Will this be worth it? Sure, I will get a better shield if I win but I'm not so sure…

I shrugged after I made a decision.

Eh, I know the strategy of the creatures. How bad could it be?

"Yes!"

"Spoken like a little warrior. I like it!" he chuckled.

"Alright then…which period of your journey would like to face an enemy from?"

Hmm…

"The beginning."

"In that case, let's see…Here we go! Those guys look pretty tough. Which one would you like to face?"

"Moldarach." I immediately answered. There was no way I wanted to face the Imprisoned or Ghirahim. His battles were rather…boring.

_So, you would want a battle where it had nearly killed you?_

…umm…

"Moldarach it is! This creepy crawly is that big bug you fought in Lanayru Mining Facility. Ah! I forgot to tell you something!" he suddenly said. "The only items you can use in battle are items you would have had at the time. Yep, that's it!"

Oh…

"Also, pouch items are prohibited! I know that sounds really hard, but you fought these guys once before, so I've got to keep it interesting."

"You're telling me this now!?" I cried out.

"Hey, give me a break. I'm an old guy! But anyways…maybe I am being a little bit rough on you here. Tell you what…I'll let you take the shield you currently have equipped. You all set? You've got a shield on and everything? If you're ready, we're going to do this for real! Are we ready?"

"Let's do it." I mumbled.

"Psych yourself up for this!"

Just like before, the creature crawled towards me and after a few strikes, one of the pincers got destroyed. I started to attack the last pincer and there was one time I had to dodge the attack such as I did a backflip at the same time when the monster had started to attack me with its pincer.

The claw finally died and it only left me with a tail.

As soon as it opened its eye, I began to stab at it. I was just glad that I still had the Gust Bellow so it was easier to discover the enemy.

It took a while for the foe to pop back out of the sand and when it did, I again wounded the eye with my sword.

At the last strike, it screeched in pain, letting out a deafening roar and then it fell down.

"Well done! Spectacular skills on display once again. Here's how long it took you to finish off Moldarach! It is 1:41:13."

Not bad.

"Nice work! I can't let you go empty handed. Here—take this! Here's 50 Rupees! Go on, then. Take it!" he told me as he clapped his hands.

Reluctantly, I took the Rupees.

"Quit not, and you'll get yourself a not-too-shabby 20 Rupees. But the next win will net you a fabulous Small Treasure! What'll it be? Do you want to continue?"

"Sure."

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" he exclaimed, excitedly. "The next battle will be No. 2. To defeat all the enemies, you must win this many more battles: 8. So let's get on with it!"

Groaning, I scowled at the Imprisoned who screeched with every step it took. Yeah, I get it. You're here…whoo-hoo…

I was just lucky that this was the first stage of it. After slashing all of its toes, I hacked away the spike with an upward strike. Once I hit it, the beast tumbled forward and began to slide.

Taking the short-cut which was the geysers, I was caught up with it. And then the creature made its toes to come back.

It took another beating and it fell to the ground.

One more time should do it.

Like last time, the beast fell forward and began to slide away. Sighing, I used the geysers that would lead me to the beast.

I slashed all of its toes and then I struck the spike one last time.

The foe roared, its final roar before it burst into the light.

"Well done!" the Dragon congratulated me. "Here's how long it took you to finish off the Imprisoned: 2:57:69. Hey, you know what? That was your first time reliving that battle! Let's celebrate with a little prize for your efforts."

Yay.

I'm exhausted a bit…

He then gave me 50 Rupees…again. Stop giving me money, please!

So, I then continued…

Unfortunately, it had to be the creature that had nearly burned me alive: the Scalderch or something like that. Once the bomb exploded the creature, I chased after it.

Heh. The cat and the mouse!

_You will be the mouse and the monster is the cat…you better get a move on._

Why?

A sudden huge fireball brushed past me, catching a part of my sleeve on fire. Quickly, I did a somersault to have the fire to die out.

The voice snorted. _Why, you say._

Growling, I stomped up the ramp—well, I actually ran—and then blew it up again. Growing with boredom, I threw the bomb in the mouth when it opened it up. It exploded and it allowed me to go after it. Once I finished striking the eye, it burst into flames once again.

Though this time, was kinda difficult since I would have to dodge the massive fireballs. One time, it nearly caught me on fire just an inch. I ran up the ramp when I saw the huge fireball that was coming near me. I felt its heat, heating my dirty body.

I then leaped to the side, letting the fireball to hit the wall.

However, when it opened its mouth, I started to run away from it because it was inhaling something. Unluckily, I tripped over my feet and I felt myself "flying" towards its mouth. I was just lucky enough that I was close to the spikes of the ramp and I was able to grab it. When the wind died down, I automatically jumped to the side to avoid the enormous fireball.

At that time, I threw the bomb in its mouth and finally, I defeated the monster.

Damn…that was close…

After the Dragon told me my time which was 2:06:49, I continued the other battles.

So, it was the Tentalus…the one where it made me to be sick and nearly died underwater. Thanks for that, by the way.

Since it was easy this time, I began to slice the tentacles away. After it had its tentacles cut, the beast got out of the water and like before, I struck the eye with the arrow.

Even though I had battled this creature previously, I still managed to get myself in the tentacle's grasp. Cutting it, I fell down to the ground with a nice landing and then I resumed back to my battle.

The creature popped out of the water again and the arrow pierced its eye, allowing me to hack the eye when it fell down.

The monster would sometimes prove to be difficult when it started to smash its arms down, destroying the ship and it made me to miss my aim since I had to move out of the way if I didn't want to be killed from its jelly massive arms.

Just die already!

No one likes you!

The monster roared in pain and I knew that the first stage was done and it left me with one final stage which was, going to the higher point of the ship to ultimately end the fiend.

And I did just that.

Author's Note: So I decided to let Link have some fun…well, not really fun-fun but you know.


	36. Captured

Author's Note: And we now continue with the adventure thing…Thanks to Tide3456 for following me and for reviewing.

Chapter 36: Captured

The beast ferociously started to destroy the ship, sending the parts of the ship into the depths of the water. The crate fell down and I used that to help me to get to the higher point.

The lightning flashed, emphasizing the battle.

The monster let out a thunderous, terrifying roar and then I began the final stage.

The hair with its mouth started to attack me but at least I know what to do this time. After cutting off the hair, I pierced the eye with the arrow and ran towards it to attack it.

Finally, the foe let out its infamous roar and then, the battle was done.

4:16:79…ehh, not too bad but I could've done better if the battle didn't take this long just to destroy the damn thing. Five more battles to go…

Sighing, I felt myself being transported to another battle arena which was:

The stupid boring Ghirahim…

Noo, I don't want to fight you! You're so boring!

At least, my blade glowed blue...it was pretty. Resuming back to the battle, I was able to hit the demon. Hey! Can you just die for me quickly?

And then the demon took my sword.

I would take that as a no.

"I want my sword back thanks." Ghirahim threw the sword and I dodged out of the way and went back to retrieve it. A little while later, the demon made his sword to appear and also those little red daggers.

All of a sudden, he quickly started to charge at me and I leaped out of the way but he also took a swing of his sword and the sword managed to hit my shield only. That was just luck.

The demon lord disappeared again, making him to reappear in the center of the room. Sometimes, I can hit the foe and other times, I would just dodge his charging and the daggers.

At one point, he disappeared (like always) but I didn't know that he was behind me until I felt the breeze from the sword that nearly sliced my back. Turning around quickly, I slashed at him but then again he avoided it by jumping out of the way.

When he reappeared behind me again, I did a spin attack and it ended the battle.

The time was a bit longer than my other ones which was: 4:25:89. Sighing, I agreed to continue to go on.

Four more battles to go…I think. I don't know anymore.

_You never did._

You're so mean!

And it was…

Ghirahim again except it was round two with him.

You just don't know when to quit…

Hit after hit, strike after strike, we grunted whenever we will get hit or to dodge out of the way. No sooner or later, two swords materialized in the demon's hands.

From time to time, we would clash against each other though the evil being would occasionally have the upper hand. He even did the jump attack, every now and then. Nevertheless, his battles are still boring no matter how many times he changes his tactics.

Well one thing's for sure: I'm getting a good night rest and a bath when this is all over. Finally, I struck him at the side and it ended the battle while the time for beating him was 3:33:83. Well, onto to the next battle!

Stage 2 of The Imprisoned begin!

Like the same strategy, I cut all of the toes while avoiding the shockwaves.

Same process and we're cool about it.

Except there's Groose and his Groosenator.

Using that, the bomb was collided into the arm.

Whee.

Sometimes, the beast would just get in my way when it fell down to the ground so it forced me to go down at the bottom to use the geyser to be in front of the spike. After slashing at the spike, it got up, brought back the toes from the roar and continued to walk.

Until, it decided to slither away.

You just love to make things even more complicated, do you?

I nearly panicked when I had lost sight of him somewhere through the halfway of the battle since I was on the second platform but he wasn't there. I then used the geyser to get to the higher point and there he was, walking on the third platform.

The beast tumbled down once again and with a mighty strike, it finished him.

The time it took to defeat this thing was 4:53:33.

_I get the point…you don't need to tell me every freakin single time. _

Too bad so sad. I'm just that awesome so you're gonna have to suck it up.

Do you have to include Koloktos?

He's boring too…

_Quit whining and get to it, _Hero.

I scowled at the tone of the voice before I did my job.

Arm after arm, there were only two arms left…the ones that were holding the axes. I took a risk by going to its chest and began to hack at the red orb. It then brought its massive arms as if it was protecting it. Like last time, it attracted its fallen arms to him and he restored them to its proper place.

And again, I went to destroy the arms by using the whip.

I just narrowly dodged the intimidating axes that was about to rip me in half. It would've if I didn't dodged it by doing a backflip. Two arms that protected its chest finally got opened and they fell on the ground.

After I pulled them away, it made the axes to go away as well. He raised its hands, summoning back his fallen arms. And then he got up after he used his arms to help him to do so. The grate came, closing its chest and the swords also appeared in its hands.

Wasting no time, I detached three of its arms. The second time, I used the heavy sword to slice the arms away. When the arm fell, it also knocked down the pillars so small pieces would scrap my cheek as it fell down.

It protested with angry as it started to have a tantrum but I went up to it and cut the legs, making it to fall.

The grate opened (once I had hit it), allowing me to stab at it.

Then, the foe got up by floating and did the same process: calling its body parts to him.

Oh right: the cursed Bokoblins would be appear too…Sighing, I killed them as well and focused back on the main opponent.

I wonder how I look like when I'm running around to avoid the swinging blades while carrying its massive sword…

_A maniac murder, most likely._

…Gee thanks.

Once the second time of attacking it, I only have one more round to go.

This time, it started to swing its swords wildly.

Or maybe, it did that the second time but I probably wasn't paying attention…

Eeek! Get it awayyyy!

I had nearly got squashed by the gigantic arms when it came crashing down. I just did a somersault to move out of the away before I stole its fallen sword to strike the arms away.

Okay, so maybe one more time and THEN it will be defeated.

Geez.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" I shouted as I sliced the legs yet again. Finally, the foe was defeated.

_Let me guess: you're going to tell the time?_

I smirked. But of course!

It is 5:42:02.

At last, I defeated every single battle!

"Sorry, Master Thunder Dragon. I would have to quit now." I apologized.

"Right…No need to knock yourself out fighting these enemies here, right?" he sounded, disappointed…a bit. "Might as well save yourself for the real battles, I suppose…But you battled hard! Just as I promised, I'll give you this."

I leaped with joy when he gave me the Hylian Shield. Yes! I now have the indestructible shield! Whoo!

"Come back for a battle anytime! You know where to find me."

* * *

Ahhhh….

This is the life!

I let the soothing water to relax my sore muscles. I really need a break from all of the fighting. However, I didn't realize just how dirty I was. Dirt was practically everywhere: from head to toe even at my fingernails…ew…

Fi backed away when I brought my smelly tunic towards her. Hehe…

The bath was done (like half an hour later) and the water also showed me new scratches I hadn't even noticed before.

Well okay then.

The scratch that was on my cheek was also cleaned up—no longer having dried blood.

Getting to my bed was the second thing on my mind and then…

I just collapsed with exhaustion the moment I reached my bed.

* * *

I continued to plunge through the air until I reached out my sailcloth. All of a sudden, something trembled violently and I realized that it was the Volcano.

Oh damn.

From the odd air, it blew me away.

Well, guess you could say, I got knocked out. It wasn't fun at all. I could've sworn I heard something crack. I just hope that it wasn't my skull when I hit myself against the hard cliff...

It was a little while later where I finally got back to consciousness. Groaning, I got up slowly and took in my surroundings. It was…different.

_Hey, look beside you._

I screeched when I saw myself behind the bars with the bokoblin standing guard. Oh if you think you could capture me, then you're proven wrong!

I wanted to cry when I noticed that my stuff was missing—including the sword and the brand new shield!

You evil twits!

You will pay dearly!

I automatically observed something. Fi…

Is Fi alright? Was she captured too? I hoped that she was still in the sword.

Fuming, I stared at the bokoblin. If looks could kill, the bokoblin would've been dead by now and then I started to wonder who would've captured me…no doubt Ghirahim probably did.

Pacing furiously, I paused since I thought I had heard something shifting underground. Watching intently, it popped out of the ground and I blinked to see the Mogma…the one where it had bitten and scratched me.

"Hey!" it exclaimed. "I'm here to save the day!"

"Shh! Keep it down!" I hissed.

"Oh…sorry. Huh? Don't tell me ya forgot my ugly mug!?"

"Mug?"

"I'm Plats, the Mogma you helped in the northern temple!" he introduced himself. Ah, I guess mug means name in the Mogma language…

"I saw them draggin' you off unconscious, so I tailed 'em! You're pretty fearless, eh? What are you up to now?"

"Searching for a way to escape." I hissed, angrily. "They took my stuff! But anyways, I'm also looking for the Dragon."

"Uhh, yeah…I heard a rumor that a big dragon-god lives in this mountain…You really like those fantasy stories, eh, pal?"

"They're not fantasy. They're real!" I paused. "So why are you here?"

"Yeah okay. Anyways, I'm here since I just heard a rumor that some bad guys were getting' together on this mountain! Heh heh heh…And everyone knows that when bad guys get together, they'll be fightin' over some loot. Don't you gotta take care of your own business first?"

"Well I want to but I'm practically trapped in here!"

"While you were out, they shook you down good, pal! You're gonna want to get your stuff back before ya go and try anything else. I can get you started. I stole these back for ya…"

He then searched his pack and gave me the Mogma Mitts.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Time for me to tunnel out, pal! You got your work cut out for you! Good luck out there!"

I ran over to the hole in which I had seen before and started to dig my way er out. The path was really straightforward since the only one direction that was available was straight. I got out and found myself in another room with a torch in the middle while there were fences around me but an entrance was between.

Seeing a tunnel behind me, I went towards that direction. I felt really insecure without my sword.

I want my sword back… sniff.

_Aw don't cry, little baby. You will have it with you soon enough. _The voice went into a baby-tone like voice which freaked me out.

Instead of being bright outside, it was dark... except for some light that was from the lava.

"Pst! Hey, boy oh boy!" a voice whispered. I searched to locate the voice and it turned out to be those fortune stone thingys.

I walked towards it and it told me if I wanted to see some hints so I said yes.

A really weird feeling came and a strange erm…map (?) came out, revealing all the areas I had cleared out…except for Eldin of course.

After the talk was finished, I jumped down to reach the lower ground until something emerged out of the ground, scaring me.

"Heyyyy!" the voice whispered.

I turned around and saw Plats.

"Plats!" I hissed.

"Whaddya thinkin'? You shouldn't be out here in the open with no way to defend yourself…This place is crawlin' with thugs! Well, just be careful they don't spot ya while you're sneakin' around!"

I looked ahead and saw that there were many of those bokoblins. Ugh, great.

"And I probably don't even need to say this again…But seriously, pal, don't let them bad guys see ya, y'hear? They ain't gonna do nothin' nice if they catch you! So don't do anything heroic and get yourself caught!"

"Don't worry. I know this place."

"Well okay…" Plats said, unsure. "You know, I really worry about ya, pal. It's a weakness of mine! Ok, tell you what…I'm gonna show you something good! Open up your map!"

So I did that.

"I feel just terrible for you, pal…Here, let me do one more thing for ya! Ol' Plats here's gonna show ya what's in all the treasure chests! Ta-dahh!"

The treasure chests…wait a minute…

"That's my stuff!" I growled, gripping the map tightly. Oh those bokoblins are gonna pay big time!

"Oh…but I'll bet you're gonna want to get 'em back, right?"

"Yes…"

"Alright then, I'm going back to rummage around for treasure!"

And with that, he left me…

Trying to get my first item was a bit difficult since there was already a bokoblin in the middle of the path. I carefully went against the fences while hoping that I was blending in. When I jumped down, the Spume attacked me and I was struggling to get free.

"Get off me!" I hissed, violently. With a mighty pull, I broke free.

I got to the first place and saw that there was a chest on a high platform. No doubt that is my first item.

Stupid bokoblins.

Looking out beyond, there were many peahats floating above the hot lava but the path was destroyed except for one path. That path was still accessible. However, the thing that puzzled me the most was that there wasn't this much lava the last time I had gotten here.

What happened?

Nevertheless, I went to another path which was by digging into a hole I saw. I got out of the whole and then stopped to see that a chest was not too far ahead.

Yes!

To get to that chest, I crawled underground again while also avoiding that crawling creature.

I did not have time for it.

I excitedly ran to the chest to receive the Gust Bellow.

…I want my sworddddddd!

Well, at least I got two items now. The Mitts and the Bellow.

Spotting the two bokoblins, I made a plan inside my head.

I need something to distract it.

_Or you could just run for it._

I don't feel like being trapped again, thanks.

_Get out of the way! _the voice hissed. Quickly seeing the bokoblin which was heading towards me, I did a somersault and pressed my body against the fence. I prayed as the enemy started to walk this way.

Oh goddesses. Please be on my side. Please.

The bokoblin stopped for a minute as I drew in my breath, not daring to breath. It turned to the opposite direction of where I was and it raised its light to see if there is anything out of the "ordinary". And then, it went to my direction. I shrunk back a little to avoid the glaring light. But, I could still feel the light shining at me.

After a second or so, it lowered its light and resumed walking.

I breathed out a sigh of relief when it was gone but not that far. Quickly, I went to the next "entrance" of the fence.

This time was slightly a bit trickier.

Even though, I had the fence to hide me from the next bokoblin, it still walked towards my direction but then stopped to see if there was anything out of the ordinary.

When there wasn't, it went back to its usual spot which was diagonally ahead of me.

I hurriedly ran to the next fence with the bokoblin's back was facing me. I then looked at the other enemy which was also coming back.

Damnit!

When the bokoblin finally turned the other way, I automatically sprinted to the hole I spotted and dug my way in.

I had to attack the monster since it got in my way and then I attacked some weird yellow balls that resembled like boulders…except you can destroyed it without using a bomb. Once they were gone, I exited out of this place.

I was delighted to get my clawshots back. That is very useful.

A rock was flowing down the lava below so I timed it right and made it to the other side. However, I entered the tunnel only to find out that there wasn't anything useful in there so I went back out and waited for the rock that would come once in a while. When I saw it, I jumped on it and it let it glide on the lava until I reached my destination.

However, since I felt that one of my items was here, I didn't notice the bokoblin that caught me.

I cursed, colorfully before I started to think. The bokoblin let out a screech as if it was calling for the others, letting it to know that their prisoner escaped. Few enemies came and I realized that they were going to be in a circle in order to "trap" me.

Well, not gonna happen!

I brought my hand back, only to find out that my sword wasn't with me. Why was this so hard?

_Think of it like the Silent Realm. You had to collect the tears without your sword. So why is this any different?_

Huh. You got a point there.

Quickly, I just managed to roll a somersault between the two bokoblins since I dodged its attack. I then leaped out of the way for another oncoming attack. More bokoblins came since they realized that they had a stubborn prisoner.

Tough luck.

Because I was so preoccupied with the other four bokoblins, I didn't notice that one of them jabbed its club at my back forcefully and it made me to fall down. The two bokoblins grabbed my arms as I struggled to get free.

"Get…off me!"

If I could somehow elbow them…

Sighing, I forced my arm to be at an odd angle and I elbowed them at the stomach which made one of them to let go because of the pain. I then punched the bokoblin in the face, setting me free. Grabbing its club, I knocked a few bokoblins unconsciousness.

Seeing that two of them was charging at me (one of them was charging at my right and the other one was charging at my left), I ducked down and let them to collide into one another.

Seeing the bombs, it knocked the tower down which allowed me to get my third item: the Whip.

I then went to the locked gate and pulled out the peahat out of the ground and then I used my clawshots.

The two boulders of hardened lava got blown up which made my path to be accessible. The good thing was that they didn't steal the sailcloth: I would've have killed them since it was the only thing that reminds me of Zelda…

I got up by using the geyser and landed on the upper ground. I squinted my eyes when I saw the familiar Mogma.

Plats.

"Wheeeeeeeze…So hot…" he coughed as he panted. "One of the most amazing treasures of the world, just up ahead…"

Curiously, I went up to him and started to talk. He told me how that all of the bad guys disappeared and they were gathering up ahead.

"They must have something good…"

Sighing when my path was blocked yet again, I went another way. I then went to that direction and looked up to see the peahats floating above the lava. Using them, I went across the lava but then I got stuck at the last one since I was hanging on the peahat in the middle of the hot lava…

Um…

And then, I waited for the rock to come which it did after a while since I started to be impatient.

Seeing another tower, I jumped to the other side where it is safe and there were bombs as well. Frowning, I noticed that I had to time it right. When I saw another rock coming down, I immediately went on it while at the same time, I threw the bomb in which I was currently holding.

Once I was on the other side, I grabbed my item.

Still no sword.

Argh!

Going back up with the peahats, I landed on the ground. At least, this time was easier since I was able to kill bokoblins that was walking around. When they were cleared out, I continued to run down the path to get the last item. However, I stopped to hide behind the fence because of the tower that contained the bokoblin.

Actually, you know those two bokoblins that were on the ground? Well, one of them was paralyzed, not killed.

Sprinting, I went to a corner to hide since the other bokoblin started to run because he had sensed something. Quietly taking out my scattershot (I upgraded the slingshot), I stunned it.

I then stunned the one that was on the top of the tower. I understood that the item was guarded by the gate.

Well then.

The bokoblin came back after a while as it lit up its light. Again, I stunned it with the scattershot. Having minimal time, I hastily dug the hole that was on the ground.

I coughed when the boulders underground blew up as some of the pieces flew. Exiting out of the underground, I retrieved the item which was the bomb bag.

Digging another hole, it revealed the geyser and it instantly made me to be on the upper ground. I then went to the other path, away from the tower but while I was searching for the other two items, I began to worry about the sword and the shield.

Where was it?

They better not break it or they will pay dearly for it.

I went back to where I saw Plats and since I had my bomb bag, I frowned when I had two bombs.

What did they do to my bombs?!

Going to my left, I ran up the path and followed it until I reached the Volcano Summit.

Looking around, I saw something shining. Squinting, I recognized that it was my sword stuck in the ground.

Oh my sweet Goddesses!

My sword! My beloved sword!

Running faster, I tripped in the process as well but I ignored it and stared at the shiny sword. Grasping the hilt with both of my hands, I removed the sacred blade from the ground.

This time, I felt safe…secured and I felt the familiar power running through me.

Oh my sword! How I have missed you so! I promise I will take good care of you next time! I cuddled up with the sword until the voice told me that it was freaked out from the weird behavior I was giving off.

I smiled goofily.

"Fi?" I called out.

She then got out of the sword. "Yes Master?"

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh good. You're alright."

She smiled. "Yes I am. How are you faring with the stolen items?"

"I got a few of them back. I just need my two shields back."

She nodded. "But please excuse me for leaving your side during this brief trouble with the volcanic eruption."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just happy that you're alright."

"Thank you Master. But while I was here, I detected a strong source of power emanating from the area on the far right. Signs indicate a 60% chance that the dragon who knows a verse from the Song of the Hero dwells there. Please reacquire the rest of your gear and continue your search for the dragon."

Running to the side where it had the bird statue, I peered through the gate and saw another chest.

Well, everything's alright.

I no longer feel naked again.

_Uhh right._

What? That's how I feel whenever my sword is missing…

Well then, I started to search for a way to reach that treasure chest.

Author's Note: I had fun writing this one. When Link got captured, Twilight Princess all over again…So, once this is done, do you want me to do any other novelization from the Legend of Zelda series? If you do, give me a shout out about it.


	37. A Temple in the Sky

Author's Note: Well Link got his sword and Fi back! But he still needs to find the other items like the Bow etc. So, here it is! Thanks to Tide3456 for reviewing! Right, so the title was based off from City in the Sky from Twilight Princess.

Chapter 37: A temple in the Sky

I hopped on the floating rock, allowing it to lead me the way. Seeing the water fruit after I walked on a path, I stabbed it with the sword and dropped it on the lava to create the rock. Jumping to the other side, I lowered myself to the lower ground in which it contained the bokoblins.

Grinning, I took out my sword and hacked them away.

Man, it feels good to have my sword back.

They were dead after a powerful swing attack and I looked to see the bombs which meant, I started to collect them to fill my bomb bag.

I gasped with delight when I opened the chest to receive the adventure pouch!

I missed you too!

I skipped with happiness when I got my Hylian Shield back. Yes!

I went back to where I hopped on the rock while shooting the Cursed Spumes with my beloved arrow. It feels so good to have it back. But the thing that I value the most is my sword.

Going inside the entrance, I let my thoughts to wander what will happen next.

Spotting a mechanism object, I struck the string which opened the bridge but the bridge stopped a third. The Beetle struck the other string that was beside the bridge and it opened a bit farther than it did previously. Using the last machine, it opened the bridge fully.

Entering in, I walked in further but then stopped since I thought I had heard something. Something made a sound and I looked to the lava but nothing was there. However, this time, the thing appeared itself as it emerged out of the lava while some bits of the lava splashed everywhere so I used my shield as to not get hit.

The moment I lowered my shield, it was gone.

"Ho! A man of flesh and blood has walked his way to the heart of my burning hall! Now this is something."

Turning around, I saw the Fire Dragon who, wearing a cape that was covering half of its body.

It flew around me before it stopped to be in front of me.

"If I have the right of it, the mark you bear upon your hand is not just a fashionable decoration."

I raised my hand and saw that the Triforce was glowing brightly.

"There can be no doubt about it, then. The goddess has chosen you to hear the melody I have guarded for her all these years. Listen well, human child. I will sing you my part of the Song of the Hero."

Snapping my gaze away from the glowing Triforce, I let the melody to flow through my body allowing me to remember it.

"I'm afraid that eruption was caused by an explosion of my power. It looks like you were caught up in it. My apologies. The skies above this land should clear soon…You should go."

Getting out of the place, Eldin was no longer dark. The sky had clouds in them as the sun rays filled the place, making it brighter. Everything was back to normal.

"A report, Master. The volcanic activity that impeded your return to the sky earlier has ceased. It is now possible to return to the sky again. Well done, Master. You've successfully collected three parts of the Song of the Hero. I recommend you return to the sky and meet with the great sky spirit, Levias, to complete the song."

The thing that I thought that was unusual was that when the Fire Dragon taught me the last part of the song. I would've thought he would have something for me to do…

Guess not.

I reached to the sky and went inside the Thunderhead.

"Bahah! So you've learned all three parts of the song from the dragons, eh? You have done well, young one!" Levias boomed, letting out a deep chuckle. "True to my word, I will perform the last part of the song for you. Ahem…"

I went down to one knee and listened to the song.

It raised its head up, letting out a deep voice but I started to lose my balance as it was raising his body. However, I plunged myself forward and grabbed onto the platform and I listened to the song. Getting up, I let out a sigh but then all of a sudden, something nearly knocked me down and I saw the three Dragons zooming around.

All of a sudden, I felt myself in a whole new scene and I looked down to see myself floating.

Whoa.

The three Dragons hummed the song. It was hauntingly beautiful and the harp played its soft melody as if it was trying to match the hums of the Great Dragons. I saw the harp diagonally ahead of me and I reached out for it but Fi came in front of me though she was upside down.

I blinked at the sudden appearance from her but she smiled and flew away. Fi flew gracefully in circles and I was in awe when she spun around in circles, letting the sparkles of different colors following her movements.

The harp floated down towards me and I held it.

"Now that you know the song, I trust you know what to do with it. That old song opens a door to a great trial. Should you succeed in conquering the challenge awaiting you there, I'm certain the path to the Triforce will be revealed to you."

I nodded my thanks before Fi came.

"A report, Master. I have determined that there is a Trial Gate somewhere among these floating islands that can be opened by the Song of the Hero."

"Trial…wait, you mean there's another Silent Realm?!" I cried out.

"Yes. I suggest you use your dowsing ability to locate it."

Jumping off, I went out of the Thunderhead.

I was mildly surprised when I found out that there was a Silent Realm in Skyloft. Who would've thought?

The gate opened when I played the harp.

"Thrust your sword into the center of the mark and open the way to the final Silent Realm."

Silent Realm here we go!

I drew in a breath as I saw the Skyloft as a Silent Realm. Wow.

"Master Link. You have entered the last of the trials, the Goddess's Silent Realm. When you have filled the Spirit Vessel once more, you shall finally be recognized as the true hero of legend. Only then will you be shown the door that will lead you to the Triforce. Master, I wish you success in this trial. I await your return in the outside world."

I still don't like this and I hear your creepy eerily clanking! Geez!

Hastily, I grabbed one tear.

I then climbed up the "tower" and kinda freaked out when I saw that there was a guardian in front of the tear. Swiftly, I collected it leaving me with two tears in the Vessel.

Panicking, I got caught by the ghoul after I reached the graveyard. Drawing in a breath, I quickly got the tear automatically freezing the guardians and letting me to have a ninety second break. However, the stupid ghoul caught me again and the guardians woke up.

"Jerk." I mumbled as I hurriedly found another tear which was not too far from the graveyard.

Narrowing avoiding the weapon, I tripped over a ledge and hastily scrambled up to collect that tear. This is just…unbelievable… ugh, hold on.

I jumped forward, doing a quick somersault and just in time, I grabbed the tear just as the guardian was about to swing its weapon but it froze.

Spotting one on the bridge, I slowly followed the ghoul but when it turned around, I went to the other direction. When the ghoul went away, I still followed it but I was behind it.

I collected the tear and went up a short flight of stairs where…there were many ghouls, surrounding the tear. Oh and a guardian was there too.

Damn it!

Why is this so difficult?!

_Maybe because it is the last one?_

I groaned, hiding behind a tree. Once I saw a path that allowed me to grab it, I did just that. However, the stupid ghoul caught me again and it woke up the guardians.

Argh! Will you quit doing that?!

Though, there was something that wasn't feeling right as soon as I collected the tear. Entering the tunnel, the Waking Water appeared.

Oh mannn!

Having no time to catch my breath, I shrieked and then I grabbed the tear that wasn't that far.

I was still shaking badly.

Eight tears were collected, I think.

I nearly got trapped when I was on the platform because a tear was there. I wonder if I could call my bird…but, I didn't want to risk it. When the ghoul went away, I got out of the spot as soon as I could.

Three more times.

Breath, Link, breath.

I breathed out a sigh of relief when I collected the last tear. Yes! No more Silent Realms!

I was awed by the item I had received. It was a stone with orange-red color and in the middle of the stone was the crest of the Triforce.

Sparkles dissolved and I was back in the normal world.

"Congratulations, Master. You have passed all of the trials. The Stone of Trials you just obtained is actually one of a pair, Master."

So that's what it was and wait, what?

"One of a pair?"

"Another similar object with a mark just like the one you hold exists somewhere on this island. Combining the two should open the way to the Triforce." she told me.

Oh.

"I suggest that you search for that matching stone."

I headed to Knight Academy to talk to Instructor Owlan.

"Oh, Link! How did it go? Were you able to hear what Levias had to say?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"I see. I was right, then. There is something special about you. I have a feeling you and that vibrant Loftwing of yours will be just fine. The road ahead of you certainly won't be a smooth one, but don't lose faith! Ahem. By the way…would you be willing to listen to a little request of mine as well?"

"Sure."

"As I'm sure you're aware, I'm the eminent authority on plant collecting in Skyloft. If I do say so myself...But you see...I begun to fear that I have collected everything I can hope to collect. My plant collection now features known species. I've started wondering if, in light of your travels, there isn't somewhere you might be able to discover something new for me. What do you think? Would you be willing to look for a new plant species for me? Perhaps something exotic…The kind that would turn a few heads?"

"I'll try." I answered.

"Aha! I knew you would be willing to help me out, Link." Owlan exclaimed, happily. "I'm truly sorry to trouble you, but please try to bring me something rare…Something no one will have seen before!"

I smiled. "I will."

Fi then told me that I could use the dowsing ability to locate the plant. So, not exactly the information I wanted to hear but as soon as I finished finding the other stone, I exited out of the Academy and thought about going to the Temple. But, it proved to be futile and then I suddenly remembered that there was the stone-riddle thingy…the creepy one-eyed dude.

Going to that one (since I had seen it near the Commander's building, I think), I talked to it.

"Hey, how's it going? I've got a new hint for you! Wanna see it?" it greeted me.

"Sure."

All of a sudden, it gave me a strange vision which showed a strange statue. An odd feeling pulled me back from the vision but I frowned.

Where was that?

I started to run around aimlessly but maybe, it was at a waterfall or something?

I was proven right after I jumped over the rocks and reached the statue. Its eerie eyes glared at me but after looking at the eyes, I noticed that it was the Stone of the Trial. The two eyes suddenly glowed a bright one and it turned around in a circle.

It stopped spinning and then it opened its head to release a cannonball which got released. It hit the cliff that was on the opposite of me and then it fell down below. I stopped to blink at it and waited patiently to see what will happen next. Nothing happened for a while but all of a sudden, a strong light suddenly burst down below and it washed over the rock to where the temple is.

For a minute, I thought that the cliffs was going to fall which it did, shaking the place aggressively and I tried to regain back my balance. However, another huge chunk of rocks fell, showing a strange building that came out of the cliff. The eyes gave another gleam of light before it fired again.

The thing fired and they surrounded the building.

"A report, Master Link. My calculations indicate an 85% chance that the structure you uncovered houses the Triforce. Given this development, I project that the moment for Zelda to fulfill her destiny and bring an end to Demise is close at hand."

"You mean…I…am going to battle Demise soon?" I echoed which earned a nod.

Oh lovely.

I realized only now that the things that were surrounding the building are the targets for clawshots. Using them, I got to the building.

The entrance was a bit dark except there were two lit torches at the side. Above the entrance, was the Triforce.

I closed my eyes, letting the information to sink in. This was the very last temple I had to explore. I will do this until the end.

Author's Note: That building reminds me of City in the Sky from Twilight Princess…and omg! We're almost finished the story! Can you believe it?!


End file.
